Primeval, saison 3
by anarwen2
Summary: Voici donc ma réécriture de la saison 3, toujours avec la nièce de Cutter. Rating M pour le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 8. Risque de spoilers.
1. Chapitre 1

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 1**

**British Museum, Londres.**

Une femme, qui travaillait pour le musée, referma la porte de la salle où étaient conservées les pièces que le musée devait inventorier avant d'être soit présentées au public, soit envoyées à d'autres musées. Elle se dirigea vers une imposante sculpture de l'Ancienne Egypte, représentant 4 personnages à têtes d'animaux, dont les bras, formant un carré, étaient tendus sur le côté et tenait 4 piliers ornés de hiéroglyphes. Elle nota quelque chose sur le bloc note qu'elle tenait, puis alla éteindre la lumière de la salle. Elle s'apprêta à en ressortir, quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle releva la tête de son bloc note, et regarda vers la sculpture.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en murmurant :

_ Tu perds la tête, ma chère.

Elle sortit de la salle. Une anomalie apparut au centre de ce carré formé par les personnages, et une créature passa la tête un instant, avant que l'anomalie ne se referme.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Nick passa devant le bureau de sa nièce, pour aller dans le sien. Il s'arrêta net, se fit rentrer dedans par quelqu'un qui marchait derrière lui, laissa passer cette personne, et recula de quelques pas. Il regarda dans le bureau, et soupira en voyant, une fois de plus, Casey, assoupie sur sa chaise, les jambes posées devant elle, sur le bureau. Elle avait encore passé trois jours non-stop au CRA, et bien entendu, elle avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue dans son bureau. Il entra, et la regarda un instant. Pour la première fois depuis les quelques mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Stephen, elle n'avait pas l'air triste. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressant gentiment la joue, la réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, esquissant un sourire. Le cœur de Nick se serra, quand il vit son air déçu en voyant son oncle. A coup sûr, elle rêvait de Stephen, et avait espéré que c'était lui qui la réveillait.

_ Casey, lui murmura-t-il. Tu devrais pas rester ici.

_ Et où veux-tu que j'ailles ?

_ Chez toi, par exemple.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste, puis répondit :

_ Oui, mais chez moi, je suis toute seule.

_ Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte, tu sais ?

_ Je sais.

Il l'attira contre sa poitrine, et lui embrassa le front. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille un instant, puis se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle se leva en disant :

_ Je vais me défouler un peu, avant de rentrer.

_ Tu devrais vraiment rentrer te reposer.

_ Je me reposerai le jour où Helen aura payé pour ce qu'elle a fait à Stephen.

Nick la regarda sortir, secouant la tête, le cœur en miettes, puis partit à son tour.

* * *

Lester reçut la nouvelle recrue du CRA, et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

_ Je présume qu'on vous a briefé, Becker ? lui dit-il.

_ Oui, monsieur, lui répondit le militaire.

_ Votre travail est de renforcer la sécurité du CRA. Comme vous le savez, nous avons eu plusieurs pertes malheureuses, récemment.

_ Je suis au courant.

_ Vous savez aussi ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda Lester, qui trouvait le jeune militaire un peu trop confiant.

_ Vous repérez les anomalies, et combattez les dinosaures, quand c'est nécessaire, répondit Becker, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

_ Exact. Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris.

_ J'ai une grande expérience dans la capture de dinosaures, monsieur. Je présume que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a choisi pour ce job.

_ Je suppose que c'est une blague ? fit Lester en s'arrêtant et en le dévisageant.

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Beaucoup de gens sont sceptiques quand ils nous rejoignent, Becker. Mais ils ne le restent pas longtemps. Et à l'avenir, c'est moi qui fais les blagues.

_ Oui, monsieur, désolé.

Lester se remit en marche. Becker le suivit.

* * *

Casey croisa Lester et un militaire, au moment où elle sortait des vestiaires, après avoir revêtu un survêtement. Lester lui dit :

_ Casey, il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous, vous reposer. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

_ Je vais frapper le sac, lui répondit la jeune femme. Vous voulez peut-être prendre sa place ?

Lester ne releva pas, et dit à Becker :

_ Je vous présente Casey Cutter. Vous venez juste d'avoir un échantillon de son caractère. Casey, laissez-moi vous présenter le capitaine Becker. Il sera chargé de votre protection à tous.

_ Il arrive un peu tard, vous ne croyez pas ? rétorqua-t-elle. (elle regarda Becker) Vous ne les remplacerez pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda entrer dans une pièce qui servait de gymnase, et commencer à taper dans un punching-bag, interloqué. Lester lui dit :

_ Vous vous y ferez.

Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard légèrement inquiet vers Casey, avant de continuer la visite guidée du CRA. Ils arrivèrent à la salle des opérations. Becker regarda autours de lui, tout l'équipement dont ils disposaient.

_ Vous aurez affaire à une équipe d'amateurs capricieux, qui se sont révélés brillants dans ce qu'ils font. Votre boulot est de les empêcher de se faire tuer. Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, peu importe leurs excuses, vous et vos hommes les collerez comme de la glue. On ne peut pas se permettre un autre Stephen Hart. C'est clair ?

_ Comme du cristal, monsieur.

_ Bonne chance, lui dit alors Lester, avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'arrêta, puis dit, comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir :

_ Au fait, le professeur Cutter et sa nièce ne vous aimeront pas, et feront tout leur possible pour rendre votre boulot aussi difficile que possible. (Becker haussa les sourcils) Essayez de ne pas le prendre pour vous.

Il partit. Becker put alors comprendre que ce job ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

**British Museum.**

Le docteur Sarah Page expliquait au groupe d'enfants qu'on lui avait confié l'histoire de Ramsès II.

_ C'était l'histoire de Ramsès II, dit-elle. A présent, voici Anubis, le dieu égyptien de l'embaumement. Quand vous mourriez, ils extrayaient votre cerveau, en passant par le nez, avec ceci, expliqua-t-elle en montrant une baguette torsadée, à des enfants dégoûtés. Puis, Anubis retirait votre cœur ensanglanté. Et si vous aviez été très méchant, la déesse démoniaque Ammut… le mangeait. Et vous auriez été condamné à passer l'éternité dans le monde souterrain.

Les enfants avaient l'air de plus en plus dégoûtés. La femme qui avait failli voir l'anomalie, apparut derrière Sarah, et se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence. Sarah se retourna, puis dit aux enfants :

_ Euh… Le musée va fermer, mais j'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne journée. Merci.

Elle s'éloigna à la suite de sa supérieure, laissant les enfants décontenancés et écoeurés par l'histoire qu'elle venait de leur raconter.

_ Marion, commença-t-elle.

_ Quoi que vous vouliez me demander, la réponse est non.

_ Cette veste est superbe. Elle est neuve ? demanda-t-elle, en tentant la flatterie.

Mais, insensible à sa tentative, Marion lui dit, en lui désignant son bloc note :

_ Vous voyez ça ? Tous ces articles doivent être inventoriés cette nuit. On a trois expositions à déplacer et deux autres à replacer. La Cage du Soleil est déjà prête pour son transport.

_ Et bien, c'est… vraiment bien, car le directeur du musée que j'avais jusqu'à l'ouverture demain pour terminer mon travail. (elles entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait la Cage du Soleil) Allez, Marion, je n'ai plus qu'une seule section à examiner. Juste là, dit-elle en montrant une portion non traduite.

_ Malgré tout mon respect, Sarah, les plus grands égyptologues du 20ème siècle ont décodé ces hiéroglyphes il y a des décennies. Et ils étaient bien plus qualifiés que vous.

_ Et certaines de ces traductions n'ont jamais eu aucun sens. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse vérifier moi-même.

_ Désolée, l'exposition est terminée. Je la déplace.

Tout en parlant, elle avait repoussé Sarah jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

_ Sorcière, marmonna Sarah avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Nick travaillait dans son bureau, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il était préoccupé par sa nièce qui allait détruire sa santé, à force de ne prendre aucun repos et de travailler d'arrache-pied. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où Stephen avait perdu la vie. Les mêmes images lui revenaient à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il voyait son meilleur ami se sacrifier, pendant que lui le suppliait d'ouvrir la porte. Il se rappelait très bien la manière dont les créatures l'avaient encerclé, avant de le dévorer. La voix de Jenny le ramena sur Terre.

_ Cutter ? Vous ne rentrez jamais chez vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça personnellement, vous savez ? Personne ne vous le reproche.

_ Me reprocher quoi ?

_ Ce qui est arrivé à Stephen. Ce n'était pas votre faute.

_ Ouais, je sais. C'était celle d'Helen.

_ Alors, pourquoi vous sentez-vous responsable ?

_ Parce que j'aurais dû l'arrêter. C'est mon boulot.

_ Mais, vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé.

_ Ouais… Vous n'en savez pas la moitié, Claudia Brown.

Jenny sourit, puis dit :

_ OK, je m'en vais. (elle prit sa sacoche posée sur le bureau) Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Je suis affamée.

* * *

**British Museum.**

Marion recouvrit la Cage du Soleil d'une bâche, puis récupéra son bloc note pour sortir. Elle s'immobilisa, en voyant une lumière scintillante sous la bâche qu'elle venait de mettre.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-elle, en s'approchant de la Cage du Soleil.

Elle était comme hypnotisée par cette lueur. Quand elle se fit attaquer par une créature, ses cris résonnèrent dans le musée désert.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey arrêta de frapper le sac, quand elle se rendit compte que sa vue se troublait, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Elle s'accrocha au punching-bag quand elle se sentit prise de vertige, et attendit que ça passe pour aller prendre une douche. Elle devait vraiment avoir présumé de ses forces, ces derniers temps, et son oncle devait avoir raison : il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle entra dans une cabine de douche, et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps un bon moment, avant de commencer à se savonner. Elle sortit de la douche 1/4h plus tard, se sécha rapidement, et s'habilla. Assise sur un banc, elle laissa une nouvelle crise de vertiges assortie à un début de nausée se calmer, avant de se diriger vers son casier, pour récupérer son casque de moto. L'alarme du détecteur d'anomalie l'arrêta dans son élan.

* * *

Pendant que Casey prenait sa douche, Nick et Jenny avaient pris leurs affaires pour sortir manger, et entrèrent en riant dans la salle des opérations. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant l'alarme du détecteur retentir.

_ Pile au bon moment, dit Jenny, déçue que ce qui aurait pu être un premier rendez-vous se termine avant même d'avoir commencé.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Le téléphone d'Abby sonna. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, la jeune femme le chercha à tâtons sur le sol, à côté de son lit. Elle finit par le trouver, et décrocha.

_ Oui ? dit-elle.

_ On en a une autre, lui dit Cutter.

_ Où ?

_ Retrouvez-moi au British Museum.

_ Ok, dit Abby, en raccrochant, et en se levant.

Elle monta dans la chambre de Connor, qui dormait à poings fermés, et le réveilla sans délicatesse.

_ Connor ! Il y en a une nouvelle.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Elle frappa dans les mains, et redescendit, bien consciente que ça ne suffirait pas. Connor grogna, mais ne bougea pas, et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Abby descendit à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, et sourit, en voyant la nourriture qu'elle gardait pour Rex. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle prit la boite de salade, referma le frigo, et monta la renverser sur Connor, qui ne bougea pas. Elle redescendit chercher Rex.

_ On doit y aller, lui dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'aide, Rex. Petit déjeuné, lui dit-elle, en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête la chambre de Connor.

Le lézard comprit ce qu'elle voulait, s'envola, et alla se poser sur la tête de lit de Connor. Il se pencha et commença à récupérer les feuilles de salade posées sur le jeune homme, et commença par celle qui était tombée dans sa bouche ouverte. Connor réagit enfin, et recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, en ouvrant les yeux, d'un air dégoûté. Le lézard vint se poser sur lui.

_ Rex ! dit Connor. Bonjour, mon pote, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit l'haleine de Rex.

* * *

**British Museum.**

Nick, Casey et Jenny, accompagnés de Becker et ses hommes, se dirigeaient vers la salle où s'était ouverte une nouvelle anomalie. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant Connor les appeler. Ils se retournèrent, et virent Connor et Abby arriver en courant. Les deux jeunes gens, tous deux armés de pistolets anesthésiants, s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'escorte militaire importante qui entourait leurs trois collègues. Cutter fit les présentations :

_ Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, voici le capitaine Becker. Il est ici pour nous protéger, donc faites ce qu'il dit. (Ils le regardèrent, surpris. Becker prit un air important) Sauf si je pense qu'il a tort, compléta Nick en se retournant. (Abby et Connor se dirent qu'ils reconnaissaient bien là le professeur. Becker comprit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Lester) Par là.

Les soldats les laissèrent passer, et Abby et Connor emboîtèrent le pas à leurs amis. Nick ouvrit la marche, sa nièce à ses côtés. Ils marchaient au milieu des statues de l'Ancienne Egypte. Connor dit à Abby :

_ Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, je croyais que tout ce qui était exposé revenait à la vie la nuit. Quand j'avais à peu près 8 ans, j'ai décidé de rester caché toute une nuit pour le découvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abby.

_ Rien… en fait. Sauf que je suis resté enfermé pendant 3h dans les toilettes. (Abby eut un rire moqueur) C'est pas drôle. Quand ils m'ont trouvé, j'étais hystérique. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec… les musées, depuis.

_ Ça devrait pas plutôt être un problème avec les toilettes ? se moqua Abby.

_ Oublie ça, lui dit Connor, vexé.

Ils suivirent les autres en silence, jusqu'à ce que Nick se penche pour ramasser une veste par terre. Casey lui tapa sur le bras, et quand il se redressa, il vit ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Derrière la vitrine des momies gisait le cadavre d'une femme. Nick se pencha vers elle, et prit son pouls. Il n'en trouva aucun.

_ Elle a été tuée par un animal, dit Abby. Il peut-être n'importe où dans le musée, maintenant.

Nick et Casey s'entreregardèrent. Ils espéraient tous les deux que l'animal resterait dans le musée.

* * *

L'équipe s'était séparée en deux groupes, pour mieux ratisser le musée et traquer la créature plus efficacement. Connor et Abby étaient partis de leur côté avec un homme de Becker. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des momies, éclairée uniquement grâce à leurs lampes torches. Connor regarda les momies exposées dans leurs vitrines, et dit :

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit.

Ils continuèrent leur progression, mais Connor n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il sursauta, et pointa son arme vers… une statue miniature de pharaon.

* * *

Nick, Casey, Jenny, Becker et le reste de ses hommes entrèrent dans une autre salle, Nick en tête.

_ Et maintenant, par où ? lui demanda Becker.

Un bruit les fit tous sursauter. Becker donna le signal à ses hommes par radio, et l'équipe au complet se précipita vers l'origine du bruit.

* * *

Sarah referma la porte de la salle de laquelle elle sortait, passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête, et s'éloigna tranquillement, pour quitter son lieu de travail. Elle fit quelques pas, et vit Connor lui pointer une arme dessus, en lui disant :

_ Restez où vous êtes.

Elle recula, surprise et effrayée. Elle se retourna pour s'enfuir, et vit des militaires ainsi que trois civils, arriver dans sa direction, leurs armes pointées sur elle.

_ Restez où vous êtes, répéta Nick.

Nick s'approcha d'elle. Sarah recula, persuadée qu'elle allait se faire tuer dans le musée. Une fois à sa hauteur, Nick lui dit :

_ Tout va bien. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ D-docteur Page, balbutia-t-elle. Et vous ?

_ Je suis Nick Cutter.

_ Ok. Euh… Je suppose que… vous êtes un genre de… voleur ?

_ Non. En fait, je suis professeur.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis baissa les yeux vers son arme, et dit :

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un professeur avec une arme.

_ C'est une branche très spéciale.

Connor regarda Casey, s'attendant à ce qu'elle sorte une blague sur Indiana Jones et ses armes, comme à son habitude, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle semblait complètement indifférente à ce qui se passait. Nick passa une main dans le dos de sa nièce, et la guida vers le corps de Marion. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas, et Sarah les suivit. Elle vit sa supérieure étendue par terre.

_ Marion ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Persuadée que c'était Nick et son équipe qui l'avaient tuée, elle partit en courant, aussi vite que possible.

_ Professeur ? dit Connor quand il s'en aperçut, pour alerter Nick.

Nick se retourna, et voyant que Sarah avait disparu, il partit à sa poursuite, en appelant :

_ Dr Page ?

Casey avait réagit immédiatement, et pris de l'avance sur ses compagnons. Becker donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se presser, et tous partirent à la recherche de Sarah.

La jeune femme courut vers la réserve, espérant y être en sécurité.

_ Dr Page ! appela Nick.

_ Nick, par ici ! lui répondit la voix de sa nièce.

Tous se dirigèrent vers elle. Ils la rejoignirent. Casey les avait attendus, et quand elle les vit arriver, elle se précipita dans la direction où elle avait aperçu Sarah pour la dernière fois. Les autres se précipitèrent à sa suite.

* * *

Sarah ferma la porte de la réserve, et s'appuya contre le battant. Elle essaya de prendre sa respiration, persuadée qu'elle avait semé ses poursuivants. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'anomalie ouverte au centre de la Cage du Soleil. Elle s'en approchait lentement, fascinée, quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et demanda :

_ Qui est là ? (un grognement lui répondit) Qui est là ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle vit alors émerger par-dessus les caisses contenant des objets anciens une créature ressemblant à l'ancêtre du crocodile. Cette créature se redressa de toute sa hauteur, en grognant. Sarah saisit un sceptre, et s'en servit pour essayer de faire reculer la créature. Ses cris de terreurs alertèrent Nick et son équipe. La créature fit tomber une caisse dont le contenu se brisa sur le sol, et se rapprocha de Sarah, bien décidée à en faire son déjeuner. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, des livreurs activèrent la porte arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire la créature, qui préféra sortir du musée plutôt que la dévorer. Les livreurs n'eurent que le temps de se pousser pour ne pas être croqués au passage, et la créature s'éloigna dans les rues de Londres. A ce moment là, Nick donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte de la réserve, et entra, suivi de ses compagnons. Les hommes de Becker inspectèrent la pièce, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Nick et Casey ne lâchaient pas la Cage du Soleil des yeux, étonnés de voir que l'anomalie était comme contenue dans cette cage, qui semblait faite pour la recevoir. Puis, Nick se tourna vers Sarah, encore tremblante, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va ? (Sarah avait l'air encore choqué) Je suppose que non.

_ Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Abby.

_ Ammut, répondit Sarah d'une voix faible. J'ai vu… j'ai vu la déesse Ammut. (elle vit l'air dubitatif de ses interlocuteurs) Ecoutez, je sais ce que j'ai vu, OK ? Et, ça ressemblait à ça, dit-elle en montrant une statue représentant la déesse égyptienne Ammut.

_ Je vous crois, lui dit Casey. J'ai aussi vu des choses qui m'ont embrouillée, mais je ne pense pas que c'était Ammut.

Abby revint en courant de l'extérieur, et dit :

_ J'ai trouvé des traces. Bipède et quadrupède. En direction du Sud.

Alors qu'ils apprenaient avec consternation que la créature était en liberté, Jenny raccrocha son téléphone, et dit :

_ Je dois retourner à l'Arche. _**(1)**_

_ L'Arche ? demanda Sarah, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir été projetée dans un film d'Indiana Jones.

_ Pas celle-là, lui dit Connor.

_ Je vais briefer Lester. Becker, sécurisez le secteur.

Le jeune militaire acquiesça, et partit donner ses ordres.

_ Connor ? fit Cutter. Reste ici et essaie de voir à quelle période est liée l'anomalie. (il regarda Casey, et hésita une seconde) Casey, tu restes aussi, et vois ce que le Dr Page sait sur la Cage du Soleil. Abby ? Tu viens avec moi.

_ Mais, pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? protesta Casey. D'habitude, tu me laisses venir.

_ Mais, là, les choses sont différentes, répliqua-t-il, faisant référence à la mort de Stephen, et au fait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa nièce.

Casey soupira, et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais que Nick ne voudrait de toute façon certainement pas entendre, et s'éloigna. Nick échangea un regard avec Abby, qui fit celle qui n'avait rien remarqué, et partit avec celle-ci. Connor s'approcha de Sarah, son pistolet appuyé sur son épaule, et lui dit :

_ Je parie que je sais à quoi vous pensez. Vous voulez savoir qui on est, ce qu'est l'Arche, et ce qu'est ce truc brillant derrière moi, dit-il en montrant l'anomalie ouverte.

_ En fait… je me demandais pourquoi… un démon égyptien a essayé de me manger.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester travaillait sur un dossier, dans son bureau. Son intercom sonna, et la voix de sa secrétaire s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse :

_ Monsieur, c'est Whitehall. Christine Johnson sur la une.

En entendant ce nom, Lester redressa la tête de son dossier, hésita un instant, puis posa son stylo et appuya sur la ligne pour prendre la communication.

_ Christine ! dit-il. Quelle bonne surprise, ajouta-t-il, en mentant effrontément, et en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ James, contente d'entendre votre voix, lui répondit Christine.

_ Je pensais que vous dirigiez la base Jamaïcaine du MI-6.

_ Je suis rentrée à Londres. La pluie me manquait. Déjeunons.

Lester, que la perspective de déjeuner avec elle n'enchantait guère, lui répondit, d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

_ C'est une offre alléchante, Christine, malheureusement je suis très occupé en ce moment.

_ J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Le Ministre m'a confié la liaison militaire avec le CRA.

Lester se détourna de sa contemplation de la salle des opérations en contrebas de son bureau, et se dirigea vers son bureau, l'air plutôt étonné par cette nouvelle.

_ Il ne m'a pas parlé de ça, dit-il.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a un e-mail en route. Il faut qu'on se voie pour en discuter.

_ Que pensez-vous de ce matin ?

_ Comme : « ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ».

Christine laissa échapper un petit rire condescendant, et répondit :

_ J'avais oublié votre sens de l'humour, James. Je vous vois dans une heure.

_ En fait… commença Lester.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Christine lui raccrocha au nez. Jenny entra dans le bureau.

_ On a un problème, dit-elle, sans préambule.

_ Moi aussi. Le mien s'appelle Christine Johnson. Un vélociraptor en mieux habillé.

_ James, une créature a traversé l'anomalie.

_ Quel genre ?

_ On ne sait pas.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas jeter un œil dans votre _Grand Livre des Dinosaures_ ? Où est-elle ?

_ On ne sait pas.

Lester regarda sa montre, soupira, et dit :

_ C'est l'heure de pointe, et une créature se balade dans les rues. Vraiment génial, ajouta-t-il en mettant sa veste.

_ Cutter la poursuit, et le site de l'anomalie est sécurisé. Mais, il y a… autre chose.

_ Oui ?

_ Il y avait un témoin. Une jeune femme au musée.

_ Vous savez, tuez-la et faites disparaître son corps discrètement. (Jenny leva les yeux au ciel. Lester se dirigea vers la sortie) Je plaisante ! lança-t-il.

* * *

**Rues de Londres, petit matin.**

La ville commençait à s'éveiller, et les rues s'animaient lentement. Les restaurants ouvraient leurs portes pour le petit déjeuner, les employés de la ville s'attelaient à rendre les rues propres, les londoniens les plus matinaux joggaient. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Un policier en uniforme contrôlait les tickets de stationnement des voitures garées en zone payantes, et dressait des contraventions aux contrevenants.

Abby et Cutter, eux, cherchaient la créature qui s'était échappée du musée, espérant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à personne.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Becker referma la porte que les livreurs avaient ouverte, afin de garder le contrôle sur le seul point d'accès de la pièce qui restait. Connor alluma la lumière. Casey, quant à elle, bien que déçue que son oncle l'ait rabrouée, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la Cage du Soleil. Elle se tenait debout devant cette imposante sculpture, et n'en avait pas bougé depuis que Cutter était parti avec Abby. Becker la regarda, et eut l'impression qu'elle s'était, elle aussi, changée en statue. Elle était parfaitement immobile, elle ne cligna même pas une seule fois des yeux, tout le temps où il la regarda. Il lui semblait même que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Finalement, elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se mit à tourner lentement autour de la statue, comme pour en imprimer le moindre détail dans sa mémoire.

_ Dr Page, dit-elle, penchée vers le socle de la Cage. A quoi font référence ces hiéroglyphes ?

_ C'est ce que quoi je travaillais, lui répondit la jeune femme. Mais il y a tant de questions sans réponses. (elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle) Des fragments clés qui manquent. Et j'essayais de découvrir pourquoi. Si Marion m'avait laissée finir… c'est moi, qu'Ammut aurait pris, et pas elle.

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit Connor. C'était votre amie ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Mais vous voyez, si j'avais le choix, je préfèrerais qu'elle soit vivante.

* * *

**Rues de Londres**

Cutter et Abby étaient toujours à la poursuite de la créature. Le professeur passa une grille ouverte, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Abby le suivait, mais elle s'arrêta à hauteur de la grille. Elle avait posé la main sur les barreaux, et il lui semblait avoir touché quelque chose de poisseux. Elle regarda sa main, puis appela Nick. Celui-ci s'arrêta, et la regarda. Elle lui montra sa main, et il vit qu'elle était rouge de sang. La créature était soit blessée, soit elle avait blessé ou plus vraisemblablement tué quelqu'un. Ils se remirent à courir.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Becker regarda les scientifiques travailler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient des extra-terrestres. Sarah posa son sac. Connor se dirigea vers l'anomalie, en disant :

_ Bien. Voyons ce que nous avons là.

Il posa la mallette contenant les instruments dont il avait besoin sur le sol, et l'ouvrit. Soudain, une clé métallique, attirée par le magnétisme de l'anomalie, s'envola, et avant que quiconque ait pu la rattraper, elle heurta une des statues de la Cage, brisant un morceau de la poitrine, qui tomba par terre. Sarah releva les yeux de son carnet, et regarda le morceau qui gisait par terre, puis Connor. Le jeune homme ramassa le morceau de statue, puis regarda Sarah, et lui dit :

_ C'est pas moi.

_ Donc, il est… tombé tout seul ? fit-elle.

_ Ouaip.

_ La Cage du Soleil est maudite. (Connor se releva, le morceau toujours dans sa main) Quiconque la touche est… maudit pour toujours.

Casey retint un éclat de rire. Connor n'allait quand même pas tomber dans le panneau ! Mais, le jeune homme laissa tomber le morceau de la statue, et demanda, l'air catastrophé :

_ Vraiment ?

_ Marion était la dernière personne à l'avoir touchée.

Connor s'essuya la main sur son veston, et dit :

_ Celle qui est morte ?

Il regarda Becker et Casey, qui étaient à côté de lui. Tous deux, bien que retenant une forte envie de rire devant sa crédulité, restaient impassibles. Sarah dit :

_ J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, pas vrai ? Désolée. Pas de chance.

Becker et Casey s'entreregardèrent, puis répétèrent, le fou rire les gagnant de plus en plus :

_ Pas de chance.

Puis, ils regardèrent ailleurs, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir rester sérieux plus longtemps. Connor se laissa tomber sur une caisse, défaitiste, et fit tomber un vase dans la manœuvre, qui se brisa sur le sol. Sarah soupira devant sa maladresse. Casey pouffa devant son air dépité, et s'éloigna, pour retrouver son sérieux.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Abby et Cutter couraient toujours après la créature.

_ J'ai perdu les traces, dit Abby. On tourne en rond, Cutter. Stephen aurait su quoi faire.

Nick s'arrêta, se sentant encore une fois coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Abby se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû tenir sa langue, et se tourna vers lui. Mais, le professeur s'était repris, et remis en route.

_ Désolée, dit-elle, alors qu'il sortait son téléphone.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Le téléphone de Connor se mit à sonner. Becker et Casey s'approchèrent de lui, pour écouter ce que Cutter allait dire.

_ Yo, dit Connor en décrochant et en mettant le haut-parleur.

_ Connor, c'est moi, dit Nick. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ J'ai pris une mesure de l'anomalie. Quoi qui l'ait traversée a au moins 55 million d'années.

_ Ere Eocène. Rapide, puissant. Passe de deux pattes à quatre, et carnivore. Cherche dans les bases de données et identifie-moi quelques créatures. (une alarme de voiture se fit entendre. Abby le tira par la manche) On se dirige vers le Sud. Je crois qu'on l'a trouvée.

Becker dit à Connor :

_ Dites-lui que j'arrive.

_ Je vous accompagne, dit Casey en le suivant.

_ Action Man dit qu'il arrive, dit Connor à Cutter.

_ Empêche Casey de venir.

Connor grimaça, et dit :

_ Si je vous dis qu'elle est déjà partie avec Becker, vous allez me tuer, ou pas ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sarah avait repris son carnet pour étudier à nouveau les hiéroglyphes sur lesquels elle travaillait. L'apparition de l'anomalie pouvait bien avoir tout changer. Elle se tourna vers Connor, et lui dit:

_ Eh, euh… vous vous appelez comment ?

_ Connor. Je m'appelle Connor.

Elle lui fit signe de venir. Il la rejoignit.

_ C'était juste sous mes yeux, dit-elle. Ces hiéroglyphes ont été mal interprétés. La section principale est fausse. Ça fait référence à un monument sur la côte ouest du Nil. Amentet. Avec ce qui semble être le soleil se levant derrière lui. L'un des noms d'Ammut est « L'Hôte d'Amentet » Et je pense que ce monument… est celui décrit ici. Sauf que… le soleil ne se lève pas à l'Ouest. Ce hiéroglyphe a été mal interprété depuis des années. Ce n'est pas le soleil !

_ C'est une anomalie, déduisit Connor.

_ Exactement. Et les Egyptiens l'appelaient la Cage du Soleil, parce qu'ils pensaient que les rayons du soleil étaient emprisonnés à l'intérieur.

_ C'est fait de quoi ? C'est quel genre de pierre ?

_ Magnétite.

_ Qui est ?

_ Qui est la forme de roche la plus magnétique sur Terre.

Connor eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sarah le regarda sans comprendre.

_ J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, dit-il.

Avec l'aide de Sarah et des hommes de Becker, il positionna différents objets près des coins de la cage, puis saisit un sceptre dont il se servit comme d'un viseur, pour placer l'anomalie dans le trou que faisaient les deux serpents enlacés, qui ornaient le sceptre.

_ Parfait, dit-il, quand il vit que l'anomalie était bien alignée dans ce trou. Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

_ Oui, lui répondit Sarah.

Elle et les soldats avaient placé des trans-palettes sous la Cage, et attendaient que Connor leur donne le signal, pour commencer à déplacer la statue. Le jeune homme vint se placer à côté d'elle, et se saisit d'une des poignées du trans-palette.

_ Un… deux… trois, énuméra-t-il, avant que tous se mettent à tirer.

La Cage bougea très lentement. Les objets posés aux coins de la statue servaient de repère pour savoir de combien de centimètres la Cage avait bougé. Ils peinèrent un moment, pour la déplacer d'une vingtaine de centimètres, puis lâchèrent les poignées des trans-palettes, exténués. Un des hommes de Becker dit aux autres de tout laisser et de retourner au poste qu'ils occupaient avant que Connor ait l'idée, qu'ils jugeaient farfelue, de déplacer la Cage du Soleil. Connor ne se préoccupa d'eux, et dit à Sarah :

_ OK. Quand la Cage du Soleil a été déplacée… (il regarda dans le trou du sceptre. L'anomalie n'était plus dans l'alignement) l'anomalie aussi.

_ C'est inhabituel ? demanda Sarah.

_ Très. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? demanda-t-il, excité par sa découverte.

_ C'est ce à quoi la section finale des hiéroglyphes fait référence. Les Egyptiens pensaient que… l'anomalie faisait partie du soleil. Donc, ils ont construit la Cage en magnétite, car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait la contenir.

_ Donc, où que se trouve la Cage du Soleil, l'anomalie la suit.

_ Exactement.

Il se tourna vers un soldat, qui était chargé de surveiller l'anomalie, et de veiller à ce que rien ne la passe. Se faisant, Connor s'était mis dos à l'anomalie.

_ Wahou, dit-il. C'est énorme. Je veux dire…

A ce moment, là, une autre créature passa sa tête par l'anomalie, et le saisit à la ceinture. Connor se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : l'arme que le soldat pointait vers l'anomalie. La créature essayait de l'attirer dans l'anomalie.

_ Quoi que vous fassiez, n'appuyez pas sur la détente ! dit Connor au soldat, qui faisait tout son possible pour que l'arme ne lui soit pas arrachée des mains.

Sarah cherchait des yeux un objet qui l'aiderait à libérer Connor de l'emprise de la créature. Elle trouva la statuette d'un chat, s'en empara, et commença à revenir vers l'anomalie. Puis, elle hésita.

_ Lancez-la ! lui dit Connor. Il a ma ceinture.

_ Attendez, lui dit-elle.

Et elle partie à la recherche d'autre chose. Connor cria. Sarah saisit alors une planche de bois, et frappa la créature avec. Sonnée, celle-ci lâcha Connor, qui tomba à terre, libérant ainsi l'arme du soldat. Ainsi, lorsque la créature émergea à nouveau de l'anomalie, il put lui tirer dessus. Ses équipiers, alertés par les coups de feu, vinrent lui prêter main forte.

_ Vous l'avez presque laissé me bouffer ! reprocha Connor, encore sous le choc, à Sarah.

_ Ce chat est inestimable, lui répondit Sarah.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua Connor.

Une nouvelle créature émergea de l'anomalie, et les hommes de Becker la firent reculer en lui tirant dessus.

_ Combien y a-t-il de ces choses, là-bas ? demanda Sarah.

_ Aucune idée. Peut-être des centaines. Nous devons absolument bloquer ce truc, ajouta Connor.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Abby et Nick arrivèrent à l'endroit où l'alarme de voiture s'était déclenchée. Ils la trouvèrent accidentée, et avec le corps du policier venu mettre une contravention, à côté, baignant dans son sang. Abby se pencha vers lui, le toucha, puis dit :

_ Pas de pouls. Il est mort.

Becker gara sa voiture à côté, et lui et Casey en descendirent. Le militaire s'approcha de Nick et d'Abby. Casey resta en retrait.

_ Professeur ! appela Becker. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Nick prit une dent, trouvée plantée entre le pare-brise et le métal de la voiture, et la lança à Abby. Sans s'occuper de Becker, il demanda à la jeune femme :

_ Abby, que penses-tu de ça ?

_ Une dent de crocodile, répondit la jeune femme.

_ La rivière, dit Nick.

Il se retourna pour courir vers la rivière, et vit que Casey avait pris de l'avance. Elle courait seule, vers la rivière, où la créature n'avait peut-être pas encore plongé. Elle faisait souvent ça, depuis la mort de Stephen.

_ Elle m'agace… marmonna le professeur, tout en se hâtant de la rejoindre.

Abby et Becker le suivirent.

* * *

La créature descendit les escaliers entourés de statues de pharaon, et menant à la rivière, puis pénétra dans l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, Casey arriva, vite rejointe par ses compagnons. Nick l'attrapa par le bras, et lui dit, en colère :

_ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

_ A quoi je joue ? répéta la jeune femme, en se dégageant assez brutalement. Je ne fais que mon boulot, je te signale !

_ Ah, parce que maintenant, ton boulot consiste à te jeter au devant d'une créature ? ! Et sans renfort, en plus !

Enervée, Casey fit un geste ample du bras, et dit :

_ Tu vois une créature quelque part, toi ? ! Toi, tu voulais t'enfermer avec toute une armée de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et tu me reproches d'en pourchasser UNE seule ? ! On a toujours fait comme ça !

_ Et Stephen en est mort !

_ Je sais ! J'étais là, tu te rappelles ? Et ce n'est pas notre façon de faire, qui l'a tué ! C'est Helen ! Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous nuire ! Et c'est pas près de changer ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses faire mon boulot ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste rester derrière un bureau !

Nick leva les bras au ciel, d'un air énervé.

_ Depuis que Stephen est mort, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle anomalie s'ouvre, tu fais pareil ! Tu te jettes tête baissée au devant de n'importe quelle créature ! Jusque là, tu as eu de la chance, mais la chance tourne ! Alors, quand je te dis que tu restes en arrière… tu restes en arrière !

_ Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça, parce que c'est pas près d'arriver !

Elle vacilla légèrement, prise d'une crise de vertige. Aussitôt inquiet, Nick la rattrapa, et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien, juste des vertiges. Ça va aller.

Son oncle posa sa main à plat sur son front, et lui dit :

_ Tu as un peu de fièvre.

La main qu'il avait sur le front de Casey glissa dans ses cheveux, et les caressa, affectueusement. Il n'était plus en colère. L'avait-il d'ailleurs vraiment été ? Il avait surtout eu une peur bleue en la voyant partir. Peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Stephen. Il la fit s'asseoir sur les marches, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Abby, préférant ne pas se mêler de leur dispute, s'était accroupie sur les marches. Elle se redressa, puis leur dit :

_ Les crocodiles entraînent leurs victimes dans l'eau, pour les achever.

_ Alors, pourquoi ce croco a-t-il attaqué à terre ? fit Becker.

_ Pourquoi marche-t-il sur deux pattes ? renchérit Abby.

Les deux Cutter s'entreregardèrent. Ils savaient maintenant à quelle créature ils avaient affaire.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Connor avait allumé son ordinateur, et ouvert la base de données qu'il avait créée sur les dinosaures. Il avait entré les différentes informations que lui avait donné Cutter, et attendait que l'ordinateur lui donne une liste de créatures possibles.

_ Allez, allez, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ere Eocène, ressemble à un crocodile…

Son téléphone sonna. Il cessa de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et décrocha.

_ Cutter, dit-il, tout en continuant ses recherches. J'ai raccourci la liste des créatures de cette époque.

_ Je crois que je sais où tu vas la trouver.

_ Une petite minute. Oh ouais. Ouais, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre ami. Son nom est…

_ Pristichampsus, dirent les Cutter.

_ Bingo, fit Connor, alors que son ordinateur lui sortait justement le nom que les Cutter venaient de donner. C'est bien celui-là.

Parfois, ça l'agaçait de voir qu'ils avaient un temps d'avance sur lui dans l'identification des créatures.

* * *

**Bords de la Tamise.**

Nick raccrocha son téléphone. Abby lui dit :

_ D'accord, donc il est dans la Tamise. Mais il ne va pas y rester longtemps.

Becker la regarda, se demandant quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait encore leur tomber dessus. Casey se relava, et dit, en regardant l'autre rive, lieu hautement touristique de Londres :

_ Il va revenir sur terre chercher de la chaleur… et de la nourriture.

Becker la vit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il lui demanda :

_ Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est juste un coup de fatigue.

Elle luttait contre une nausée qui s'était réveillée, en même temps que les vertiges.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Lester passa le portique de sécurité, qui sonna. Exaspéré, il s'arrêta devant le vigile, et leva les bras, tandis que celui-ci le passait au détecteur de métaux portable. Christine Johnson descendit l'escalier, et dit :

_ James !

Lester leva la tête, et lui répondit :

_ Vous êtes bien protégée, hein ?

_ C'est bon, laissez-le passer, dit-elle au vigile. Désolée, j'aurais dû m'en douter. On leur a dit de ne pas vous laisser passer. Merci d'être venu, ajouta-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Lester prit le temps de ranger ses affaires dans ses poches, avant de prendre la main tendue et de la serrer.

_ J'aime votre costume, dit Christine. Italien ?

_ Oui.

_ Il vous va très bien. Il met vos yeux en valeur. On y va ?

_ Oui.

Il la suivit dans les escaliers, puis dans les couloirs du Ministère.

_ Le Ministre m'a demandé de vous apporter un maximum de soutien, dit-elle.

_ Quel genre de soutien ?

_ A vous de me le dire.

_ Nous nous débrouillons très bien sans vous.

_ Oui, sûrement, je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas l'avis de tout le monde. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire que la situation est trop grave pour que vous la gériez seul.

_ Si ces personnes me sous-estiment, j'en suis navré pour elles.

_ Et tenez-vous bien, le Ministre est d'accord pour accorder un plus grand rôle à l'armée. Vous voyez, nous sommes du même côté.

_ Je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre ingérence.

_ Jamais de la vie, James. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'admire votre travail.

_ Vraiment ? Allez-y, flattez-moi, j'adore.

_ Peut-être plus tard. Avant, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur certains protocoles opérationnels… (elle aperçut un soldat qui venait faire son rapport) Oh, je suis désolée, James, je vais devoir vous abandonner. (elle lui tendit la main) Organisons un dîner.

Interloqué, et vexé de ce faire rabrouer après qu'elle ait insisté pour le faire venir, Lester bredouilla :

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

Christine avisa une femme qui passait, et sans répondre à Lester, lui dit :

_ Claire, ce monsieur doit d'en aller. Vous voulez bien l'escorter ?

_ Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, dit-elle à Lester.

_ Non, attendez, je…

Mais, Christine s'éloigna. Abasourdi, Lester suivit Claire jusqu'à la sortie. Christine rejoignit le soldat, et perdit son sourire en arrivant près de lui. Il lui tendit une photo, et elle la lui arracha des mains. La photo représentait un objet long, de forme hexagonale.

_ Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas revenir sans, reprocha-t-elle au soldat. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ C'était une mission suicide.

_Flash back_

_ Le soldat ramassa l'objet qu'il était venu chercher._

__ Ça y est, on l'a, dit-il en le rangeant dans un sac à dos. A présent, tirons-nous d'ici._

_ Ses hommes le suivirent, pour sortir du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tout en vérifiant que personne ne les attaquait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que des prédateurs du futur se trouvaient dans la bâtisse, et les avaient déjà repérés grâce aux battements de leur cœur. Ils entendirent du bruit, et virent un bébé se balancer à un crochet au-dessus de leur tête. Quand il leur sauta dessus, ils commirent l'erreur de lui tirer dessus, sans silencieux. D'autres bruits se firent alors entendre, et ils virent bien vite qu'ils étaient encerclés. Les prédateurs les tuèrent les uns après les autres. Seuls deux soldats purent sortir. Celui en charge de la mission, et celui qui portait le sac à dos contenant l'artefact. Mais, celui-ci se fit rattraper par un prédateur, qui le traîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans que son partenaire n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, ni même récupérer l'artefact._

_Fin du flash back._

_ On a été obligés de l'abandonner, conclut le soldat.

_ Vous aviez un objectif, capitaine. Vous avez échoué.

_ Sauf votre respect, madame, mes hommes sont morts en cherchant à vous satisfaire.

_ Sauf votre respect, capitaine, c'est vous le responsable. Retrouvez cet artefact, et vite.

Le capitaine la regarda partir.

* * *

**Bords de la Tamise.**

Cutter porta ses jumelles à ses yeux, et scruta la rive opposée, afin d'apercevoir le Pristichampsus. Casey, appuyée contre le muret, gardait ainsi son équilibre quelque peu mis à mal par les vertiges, et scrutait, elle aussi, la rive opposée avec des jumelles. Ses nausées, de plus en plus fortes, lui firent abandonner cette idée. La jeune femme baissa les jumelles, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de Becker. Il avait l'air inquiet.

_ Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Avant que Casey ait pu répondre, Abby dit :

_ Si cette créature vivait en Egypte, la Tamise va lui paraître bien plus froide que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle sorte bientôt.

Nick repéra la créature, sur l'autre rive, et répondit :

_ Bien vu, elle est déjà sortie.

Casey se retourna pour regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait son oncle, et vit Pristichampsus. Elle commença à se diriger vers son oncle et Abby. Becker la retint, et dit :

_ Casey, vous devriez…

Mais, la jeune femme se dégagea assez brutalement, et lui répliqua sèchement :

_ On a pas le temps pour ça.

Abdiquant, le jeune militaire suivit les scientifiques. De l'autre côté de la rivière, la créature remontait vers les rues les plus fréquentées de Londres. De ce côté de la rivière se trouvait la promenade la plus touristique de la ville.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Connor avait demandé l'aide de tous les hommes que Becker avait laissé avec lui, pour monter une barricade autour de l'anomalie, et ainsi empêcher que d'autres créatures ne la franchissent. Connor et Sarah portaient un carton assez lourd, pour le mettre sur les autres. Le jeune homme dit :

_ Ça va pas assez vite. Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps. Il faut barricader l'anomalie, avant que de nouvelles créatures ne la traversent.

Sarah aperçut alors quelque chose qui pourrait les aider, dans le fond de la pièce. Elle le désigna, en disant :

_ Et ce chariot élévateur ?

Connor regarda dans la même direction, et répéta :

_ Le chariot élévateur. (il ferma les yeux, et soupira) Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?

_ Connor, j'ai été attaquée par des monstres préhistoriques. A présent, je suis debout devant une porte ouverte sur un passé plus que lointain, alors pardon de ne pas avoir pensé au chariot élévateur !

A ce moment là, une créature jaillit de l'anomalie, et renversa les boites qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à empiler devant. Connor et Sarah se jetèrent par terre, et Connor cria aux soldats :

_ Tirez-lui dessus !

Un des soldats tira, mais son fusil s'enraya. Il essaya de le débloquer. Connor lui cria :

_ Allez-y, continuez à tirer !

_ Connor, faites quelque chose, lui dit Sarah.

Le jeune homme avisa un des projecteurs qu'ils avaient disposé autour de la Cage du Soleil, s'en empara, et s'en servit pour frapper la créature. Celle-ci finit par refermer sa gueule dessus, et se fit électrocuter. Elle disparut dans son temps, en emportant la partie supérieure du projecteur. Il remarqua alors que l'anomalie formait une boule compacte, différente de toutes les anomalies qu'il avait vues jusqu'à présent, et surtout différente de ce que cette anomalie était à peine une minute plus tôt. Il regarda Sarah, et dit:

_ C'était encore jamais arrivé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça.

Il monta sur les caisses, et essaya de faire passer le manche du projecteur à travers l'anomalie, mais elle semblait hermétique. Il posa le projecteur à côté de lui, et dit à Sarah :

_ Généralement, la force magnétique attire tout ce qui est métallique vers l'anomalie. C'est le courant électrique, bien sûr ! Le courant électrique est forcément lié !

Le projecteur se mit à vibrer, puis décolla. Connor se tourna vers l'anomalie, et vit qu'elle avait repris sa forme normale, et avait donc attiré le projecteur, fait de métal.

_ D'accord, dit-il. J'éluciderai ça plus tard. L'urgence, c'est de barricader l'anomalie.

* * *

**Bords de la Tamise.**

Deux voitures du CRA se garèrent sur la rive où avait été vue la créature. Becker avait demandé du renfort.

Dans un restaurant, les clients prenait tranquillement leur déjeuner, quand ils virent Pristichampsus se dresser de toute sa hauteur, contre la baie vitrée, avant de la fracasser. Aussitôt paniqués, les clients s'éparpillèrent en hurlant.

* * *

L'équipe de Nick s'arrêta devant un sac abandonné. Nick ramassa un lecteur MP3, et regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la créature. Casey et Abby vérifièrent leurs pistolets tranquillisants, et Becker dit, en leur montrant son chargeur :

_ Si votre flèche tranquillisante ne remplit pas son rôle, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser de vraie balles.

Abby et Casey regardèrent Nick, en levant les yeux au ciel. Casey murmura à son oncle :

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lester nous colle un cow-boy dans les pattes ? (elle regarda Becker) Que ce soit bien clair, capitaine. Ecoutez bien, parce que je ne le répèterai pas : on ne tue ces créatures qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

Becker ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton méprisant sur lequel elle avait prononcé son grade. Jenny les regarda, et dit :

_ Ne me dites pas que nous avons encore perdu sa trace ?

A ce moment là, juste derrière la jeune femme, les clients du restaurant, et du reste de la galerie commerciale sortirent en hurlant.

_ Apparemment non, répondit le professeur, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la galerie.

Les autres le suivirent de près, et pénétrèrent dans la galerie.

* * *

La créature poursuivit sa route dans la galerie, et se dirigea vers un ascenseur en verre. L'homme qui en sortait n'eut que le temps de vivement s'écarter, pour ne pas se faire dévorer, et se sauva à toutes jambes. Pristichampsus entra dans la cabine, et l'ascenseur continua sa montée, avec lui à bord.

* * *

Cutter, son équipe et les hommes de Becker entrèrent dans le restaurant, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les débris de verre. Au moment où Casey mit un pied dans le restaurant, l'odeur de la nourriture réveilla violemment ses nausées, et elle ressortit aussitôt, pour aller vomir dans une poubelle à l'extérieur. Lorsque les haut-le-cœur se furent calmés, elle lança, à son oncle, qui la regardait, inquiet :

_ Je vais bien. Allez-y, je vous attends dehors.

Nick rejoignit donc les autres, et tous cherchèrent la créature des yeux.

_ Où elle est passée ? demanda Abby.

Des cris les renseignèrent sur l'endroit où se trouvait la créature. Ils se précipitèrent dans la direction des hurlements, et virent des gens, paniqués, descendre les escaliers en courant, pour atteindre la sortie. Nick regarda Abby, qui lui dit :

_ En haut ?

_ Oui, répondit le professeur.

Tous deux se mirent à gravir les marches. Jenny dit à Becker :

_ Il faut qu'on fasse évacuer l'immeuble. (elle s'adressa aux gens) Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez me suivre dehors, je vous prie. C'est pour votre sécurité.

Les gens la suivirent dehors. Elle les éloigna vers la rivière, en leur disant :

_ Du calme. Suivez-moi, et tout se passera bien. Je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Inutile de paniquer. Vous savez comme ces galas de charité peuvent vite dégénérer.

* * *

La créature traversa une salle de conservatoire, où inconsciente du danger, une jeune femme jouait du piano. Pristichampsus poussa un grognement, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas, et continua à jouer.

Dans une salle en haut, une jeune femme passait l'aspirateur, son lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles. Elle tournait le dos à l'entrée, et ne vit donc pas le Pristichampsus s'avancer dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il mit une patte sur le fil de l'aspirateur, qu'elle sentit que l'appareil ne suivait pas ses mouvements, et se retourna, pour faire face à la créature, qui s'était dressée sur ses deux pattes arrière. Nick et Abby arrivèrent à ce moment là, et Nick se précipita vers la jeune femme, pour la protéger. Il se jeta sur elle, juste à temps pour lui éviter un coup de crocs, et tous deux roulèrent par terre. Nick se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, et lui dit de courir sur le balcon. Puis, il cria à Abby, qui jetait une chaise sur la créature :

_ Abby ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tire-lui dessus !

Le stratagème d'Abby avait marché, puisque Pristichampsus se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme leva son pistolet, et tira. La fléchette rata la créature, et alla se ficher dans un pilier, à quelques centimètres du visage de Nick. Il la regarda tomber, puis regarda Abby, qui lui dit :

_ Désolée.

Il hocha la tête, semblant lui dire qu'elle aurait pu faire attention à où elle tirait, puis se tourna vers la femme de ménage. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre que la porte vitrée était verrouillée, et qu'elle n'avait pas les clés. Il profita de ce que la créature était plus intéressée par Abby que par lui et la femme de ménage, pour prendre l'aspirateur, et le jeter à travers la vitre. Abby donna un coup de pied à la créature, et se cacha sous une table, dont la nappe descendait jusqu'au sol. La créature commença à secouer la table. Cramponnée aux pieds, Abby faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas renversée, et elle, exposée à la créature. Nick cria pour l'attirer, et tapa du pied contre le chambranle de la porte vitrée, pour en faire tomber les derniers débris accrochés au montant. Il se retourna, et vit que la créature le regardait. Il cria, puis détacha l'embout de la lance contre les incendies, et le jeta sur la créature. Ceci eut pour effet de l'énerver, et Pristichampsus se désintéressa d'Abby et se dirigea vers Nick. Abby en profita pour récupérer le pistolet anesthésiant, qu'elle avait laissé tomber, et le glissa sous la table avec elle. Mais, elle se rendit vite comte qu'elle n'avait plus de fléchettes. Nick enroula la lance incendie autour de sa taille, et dit à la femme de ménage :

_ Courage, ça va allez. Venez avec moi.

Ils allèrent tous les deux sur le balcon, et grimpèrent sur la rambarde.

_ Accrochez-vous à moi, dit Nick à la jeune femme, tout en la tenant par la taille, et se laissant tomber dans le vide.

La créature les suivit, et tomba sur la terrasse du restaurant, en contrebas. La lance incendie se déroula, et une fois arrivée au bout, les laissa suspendus dans le vide. La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Nick lui dit :

_ Accrochez-vous, et tout ira bien.

En bas, Jenny les vit, et ouvrit la bouche, de surprise. Casey, qui s'était avachie contre le muret les séparant de la rivière, se redressa d'un coup, et les regarda.

_ Oh non, Cutter, souffla Jenny.

_ Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ? murmura Casey, exprimant ce que Jenny pensait aussi.

Faisant fi de son récent épisode de vomissements, elle suivit Becker à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

La créature se releva, et chercha une autre sortie. Elle boitait. Elle s'était blessée dans sa chute.

Abby sortit de sa cachette, et courut vers le balcon. Elle avisa la lance tendue, et qui pendait dans le vide. Elle se pencha, et demanda à Nick :

_ Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

_ Non, on profite de la vue, lui répondit le professeur.

Becker et Casey rejoignirent Abby, et se penchèrent par-dessus le balcon. Avisant la créature, qui repartait, Becker dit :

_ On dirait qu'il repart vers la rivière.

_ Il veut sans doute rentrer chez lui, répondit Casey.

* * *

**British Museum, réserve.**

Connor posa la dernière caisse, qui composait la barricade que lui, Sarah et les hommes de Becker avaient eu du mal à monter. Il se tourna vers Sarah, debout sur les caisses du bas, et lui dit :

_ Terminé ! Alors là, je défie qui que ce soit de franchir l'anomalie !

A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom de son correspondant, et dit, en descendant de la caisse :

_ Ah, c'est Cutter. (il mit sur haut parleur) Allô ?

_ Il semblerait que Pristichampsus se dirige vers vous. Assure-toi qu'il puisse retraverser l'anomalie.

Sarah et lui soupirèrent. Connor se tourna vers les caisses qui entouraient l'anomalie, et dit :

_ Vous aviez raison. Je suis vraiment maudit.

Il monta sur l'échafaudage de caisses, et commença à les faire tomber, une par une. Il dit aux soldats de Becker :

_ Virez-moi tous ces cartons, et que ça saute ! Allez, grouillez-vous !

Ils entreprirent de dégager le côté qui faisait face à la porte par laquelle Pristichampsus était sorti du musée. Ils firent une chaîne, pour dégager le passage.

_ Ces deux là aussi, dit Connor aux soldats. S'il suit sa propre odeur, il entrera par la porte d'où il est sorti. Vous attendez quoi ? Que j'aille ouvrir, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il, en voyant que personne n'ouvrait la porte.

Sarah s'y précipita. Mais, la créature avait décidé de passer par l'entrée principale, et arriverait donc à l'opposé de l'ouverture qu'ils avaient faite.

Sarah ouvrit la porte, tandis que Connor et les soldats déblayaient le passage. Connor poussa une caisse assez lourde, en soupirant :

_ Et le dernier !

Sarah se baissa pour voir sous la porte, à mesure qu'elle se levait, et dit :

_ Je comprends pas, je le vois pas.

La créature franchit à ce moment là la porte à battant menant dans le musée. Connor se rendit compte que l'ouverture pratiquée n'était pas du bon côté, et dit :

_ Décidément, ça me poursuit. Sarah ! Il passe par l'autre porte !

Il sauta de la caisse sur laquelle il se trouvait, et réalisa alors qu'il était en plein dans la trajectoire de la créature, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Nick et son équipe franchirent à ce moment là la porte que Sarah avait ouverte, et Nick dit :

_ Connor, dégage le passage !

Le jeune homme avisa une chaîne qui pendait du plafond, et s'y agrippant, gravit les caisses. Il vit que Becker menaçait la créature de son arme. S'accrochant comme il le pouvait à la chaîne, il dit :

_ Laissez-le, par pitié. Qu'il rentre chez lui par l'anomalie.

Becker s'avança encore, prêt à tirer. Nick l'arrêta :

_ Non ! Surtout ne tirez pas.

_ J'ai été embauché pour assurer votre défense, lui rétorqua le capitaine.

Toujours cramponné à sa chaîne, Connor se trouvait maintenant juste au dessus de la créature. Il dit :

_ Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

La créature sauta, mais sa patte blessée ne lui permit pas de sauter bien haut. Elle ne put donc pas gober Connor.

_ Il est blessé, dit Abby. Il veut rentrer chez lui.

_ Je vais pas tenir très longtemps, Cutter, les prévint Connor.

Sarah eut alors une idée :

_ Baissez-vous ! dit-elle.

_ Pardon ? fit Cutter.

_ Mettez-vous à genoux, dit-elle.

_ Ah oui, très drôle, fit Casey. Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

_ Cette créature est habituée à être traitée comme un dieu, insista Sarah. On doit s'incliner devant elle, en signe de respect.

_ S'il voit qu'on est pas une menace, il partira sans nous attaquer, renchérit Abby.

Chacun à un côté de Becker, les deux Cutter s'entreregardèrent, et hochèrent la tête. Finalement, l'idée n'était pas si bête. Becker lâcha :

_ Je refuse de m'agenouiller.

_ A genoux, et plus vite que ça, répliqua Cutter.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est un ordre.

_ Faites-le, ou je vous y aiderai, et croyez-moi, ce sera douloureux, ajouta Casey.

Becker la regarda, et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Tous se mirent lentement à genoux. Becker et ses hommes furent bien obligés de faire de même.

_ Gardez votre arme à portée, dit Cutter à Becker.

La créature s'approcha d'eux, et ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Becker gardait son arme pointée sur elle, au cas où elle déciderait soudain qu'elle voulait un casse-croûte, mais elle se désintéressa d'eux, fit le tour de la barricade, et traversa l'anomalie, qui se referma derrière elle. Becker baissa son arme, et soupira de soulagement. Connor lâcha la chaîne, et tomba lourdement sur le dos, en gémissant de douleur. Nick regarda Sarah, et lui dit :

_ Bien joué.

_ Merci.

Tous se relevèrent. Connor resta allongé par terre, et dit à Sarah :

_ Cette fichue malédiction devrait s'arrêter, non ?

_ Il faut espérer, soupira Sarah.

_ Quelle malédiction ? demanda Abby, surprise.

Sarah s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura :

_ Je l'ai inventée de toutes pièces.

Abby sourit, et répondit :

_ Ne lui dites rien, pour l'instant.

_ Bien sûr que non.

Nick aida Connor à se relever.

_ Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Ouais, ouais. Pas de soucis. Le connaissant, Stephen aurait adoré cette créature.

Nick jeta un œil vers Sarah, et dit :

_ Pareil pour le Dr Page, elle lui aurait beaucoup plu.

Il se tourna vers sa nièce, et vit qu'elle s'était assise par terre. S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, il demanda :

_ Encore des vertiges ?

Casey hocha la tête. Nick appela Becker. Quand celui-ci fut près d'eux, il lui dit :

_ Capitaine, quand on sera revenus au CRA, vous emmènerez ma nièce chez le médecin.

_ Nick, protesta Casey. C'est pas la peine, ça va aller.

_ Tu iras. Ce n'est pas négociable, alors économise ta salive.

Il l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Casey fut prise de vertiges, et manqua tomber. Becker la retint, et la soutint jusqu'à la voiture, où il l'installa.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey était allée dans son bureau. Elle devait attendre Becker, pour aller chez le médecin. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau, et balaya la pièce d'un regard vide, regardant les choses sans les voir. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une enveloppe portant le cachet d'un laboratoire d'analyse. Elle l'avait reçue quelques jours auparavant, mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Elle la contempla, hésitant encore. Elle resta un long moment à fixer l'enveloppe. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers une photo d'elle, Stephen et Ryan. Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle essuya précipitamment ses yeux, leva la tête, et vit Becker dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Vous êtes prête, Casey ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, j'arrive.

Elle fourra l'enveloppe dans son sac, posa la photo sur le bureau, et le suivit. Elle l'ouvrirait plus tard.

* * *

Nick était passé se chercher une bière. Jenny, Sarah, Connor et Abby le suivaient maintenant dans le couloir menant à la salle des opérations.

_ Je veux que tu mettes en place un projet de recherche sur la magnétite, ses effets sur les anomalies, et la façon dont l'électricité peut être mise à profit pour les verrouiller, dit-il à Connor.

_ Ça marche, répondit le jeune homme, enthousiaste.

En pénétrant dans la salle des opérations, Sarah balaya la pièce du regard, impressionnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lester descendit la rampe qui menait à son bureau, en disant :

_ Annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle, Cutter. Dites-moi que vous avez remis ce reptile enragé dans sa boite.

_ Oui, répondit Nick.

_ Excellent.

Quand il arriva près de Sarah, il dit :

_ James Lester, Ministère de l'Intérieur.

_ On est dans un bâtiment gouvernemental ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

_ Vous pensiez que c'était quoi ? Un cirque ?

Sarah ne préféra pas répondre, de peur d'être trop cassante. Lester regarda le dossier qu'il tenait à la main, et dit :

_ Vous êtes Sarah Page.

_ Dr Page, corrigea la jeune femme.

_ Oui, docteur en Egyptologie, carrière académique prometteuse, solide expérience des fouilles archéologiques dans tout le Moyen Orient. Et aujourd'hui, vous en êtes réduite à jouer les guides de musée. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ C'est simple, j'ai un mal fou à obéir aux ordres.

_ Vous devriez bien vous intégrer.

Connor, Abby et Nick esquissèrent un sourire. Sarah se pencha pour voir son dossier, et dit :

_ Je suis fichée ?

Lester referma le dossier pour l'empêcher de lire les renseignements qu'il avait sur elle, et répondit :

_ Tout le monde l'est, en l'occurrence. Dr Page, vous ne devez rien dire de ce que vous avez vu, aujourd'hui. Me suis-je clairement fait comprendre, ou dois-je vous faire arrêter, par mesure de protection?

Il s'éloigna, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Nick s'approcha de Sarah, et lui tendit sa bière, en disant :

_ Tenez, ça peut servir.

Puis, il suivit Lester. Sarah s'approcha de Connor, et lui demanda :

_ Lester est toujours aussi agréable ?

_ Et encore, vous avez de la chance, il est de bonne humeur, pour une fois.

Connor alla rejoindre Nick dans son labo. Sarah le suivit.

_ Donc, c'est en ça que consiste votre travail ? Vous vous occupez de ces anomalies dès qu'elles apparaissent, dit-elle.

_ C'est ce que nous faisons, ouais, acquiesça Connor, pas peu fier.

Ils entrèrent dans le labo où se trouvaient Nick et Lester.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vu Ammut. Enfin, ce que les Egyptiens croyaient être Ammut, dit Sarah. Une véritable légende vivante !

Nick eu soudain une idée, en entendant ce que Sarah venait de dire.

_ Les légendes, murmura-t-il. Bien sûr ! fit-il en se retournant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Si des anomalies sont apparues dans le passé, et c'est le cas, si le Pristichampsus se dorait au soleil sur les bords du Nil il y a 3000 ans, alors ceci est la substance même des légendes. Tout ce qui semble hors du temps, ou de l'espace, comme…

_ Comme les chimères, Pégase… dit Sarah.

_ Le Yéti, fit Connor.

_ L'Hydre, dit Sarah.

_ Kraken ! ajouta Connor.

_ Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, dit Nick en regardant ses tableaux de calculs. Je n'ai pensé qu'en deux dimensions. (il s'approcha de Sarah) Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les créatures mythologiques ?

_ Et bien, la thèse que j'ai écrite là-dessus est à la British Library.

Nick regarda Lester, qui restait dubitatif, et lui dit :

_ Elle reste.

_ Attendez une seconde, vous disposez des gens, comme ça… protesta Sarah.

_ C'est à vous de voir, seulement j'aimerais que vous rejoigniez notre équipe, ici, au Centre de Recherche des Anomalies, que vous vous intéressiez à l'origine de tous les grands mythes. Quand ils ont été relatés pour la première fois, et par qui. Vous pouvez collaborer avec nous… ou continuer à enseigner l'Egypte Ancienne aux écoliers. A vous de décider.

Sarah réfléchit un instant, regardant Connor pour chercher un appui. Le jeune homme lui fit une grimace, puis du regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tout à gagner à les rejoindre.

_ D'accord, j'accepte, finit par dire Sarah.

_ Bonne nouvelle. Je me sens déjà plus en sécurité qu'avant, ironisa Lester.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la Cage du Soleil ? demanda Connor.

_ L'anomalie s'est refermée, dit Lester. A priori, on est tranquilles pour les 3000 années à venir.

_ Oui, mais il y a toujours un risque, dit Nick. C'est vrai, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était plus exposée.

_ Ça tombe bien. J'ai une info qui devrait vous plaire. Le Ministre de la Culture m'a dit que l'exposition était transférée ailleurs.

En effet, la Cage du Soleil était en route pour Pyongyang.

* * *

**Immeuble désaffecté.**

Des soldats montèrent les escaliers en courant, ouvrirent une porte d'un coup de pied dans le battant, et entrèrent dans la pièce vide, en portant des caisses de matériel, qu'ils posèrent au sol. Helen suivit ses clones, fit le tour de la pièce, et dit :

_ C'est parfait.

Elle tendit l'artefact pour lequel Christine avait envoyé ses soldats à un des clones, en lui disant :

_ Tenez, mettez ça en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que c'est.

Le clone le prit, et le mit dans une mallette. Helen avait profité de ce que les créatures dévoraient les soldats pour voler l'artefact, et s'enfuir à travers une anomalie.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Becker passa devant le bureau de Casey. Il venait de la déposer chez son oncle, après l'avoir emmenée voir le médecin. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la pièce. Elle était là, sur le bureau. La photo qu'il l'avait vue contempler quand il était venu la chercher pour aller chez le médecin. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il entrer ? Et s'il le faisait, la jeune femme serait-elle en colère ? Il secoua la tête. Comment le saurait-elle ? Elle n'était pas là, et le CRA était quasi désert. Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui, puis rentra dans la pièce, dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, au centre de la pièce, et y prit la photo qui l'avait tellement intrigué. Il la contempla. Elle représentait Casey, le capitaine Ryan, et Stephen. Ils se trouvaient devant une remorque sur laquelle se trouvait ce qui semblait être un Ptéranodon endormi. Casey faisait le clown, Stephen riait aux éclats, et Ryan les regardait d'un air faussement désapprobateur, essayant de réprimer un sourire. Il comprit alors, pourquoi la jeune femme pleurait en la regardant. C'était les deux hommes qui avaient perdu la vie à cause des anomalies. Ils avaient l'air très amis. Il reposa la photo où il l'avait prise. Son regard tomba alors sur un triple cadre, et un autre simple. Il prit le triple cadre, et regarda les photos qui se trouvaient dedans. Sur la droite, se trouvait une photo de Nick et Casey. Ils allaient vraisemblablement à une soirée costumée. Nick était déguisé en Indiana Jones, et Casey en Wonder Woman. C'était la première soirée d'Halloween que Casey passait en Angleterre depuis son retour des Etats-Unis. Elle avait presque dû supplier Nick de l'accompagner, et au final, ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous.

La photo du milieu représentait Casey, Abby et Connor. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient de chaque côté de Connor, et lui tenaient chacune un bras. Elles riaient toutes deux aux éclats, et Connor faisait une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner, au moment où Nick appuyait sur le déclencheur.

La troisième photo représentait Casey et Stephen, enlacés sous un arbre, pour se protéger du soleil. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et ne semblaient pas conscients d'être photographiés. S'il savait que Connor, qui avait pris cette photo, avait été obligé de se sauver en courant, pour finir par être jeté dans la petite rivière qui serpentait dans le parc où ils se trouvaient… Il reposa le cadre, et prit le simple, de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur de la jeune femme. La photo qui s'y trouvait représentait Casey et Nick, le jour de la remise des diplômes de la jeune femme. Elle portait la tenue traditionnelle des facs américaines. Casey souriait à l'objectif, et Nick la regardait, une lueur de fierté au fond des yeux.

Il le reposa à sa place. Becker ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Casey de ces photos et la Casey qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt étaient deux personnes complètements différentes. Il savait pourquoi. Sa vie avait totalement changée en peu de temps. La découverte des anomalies, puis la mort de Ryan et ensuite celle de Stephen. Jusque là, il ne savait pas quelle avait pu être la relation qu'avait entretenue Casey et Stephen. Personne ne le lui avait dit, et il n'avait pas demandé. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient bien plus que de simples collègues ou même des amis. Ils étaient amoureux. Et s'il en jugeait par la bague qu'il avait vue sur une chaîne autour du cou de Casey, leur relation était très sérieuse. Maintenant qu'il avait vu ces photos, il se rendait compte que la bague en question était très certainement une bague de fiançailles.

La Casey qu'il avait rencontré était aux antipodes de la femme sur les photos. Elle avait perdu la flamme qu'il voyait dans ses yeux sur le papier glacé. Elle avait toujours l'air comme absente, voire indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Dans la voiture, pendant le trajet entre le CRA et le médecin, puis entre le médecin et chez Nick, elle était restée silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme à des kilomètres de lui.

Il repensa à la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite lors de leur première rencontre : « Vous ne les remplacerez pas. » Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Maintenant si. Elle avait été très amie avec Ryan, encore plus avec Stephen, et ils étaient mort tous les deux. Elle devait sûrement voir en lui un intrus qui essayait de prendre la place de personnes qui lui avaient été chères. Il se rendit compte que se faire accepter dans l'équipe, et surtout par les Cutter n'allait pas être une chose facile. C'était un clan. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, et ne laissaient pas facilement les gens rentrer dans ce clan.

En relevant la tête, il vit une photo punaisée sur un panneau de liège accroché au mur, au milieu de papiers. C'était la photo d'une femme brune, les cheveux coupés au niveau de la nuque, le regard dur. Il s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il remarqua les petits trous au niveau des yeux et du front de la femme. C'était donc à ça que servaient les fléchettes fichées dans le panneau de liège, à côté de la photo ! Il ne savait pas qui était cette femmes, mais visiblement, Casey la détestait assez pour jouer aux fléchettes avec sa photo.

* * *

**Maison de Nick Cutter.**

Nick rentra chez lui. D'un coup de pied, il ferma la porte derrière lui, en soupirant, pas mécontent que cette journée soit finie. Il avisa le sac de Casey posé sur le canapé, et en déduisit qu'après sa visite chez le médecin, elle était venue chez lui. En s'en approchant, il vit une enveloppe dépasser du sac. Elle portait le cachet d'un laboratoire d'analyse. Bien que sachant qu'il ne devrait pas y toucher, il ne put résister à la curiosité. Il la prit, et l'ouvrit. C'était un dosage de bêta HCG. Il remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe, et l'enveloppe dans le sac, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, pour éviter de réveiller sa nièce si elle dormait. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il entra dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Caressant les cheveux de Casey, il lui dit doucement :

_ J'ai vu l'enveloppe dans ton sac. Tu t'es crue enceinte ?

Casey acquiesça.

_ Les symptômes que je pensais être ceux d'une grossesse sont en fait ceux d'une grippe intestinale. (elle fit une pause, écarquillant les yeux) Mon Dieu, Nick, il est vraiment parti…

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées seule dans la maison de son oncle se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues. C'était comme si elle prenait soudain conscience que l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé avait disparu à jamais, ne lui laissant que des souvenirs et des regrets.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**(1)**_ _Vu que je l'ai écrit à partir de l'épisode en VOST, il s'y trouve un jeu de mot intraduisible basé sur la sonorité de l'acronyme ARC, qui phonétiquement peut aussi donner Ark (Arche). Donc, après concertation avec mon partenaire de traduction de sous-titres (je suis dans une team qui a fait les sous-titres de la saison 3), et ne trouvant rien de bien pour le traduire, on l'a laissé comme ça. On verra ce qu'ils en feront au moment de la VF._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**RAR**: Merci beaucoup de vos reviews. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise. **Yeliria** et **Diidii**, j'avoue que j'ai pensé à faire une scène où Casey annonçait à son oncle qu'elle était enceinte, mais ça, c'était avant que je vois la saison. Par la suite, j'ai décidé que ça ne collerait pas avec l'évolution que je voulais donner à son personnage. Donc, j'ai effacé la scène que j'avais écrite. **Diidii**, j'ai vu sur le net que les scénaristes n'avaient pas l'intention de faire revenir Stephen. Désolée de te décevoir._

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 2**

**Il y a 14 ans**

Trois jeunes adolescents se dirigeaient vers une grande maison retirée.

_ Ouah ! T'as vu cette baraque, mon pote, elle est gigantesque ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Allez, venez. Je vous parie que la clé est planquée dans le pot de fleurs.

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron. Le jeune garçon qui avait parlé, prit la clé de la porte d'entrée, qui se trouvait bel et bien dans le pot de fleur devant la porte.

_ Alors, qui avait raison ? fanfaronna-t-il.

_ On va se faire prendre, dit un de ses amis.

_ Aucune chance, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la maison déserte.

_ Ouah, c'est génial, dit le premier. (ils regardèrent l'escalier) Vous avez vu cette rampe ? Elle est parfaite pour la glisse.

Il mit une cassette dans le poste, et lui et un de ses amis montèrent à l'étage, planches de skate en main. Le troisième resta au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire, et en inspecta le contenu. Quelque chose se faufila derrière lui. Il sentit sa présence, et se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Il retourna à sa fouille du frigo, prit une bouteille de lait, et la porta à ses lèvres. Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre au premier étage. Il sursauta violemment, et lâcha la bouteille, qui se brisa par terre. Il retourna dans le salon, pour rejoindre les escaliers. Arrivé là, il entendit le bruit d'un animal, et se figea sur place. Il avança lentement vers les escaliers, mais n'osa pas les gravir. En haut, il aperçut comme une lumière qui clignotait. Le bruit d'animal reprit, mais il n'entendit aucun son indiquant la présence de ses amis.

_ Matt ? appela-t-il, d'une voix pas assurée.

Quelque chose qui se déplaçait très vite bougea vers lui. Surpris, il recula, glissa sur la marche qu'il avait gravie, et tomba en arrière. Il percevait des mouvements un peu partout dans la pièce, mais ne voyait rien. Il recula lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la cheminée. Il vit alors que la créature s'était arrêtée sur le canapé. Elle se fondait dans le cuir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui qu'il vit ses grands yeux jaunes, ses grandes oreilles pointues, et ses dents longues et meurtrières. Il ressemblait à Dobby, l'Elfe de maison dans _Harry Potter_, en beaucoup plus effrayant et dangereux.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies, de nos jours.**

Nick arriva au CRA, une mallette à la main. Sarah et Connor vinrent aussitôt le rejoindre, pour lui faire le rapport de leurs avancées.

_ J'ai essayé de faire le tracé des origines du Quilin, dit la jeune femme.

_ Plus connu sous le nom de Licorne Chinoise, ajouta Connor.

_ Exactement. On y fait référence pour la première fois au Vème siècle, dans le livre du Zuo Zhuan. Bref, j'ai fait un calcul approximatif, et je l'ai intégré à la matrice.

Ils entrèrent dans le labo de Nick, où il avait monté un modèle de toutes les anomalies recensées. Connor le regarda, et s'exclama :

_ Ce truc est génial !

Il commença à toucher le modèle.

_ Connor ? fit Nick. (Connor le regarda) Si tu touches à ça, tu risques de changer à jamais le destin de tout l'univers.

Connor baissa ses mains, et s'écarta du modèle, en disant :

_ Je touchais pas, je m'assurais juste que…

_ Très bien, fit Nick.

Casey arriva à ce moment là, d'un pas rapide.

_ Pardon du retard, je trouvais plus mes clés de moto.

_ C'est rien, assura son oncle. Tu as l'air en forme.

_ Oui, ces quelques jours de repos m'ont fait du bien. (elle avisa le modèle) Wow, t'as pas chômé, à ce que je vois.

Jenny entra aussi dans le labo, et s'arrêta net devant le modèle.

_ Pardon, mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

_ J'allais justement demander ce que c'était, dit Casey.

_ Ceci est une maquette en 3D représentant l'ensemble des anomalies connues jusqu'à ce jour, à travers l'Histoire, dit Connor, fier comme un Pape.

Casey ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

_ Et, tu étais obligé de prendre un ton théâtral pour nous l'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Bah quoi ? Avoue que c'était bien.

Casey lui sourit. Sarah reprit le fil de son exposé :

_ Toutes les cultures ont leurs créatures mythiques, dit-elle. Comme… le Monstre du Loch Ness.

_ Je suis convaincu que partout où il y a un mythe se trouve une anomalie, dit Nick. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de dater avec précision l'ensemble de ces mythes.

_ Comme une carte routière, mais spatio-temporelle, dit Connor.

Nick prit une autre longue tige en plastique, et la plaça dans son modèle, en disant :

_ Après quoi nous pourrons commencer à prédire où et quand les nouvelles anomalies pourraient bien faire leur apparition.

_ Je dis peut-être une bêtise, mais… ce ne serait pas plus simple d'utiliser un ordinateur ? demanda Jenny.

_ Cette maquette rend les choses plus palpables, répondit Nick.

_ Ça lui permet de se prendre pour Dieu, plaisanta Connor. Vous voyez, le truc de la Création.

_ C'est ça, Connor, moque-toi, lui dit Nick, qui arrangeait le placement de sa tige. En attendant, sauf erreur de ma part, je crois qu'on vient de faire notre première prédiction.

Tout le monde se rapprocha, pour regarder.

* * *

Connor était allé rejoindre Abby dans la salle des opérations, pour travailler sur leurs ordinateurs. Casey, restée avec Nick et Sarah, admirait le modèle de son oncle. Celui-ci la rejoignit, et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

_ Je m'absente 3 jours pour un congé maladie, et toi, tu en profites pour construire ça, dit-elle. (elle soupira) Tu es un génie. Mon héros.

Nick rit, puis dit :

_ Ça te dit de bosser avec moi là-dessus ?

Sa nièce tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillants, l'air d'un gamin qui vient de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël, et répondit :

_ Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr, que j'aimerais.

* * *

Nick, Casey et Sarah poussèrent les portes à battant de la salle des opérations, et le professeur lança :

_ Jenny, Becker, y'a du nouveau. (les deux interpellés le regardèrent) On a analysé les anomalies les plus récentes, et on les a placées dans la maquette.

_ La prédiction est particulièrement précise sur le lieu, poursuivit Casey. Mais, il y a un problème. Ça peut arriver demain, comme dans plusieurs années.

_ Je veux que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux, dit Nick. Et emmenez… (il regarda Abby et Connor) Sid et Nancy avec vous. _**(1)**_

Abby et Connor s'entreregardèrent, un peu vexés du surnom que leur avait donné Nick, et détaillèrent leurs vêtements. Nick n'avait pas tort, sur le surnom.

_ J'y vais aussi, dit Sarah.

_ Non, j'ai besoin de vous ici.

_ Je peux gérer ça, dit Becker.

_ Non, Cutter a raison, dit Jenny. Nous y allons.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, appelez-nous, dit Casey, en suivant son oncle hors de la salle.

_ Sarah, appelèrent l'oncle et la nièce, d'une même voix, en sortant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers les autres, et leur dit :

_ Aidez-moi. J'ai été prise en otage par deux scientifiques obsessionnels.

_ Bienvenue dans notre monde, se moqua Connor.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Jenny gara la voiture du CRA non loin de la maison. Connor et Abby garèrent l'autre, et la rejoignirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Connor, son SDA miniature en main, dit en désignant la maison en ruine, de l'autre côté de la rivière :

_ C'est là. D'après Cutter, c'est ici que l'anomalie devrait s'ouvrir.

Tous trois regardèrent longuement la maison, se demandant où Cutter les avait envoyés.

_ On ferait mieux d'aller vérifier, hasarda Jenny.

Connor la regarda, puis dit :

_ Ah ouais, et après ? On se tourne les pouces jusqu'à ce qu'une anomalie apparaisse ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça, soupira Jenny, qui commençait aussi à croire que Cutter les avait envoyés là pour rien.

_ C'est passionnant. Ça se voit pas, mais là, je cache ma joie, lâcha Connor, qui avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'une monumentale perte de temps.

Il secoua la tête, puis les suivit sur le pont qui menait à la maison. Connor monta les marches du perrons, puis donna un coup dans le carillon suspendit au porche. Il essaya la porte d'entrée, mais elle était verrouillée. Il fit le tour de la maison, pour trouver une issue. Pendant ce temps, Abby et Jenny l'attendirent devant la porte.

_ C'est plutôt calme, je trouve, dit Abby.

Jenny aperçut la sonnette, et décida de l'utiliser, dans le cas fortement improbable où la maison serait habitée. La sonnette résonna plusieurs fois dans la maison déserte. Jenny se penchait pour regarder à travers la vitre encrassée, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. La jeune femme se redressa, en sursautant.

_ Oh, Connor, soupira-t-elle, au jeune homme qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

_ La fenêtre était ouverte, il y a personne, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Jenny lui fit signe qu'elle voulait entrer, et il s'écarta. Abby la suivit, et Connor referma la porte derrière elle. Jenny pénétra dans ce qui avait été le salon, mais qui aujourd'hui était dévasté, et dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

_ C'est curieux, s'étonna Abby. Cette maison doit valoir beaucoup d'argent. Pourquoi les gens l'ont abandonnée ? Qu'est-ce qui les a fait fuir ?

_ L'odeur, suggéra Connor. Je les comprends, ça sent vraiment mauvais.

_ Ça vient sûrement des égouts, dit Jenny. A moins que ce soit lié à l'humidité.

_ Je pencherais plus pour une odeur d'animaux, dit Abby.

_ Quel genre d'animaux ? demanda Connor. Des putois ?

Jenny monta à l'étage. Abby allait la suivre, quand Connor lui lança le SDA, et partit inspecter les pièces du bas.

_ Les propriétaires sont peut-être en voyage, suggéra Abby quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers.

_ Je suis d'accord pour inspecter les lieux, mais on ne va pas y passer la journée juste pour satisfaire Cutter et sa dernière lubie.

_ Vous pensez qu'il a tort ?

_ Je pense qu'il est fou, mais il n'a pas forcément tort.

_ Je me trompe ou il ne vous est pas indifférent ? ironisa Abby.

_ Abby, vous est-il déjà arrivé d'être attirée par un homme qui… que vous n'aimez pas du tout ?

Abby rit, puis répondit :

_ Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse du bon. Tenez, je vais vous donner un tuyau : s'il vous intéresse, n'attendez pas qu'il fasse le premier pas. Vous serez morte bien avant qu'il ne vous ait déclaré sa flamme.

_ Vous allez suivre ce conseil, vous aussi ?

_ Je vais y penser.

Elles repartirent chacune de leur côté, explorer la maison. Jenny trouva un morceau de ruban de police, indiquant qu'un crime avait eu lieu ici. Abby redescendit, et entra dans la grande pièce qui servait probablement de salle à manger. Alors qu'elle admirait la pièce, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Elle la regarda, et vit de la suie tomber du conduit. Elle s'en approcha, posa son sac par terre, et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur du conduit.

Dans la cuisine, Connor reçut un appel sur son portable. Il décrocha, et entendant Abby l'appeler, affolée, dit précipitamment :

_ Je vous rappelle.

Il raccrocha, et courut dans la salle à manger. Quand il y arriva, la pièce était vide. Il fit le tour de la pièce, en appelant la jeune femme. Un bruit dans la cheminée le fit s'en rapprocher. Il vit de la suie et des feuilles en tomber, et commença à craindre le pire. Son cœur s'emballa. Il s'approchait au ralenti de la cheminée, quand Abby lui sauta brusquement sur le dos, en criant :

_ Je t'ai eu !

Connor poussa un cri de terreur, et regarda Abby, hilare, qui se moquait de lui. Ayant eu l'impression de frôler la crise cardiaque, il lui demanda, la voix encore pas très assurée :

_ T'as quel âge pour me faire ça ?

_ Je t'ai fait peur ?

_ Non, mentit-il. Un peu, si, finit-il par admettre.

Il sourit, se remettant du choc, puis la regarda. Longuement. Gênés, tous deux se détournèrent.

_ J'ai cru que t'étais en danger, dit Connor.

_ Et tu as volé à mon secours. Merci, dit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner.

D'abord sous le choc de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite, Connor était maintenant sous le choc du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et s'exclama :

_ J'adore cette baraque ! Elle est délirante.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

_ Ouais, grimaça Connor avant de la suivre.

Mais, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, et se tourna vers la cheminée. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y trouver, pour avoir fait tomber de la suie et des feuilles. Il ne se doutait pas que la créature s'y trouvait, et qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une confrontation éprouvante. Il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Sarah sortit d'un bâtiment, les bras chargés de documents. Elle marchait dans la rue quand Helen la heurta, faisant tomber ses documents au sol.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, s'exclama Helen.

_ Ce n'est rien, tout va bien, la rassura Sarah.

Elle se pencha pour tout ramasser. Helen en fit autant, en faisant mine de se confondre en excuses. Elle ramassa un papier représentant une licorne chinoise, et dit :

_ Quilin. Une créature magique de la Chine du 5ème siècle. C'est fou ce que les gens sont crédules. (elle la lui rendit) Ça va aller, vous êtes sûre ?

_ Oui, c'est bon, merci.

La jeune femme ne sentit pas Helen plonger la main dans sa poche pour y subtiliser son pass. Sarah la salua, et s'éloigna.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Jenny sortit de la maison, suivie par Abby et Connor. Elle s'exclama, en passant le seuil :

_ Ça a été mouvementé !

Elle s'arrêta en voyant un homme appuyé à un des piliers soutenant le porche. Il leur tournait le dos, et brandit un badge, en demandant :

_ Jolie maison, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Nous la visitions, lui répondit Jenny.

_ De deux choses l'une. Soit vous êtes des cambrioleurs, soit des squatteurs.

Jenny descendit les marches du perron, en disant, amusée :

_ Vous trouvez qu'on a l'air de cambrioleurs ?

L'homme regarda Connor qui souriait à la blague de Jenny, et répliqua :

_ Il me semble avoir vu ce rigolo sur un avis de recherche, oui.

_ Il parle de moi ? demanda Connor à Abby, un peu vexé.

_ Inspecteur… ? commença Jenny.

_ Inspecteur de police Quinn, répondit l'homme. Et vous êtes ?

Jenny tourna la tête, à la recherche d'une excuse valable, et vit une pancarte d'une agence immobilière dissimulée dans les buissons.

_ Nous sommes promoteurs immobiliers, dit-elle.

_ Vous mentez. Je devrais vous arrêter, mais pour être franc, ça m'ennuie. Les gens comme vous n'en valent pas la peine. Allez vous en.

Vexée, la petite troupe se mit en marche. Connor se tourna néanmoins, et lui demanda :

_ Que voulez-vous dire par « les gens comme nous » ?

_ Les touristes du crime. Vous me tapez sur les nerfs. Allez, dégagez d'ici. Et je vous préviens, si je vous revoie dans le coin, vous me le paierez, c'est clair ?

_ Allons-y, dit Jenny.

Mais, Connor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il revint sur ses pas, et dit :

_ Au risque de vous étonner, j'admire la police. Je trouve même qu'elle fait un travail formidable. La difficulté, c'est de pas tomber dans la caricature du flic grincheux et rebelle que tout le monde déteste.

Tandis que Quinn et lui se défiaient du regard, Abby vint tirer son ami par la manche. Il finit par la suivre. Ils rejoignirent Jenny, et traversèrent le pont vers les voitures. Non loin de là, une petite fille les observait sans qu'ils le sachent.

_ Y'a des choses bizarres, par ici, dit Jenny. Abby, vous restez là. Si quelque chose vous paraît suspect, appelez-nous.

_ Et vous, vous allez où ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

_ Chercher des réponses, lui répondit-elle, en s'éloignant. Connor, vous venez avec moi.

Toujours énervé, le jeune homme la suivit de mauvaise grâce. La petite fille les observait toujours. Elle fit un mouvement qui fit craquer une brindille. Abby l'entendit, et tourna la tête vers le bruit. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir la fillette se cacher.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Devant le CRA, Helen avait garé sa voiture. Elle était restée au volant, et donnait ses instructions à l'un de ses clones.

_ Gardez la tête baissée, et ne regardez personne dans les yeux. Cutter et Casey sont les seules personnes susceptibles de vous reconnaître, mais si la situation tourne mal, vous savez quoi faire. (elle lui donna une arme) Allez-y.

Le mercenaire prit l'arme qu'elle lui donnait, et se dirigea vers le CRA. Il entra grâce au pass de Sarah. Les soldats chargés de surveiller l'entrée ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils discutaient d'un système défaillant, qu'il fallait réparer. Grâce à la caméra miniature fichée sur son oreille comme un micro, Helen pouvait suivre ses déplacements, et voir ce qu'il voyait en temps réel. Il s'arrêta devant le labo où travaillaient les Cutter. Aucun d'eux ne le vit, car ils tournaient le dos à la porte.

* * *

Sarah arriva à l'entrée du CRA, mais ne trouva pas son pass. Becker, debout devant elle, s'amusait grandement d'appliquer les consignes de sécurité à la lettre, et de lui interdire l'entrée sans son pass.

_ Personne ne rentre sans pass, lui dit-il, retenant à grand peine un sourire amusé.

_ Je l'avais sur moi en partant, protesta la jeune femme, en fouillant dans ses affaires. C'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas qui je suis.

Un des hommes de Becker lui dit alors :

_ C'est bizarre, apparemment, le Dr Page est déjà dans l'immeuble depuis 1/4h.

Becker fronça les sourcils, subitement inquiet, et partit en courant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le nettoyeur d'Helen avait atteint les vestiaires, et tirant une lime de sa poche, força la serrure du casier de Cutter, pour en sortir sa veste.

Casey entra dans les vestiaires. Elle vit un homme, de dos, qui venait d'ouvrir le casier de son oncle. Il lui semblait reconnaître sa silhouette. Elle l'interpella :

_ Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'homme se retourna, et elle reconnut le mercenaire mort dans le désert du Silurien. Choquée, elle fit un pas en arrière. L'homme sortit un pistolet de sa poche, et le lui braqua dessus. A ce moment là, l'alarme du CRA retentit. Becker entra en trombe dans les vestiaires, et lui cria, son arme braquée sur lui :

_ Lâchez votre arme, et allongez-vous, c'est un ordre !

Le mercenaire pointa son arme sur lui. Becker appuya sur la détente, et il s'écroula, une balle dans la tête. Le jeune militaire s'approcha de lui doucement, et du pied, poussa l'arme loin de lui. Nick entra dans la pièce, regarda le cadavre, et dit :

_ Je connais, ce type. (il s'approcha) C'est tout simplement impossible, souffla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Becker.

_ Parce qu'on l'a vu mourir dans le désert Silurien, il y a des millions d'années de cela, répondit Casey, qui s'était laissée glisser au sol, ses jambes ne la portant plus.

Son oncle s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va ?

Elle acquiesça. Becker l'aida à se relever, mais la sentit toute tremblante. La jeune femme resta collé à lui, et il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Elle avait besoin d'un contact pour se rassurer, et il venait de lui sauver la vie. Une main sur sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, ils sortirent des vestiaires.

* * *

**Centre de tir de la police.**

Quinn s'entraînait au tir, avec son chef. Quand ils eurent fini de tirer, il demanda à son supérieur :

_ Alors, chef, ça y est, ils ont rouvert l'enquête ?

_ Quelle enquête ?

_ Il se trouve que j'ai croisé trois agents gouvernementaux près de la maison des Brooks.

_ Ça va pas recommencer, soupira son chef.

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient promoteurs, mais j'ai vérifié leur plaque, c'était une voiture officielle.

_ Un conseil, restez en dehors de ça.

_ Vous voulez mon avis ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont ouvert une nouvelle enquête.

_ Adressez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre, Danny, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça.

_ Et bien, trouvez-le, monsieur, lâcha Danny dans le dos de son supérieur qui s'éloignait.

Son chef s'arrêta, et revint sur ses pas, puis lui dit :

_ Compte tenu de vos antécédents avec cette maison, je veux bien passer l'éponge, et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Oubliez ça, Danny, c'est une affaire classée.

Il partit. Danny murmura :

_ Pas pour moi.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Abby était retournée sous le porche de la maison, et se balançait sur la balancelle, pour passer le temps, son SDA dans les mains, pour le cas où une anomalie s'ouvrirait. La fillette l'observait toujours à son insu. Abby continua à se balancer, complètement inconsciente du fait que la créature se trouvait juste derrière la fenêtre dans son dos. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement la baie vitrée. A ce moment là, le tonnerre gronda. Abby sauta sur ses pieds, et s'éloigna de la maison, pour retourner à la voiture, se mettre à l'abri. Elle vit alors la petite fille qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus tôt. Elle se trouvait dans son jardin, de l'autre côté de la rivière, et tenait son petit chien en laisse. Elle était immobile, et ne quittait pas Abby des yeux.

* * *

**Zone résidentielle.**

Connor et Jenny descendirent de voiture, et se dirigèrent vers l'agent immobilier, occupé à signaler les maisons à vendre.

_ Excusez-moi ! l'interpella Jenny.

L'homme se retourna, et lui dit, un sourire aimable aux lèvres :

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, répondit Connor.

_ On a des questions à vous poser sur une propriété, lui dit Jenny.

_ Pas de souci. Laquelle ?

_ La maison abandonnée sur l'île.

Jenny n'eut que le temps de se baisser, et Connor de se reculer, pour éviter de se prendre la pancarte que l'agent sortait de son coffre en pleine tête.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle vous intéresse ?

_ Euh… oui. Oui. En tout cas, on y pense, pas vrai chérie ? fit Connor en enlaçant les épaules de Jenny, endossant le rôle d'un couple.

La jeune femme se dégagea d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac, qui fit regretter son initiative au jeune homme, qui se plia en deux. Connor dit :

_ D'ailleurs, c'est curieux qu'elle soit toujours en vente.

_ Oh, c'est assez calme, en ce moment, rien ne se vend.

_ Je doute que ce soit la seule raison, dit Jenny. Il a dû s'y passer quelque chose.

_ Vous parlez des jeunes ?

_ Des jeunes ? répéta Connor.

_ Trois gamins du coin entrés par effraction dans la maison pour s'amuser.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jenny.

_ Ils ont disparus. Aucune trace d'eux depuis 14 ans.

_ Il y a forcément une explication, dit Jenny.

_ Un seul garçon est revenu. Il s'appelait, euh… Ryan Mason.

_ Mason ? répéta Connor.

_ Oui, Ryan Mason. (il laissa échapper un petit rire) Certaines personnes disent que la maison est hantée. Ils entendent des hurlements et des bruits.

Jenny fit semblant de partager son sentiment, mais elle commençait sérieusement à se dire que Cutter avait vu juste, et qu'une créature devait même être déjà dans la maison. L'agent immobilier lui tendit sa carte, en disant :

_ Si vous êtes intéressés, je peux vous en avoir un très bon prix.

_ Merci, on va y réfléchir, répondit Jenny.

_ Faites vite, que je m'en débarrasse une fois pour toutes.

_ Merci du tuyau, lui répondit Jenny.

Puis, elle et Connor retournèrent à la voiture.

_ Et là, on fait quoi ? demanda Connor.

_ Il faut retrouver Ryan Mason, répondit Jenny. Je vais passer un coup de fil.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Abby se dirigeait vers la maison, pour se réinstaller sous le porche, quand un mouvement à l'étage attira son attention. Elle vit un rideau remuer, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait d'une des pièces du premier étage. Curieuse, elle courut vers la maison, et y entra.

_ Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle. (elle entendit des bruits à l'étage) Qui est là ? (elle commença à lentement monter les escaliers) Y'a quelqu'un ?

* * *

**Lieu de travail de Ryan Mason.**

_ Ryan ! appela Jenny. Ryan, il faut qu'on vous parle.

Elle et Connor montèrent sur le manège qui tournait.

_ Non, fichez-moi le camp, rétorqua le jeune homme.

_ Vous êtes bien Ryan Mason ? insista Jenny.

_ Vous n'avez pas payé, répliqua-t-il, en voyant Connor assis sur l'un des chevaux.

_ J'aurais adoré faire ce boulot, dit celui-ci, avec l'air d'un enfant qui vient de voir le Père Noël.

_ On sait que ce qui est arrivé à vos amis n'est pas votre faute, dit Jenny.

_ On voudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la maison, dit Connor. Ça a dû vous rendre fou pendant toutes ces années, que tout le monde vous prenne pour un tueur, alors que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal.

Ryan s'arrêta, et les regarda. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui le croie, et là, quelqu'un croyait enfin sa version. Jenny l'encouragea du regard à parler.

_ J'ai entendu ce terrible hurlement, dit-il. Il y avait cette… cette lumière, qui brillait. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant.

_ Est-ce qu'elle clignotait ? demanda Connor.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

Ceci confirma leurs soupçons : une anomalie s'était bien ouverte dans cette maison, et une créature l'avait très certainement traversée.

_ Je me suis mis à courir, continua Ryan. J'ai entendu un cri. Le cri d'un animal. Un animal que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour s'en sortir vivant, avait été de lui jeter de la suie au visage, ce qui l'avait aveuglé assez longtemps pour qu'il sorte par une fenêtre.

_ Je n'ai plus jamais revu mes amis, ajouta Ryan. Ecoutez, j'aime bien mon job. Personne n'est au courant. Ne dites rien.

_ Comptez sur nous, lui assura Connor.

_ Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Ryan, lui dit Jenny.

_ Je suis retourné près de cette maison des milliers de fois. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer la porte. Mais, j'y arriverai.

Il retourna travailler. Jenny soupira. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

_ On y va, dit-elle.

Ils quittèrent tous deux le manège.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Pendant ce temps, Abby explorait toujours la maison. Elle entra dans une pièce à l'étage, et dit :

_ Eho ?

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement. En retournant sur ses pas, elle s'aperçut que le bruit venait de derrière un matelas, posé debout contre le mur. Elle le souleva légèrement, et vit qu'il masquait l'entrée d'une pièce. Elle se glissa derrière. Une fois de l'autre côté du matelas, elle épousseta son blouson, et s'avança dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce où elle avait vu le rideau bouger. Elle s'en approcha, et l'écarta, pour voir si quelqu'un se cachait derrière. Elle ne vit pas la créature sur le mur, à côté d'elle. Elle perçut soudain un mouvement, et se retourna. Elle entendait des bruits de pas, mais ne vit rien du tout, et pourtant, le bruit venait bien de cette pièce. Elle se dépêcha de sortir, craignant que ce ne soit un prédateur du futur. La créature la suivit. Abby arriva aux escaliers. Elle entendit du bruit tout près d'elle. La créature surgit devant elle, et Abby hurla de peur. Son pied rata la première marche, et elle dévala les escaliers en arrière. Sa tête heurta une marche, et l'assomma.

* * *

Connor ouvrit la porte de la maison, et lui et Jenny entrèrent. Le jeune homme repéra vite Abby allongée dans les marches, qui reprenait lentement conscience. Il se précipita vers elle, Jenny sur ses talons.

_ Abby ? dit-il doucement. Réveilles-toi. (la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux). Ça va ?

_ J'ai dû rater une marche, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Essaie de te lever, dit Connor.

Il l'aida à se redresser, puis à se mettre sur ses pieds.

_ Doucement, faites attention, dit Jenny à Connor.

Une fois debout, Abby réalisa qu'elle s'était relevée trop vide, et dit en s'asseyant :

_ Euh… je vais m'asseoir.

_ Abby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jenny.

_ Et bien, je… j'étais à l'étage. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans une des chambres. Après ça, je me souviens plus de rien.

_ On ferait mieux d'appeler un médecin, dit Connor, inquiet.

_ D'accord, dit Jenny. (à Connor) Vous restez ici, mais vous attendez à l'extérieur.

_ D'accord, répondit le jeune homme.

Il releva Abby, et la soutint jusqu'à la voiture. En haut des marches, la créature n'avait pas cessé de les observer.

* * *

**Centre de recherche des Anomalies.**

Sarah, Becker, Casey et Nick étaient réunis dans un labo. Sarah dit :

_ Cutter, ce type s'est fait dévoré par un scorpion géant dans le désert Silurien. Il est peu probable qu'il ait survécu à ça.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que ça avait du sens.

_ D'accord, concéda Becker, en se rapprochant de Sarah. Si ce n'était pas lui, mais son jumeau ?

_ Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il fouillait dans le casier de Nick, dit Casey.

_ Et bien, il a tué son frère… lui, il fouille dans son linge, dit Becker, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. (à Cutter) Vous avez dit vous-même que ça n'avait pas de sens.

Les deux Cutter s'entreregardèrent, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre, qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

_ Il y a une autre option, dirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble. Helen.

_ Elle y est sûrement pour quelque chose, il travaillait pour elle, avant, poursuivit Nick.

_ Et alors, vous pensez qu'elle l'a ressuscité ? demanda Becker. C'est plus flippant que je ne le pensais.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée, dit Nick.

Casey regarda le jeune capitaine dans les yeux, et dit :

_ Règle numéro 1 : quand quelque chose d'inexplicable se produit, c'est qu'Helen n'est pas très loin.

_ Faites-moi confiance… Elle est revenue, dit Nick.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Debout sur le pont, Connor admirait le paysage. Conformément aux instructions de Jenny, il n'était pas retourné dans la maison. Il remarqua alors une fillette, immobile, qui le fixait. Il lui fit un signe de la main, en disant :

_ Salut.

Mais, la petite fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et se contenta de le fixer du regard.

_ Ok, dit-il.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de son téléphone, mais ne le trouva pas.

_ Où j'ai mis mon téléphone ? se demanda-t-il.

Il se rappela alors qu'il l'avait fait tomber, quand Abby lui avait sauté dessus dans la salle à manger, pour lui faire peur. Il soupira de sa malchance, et se dirigea vers la maison. La fillette le rappela alors :

_ Non ! (il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers elle) Vous pouvez pas aller à l'intérieur !

_ Je dirai rien si tu dis rien, lui dit-il, croyant qu'elle pensait aux ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir avec la police.

Puis, il sourit, ravi de sa blague, et se dirigea vers la maison.

La créature avait trouvé le téléphone, et se mirait dedans. Puis, d'un coup de griffe, elle l'envoya valser bien plus loin.

Connor ouvrit la porte de la maison, et entra. La créature était retournée à l'étage, et l'observait du palier. Connor regarda un instant en haut, pour voir s'il voyait quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_ Bon, où il est, ce téléphone ? murmura-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'agrippa par derrière, et le poussa contre un des piliers de l'escalier. Il tourna la tête, et vit Danny Quinn, qui lui maintenait les mains derrière le dos.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

_ Je vous avais prévenu. Je vous arrête pour effraction.

Connor poussa un petit cri de douleur, quand Danny referma les menottes, les serrant un peu trop, pour faire bonne mesure.

_ Non, vous avez tort. Vous faites une énorme erreur, protesta Connor. Je peux pas partir, quelque chose de terrible pourrait arrivé.

Danny lui fit faire volte-face, et lui dit :

_ Ah, vraiment ? Comme quoi ? (Connor ne répondit pas) Suivez-moi.

Il le poussa vers la porte. La créature n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

* * *

**Poste de Police.**

Assis dans sa cellule, Connor semblait avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Danny fit sauter les clés dans sa main, en disant :

_ Je vous avais prévenu.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

L'agent immobilier revint à la maison, et replanta une pancarte au nom de son agence, en disant :

_ Ne jamais laisser s'échapper une bonne commission sans combattre.

Puis il se dirigea vers la maison. Il voulut mettre la clé dans la serrure, mais s'aperçut que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il entra, sous le regard attentif de la petite fille, qu'il n'avait pas vue.

* * *

**Poste de Police.**

Connor regarda par la lucarne dans la porte de sa cellule, et vit Danny, appuyé sur le mur d'en face.

_ Vous faites une terrible erreur judiciaire, lui dit-il. (Danny ne réagit pas) Je demande l'Habeas Corpus ! C'est clair ? Enfin, je le demanderais si je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Eh, je connais mes droits, vous savez ?

_ Citez-les.

_ Quoi ?

_ Citez-les !

Connor, prit au dépourvu, et incapable de répondre, se mit à réfléchir intensément. A vouloir faire comme dans les films, on se retrouve dans une impasse. Il réfléchissait encore, quand le téléphone sonna. Pris d'un éclair de génie, il s'exclama :

_ Un coup de fil ! Oui, c'est ça, j'ai droit à un coup de fil !

_ Bon garçon, se moqua Danny.

_ Ouais, et j'ai aussi le droit de garder le silence.

_ Je le ferai valoir tout de suite, si j'étais vous.

Déçu, Connor se retourna, avant de revenir regarder par la lucarne, en disant :

_ Vous vous croyez où, là ? Dans un état policier ? Vous pouvez pas priver les gens de leur droit sans les prévenir… au préalable. _**(2)**_

Danny se pencha vers la lucarne, puis en remonta le cache.

_ Ah, super ! Ah ça, super drôle, poursuivit Connor derrière la porte. Allez, soyez sympa. Vous pouvez pas me garder ici. Il faut que je parle à mes amis.

Danny rouvrit la lucarne.

_ Dites-moi ce que vous et vos amis faisiez dans cette maison, dit-il.

_ Je peux pas vous dire.

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes ni promoteur immobilier, ni assez diplômé pour faire partie du MI-5. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Laissez-moi passer un seul coup de fil, et je vous promets de vous répondre. Dites oui, le supplia-t-il.

Danny se redressa sans rien dire. Connor lui demanda :

_ C'est oui, ou c'est non ?

Pour toute réponse, Danny remonta le cache de la lucarne.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Jenny gara la voiture derrière l'autre, devant la maison. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha :

_ Connor ? dit-elle. Quoi ? ! Il manquait plus que ça. Je fais au plus vite. (elle raccrocha. A Abby) Devinez: Connor a été arrêté.

_ Allez-y, moi je surveille la maison, dit Abby.

_ Je peux vous laisser seule ?

_ Bien sûr, tout va bien. J'ai glissé, c'est tout. Ça va aller. Sauvez-vous.

_ Je fais au plus vite, l'assura Jenny.

_ Embrassez-le pour moi.

Jenny remonta en voiture, et partit. Abby regarda la maison. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien renfermer.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Cutter était retourné au travail. Sa nièce était allée s'enfermer dans son bureau, préoccupée par le retour de sa tante. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur un dossier, complètement coupée du monde extérieur. Becker entra dans le bureau de Casey, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il la posa sur le bureau, en disant :

_ J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien.

Sans relever la tête du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, Casey lâcha un « merci » machinal. Son esprit était à des lieues du CRA, fixé uniquement sur le dossier qui se trouvait éparpillé devant elle sur le bureau. Le jeune capitaine se mit à arpenter la pièce, regardant chaque photo punaisée au mur, lisant chaque annotation. Finalement, agacée par le couinement de ses rangers, Casey releva lentement la tête en soupirant, puis demanda :

_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, capitaine ?

_ Non, je regarde juste à quel point votre tante est une obsession pour vous.

Casey se leva, et vint le rejoindre, devant la photo de sa tante qui lui servait de cible aux fléchettes. Tout autour de cette photo se trouvaient un plan, où des punaises marquaient les endroits où elle avait été vue, ainsi que différents post-it couverts de l'écriture de la jeune Cutter.

_ Je ne suis pas obsédée par Helen, se défendit Casey. (Becker lui jeta un regard dubitatif) Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais, si je veux avoir une chance de l'arrêter, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle a été, et ce qu'elle y a fait. (elle reporta son attention sur le panneau) Vous savez, une fois, j'étais allée chez mon oncle, et on avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. C'était au moment où on venait de découvrir les anomalies. On avait beaucoup parlé d'Helen, et je me rappelle lui avoir dit que depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était possible qu'elle soit encore en vie, il était complètement obsédé par elle. (elle regarda Becker) On dirait que c'est mon tour, maintenant.

Becker hocha la tête, puis lui dit :

_ Vous savez, au lieu de mettre des panneaux de liège partout, vous auriez dû demander que les murs soient directement recouverts de liège.

_ Figurez-vous que je l'ai fait, mais on m'a répondu que les murs du CRA seraient tous de la même couleur, et que si ça ne me plaisait pas, c'était pareil.

Becker la regarda, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui. Se faire braquer n'est pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais ça va mieux, maintenant.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

La nuit était tombée. Abby s'était réfugiée dans la voiture, et écoutait de la musique, pour passer le temps, quand la sonnette d'un vélo attira son attention. Elle sonnait à intervalles réguliers. Elle vit alors la petite fille qui l'observait passer non loin de la voiture, en vélo. Abby sortit de la voiture, et choisit de la suivre, afin de savoir où elle allait, à cette heure de la nuit. Elle fut rapidement distancée par la fillette, mais la suivait grâce au son de la sonnette. Elle ne vit donc pas la créature suivre la fillette. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'un animal, qu'elle se mit à courir, subitement inquiète pour la fillette. Elle finit par entrer dans un parc, et vit la bicyclette par terre, la roue arrière qui tournait dans le vide, comme si on l'avait laissée tomber avant de s'arrêter, puis elle aperçut la créature, qui lui tournait le dos, et semblait dévorer quelque chose. Elle alla alors prudemment se cacher derrière un buisson, sans faire de bruit, pour l'observer. En levant un peu les yeux, Abby vit la fillette, perchée sur une branche au-dessus de la créature, qui lui jetait des saucisses grillées. La créature les avalait goulûment. Elle soupira de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que la créature l'avait dévorée. Elle essaya de s'avancer un peu, pour mieux voir la créature, mais marcha sur une brindille, qui craqua. La créature se retourna, et Abby la vit changer de couleur de peau, pour se fondre dans le décor, avant de se sauver. La petite fille resta stoïque. Abby l'aida à descendre, et lui tenant son vélo, elles marchèrent toute les deux vers la maison de la fillette.

_ N'ayez pas peur, dit celle-ci. Il ne nous fera aucun mal. Je prends soin de lui. Je le nourris pour qu'il ne mange ni Alfie, ni les autres chiens. Tout le monde ici prétend qu'il n'est pas réel. Mais croyez-moi, il l'est. Je dois à tout prix l'empêcher d'être méchant. C'est mon rôle.

Abby s'arrêta, posa le vélo à terre, et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_ T'inquiète pas, Emily, dit-elle. On va prendre le relais, à présent. D'accord ?

_ Oui.

Abby se releva, repris le vélo, et toutes deux se remirent en marche.

_ Il vit dans cette maison abandonnée, dit Emily. Je vous en prie, n'y allez pas.

_ Rassure-toi, je n'irai pas.

* * *

**Poste de Police.**

Une femme officier emmena Jenny jusqu'à la cellule de Connor, et en ouvrit la porte. Connor en sortit, en disant à Jenny :

_ Oh, merci, vous êtes venue. Merci mille fois. Oh, dans mes bras. (il serra Jenny contre lui) Oh, c'est tellement bon de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un ! Je suis devenu dingue, moi, là-dedans !

_ N'exagérez pas, vous n'êtes resté que quelques heures.

_ Je ne suis pas Nelson Mandela, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas souffert, protesta Connor.

Danny arriva, et vit Connor hors de sa cellule.

_ Eh ! dit-il. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

_ Avec plaisir, inspecteur Quinn, lui rétorqua Jenny. Je suis venue chercher mon collègue, et à votre place, je n'essaierais pas de m'y opposer.

_ Et si je refuse ?

Le téléphone de Jenny sonna. Elle regarda l'écran.

_ Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-elle en lançant le téléphone à Danny.

_ Danny Quinn, dit celui-ci en décrochant. Ah, non, monsieur, non, bien sûr que non… C'est… D'accord, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il raccrocha. Jenny choisit d'enfoncer le clou.

_ Je crois savoir que le Ministre de l'Intérieur déteste être réveillé en pleine nuit. Tâchez de vous en souvenir, à l'avenir. Téléphone.

_ Vous croyez que j'ai droit à une indemnité ? lui demanda Connor.

Danny rendit le téléphone à Jenny, en lui disant, menaçant :

_ Si je vous vois encore rôder autour de cette maison, vos amis hauts placés ne vous seront d'aucune aide, alors laissez faire les professionnels.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de machisme, et répliqua, en lui tendant un papier officiel :

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est plus du ressort de la police. C'est celui du gouvernement. En gros, si vous ou un de vos hommes entrez dans cette maison, vous commettrez une infraction. Alors, laissez faire les professionnels.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé. Jenny et Connor sortirent du poste de police. Jenny décrocha son téléphone.

_ Abby ? dit-elle.

_ La créature peut se camoufler dans le paysage. C'est pour ça qu'on ne la voyait pas.

_ Excellent. J'appelle Becker. En attendant, n'allez pas à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Maison abandonnée.**

Abby raccrocha. En arrivant au niveau du pont, elle vit Ryan Mason devant la maison, qui avait visiblement l'intention d'y pénétrer.

_ Eh ! l'appela-t-elle. (mais il ne s'arrêta pas) N'entrez pas dans la maison !

Mais, Ryan ne l'écouta pas, et franchit la grille, puis rentra dans la maison. Abby se mit à courir vers la voiture. Elle récupéra son fusil tranquillisant, le chargea, et courut vers la maison, en appelant Jenny :

_ Jenny, changement de programme. Je vais entrer dans la maison. Venez dès que vous pouvez.

Elle raccrocha, et s'arrêta devant la maison, hésitant un instant à y rentrer seule. Mais, la pensée qu'un innocent s'y trouvait avec la créature lui donna le courage d'entrer. Elle brandit son arme, respira un grand coup, et poussa la porte du pied. Des bruits d'animaux, ainsi que des bruits de parquet qui craque lui parvinrent de l'étage. Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier. Soudain, alors qu'elle avait monté les trois premières marches, un bruit vers la porte de la salle à manger attira son attention. Elle ne vit rien, mais savait que la créature pouvait se camoufler. Elle s'avança donc prudemment vers la porte, sans voir la créature se glisser derrière elle, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, attentive au moindre mouvement. Elle en perçut d'ailleurs un derrière elle, et se retourna brusquement, son arme pointée devant elle, sur… Ryan Mason. Celui-ci leva les mains, en s'écriant :

_ Tirez pas !

Abby baissant son arme, et demanda :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Ryan Mason. Il fallait que je revienne ici, pour connaître la vérité.

_ Ah ouais ? Vous allez devoir remettre ça, désolée. Venez, ajouta-t-elle, en le tirant par la manche.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Abby ouvrant la marche, pour neutraliser la créature, en cas de besoin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. C'est alors que la créature sauta un peu partout dans la pièce, trop vite pour qu'Abby puisse lui tirer dessus, et claqua la porte. Abby fit reculer Ryan. La créature se mit à leur jeter tous les objets se trouvant dans la pièce dessus, pour freiner leur progression, et les garder à sa merci. Elle claqua toutes les portes pour les garder dans cette pièce. Abby essayait de la suivre pour lui tirer une fléchette tranquillisant dessus, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, pour trouver une issue, mais la créature apparut soudain devant eux, dans les marches. Elle était vraiment très rapide. Elle se percha sur la rampe. A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Connor et Jenny.

_ Abby ! appela le jeune homme, inquiet.

Celle-ci se retourna, et lui fit signe de ralentir.

_ Attends ! lui murmura-t-elle.

_ D'accord, répondit Connor. Il est monté ?

_ Oui, répondit Abby.

_ On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'étage supérieur, Connor prenant la tête de la troupe.

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Abby.

_ Oui.

_ Après vous, Connor, lui dit Jenny.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondit-il.

Abby se tourna vers Ryan, et lui dit :

_ Vous, restez ici.

Les trois amis montèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les pièces du fond. Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit dans une pièce derrière eux, et s'y dirigèrent, Connor, toujours en tête, ne communicant que par signe de tête, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, lors de leurs déplacements. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Connor alla sur la gauche de la baignoire, dont le rideau était tiré. Jenny alla sur la droite, et Abby au milieu. Jenny et Connor pointèrent leurs armes sur le rideau, tandis qu'Abby s'avançait pour l'ouvrir. Elle tira d'un coup sec le rideau, et l'agent immobilier bondit sur ses pieds dans la baignoire, en hurlant :

_ Non ! Non ! Aidez-moi ! Pour l'amour du ciel, aidez…

Connor le plaqua contre le mur, et le bâillonna avec sa main.

_ Pas de panique, lui dit Jenny. On va tout faire pour vous sortir de là, mais pour ça, vous devez rester calme et surtout, ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

L'agent hocha la tête, montra qu'il avait compris.

_ D'accord, souffla Connor. Je vais retirer ma main, à présent.

L'agent hocha à nouveau la tête. Connor retira sa main. L'agent les regarda un instant, puis bondit hors de la baignoire, les bouscula, et sortit de la salle de bain, en hurlant :

_ Au secours ! A l'aide !

Connor tomba assis dans la baignoire. Jenny et Abby l'aidèrent à se relever. A ce moment là, ils entendirent l'agent hurler de douleur. La créature l'avait rattrapé dans les escaliers, et le traînait en bas des marches. Ils se précipitèrent, et arrivèrent en haut des marches à temps pour voir la créature planter ses griffes acérées à plusieurs reprises dans la poitrine de l'agent immobilier. Elles avaient fait office de poignard, et ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui. La créature les regarda, puis se sauva. Sous le choc, les trois amis restèrent immobiles. Ryan se rapprocha du corps de l'agent immobilier, et le regarda. Danny passa la porte d'entrée, et voyant Ryan au-dessus du corps de l'agent, lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux autres, Ryan ?

_ C'était la créature, se défendit Ryan.

Danny sortit son arme, et la lui braqua dessus, en disant :

_ Et pour mon frère, hein, c'est pas toi, peut-être ?

_ Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, dit Jenny, qui avait descendu les escaliers de moitié.

Danny lui pointa son arme dessus, en disant :

_ Restez en dehors de ça.

_ Ce n'est plus de votre ressort, inspecteur Quinn. Baissez votre arme. Le tuer n'avancera à rien.

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce salopard a tué mon frère, dit Danny, en s'approchant de Ryan, avec la ferme intention de le tuer.

_ Non, attendez ! intervint Connor.

_ La ferme !

Danny tira en l'air. Un peu de plâtre et beaucoup de poussière leur tombèrent dessus. Il pointa à nouveau son arme sur Ryan.

_ Non ! cria Jenny.

Danny braqua Ryan encore un moment, partagé entre son envie de le tuer, et son sens moral. Finalement, il baissa son arme, et dit :

_ C'était mon petit frère.

La créature s'avançait vers lui, perchée sur la rampe de l'escalier. Abby la vit, et cria :

_ Attention derrière !

La créature sauta sur Danny, et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à l'agent immobilier. Puis, elle se camoufla à nouveau, et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, empêchant Jenny et Connor de lui tirer dessus.

_ Reste tranquille, marmonna Connor, agacé de ne pas pouvoir la viser.

La créature se rendit visible puis se camoufla à nouveau.

_ Et en plus, c'est le champion du camouflage ! s'énerva Connor.

Soudain, le SDA que tenait Jenny se mit à biper. Elle le regarda, et dit :

_ Une anomalie ! (elle vit que la créature avait disparu) Où est-il allé ?

L'anomalie s'était ouverte dans la salle à manger. La créature s'y était rendue. Elle était énervée que des intrus aient pénétré son territoire, mais se calma, en voyant la sphère brillante, qui se dressait devant elle. Elle s'en approcha, comme fascinée, et s'arrêta devant pour la regarder. Jenny, Connor, Abby et Ryan se glissèrent sans bruit dans la salle. Connor braqua son arme sur elle.

_ Je l'ai en ligne de mire, dit-il.

_ Attends, lui dit Abby.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il attend depuis des années que l'anomalie réapparaisse. Il veut rentrer chez lui. La créature les regarda, puis passa l'anomalie. Connor baissa son arme. Jenny s'approcha de l'anomalie, et se mit devant.

_ C'est Cutter qui avait raison, dit Abby. L'anomalie est revenue.

_ Il est parti ? demanda Ryan.

A ce moment là, la créature rejaillit de l'anomalie. Jenny n'eut que le temps de se jeter en avant, pour l'éviter. Ce fut alors que Danny entra dans la pièce, son arme à la main.

_ Tous à terre ! cria-t-il, avant de tirer sur la créature.

Il la toucha plusieurs fois, et les impacts de balles eurent pour effet de la renvoyer à travers l'anomalie. Les autres le regardèrent éberlués. Ils étaient sûrs de l'avoir vu se faire tuer par la créature.

_ Gilet pare-balle, expliqua-t-il. Entièrement capitonné, ajouta-t-il en le tapotant de son arme.

_ Il faut d'urgence que je m'achète le même, murmura Connor, épaté.

Danny regarda Jenny, et lui dit :

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas droit à une explication.

_ Désolée.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu.

* * *

Les hommes de Becker étaient arrivés sur place, et barricadaient la maison, afin d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer pour le cas où une nouvelle anomalie s'ouvrirait. Debout devant la maison, Ryan les regardait faire. Puis, il se détourna. De vieilles blessures avaient été rouvertes aujourd'hui, mais au moins, il avait prouvé son innocence. Danny vint se placer à côté de lui.

_ J'ai cru que c'était toi, lui dit-il.

_ J'avais deviné.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Tu pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait.

* * *

Abby s'avança au fond du jardin, et regarda de l'autre côté de la rivière. Emily était en train de jouer avec Alfie. Quand la fillette releva la tête, Abby lui fit un signe de la main, auquel Emily répondit avec un grand sourire, avant de retourner jouer avec son chien.

* * *

Danny retourna sous le porche, s'abriter de la pluie. Jenny le rejoignit.

_ Le corps de mon frère n'a jamais été retrouvé, lui dit-il. La créature l'a peut-être dévoré. A moins qu'il ait traversé cette…

_ Anomalie, dit Jenny.

_ Ouais.

_ Ça s'est passé il y a plus de 14 ans, Danny. Il serait peut-être temps de faire le deuil.

_ Sans doute.

Il la regarda, puis partit. Connor sortit de la maison, en raccrochant son téléphone. Jenny le regarda, et se mit à marcher avec lui.

_ Je viens d'appeler Cutter, pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une excellente prédiction, lui expliqua le jeune homme.

_ Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Ses mots exacts ? Un truc du genre : (imitant Cutter) « Evidemment que j'avais raison. »

Jenny rit.

* * *

**Centre de tir de la Police.**

Danny s'entraînait au tir. Quand il eut fini de tirer, son chef vint le voir.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Quinn ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je démissionne, patron. C'est vrai, je suis pas fait pour ce boulot. Vous le savez comme moi. En plus, ça vous laisse une chance d'être champion de la Division, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant son arme.

Son chef la prit. Danny commença à partir. La voix de son chef dans son dos le retint.

_ Vous allez faire quoi ?

_ Je trouverai quelque chose.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Becker entra dans le gymnase. Il allait aux vestiaires pour se changer avant de partir, quand il avait entendu du bruit dans le gymnase. Sachant que seules deux personnes restaient aussi tard, et qu'il avait vu Cutter dans son labo, la seule personne qu'il restait était Casey. La jeune femme était debout, au milieu des tatamis, pieds nus, en survêtement et débardeur, les yeux bandés. Elle enchaînait des mouvements lents et gracieux, tout en contrôlant sa respiration. Il se doutait que c'était un art martial quelconque, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il regarda sa montre. 3h du matin. Elle venait juste de rentrer d'un congé maladie, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de s'épuiser. Il s'avança sur le tatami, et lui toucha l'épaule. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lui attrape le bras, et le fasse passer par-dessus son épaule. Surpris, il vit la pièce basculer, et s'écrasa lourdement sur le tatami, admirant le plafond. La jeune femme retira son bandeau, prête à en découdre avec un éventuel agresseur. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Becker, elle s'empressa de l'aider à se relever, en disant :

_ Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici à cette heure, aussi ?

_ J'allais vous poser la même question. Vous venez tout juste de revenir d'un congé maladie. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de passer vos nuits ici ?

_ J'allais rentrer, se défendit Casey. Je faisais juste un peu de Shintaido pour me détendre.

Posant sa main dans son dos, il l'entraîna d'autorité vers les vestiaires, où ils retrouvèrent Nick. Celui-ci regarda sa nièce, et lui dit :

_ Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ? Je t'attends ?

_ Non, je crois qu'il est temps que je réintègre mon appartement. Je prends une douche, et je rentre. Bonne nuit, oncle Nick.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son oncle, fit un signe de main à Becker, et se dirigea vers l'espace douche. Becker prit ses affaires, et sortit. Nick ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

* * *

**Maison de Nick Cutter.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Helen, qui venait de crocheter la serrure. Elle alluma sa lampe de poche, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle balaya la pièce, vit une veste de Nick, la prit, et en sortit un peigne. Braquant sa lampe dessus, elle vit un cheveu accroché aux dents. Elle prit et le mit dans un tube dont elle revissa le bouchon. Puis, elle vit un verre de scotch à moitié bu sur la table basse, sortit un coton tige, et en essuya les bords avec. Elle entendit soudain une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, et se figea. Il rentrait plus tôt que prévu.

Nick alluma la lampe de l'entrée, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, puis s'arrêta. Helen était à quelques pas de lui, cachée derrière la porte du salon. Finalement, Nick se détourna, et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Helen avait en main une grosse chaîne, dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir pour étrangler Nick, s'il la découvrait. A mi palier, Nick entendit un bruit dans le salon. Il s'immobilisa, puis redescendit. Une fois dans le salon, il alluma la lampe, et balaya la pièce du regard. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée grincer, tourna la tête, et vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle et la referma, se demandant qui avait bien pu entrer chez lui, et pourquoi.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**(1)**_ _Sid Vicious, bassiste du groupe Sex Pistols était le symbole de la violence et la toxicomanie. Il est devenu une icône du mouvement punk. Sid rencontre Nancy Spungen, une jeune toxicomane américaine avec qui il aura une liaison. Nancy est assassinée, et Sid meurt d'une overdose._

_**(2)**_ _On peut penser que Connor se souvient vaguement de ce qu'est l'Habeas Corpus, car il protège contre la détention arbitraire._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 3**

**Immeuble abandonné.**

Un des clones d'Helen écoutait ses instructions dans son oreillette, puis dit aux autres clones :

_ En route.

Les clones se mirent à courir, et montèrent les marches menant au toit au pas de course. Arrivés en haut, ils défoncèrent la porte, se mirent en ligne, et chargèrent leurs armes. Helen arrêta son chronomètre : 1min 22.

_ Pas mal, dit-elle. (elle désigna un des clones) Vous, venez avec moi.

Il la suivit jusqu'au bord du toit. Helen se pencha, pour regarder la verrière, plusieurs étages en contrebas. Elle le regarda :

_ Sautez, maintenant, lui dit-elle.

Le clone s'avança au bord du toit, regarda en bas, et hésita.

_ Ecoutez ma voix ; lui dit Helen. J'ai dit « sautez ».

Le clone alla alors à l'autre bout du toit, pour prendre de l'élan, se mit à courir, et sauta. Il alla s'écraser contre la verrière. Helen se pencha pour le regarder, et dit :

_ La mort ne signifie rien pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle chance.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester entra dans le labo où travaillaient Nick et Sarah. Il avisa la maquette de Nick, et dit :

_ J'ai toujours adoré l'art moderne. C'est tellement évocateur.

_ Ceci est une maquette en 3D, où sont localisés et datés avec précision… commença Nick.

_ L'ensemble des anomalies apparues à travers l'Histoire. Oui, je suis au courant.

Il s'avança dans la maquette. Nick le retint.

_ Attention, ne… (Lester s'arrêta) ne touchez à rien.

Lester fit en sorte de s'extirper de là sans rien toucher. L'arrivée de Becker le sauva de l'embarras.

_ Ah, dit-il. Des nouvelles d'Helen Cutter ?

_ J'ai fait réexaminer tout le système de sécurité, répondit le jeune militaire.

_ Elle est à l'origine de l'intrusion, d'après vous ?

_ Qui d'autre à part elle saurait créer la réplique exacte d'un homme mort ? dit Nick.

_ Que tout le monde reste en alerte maximum, dit Lester. Si Helen est de retour, il ne nous reste plus qu'à ouvrir l'œil.

* * *

**Siège du journal Evening News.**

Mick Harper était dans la salle de conférence avec sa chef.

_ Je commence à perdre patience, Mick, lui dit celle-ci.

_ Je suis à deux doigts de réussir, Katherine. J'ai juste besoin d'une preuve concrète, d'une preuve irréfutable.

_ Je ne peux pas rendre publique une affaire qui repose sur de simples hypothèses, désolée.

_ Vous le faites tout le temps, protesta-t-il.

_ Le mammouth de l'A25 n'a pas fait sensation. On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur les footballeurs et les hommes politiques. C'est presque toujours vrai. Mais sur les dinosaures, c'est plus délicat. Et pour cause, tout le monde sait que les dinosaures n'existent plus. Moi la première.

_ Et si je vous prouvais le contraire ?

_ Une semaine. Si après ça vous en êtes toujours au même stade, vous êtes viré, c'est clair ?

_ D'accord, dit-il en s'empressant de sortir.

* * *

**Appartement de Casey Cutter.**

Casey attrapa son sac et son casque. C'est malin, elle était en retard au CRA. Elle descendit les marches de son loft, et ouvrit la porte de chez elle, pour se trouver face à une oreille. L'homme à qui cette oreille appartenait se redressa brusquement, et Casey reconnut le journaliste présent lors de leur mission avec le mammouth. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération. Elle détestait les journalistes.

_ Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle avec toute la politesse dont elle se sentait capable.

_ Mick Harper, se présenta-t-il. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, Melle Cutter.

_ Vous allez plutôt répondre à la mienne : comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

Mick sourit.

_ Un journaliste ne révèle pas ses sources. (Casey se dirigea vers sa moto) Casey, attendez ! (elle le regarda) Je peux vous appeler Casey ?

_ Sûrement pas, répondit-elle en mettant son casque.

Elle s'installa sur sa moto, et mit le moteur en route.

_ Parlez-moi du CRA.

Pour toute réponse, Casey fit rugir son engin, lui faisant signe qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, puis se mit en route vers le CRA. Mick la regarda partir, se disant qu'il finirait par avoir les réponses qu'il voulait. Il lui restait encore une personne à aller voir.

* * *

**Maison de Jenny Lewis.**

Jenny sortit de chez elle, déverrouilla sa voiture, et allait ouvrir sa portière, quand une main l'en empêcha.

_ Melle Lewis ? (elle se retourna, et vit Harper) Accordez-moi 5 minutes.

_ Je peux savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon adresse ?

_ Parlez-moi du CRA, et je m'en vais.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Jenny, en ouvrant de force sa portière.

_ Je veux parler des créatures, répondit Mick en refermant la portière.

_ Vous n'avez pas une star du rock ou du football à aller harceler ?

Jenny rouvrit la portière, et cette fois, se glissa derrière le volant.

_ Je vous donne l'occasion de faire un commentaire, avant de lancer l'article.

_ Oubliez-le, et vous serez bientôt la risée de toute la ville.

_ Pas si j'ai une preuve.

_ Mais, vous n'en avez pas, et vous n'en aurez jamais.

_ C'est la plus grosse affaire jamais étouffée depuis Roswell. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la dévoiler.

_ Suivez-moi encore une fois, et je vous fais arrêter.

Mick n'eut que le temps de retirer ses doigts de la portière, avant que Jenny ne la lui claque dessus. Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Mick regarda partir l'une des personnes qui pourraient lui apporter des réponses.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor travaillait sur la conception d'un nouvel appareil. Lester, Nick et Jenny se dirigèrent vers lui.

_ Si je comprends bien, c'est cette machine qui va fermer les anomalies, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lester, sceptique.

_ Heu… ben… en théorie… oui, bafouilla Connor.

_ Vous voulez 1 million pour la recherche et développement. Je veux quelque chose de plus que théorique.

_ Faites-nous confiance, dit Nick. Pour faire simple, cette machine est sensée inverser la polarité des anomalies de telle sorte que rien n'y entre ou n'en sorte.

_ James… appela Jenny.

Celui-ci regarda Nick, puis Connor une dernière fois, puis rejoignit Jenny. Nick s'approcha de Connor, et lui dit :

_ Tu es sûr de ça ?

_ Quasiment.

A ce moment là, l'alarme du détecteur retentit dans le CRA. Connor s'en approcha, et activa la localisation.

_ Je l'ai, dit-il. C'est dans la City. (il se tourna vers les autres) Dans un hôpital.

* * *

Casey arriva dans le CRA, juste au moment où l'alarme du détecteur se déclenchait. Elle se mit à courir, en maudissant son retard. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle des opérations à la volée, cria à son oncle qu'elle le rejoignait à la voiture, et continua sa course jusqu'à Jenny et Lester.

_ Il faut que je vous parle, leur dit-elle. C'est important. Ce matin, en sortant de chez moi, j'ai été accostée par Mike Harper, le journaliste. Il voulait que je lui parle du CRA.

_ Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Lester.

_ Rien, vous me prenez pour qui ? J'ai démarré ma moto et fait celle qui ne l'entendait pas, et je suis partie. J'ai juste pensé que vous devriez le savoir. Bon, faut que j'y aille.

Elle partit en courant vers le garage, pour retrouver Nick et le reste de l'équipe. Deux voitures quittèrent le CRA, et personne ne vit Mick Harper les suivre dans sa voiture.

* * *

**Immeuble abandonné.**

Helen ouvrit la porte, et la tint pour permettre à deux clones de porter dehors celui à qui elle avait demandé de sauter du toit. Ils le posèrent à côté d'une benne à ordures. Helen sortit sa version d'un détecteur d'anomalie miniature, qui bipait, et dit :

_ Une nouvelle anomalie. Parfait. Débarrassez-vous de lui. On a beaucoup mieux à faire.

Ses clones obéirent, et jetèrent le corps dans la benne.

* * *

**La City, hôpital.**

Nick, son équipe, Becker et ses hommes arrivèrent à l'hôpital où une anomalie s'était ouverte.

_ Becker, dit Nick. Vous partez à la recherche d'une éventuelle créature.

_ Ouais. Allons-y, dit-il à ses hommes.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Des étincelles jaillirent des grilles d'aération au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Coupure de courant, dit Nick. Le générateur devrait se déclencher d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils se mirent en route, à la recherche de l'anomalie. Une jeune femme enceinte s'approcha du comptoir qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_ Je vais avoir mon bébé, dit-elle à la réceptionniste.

_ Oui, quand ?

_ Tout de suite.

* * *

Abby, Nick et Casey entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait l'anomalie. Abby et Casey avaient toutes les deux un pistolet tranquillisant, au cas où une créature traversait l'anomalie. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle d'opération. Abby referma la porte derrière eux. Nick poussa le lit, et ils purent voir l'anomalie, qui traversait le sol.

_ Vous avez vu ça ? fit Nick. Elle traverse le sol.

Tous s'accroupirent devant.

_ Ouah, fit Casey. Ça veut dire que si on la traversait, on tomberait, d'après toi ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit son oncle. Mais, l'anomalie en elle-même n'a pas pu provoquer la coupure de courant. Quelque chose l'a traversée.

Un bruit et des étincelles dans le mur à leur droite les attirèrent. Nick se pencha, puis dit :

_ Abby, Casey… (il dégagea une petite tablette de devant un trou dans le mur) Y'a des traces de dents.

_ Des souris hyperactives ? suggéra Abby.

* * *

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, après avoir revêtu la chemise d'hôpital qu'on lui avait donné. Elle s'installa confortablement, une couverture à la main, tout en parlant à son ventre :

_ Ta grand-mère a brodé cette couverture pour toi. Tu vas l'adorer. C'est une femme formidable. Elle a tort pour ton père. C'est un type bien, tu sais. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout.

Elle mit son MP3 sur les oreilles, et s'installa sur le côté, pour écouter sa musique. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit une créature sur la tablette à côté du lit. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un cocker, et avait de grandes dents. La jeune femme hurla de peur, et la créature, apeurée, sauta de la table, pour s'enfuir par un trou dans le mur.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, qui était allée chercher Becker et Connor. Elle leur désigna l'endroit par lequel la créature s'était enfuie.

_ Il est passé par un trou dans le mur, dit-elle.

Becker poussa la chaise qui le masquait, et examina le trou.

_ C'était quoi ? demanda Connor.

_ Je ne sais pas. Une sorte de tamia ou de castor de mauvais poil.

_ Bien, ça réduit le choix. (il sortit son téléphone) Cutter ? On a peut-être un problème. Un tamia de mauvais poil.

_ Ou un castor, dit la jeune femme.

_ Ou un castor, répéta Connor pour Nick. Ce genre de problème.

* * *

Cutter et Casey avaient rejoint Connor et Becker, et marchaient dans un couloir de l'hôpital.

_ Et comment elle a décrit cette créature ? demanda Nick. Hormis le truc du tamia énervé.

_ Bah, grande comme ça, dit Connor en écartant ses mains l'une de l'autre d'environ 50 cm. Les dents proéminentes, assez trapu, avec de longues griffes.

_ Trois autres personnes disent l'avoir vu, dit Becker.

Les lumières continuaient de clignoter. Casey leva la tête, regardant le plafond, et dit :

_ Ils sont peut-être tout un tas là-dedans.

_ On a pas le choix, il faut faire évacuer l'immeuble, dit Nick. Je compte sur toi, ajouta-t-il à Connor.

Casey et lui retournèrent dans la salle d'opération. Connor et Becker partirent de l'autre côté. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Harper. Il sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait, et prit la même direction que Casey et Cutter. Il avait bien compris qui dirigeait les opérations. Connor arrêta une infirmière, et lui dit :

_ S'il vous plaît. On va faire évacuer l'immeuble, et tout de suite.

* * *

**Centre de recherche des Anomalies.**

Après sa rencontre avec Mick Harper, et surtout après avoir appris par Casey qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui il avait rendu visite, Jenny avait fait des recherches sur Internet sur le journaliste. Elle dit :

_ Sarah, si vous apercevez cet homme à proximité du CRA, prévenez-moi.

Sarah regarda la photo qu'elle lui montrait, et demanda :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il croit savoir des choses.

_ Et c'est le cas ?

_ Il en sait un peu trop, malheureusement. (elle hésita, puis se lança) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Cutter ?

_ Cutter ? Je pense qu'il est super. (elle vit que ce n'était pas à ça que pensait Jenny) Oh, vous voulez dire ce que j'en pense ? Cutter. Je pense qu'il est… plutôt sexy, dans le genre émotionnellement toxique, ne-vous-approchez-pas-de-moi-je-suis-un-désastre-romantique.

_ Mon type, alors, dit Jenny en riant.

_ Y'a quelque chose, entre vous et lui ?

_ C'est assez compliqué. (Sarah l'encouragea du regard à continuer) Apparemment, il aimait bien une fille qui me ressemblait. Selon lui, qui était moi en fait, dans une évolution différente du temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle qu'il aime, ou moi, ou la version d'elle en moi, ou si c'est juste la même chose.

_ Pas de bagage, alors, en conclut Sarah, les sourcils froncés, s'efforçant de suivre.

* * *

Helen avait emmené ses clones devant le CRA. L'un d'eux lui faisait son rapport.

_ Ils sont en alerte rouge, dit-il. L'infiltration est impossible sans un certificat de sécurité et un scanner rétinien.

_ Oh, ça, ça dépend des relations qu'on a, répondit Helen, en descendant de voiture.

Elle se dirigea vers une camionnette, dont elle ouvrit la porte arrière. Un clone de Nick se trouvait debout derrière cette porte, le regard vide.

* * *

**La City, hôpital.**

Casey et Nick entrèrent dans la salle d'opération. Abby leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. D'abord surpris, ils comprirent pourquoi en voyant la créature qui avait passé l'anomalie. Ils sourirent, et vinrent s'accroupir à côté d'Abby. La créature ne semblait pas effrayée, et semblait même vouloir jouer avec eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Abby.

_ C'est un Diictodon, répondit Casey. Mâle. De la période Permienne.

_ Il est herbivore, et creuse des galeries, ajouta Cutter. Il creuse son chemin en rongeant tout ce qu'il trouve. (au Diictodon) T'es le cauchemar des électriciens.

A ce moment là, un autre Diictodon jaillit de l'anomalie, et se jeta sur le premier pour jouer avec lui.

_ C'est pas mignon, ça ? fit Abby, attendrie.

_ Si, dit Nick. Ce sont des créatures extrêmement sociables. (il se releva, et alla vers eux) Petit, petit, dit-il. Approche.

Mais, le Diictodon, d'humeur badine, ne voulut pas se laisser attraper, et courut vers le trou dans le mur, qu'il franchit. Nick se tourna alors vers le deuxième, en disant :

_ Attends, toi, tu restes ici. Reste où tu es.

Il voulut l'attraper, mais le Diictodon lui passa entre les jambes, pour aller rejoindre son camarade de jeu dans le mur.

_ Et très rapides, aussi, dit Abby.

* * *

Les Diictodons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme enceinte. L'un d'eux attrapa un bout de la couverture qu'elle tenait contre elle, et tira. La jeune femme essaya de la lui reprendre, mais la créature ne voulait pas la lâcher.

_ Lâche cette couverture, tu veux ? dit la jeune femme, en s'y agrippant.

Mais, le Diictodon finit par gagner, et la couverture lui tomba dessus, le recouvrant entièrement. Il sortit de la pièce, la couverture toujours sur lui. La jeune femme le suivit, en disant :

_ Lâche cette couverture, elle est à moi.

Mick Harper la suivit. Le Diictodon fila droit vers la salle d'opération où se trouvait l'anomalie. Quand il le vit arriver, Nick se jeta sur la couverture, pour le retenir. Celui-ci, légèrement aveuglé par la couverture, rata l'anomalie et passa à côté. Nick se releva, la couverture à la main, et vit la jeune femme. Casey et Abby s'étaient figées en la voyant rentrer. Ils cherchaient une explication plausible, quand un Diictodon sortit du trou dans le mur, et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune femme cria, et Nick regarda la créature s'éloigner, d'un air blasé. Mick vit la créature sortir, et ne voulant pas laisser passer sa chance d'écrire ce qu'il pensait être l'article de sa vie, il ferma la porte, et coinça un porte perfusion dans la poignée, pour empêcher le professeur et son équipe de sortir de la pièce. Nick se jeta sur la poignée, et essaya d'ouvrir, sans succès.

_ Ouvrez la porte ! cria-t-il, en secouant la poignée.

* * *

Becker et Connor entrèrent dans une chambre, à la recherche de la créature que la jeune femme leur avait indiquée.

_ Quelque chose, demanda Connor.

_ Non.

A ce moment là, le téléphone de Connor sonna.

_ Cutter ? dit-il en décochant.

_ On est coincés dans la salle d'opération, avec l'anomalie et… une femme sur le point d'accoucher. Alors, on a besoin de vous aussi vite que possible, d'accord ?

_ On arrive. (il raccrocha) Où est la salle d'opération ? demanda-t-il à Becker.

_ Aucune idée.

_ Dans ce cas, trouvons quelqu'un qui sait.

_ Je suis un soldat qualifié. Je suis capable de me repérer dans un hôpital.

* * *

Mick Harper cherchait toujours la créature. Celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans la salle de jeu des enfants, et s'était cachée parmi les jouets, sous la jupe d'une poupée. Mick finit par le trouver. Le Diictodon, curieux, ne bougeait pas. Le journaliste sortit son portable, en disant :

_ Ne bouge pas, mon grand. Tu vas être mon ticket pour la gloire.

Il s'approcha doucement, pour le prendre de plus près, et le cadra.

_ Reste comme ça.

Mais, au moment où il appuyait sur le déclencheur, le Diictodon jaillit hors de sa cachette, et se sauva. Mick essaya de l'attraper, mais en vain.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Le clone de Nick passa sa main sur le PAD qui lut son empreinte palmaire, puis se soumit au contrôle rétinien. Il put enfin accéder au CRA. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, sans que personne ne fasse un mouvement pour l'arrêter, la voix de Lester se fit entendre dans son dos :

_ Que faites-vous ici ?

Il s'arrêta. Lester le rejoignit. Le clone se retourna, et regarda Lester, puis lui dit :

_ Je travaille ici.

_ Oui, mais que faites-vous là maintenant ?

_ Je travaille ici, répéta le clone.

_ Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Lester.

_ Oui.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être vous-même.

_ Je suis le professeur Nick Cutter.

_ Bizarrement, je n'avais en fait pas oublié ça.

Sarah sortit d'un labo, et les vit.

_ Cutter, fit-elle. Vous êtes revenu, parfait. La matrice m'a sorti une nouvelle date. J'ai besoin que vous la validiez avant de l'ajouter à la maquette. Venez.

Cutter la suivit sans rien dire, et sans même que son visage ne laisse transparaître quoi que ce soit.

_ Note à moi-même : organiser régulièrement des check-up sur la santé mentale du personnel, marmonna Lester, en s'éloignant.

* * *

**La City, hôpital.**

Dans la salle d'opération, tout le monde était silencieux, chacun à un coin de la pièce, la jeune femme enceinte, qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'anomalie. Les trois autres cherchaient encore un moyen de lui faire croire que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit.

_ C'est quoi, ça ? finit-elle par demander, en désignant l'anomalie.

_ La coupure de courant a causé une surcharge atmosphérique temporaire. C'est un peu comme un ouragan, mais fait d'électricité, dit Nick, dont la voix montrait clairement qu'il improvisait au fur et à mesure.

Sa nièce et Abby le regardèrent, en souriant, ravies de voir qu'il avait réussi à trouver une explication plausible. La jeune femme les regarda, puis regarda Nick, et lui dit :

_ J'ai l'air débile ? (elle eut soudain une contraction, et se plia en deux sous la douleur) Je crois que ça y est.

_ Non, vous n'allez pas avoir votre bébé maintenant, dit Nick, qui paniquait un peu.

Abby la soutint jusqu'au lit.

_ Si. Tout de suite, le détrompa la jeune maman.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Becker et Connor cherchaient toujours la salle d'opération.

_ Faut vraiment qu'on soit débiles pour pas trouver une salle d'opération dans un hôpital ! ragea Becker.

_ Ouais, surtout quand un des types est un soldat qualifié, ironisa Connor.

Becker allait lui répondre vertement, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il y eut des étincelles dans la bouche d'aération juste au-dessus d'eux, et ils virent les plaques de placo autour de cette grille bouger. Becker dit à Connor, tout en pointant son arme sur le plafond :

_ Attrapez-le.

_ Comment ça, « attrapez-le » ?

Becker le poussa du coude, en répétant, agacé :

_ Attrapez-le !

_ D'accord.

_ Attrapez-le, il est juste au-dessus.

Connor prit un chariot, et le poussa sous les plaques qui bougeaient. Une des plaques finit par céder sous le poids de la créature, et elle tomba dans le chariot. Connor et Becker le regardèrent se secouer, un peu sonné, en souriant.

_ Salut mon pote. Je m'appelle Connor. Et ça, c'est… (il désigna Becker, puis se reprit) Je m'appelle Connor. Tout va bien ? Si je me trompe pas, tu es un Diictodon, pas vrai ?

Becker, qui sentait que Connor devenait complètement gaga, se reprit, et dit :

_ Cutter.

Il recouvrit le chariot d'un drap, et ils repartirent à la recherche de la salle d'opération.

* * *

La jeune femme s'installa difficilement sur le lit. Casey voulut la rassurer. Elle désigna Abby, en disant :

_ Cette femme est qualifiée, c'est une professionnelle de la santé.

_ Elle ne ressemble pas à une infirmière.

_ Non, en effet, elle est gardienne de zoo, admit Casey.

_ Quoi ? !

Casey se rendit compte qu'au lieu de la rassurer, elle venait de la faire paniquer encore plus. Elle grimaça, ne sachant quoi dire. Son oncle vola à son secours, et demanda à Abby :

_ Eh, Abby, combien de bébés tu as mis au monde ?

_ Des douzaines.

_ Quel genre de bébés ? demanda la jeune maman.

_ Des zèbres, des lions… des antilopes. Une girafe, une fois.

_ Vous voyez, il y a pas de quoi paniquer, dit Nick. Le principe est le même, sauf que, heureusement pour votre bébé, son cou est bien moins long.

Abby regarda les Cutter, les remerciant silencieusement de tout faire reposer sur ses épaules.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Sarah et le clone de Nick entrèrent dans le labo où se trouvait la maquette de Nick. Sarah lui dit :

_ J'ai besoin que vous jetiez un œil sur ces calculs, mais je pense qu'ils sont aussi exacts que possible.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, pour l'instant. Tâchez de vous débrouiller seule.

_ J'ai essayé. Bref. Si on introduit ces nouveaux chiffres dans la matrice, ils sont…

_ Taisez-vous, l'interrompit le clone.

Jenny entra par une autre porte, et en voyant le clone de Nick, eut un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle. Vous vous êtes changé ? Vos vêtements. Vous ne portiez pas ça, ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

Vexée de s'être ainsi faite rabrouer, Sarah dit au clone de Nick :

_ Si vous êtes occupé, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai aussi des choses à faire.

Elle quitta le labo. Jenny regarda le clone, en souriant. Celui-ci lui dit :

_ Je m'en vais, à présent.

_ Oh, vous retournez à l'hôpital ?

_ Oui.

_ Je voudrais pas vous retenir.

Le clone se dirigea vers la porte. Jenny le retint :

_ Cutter ! On avait parlé d'aller prendre un verre, vous vous souvenez ? Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

_ Je m'en vais, à présent.

_ Oui, j'avais compris. (elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas) Je vois. Mauvaise idée. Oubliez ça. Peut-être une autre fois.

_ Non. Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois.

Jenny le regarda, vexée, puis baissa la tête, et dit :

_ Très bien. Je peux supporter ça. J'apprécie votre honnêteté. (elle le regarda et vit qu'il avait quitté la pièce) Enfin, je crois. Je suis stupide. Je suis… stupide.

* * *

**La City, hôpital.**

Nick s'était mis à la tête du lit, et tenait la main à la jeune maman. Abby était de l'autre côté du lit, et Casey à la porte, essayant toujours de l'ouvrir.

_ Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, gémit la jeune femme, entre deux contractions. Je voulais que ce soit magnifique.

_ Respirez, lui conseilla Nick.

_ Ça fait mal.

_ Vous y arriverez. Vous aurez bientôt un magnifique bébé.

_ Ce sera une fille.

_ Une fille ! répéta Abby, entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas que je veux le savoir, mais…

_ Je sais que ce sera une fille. (elle leva la tête vers Nick) Vous vous appelez comment ?

_ Nick.

_ Vous êtes un type bien, Nick.

_ Ça m'arrive, parfois.

A ce moment là, un Diictodon sortit du trou dans le mur. Abby, qui était la plus proche de lui, s'en saisit.

_ Renvoie-le vite par l'anomalie, dit Nick. (le Diictodon se mit à pousser un cri rauque) Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

_ C'est un cri de détresse, dit Abby. Ça me donne une idée. Ça va peut-être attirer les autres.

_ Tout va bien, dit Nick à la jeune femme qui lui tenait toujours les mains.

Abby se pencha devant le trou, le Diictodon appelant toujours à l'aide. Les autres Diictodons entendirent l'appel, relayé à travers les conduits d'aération, et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'opération.

* * *

Becker et Connor cherchaient toujours la salle d'opération, le jeune militaire ne voulant toujours pas demander son chemin. Ils ouvrit une porte, et se retrouva dans une chambre vide. Connor entra avec le chariot. Becker le regarda, et dit :

_ Ils sont pas là.

Connor soupira. Il commençait à trouver cette balade un peu longue. A ce moment là, le Diictodon s'agita sous son drap.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, bonhomme ? demanda Connor en soulevant le drap. Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?

_ Merveilleux, railla becker. Il se prend pour le Dr Doolittle, maintenant.

Mais, Connor lui fit signe de se taire.

_ Il faisait pas ce bruit là, avant.

Becker s'approcha de lui, et tous deux entendirent un cri émaner des conduits d'aération, auquel répondit le Diictodon qu'ils avaient capturé.

_ Vous entendez ça ? demanda Connor.

Becker acquiesça.

_ Suivez-moi, dit Connor en poussant le chariot.

Becker lui emboîta le pas. Connor se dirigeait grâce aux cris qu'ils entendaient dans les conduits.

* * *

La jeune femme avait mal. Nick, ne sachant pas quoi faire, dit :

_ Abby, on a besoin de toi.

_ Il arrive ! dit la jeune maman.

Casey alla prendre la place d'Abby devant le trou. Elle prit le Diictodon des bras de la jeune femme, et s'agenouilla devant le trou. Abby reprit sa place entre les jambes de la jeune maman, en disant :

_ Ça va, je suis là. Bien. Poussez.

Nick, qui avait rejoint sa nièce, dit à Abby :

_ Ça a pas l'air de marcher, ton idée.

Mais, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, c'était une vraie débandade. Les Diictodon se pressaient vers la salle d'opération, se bousculant dans les couloirs. Ils défoncèrent la grille en bas de la porte de la salle, et entrèrent en file plus ou moins ordonnée.

_ Ha ! fit Abby, ravie. Ça a marché. L'appel de détresse les attire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune maman, qui ne pouvait pas les voir, mais les entendait.

Nick se redressa, et dit :

_ Ce sont les médicaments, ça fait souvent ça.

_ J'ai pas eu de médicaments, protesta-t-elle.

Casey renvoya le Diictodon qu'elle tenait à travers l'anomalie. Les autres le suivirent. Elle et son oncle les regardèrent. Des Diictodons passèrent par le trou dans le mur, et l'un d'eux buta contre le pied de Nick. Il le releva, en disant :

_ Oups.

Un Diictodon retardataire passa la porte, au moment où l'anomalie commençait à devenir instable, et ne put la franchir avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il termina sa course en une glissade, qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur derrière l'anomalie. Il roula sur le dos, puis se releva, un peu sonné. Nick et Casey se penchèrent vers lui, pour le regarder. Délaissant complètement la jeune femme qui accouchait, Abby les rejoignit, en demandant :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, maintenant ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit Nick.

_ Quoi ? Elle est coincée ici, fit Abby.

_ Parce que je suis en train d'accoucher ! répliqua la jeune femme, pensant qu'on parlait d'elle.

Abby se dépêcha de reprendre sa place, en disant :

_ Désolée. D'accord, allez, poussez une dernière fois.

La jeune femme obéit. Casey attrapa la veste que son oncle avait posée sur un appareil de la salle, et le passa à Nick, qui emmitoufla le Diictodon dedans.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Le clone de Nick avait neutralisé un garde. Il prit son téléphone et appela Helen, qui attendait dehors. Celle-ci lui dit :

_ Ecoute ma voix. Ouvre la porte principale.

Nick raccrocha, et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Helen put ainsi pénétrer dans le CRA, suivie de la camionnette contenant ses clones.

* * *

Jenny entra dans le bureau de Lester. Déposant un dossier sur le meuble en verre, elle dit :

_ Vous vouliez me parler ?

_ Asseyez-vous. (elle obéit) Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange, à propos de Cutter, récemment ?

_ Vous avez combien de temps ? ironisa-t-elle.

_ Je veux dire, plus étrange que d'habitude.

_ Et bien, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et il a soudain décidé de se changer deux fois aujourd'hui, donc…

_ Je me demande s'il a pas… perdu la tête.

Ils entendirent soudain des coups de feu retentir dans le CRA, et se précipitèrent hors du bureau pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent les clones d'Helen sortirent tous les gens des bureaux, et les rassembler dans la salle des opérations. Ils furent bientôt eux-mêmes entourés de clones. La voix d'Helen résonna derrière eux :

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez. (Jenny et Lester se tournèrent vers elle) Je vous épargne la peine.

Elle leur ordonna de la suivre, et les conduisit hors de la salle des opérations. En passant devant un labo, ils croisèrent Sarah qu'on poussait dehors.

_ Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

_ Vous devriez être plus prudente, Dr Page, lui dit Helen.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, ils virent le clone de Nick sortir d'une salle.

_ Cutter ! s'exclama Jenny.

_ Expliquez-moi un peu ce qui se passe, exigea Lester.

Pour toute réponse, le clone lui pointa une arme sur le front.

_ Vous êtes viré, lui dit Lester, sans se démonter.

_ Ne le tue pas encore, lui dit Helen en avançant.

_ Pas encore ? répéta Lester. Qu'avez-vous fait ? dit-il au clone, en suivant Helen.

Sarah et Jenny le suivirent. Jenny se retourna, pour regarder le clone de Nick, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui qu'elle croyait être Nick avait pu les trahir. Helen finit par ouvrir la porte de la réserve, et les y fit entrer. Quand ils y furent tous les trois, elle dit au clone du nettoyeur :

_ Surveillez cette porte. Tirez si quelqu'un essaie d'entrer ou de sortir. N'obéissez à personne d'autre. Ma voix est la seule à laquelle vous devez obéir.

Puis, elle regarda ses prisonniers une dernière fois, avant de partir. Le nettoyeur ferma la porte.

_ Donc, Cutter a finalement changé de camp, dit Lester.

_ Jamais il ne nous trahirait, dit Jenny.

_ A moins d'avoir complètement tort, il vient de le faire, dit Lester en sortant son portable.

_ Je le connais. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, à moins d'y être obligé.

_ Génial, y'a pas de réseau, soupira Lester en rangeant son portable.

_ Vous avez vu comment elle lui a parlé ? demanda Sarah, en faisant référence au garde. C'était plutôt étrange.

Pendant ce temps, les clones d'Helen préparaient le matériel qu'Helen leur avait demandé d'apporter.

* * *

**La City, hôpital.**

Nick portait le nouveau né dans ses bras. Casey ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Elle posa machinalement une main sur son ventre, en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle était persuadée d'être enceinte de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle avait perdu à jamais.

_ Elle est magnifique, dit la jeune mère.

_ C'est un garçon, lui dit Nick.

_ Un garçon ? (Nick lui donna son fils) Bonjour, toi, lui dit sa mère.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Becker et Connor, qui dit :

_ Désolé, on a…

Mais, Nick leur fit signe de se taire. L'infirmière qui les avait emmenés jusque dans la salle d'opération entra pour s'occuper des deux patients.

_ Je dois y aller, dit Nick à la jeune femme. L'infirmière va s'occuper de vous, d'accord ?

_ Merci, dit la jeune femme. Merci pour tout.

Abby, qui avait pris le Diictodon enveloppé dans le manteau de Cutter, la regarda, attendrie. Casey demanda :

_ Vous avez décidé d'un prénom ?

_ Pas encore. Je n'avais prévu que des prénoms de fille. Vous croyez… vous croyez que ça ira, si je l'appelle Stanley ? Ce n'est pas très moderne, mais c'est le prénom de mon père.

Nick caressa doucement les cheveux du bébé, en disant :

_ Alors, à bientôt, Stanley.

Il remarqua que sa nièce avait les larmes aux yeux, l'entoura de ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Ça va aller. Respire un grand coup.

Casey sourit, essuya ses yeux humides, et prit une profonde inspiration. Nick déposa un baiser sur son front, et dit :

_ On en parle à la maison ce soir, si tu veux.

Casey acquiesça, et se laissa entraîner dehors. Une fois hors de la pièce, Becker demanda :

_ Alors, qui vous a enfermés ?

_ Aucune idée, dit Nick, en continuant son chemin, le bras toujours autour des épaules de sa nièce.

Becker les suivit. Abby sortit de la pièce en dernier, et montra à Connor le Diictodon qu'elle tenait contre elle. Celui-ci sourit, et souleva le drap qui recouvrait le chariot. Quand elle vit le Diictodon, Abby ouvrit la bouche, surprise et attendrie.

_ Et ouais, fit Connor.

Abby déposa son Diictodon dans le chariot, avec celui de Connor. Le jeune homme dit :

_ On dirait qu'ils ont manqué le dernier bus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? demanda Abby.

_ On les garde, dit Connor, exprimant sa pensée et celle d'Abby.

_ Oui.

_ Pour l'instant, ajouta Connor, en rabattant le drap sur les créatures.

* * *

**Siège du journal Evening News.**

Mick Harper entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure, et y déposa une photo.

_ Vous vouliez des preuves, dit-il, cachant mal son excitation.

_ Excellent, dit Katherine, en regardant la photo. On la mettra en première page.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, évidemment que non ! Vous m'amenez une photo floue d'une peluche avec des dents, et vous appelez ça une preuve ? Un gamin de 10 ans aurait fait mieux.

_ C'est une créature préhistorique ! se récria Mick.

_ Hors de ma vue.

_ Donnez-moi une dernière chance.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est le plus grand scoop de tous les temps, et je vais le prouver. Vous voulez vraiment que je m'adresse à la concurrence ?

Katherine réfléchit un instant. L'idée de perdre un scoop ne lui plaisait pas. Elle prit donc la photo, pour la réexaminer.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Helen admirait le travail de Nick. Sa maquette était à ses yeux une merveille. Le clone de Nick se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle.

_ C'est brillant, Nick, dit-elle. Superbe. On aurait dû travailler dessus ensemble. (elle réalisa qu'elle parlait à un clone et pas au vrai Nick) Je me demande pourquoi je te parle.

Elle regarda l'artefact qu'elle tenait à la main, attendant impatiemment que le vrai Nick rentre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la réserve, Sarah, Lester et Jenny parlaient du comportement du nettoyeur d'Helen.

_ C'est comme s'il n'avait aucune volonté, dit Sarah. Il a simplement… acquiescé à ce qu'elle lui disait.

_ Vous avez raison, dit Jenny. C'est comme s'il était programmé pour obéir à sa voix.

_ Tout à fait, acquiesça Lester. Il ne donnait même pas l'impression de nous entendre. Donc, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de lui faire modifier ses instructions.

_ Pourquoi ferait-elle ça, demanda Jenny.

_ Peut-être qu'on peut le faire pour elle, suggéra Lester.

* * *

Les voitures du CRA franchirent la porte principale, et se garèrent dans la cour. L'équipe de Nick descendit de la première, et Becker et ses hommes de la seconde. Connor se dirigea vers l'arrière du pick-up, et dit aux Diictodons :

_ Ça va les gars, vous êtes bien ? Vous êtes pas trop serrés ?

Becker rejoignit les cutter, un peu énervé, et dit :

_ Il aurait dû vérifier nos pass.

_ Oui, dit Casey. Vos hommes se laissent aller, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

_ Partez devant, leur dit le militaire. J'ai deux mots à dire à la sécurité.

Il se dirigea vers le poste de contrôle. Les Cutter s'entreregardèrent, en souriant, se disant que Becker en faisait un peu trop, depuis l'intrusion. Après tout, pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans le CRA serait très difficile pour Helen. Ils entrèrent dans le CRA anormalement vide et calme, à cette heure de la journée. Connor et Abby poussèrent la porte de la salle des opérations, se demandant ce qui se passait. La salle était aussi vide que le reste du CRA. Casey regarda son oncle, inquiète. Après tout, Becker n'avait peut-être pas tort. Abby dit :

_ Quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? demanda Connor.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce. Ils entendirent alors des armes qui se chargeaient, et se retournèrent précipitamment, pour voir Helen et ses clones sur la passerelle. Nick et Casey se tournèrent vers Abby et Connor, énervés de voir qu'une fois de plus Helen faisait irruption dans leur vie, et surtout persuadés que ce n'était pas pour les inviter à un barbecue entre amis. Ils ne virent pas le clone de Nick s'avancer derrière eux. Abby et Connor ouvrirent de grands yeux en le voyant.

_ C'est… vous, murmura Connor.

Fronçant les sourcils, Nick et Casey se retournèrent, et eurent un choc en se trouvant nez à nez avec le clone de Nick. Ils eurent tous deux un même mouvement de recul. Casey attrapa la main de son oncle, les yeux rivés sur son clone. Helen dit à ses nettoyeurs :

_ Emmenez Abby, Connor et Casey avec les autres.

Casey leva les yeux vers elle, et dit :

_ Pas question, je reste.

Helen fit un signe de tête au nettoyeur à côté de sa nièce, et celui-ci lui abattit la crosse de son arme sur la nuque. Il la souleva, et la mit en travers de son épaule. Abby et Connor jugèrent plus prudent de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Ils suivirent les nettoyeurs. Connor ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder les deux Nick, qui se jaugeaient du regard. Un nettoyeur le poussa sans ménagement, pour le forcer à suivre les autres.

* * *

Sarah était en train de travailler sur un enregistrement datant du moment où Helen avait été ramenée de force du Crétacé. Elle sélectionna les morceaux dont elle aurait besoin, puis dit :

_ Il me suffit maintenant de coller ça dans un nouveau fichier.

Elle le fit, et Lester, elle et Jenny purent entendre la voix d'Helen dire :

_ Arrêtez. Ne faites rien. Obéissez à ma voix.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Abby, Connor et un des nettoyeurs. Il fit entrer Abby et Connor de force, et déposa sans douceur Casey par terre. Connor eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne cogne par terre. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol, et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

_ J'allais justement vous poser la même question, dit Lester. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Cutter ?

_ Ce n'est pas lui, répondit Abby, encore sous le choc.

_ Il y a deux Cutter, renchérit Connor.

_ Deux versions de Cutter ? On dirait bien un cauchemar, dit Lester.

Casey grogna légèrement, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut se redresser. Abby se précipita pour l'aider. Casey porta une main à sa nuque, en grimaçant de douleur, puis jeta un œil autour d'elle.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça, dit Lester.

_ Ça va. Enfin, je crois. (elle regarda vers la porte, en fronçant les sourcils) Elle a cloné Nick…

Connor se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-il.

_ Connor, dit Sarah, en se réinstallant devant l'ordinateur. On doit passer ce fichier audio dans le système audio interne.

_ On peut pas le faire d'ici, dit Connor aux autres, qui le regardaient comme s'il était leur dernier espoir.

Sarah se laissa retomber contre le dossier.

* * *

Nick se mit à tourner autour de son clone, et dit à Helen, qui le regardait avec un sourire fier :

_ C'est toi qui a créé ça.

_ J'ai… j'ai emprunté cette technologie au futur. Il est fait à partir de ton ADN. Parfait, jusqu'au moindre détail physique.

_ Physique ? répéta Nick.

_ Il a… une intelligence limitée. Suffisante pour suivre les instructions de base.

_ C'est quand même un être humain, non ?

Helen haussa les épaules.

_ Le libre-arbitre est ce qui nous rend humain. Cette… créature n'est rien de plus qu'une photocopie vivante.

Nick considéra son clone un instant, puis se tourna vers Helen, et lui dit :

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça à Stephen.

_ Peu importe de quoi ils ont l'air, ils ne seront jamais l'original, répondit Helen.

Elle s'éloigna. Nick la suivit.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Helen ?

_ Parce que j'ai vu la destruction finale de presque toutes les créatures vivantes de cette belle planète, répondit-elle, faisant référence à la création du prédateur du futur. Je peux empêcher ça, Nick. Je peux nous sauver.

_ Tu sais comme moi que ce qui doit arriver arrivera. On ne doit rien changer. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Tu as tué Stephen.

_ Je n'ai pas tué Stephen. C'est toi. On sait que le cours de l'évolution peut-être modifié. Je peux… rétablir l'équilibre.

_ Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu interviendras, tu ne réussiras pas, parce que l'évolution ne se pliera pas à ta volonté.

_ J'espère sincèrement que tu as tort.

* * *

Casey, qui regardait par la petite fenêtre sur la porte, vit quelqu'un taper sur l'épaule du garde, puis l'assommer d'un coup de poing quand il se fut retourné. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur Becker, qui traîna le garde dans le fond de la réserve. Puis, il revint vers les autres, et leur demanda :

_ Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Helen a pris le contrôle du CRA, lui dit Lester.

_ Je sais. Ses hommes ont envahi les lieux.

_ Combien d'hommes avez-vous ?

_ Seulement moi. Ça devrait suffire.

Connor venait de finir de graver le ficher audio sur un CD. Il dit en prenant le CD :

_ Becker, il faut emmener ça au système audio principal.

_ C'est quoi ? (il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir) Peu importe. Vous venez avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici.

Casey se releva péniblement, et dit :

_ Il faut que j'aille dans la salle des opérations. Je dois m'assurer que Nick n'a rien.

_ Non, dit Lester. Vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller où que ce soit.

Au froncement de sourcils de Becker, Casey dit :

_ Je me suis encore fait assommer. C'est rien, je vais bien. Mais, Nick est avec Helen, et je veux savoir s'il va bien.

_ Vous avez entendu Lester, vous restez ici, lui dit Becker, en partant avec Connor.

* * *

_ Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais moi oui, dit Helen à Nick.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Nick sur un ton las.

_ Ton travail va t'amener à créer des prédateurs, ici, dans ton précieux CRA.

_ Je n'autoriserai jamais ça.

_ Je les ai vu… dans le futur. Les troupes du CRA.

_ Non, tu te trompes.

_ Tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Mais tôt ou tard, tu le feras. Et ça doit être empêché. Tu dois l'être. Tu dois être arrêté maintenant. Avant que ça ne commence.

_ Si tu es si sûre de ça, Helen, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ta... créature pour me tuer quand tu pouvais le faire ? demanda-t-il, en désignant son clone. Pourquoi ne pas me tirer dessus tout de suite ?

_ Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle en enlevant le cylindre qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Elle en sortit l'artefact, et le montra à Nick.

_ Dis-moi ce que c'est, dit-elle. (Nick ne dit rien) Alors, tu le sais, ou pas, professeur ?

Nick sourit, et répondit :

_ Bien sûr que je sais.

Il s'éloigna de quelque pas. Helen rangea l'artefact dans son cylindre.

_ Dis-le moi, dit-elle.

_ Non, lui répondit Nick. Va en Enfer.

Helen dit au clone de Nick :

_ Donne-lui 10 secondes, et tire-lui dessus.

Le clone s'approcha de Nick, et lui pointa son arme dessus.

* * *

Connor arriva à la salle où se trouvait le système audio principal. Malheureusement, elle était gardée par un des nettoyeurs d'Helen. Il s'avança vers lui, et lui dit :

_ Ça va ?

Il se baissa, et Becker, arrivant derrière lui, lui décocha un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Connor en profita pour ramper sur le côté, et se mettre à l'abri de la bagarre. Becker, après quelques coups, réussit à mettre KO le nettoyeur, qui tomba sur le bras de Connor. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se dégager, et dit :

_ Je peux pas…

Becker vint l'aider, et lui dit :

_ Allez, Temple, magnez-vous !

Connor se releva, et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui contrôlait le système audio de tout le CRA. Il inséra le CD dans le lecteur.

_ Faites vite ! lui dit Becker, qui surveillait la porte.

* * *

_ Un, deux…

_ Ne fais pas ça, dit Nick à son clone.

_ Trois…

_ C'est inutile, il n'a aucun sentiment, dit Helen.

_ Cinq, six.

_ Dis-moi ce que c'est, dit Helen.

_ Tu n'as pas à lui obéir, tu sais, dit Nick à son clone.

_ Sept.

_ Tu as le choix.

Le clone hésita, et baissa son arme. Nick soupira de soulagement. Mais, son clone releva son arme, et reprit son décompte.

_ Huit.

_ Ok, dit Nick.

_ Neuf.

_ Ok. Je vais te le dire, dit Nick à Helen.

Celle-ci s'approcha du clone, et lui dit :

_ Baisse ton arme.

* * *

Dans la réserve, le garde que Becker avait assommé commençait à remuer. Il reprenait lentement conscience. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Casey ruminait de ne pas pouvoir aller retrouver Nick, et les autres espéraient que Connor et Becker mèneraient le plan à bien.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils ont réussi, demanda Sarah.

_ On va très vite le savoir, lui répondit Abby.

Soudain, le garde, qui s'était tout à fait réveillé, se jeta sur Lester, et prenant son cou en tenaille entre son bras et son avant-bras, essaya de l'étrangler. Jenny essaya de l'aider, mais le garde la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba à terre. Lester finit par perdre connaissance, et le garde le lâcha.

* * *

Dans la salle du système audio, Becker tournait le dos à la pièce, et Connor tapait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable, afin de permettre de passer le CD dans le système. Soudain, le garde, qui venait de reprendre connaissance lui referma le portable sur les doigts. Ne pouvant les retirer, Connor cria de douleur, alertant Becker, qui se jeta sur lui, et commença à se battre avec lui. Connor put enfin libérer ses doigts endoloris.

_ Mes doigts ! cria-t-il.

Il rouvrit son ordinateur, et se remit le plus vite possible au travail. Le garde saisit Becker, le souleva, et l'envoya s'écraser par terre, avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui le sonna.

* * *

Abby et Casey s'attaquèrent au garde. Elles le frappèrent chacune leur tour. Abby lui sauta sur le dos, et il se mit à tourner, pour essayer de l'y déloger. Dans la manœuvre, Casey se prit un magistral et involontaire coup de pied de la part d'Abby, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Le garde réussit finalement à se débarrasser d'Abby en la projetant contre une armoire métallique. La jeune femme tomba à terre, inconsciente.

* * *

Après avoir neutralisé Becker, le garde se tourna vers Connor, qui lui donna plusieurs coups de tablette, pour le tenir à distance.

_ Je peux m'en occuper, Temple, lui dit Becker, en se relevant difficilement, et en se tenant la mâchoire.

_ Je peux pas, dit Connor.

Il essaya d'atteindre la touche « entrée », mais le garde le saisit, et essaya de l'éloigner de l'ordinateur. Becker vint à son secours, mais le garde tenait toujours Connor.

_ Je peux pas l'atteindre ! cria-t-il.

Il se retrouva malencontreusement entre Becker et le garde, et ne sut pas quoi faire.

_ Frappez-le ! lui dit Becker.

Il obéit, et lui mit un coup de poing. Lui eut mal à la main, mais le garde ne semblait rien avoir senti.

* * *

Après avoir neutralisé Lester, Casey et Abby, le garde se dirigea vers Jenny et Sarah, les saisit toutes les deux par la gorge, et les souleva du sol. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient que les seules personnes qui pourraient les aider étaient inconscientes, par terre. Elles commençaient sérieusement à étouffer.

* * *

Connor laissa Becker se battre avec le garde, et retourna devant l'ordinateur. Il appuya sur « entrée », et la voix d'Helen se fit entendre dans tout le CRA :

_ Arrêtez. Ne faites rien. Obéissez à ma voix.

Ces trois phrases tournèrent en boucle dans les haut-parleurs du CRA.

* * *

Dans la salle des opérations, les clones se figèrent. Helen leur cria :

_ Non, arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Mais, les gardes obéirent à la voix qu'ils entendaient, comme ils l'avaient été programmés, et baissèrent leurs armes.

_ Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! cria Helen.

* * *

Le garde dans la réserve lâcha Sarah et Jenny, qui se laissèrent tomber par terre, et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

_ Ils ont réussi, souffla Jenny, soulagée.

Le garde ne savait plus quoi faire. Lester reprit connaissance, se releva, et l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Puis, sortant un peigne, il se recoiffa un peu, en disant :

_ Juste au cas où.

* * *

_ C'est fini, tu as perdu, Helen, lança Nick.

Helen se dirigea vers le clone de Nick, et lui dit :

_ Ecoute ma voix. Termine ta mission.

Le clone se dirigea vers une mallette et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bombe. Nick se précipita vers lui, et lui dit:

_ Ecoute. Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu peux comprendre. Tu n'as pas à lui obéir.

_ Elle m'a créé.

_ Tu es un être humain. Tu as le choix.

_ Ne l'écoutes pas. Suis tes instructions, cria Helen au clone.

_ Tu n'es pas une machine, dit Nick à son clone. Tu es un homme libre. Tu ne veux pas mourir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la mort.

_ Fais-moi confiance. La vie, c'est mieux.

_ Ne l'écoute pas ! cria Helen, avant de partir en courant.

Le clone regarda Nick un instant, lui sourit, puis dit :

_ Sauve ta vie.

Comprenant qu'il allait quand même faire exploser la bombe, Nick se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Le clone appuya sur le déclencheur. La bombe fit exploser la salle des opérations, et le souffle ravagea une partie des labos et bureaux. Nick se réfugia dans un labo, pour éviter de se faire brûler.

* * *

Becker et Connor arrivèrent à la réserve. Le soldat frappa le battant, en disant :

_ Les gars ! Allez. Allez, tout le monde dehors, maintenant !

Les autres en sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Casey s'arrêta devant Becker, et lui dit :

_ Où est Nick ?

D'un signe de tête, il l'autorisa à venir avec lui le chercher. Connor les suivit. Abby, Jenny et Lester enjambaient tant bien que mal les débris et les corps sans vie des clones d'Helen, pour trouver la sortie.

Becker dégageait le passage pour Casey et Connor, et avançait devant, son arme pointée devant lui. Connor et Casey s'arrêtèrent dans le labo de Nick. Connor finit par le voir, et s'exclama :

_ Cutter ! Il est là-dedans !

Nick gisait au milieu des débris de sa maquette. Casey se précipita vers lui, et jeta de côté le morceau de maquette qu'il avait sur le dos.

_ On doit sortir d'ici tout de suite, dit-elle.

Connor vint l'aider à le relever, et tous deux le soutinrent pour sortir. Tout le CRA était envahi par la fumée des petits incendies qui s'étaient déclenchés suite à l'explosion, rendant leur respiration difficile.

Une fois dehors, ils purent mieux respirer. Abby se précipita vers eux, en criant :

_ Connor !

_ Abby ! répondit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ Probablement une bombe.

Les soldats se chargèrent d'évacuer les gens qui arrivaient encore de l'intérieur du CRA. Becker attrapa Casey par le bras, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va ?

La jeune femme jeta un œil vers son oncle, qui était pris en charge par Jenny, et répondit :

_ Maintenant, oui.

Becker hocha la tête, satisfait, et dit à Jenny :

_ Occupez-vous des blessés en premier.

Nick demanda :

_ Où est Helen ?

Jenny et Casey se tournèrent vers lui, choquées qu'il s'intéresse du sort d'Helen, après ce qu'elle venait de leur faire.

_ Elle doit toujours être à l'intérieur, répondit Connor.

Nick grimaça, puis prit la torche d'un soldat se trouvant à côté de lui, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du CRA.

_ Nick ! l'appela Casey.

Jenny courut vers lui, et le retint par le bras, en disant :

_ Non. Elle ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour vous.

_ Oui, je sais.

_ N'y allez pas. C'est une erreur.

Nick regarda le reste de son équipe. Il vit que chacun partageait l'avis de Jenny, en particuliers sa nièce.

_ Ça va aller, dit-il à Jenny.

Il rentra dans le CRA en courant.

_ Cutter ! appela Abby, en courant vers Jenny.

_ Mais bon sang, où va-t-il ? demanda Lester, inquiet. Cutter !

De rage, Casey frappa une des voitures dans lesquelles ils étaient revenus au CRA.

* * *

Nick avançait prudemment dans le CRA dévasté. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, trouva les corps de plusieurs clones, et poursuivit son chemin à la recherche d'Helen. La première chose qu'il repéra fut l'artefact, puis Helen, inconsciente, à proximité de celui-ci. Il retira sa veste, enveloppa l'artefact dedans, et le cacha, puis secoua Helen. Celle-ci se redressa en toussant, puis regarda Nick, surprise qu'il soit venu la sauver.

_ Tu es revenu pour moi ?

_ Oui.

Helen laissa échapper un petit rire, et dit :

_ Tu as toujours été sentimental. Où est l'artefact ?

_ Sans doute là où tu l'as laissé, mentit le professeur.

Helen se releva.

_ A quoi il sert, Nick ? Pourquoi est-il si important ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Bon, tu viens, ou pas ?

Il commença à se mettre en route. Helen dit, dans son dos, en pointant une arme sur lui :

_ Je suis désolée, Nick. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

_ Bordel, mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il s'interrompit, en voyant l'arme pointée sur lui. Il la regarda, d'un air blasé, et dit :

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu…

_ Tu vois, rien a changé. Le futur est bien plus important que toi ou moi.

_ Tu sais vraiment choisir tes moments. C'est tout toi.

_ Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, tu comprendrais. Je suis désolée, Nick, dit-elle, en chargeant son arme.

_ J'aimerais vraiment qu'il y ait un autre moyen, dit-elle en lui pointant à nouveau l'arme dessus.

_ Tu sais quoi, Helen ? Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais.

Les larmes aux yeux, Helen tira. Puis, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils allaient prendre, et qui l'aurait immanquablement amenée au personnel militaire du CRA, et à Casey.

* * *

A l'extérieur du CRA, les gens rassemblés devant, et attendant le retour de Nick, en s'inquiétant, entendirent une explosion. Les militaires s'activèrent, tandis que l'équipe de Nick craignait le pire. Il n'était toujours pas revenu.

_ Il est parti depuis trop longtemps, dit Jenny.

L'instinct de Casey lui dit de courir. Elle voulut le suivre, mais Becker, qui la surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, se jeta sur elle, et la plaqua contre la voiture, pour l'empêcher de se mettre elle aussi en danger. Elle se débattit, mais heureusement pour Becker, il était collé à elle, ce qui lui évita de se prendre des coups, qu'il aurait inévitablement pris, s'il l'avait tenue autrement. Dans son dos, Abby s'approcha de Connor, et lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il devait aller chercher Cutter. Il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris.

_ Sois prudent, lui dit Abby.

Connor se mit à courir, et entra dans le CRA sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

_ Connor ! appela Lester. Connor !

Mais, le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, et poursuivit sa course. Une fois dans le CRA, il se mit à appeler Nick. A cause de la fumée, ses yeux lui piquaient. Il finit par retrouver Nick, par terre, et mal en point. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et vit un trou dans sa poitrine.

_ Connor, murmura difficilement Nick. Mon ami.

_ Tenez bon. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Il essaya de le relever, mais Nick cria de douleur.

_ Ne… ne fais pas ça, lui dit Nick.

_ Désolé, dit Connor.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et pas seulement à cause de la fumée. Nick posa une main sur sa joue, et lui dit :

_ C'est bon. Assieds-toi avec moi. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Connor s'assit à côté de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus triste. Il sentait que c'était la fin. Cutter sortit l'artefact de sa cachette, et le tendit à Connor.

_ Ceci… est très important. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça l'est, alors… tu dois découvrir à quoi il sert, d'accord ? Tout dépend de toi, à présent.

Connor secoua la tête, et dit :

_ Non. Non. On peut faire ça ensemble. On l'a toujours fait ensemble.

_ Non… pas cette fois, répondit Nick, pour qui parler était douloureux. (il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Connor) Dis à… dis à Claudia Brown… laisse tomber. Aucune importance.

Nick ferma les yeux, à bout de force. Il s'immobilisa à jamais. Connor posa sa tête sur celle du professeur, et pleura.

* * *

Les autres virent Connor sortir. Il portait Nick, l'artefact posé sur ses cuisses. Il se tenait raide, les yeux droit devant lui, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Becker lâcha Casey, et se précipita pour l'aider. Jenny en fit de même. Casey, incapable de bouger, ou même de réfléchir, resta immobile, contre la voiture, trop hébétée pour réagir. Ils posèrent Nick par terre.

_ Appelez une ambulance, dit Lester, inquiet, au vu de la blessure de Nick. Tout de suite.

_ Nick, murmura Jenny.

Connor se redressa, et regarda Lester, l'œil vide.

_ C'est trop tard, dit-il.

Abby s'agenouilla à côté de Nick, et lui toucha l'épaule.

_ Quoi ? dit-elle. C'est impossible.

Elle et Jenny regardèrent Connor, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu leur dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais il ne pouvait pas, car ça n'était pas vrai.

_ Mon Dieu, murmura Jenny. J'allais lui dire quelque chose.

Connor laissa couler ses larmes. C'était toujours comme ça, quand on perdait quelqu'un. On avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose qu'on pensait avoir le temps de lui dire. Jenny et Abby éclatèrent en sanglots, en réalisant qu'il était vraiment mort. Connor regarda l'artefact qu'il tenait à la main, et murmura :

_ Je vous laisserai pas tomber, professeur.

_ Envoyez-moi cette fichue ambulance, tout de suite ! cria Lester, qui ne voulait pas croire que Nick était mort, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Casey sortit enfin de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'arrivée de Connor, portant le corps de son oncle. Elle avança comme un automate vers un soldat, à qui elle prit son arme, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du CRA.

_ Casey ! la rappela Becker.

La jeune femme se retourna, le regard vide, et dit, d'une voix absente :

_ Si je me dépêche je peux encore la rattraper.

Becker fit un pas vers elle. Elle leva alors son arme sur lui, en criant :

_ Ne m'approchez pas !

Becker s'immobilisa. Ses hommes pointèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur la jeune femme. Connor murmura à Abby :

_ C'est surréaliste. C'est Casey, enfin…

_ Baissez vos armes ! dit Lester.

Becker leur fit signe d'obéir, et ses hommes baissèrent leurs armes. Becker regarda à nouveau Casey, et lui dit :

_ Casey, donnez-moi cette arme.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Casey. Sans baisser son arme, elle murmura :

_ Vous étiez sensé empêcher que quelque chose comme ça arrive. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez rien fait? Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé mourir ? (elle regarda le ciel) Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

La main qui tenait l'arme retomba le long de sa jambe. Becker fit un nouveau pas vers elle. Elle braqua à nouveau son arme vers lui, en criant :

_ Je vous ai dit de pas bouger !

Aussitôt, comme un seul homme, les hommes de Becker la menacèrent avec leurs armes. Becker leur fit à nouveau signe de ne rien faire, et ils baissèrent à nouveau leurs armes. Il regarda ensuite Casey, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Derrière lui, Lester dit, doucement :

_ Casey. (elle le regarda) Vous croyez vraiment que votre oncle aurait voulu que vous fassiez ça ?

_ Elle m'a tout pris, gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

Elle baissa son arme. Becker s'approcha d'elle, la lui prit doucement des mains, et la donna à un de ses hommes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et pleura, se laissant glisser sur le sol. Becker la suivit dans ce mouvement, et elle s'agrippa à son bras, pleurant contre son torse. Casey, en tendant la main, put toucher celle de son oncle. Elle s'en saisit. Elle était encore chaude, comme s'il était seulement inconscient, et allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Seul le trou dans sa poitrine le démentait. La jeune femme se remémora ce que son oncle lui avait dit le jour de l'enterrement de Stephen. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle murmura si doucement que personne à part Becker ne l'entendit :

_ Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as abandonnée.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte, ses mains plaquées dans son dos. Il lui semblait que la douleur de Casey en était presque palpable. Les sanglots agitaient son corps. Inconsciemment, il se mit à bouger légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour la bercer. Là, sur le sol gisait toute sa vie. La seule chose qui faisait que Casey se levait le matin, pour aller travailler. La personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle lâcha la main de son oncle, pour refermer les bras autour du cou de Becker, le visage enfoui dans son cou, et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 4**

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey entra dans la salle des opérations. Le CRA était encore en travaux, mais l'accès leur était dorénavant autorisé. Elle monta la passerelle menant aux bureaux, et frappa à la porte de celui de Lester. Celui-ci releva la tête de son dossier, et sourit en la voyant.

_ Casey ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis content de voir que vous avez décidé de rester.

_ En fait, je ne reste pas, le détrompa Casey. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus correct de venir en personne vous le dire.

Elle déposa une enveloppe contenant sa lettre de démission sur le bureau, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Casey ! la retint Lester. (elle se retourna) Vous êtes sûre de votre décision ? Vous ne voulez pas réfléchir quelques jours encore ?

_ C'est tout réfléchi, répondit-elle, avec un sourire triste. Vous voyez, j'ai réussi à surmonter la mort de Stephen. Ça a été difficile, mais avec l'aide de Nick, j'y suis arrivée. Mais là… là, c'est trop. La mort de Nick, c'est trop. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Travailler ici, tout en sachant que c'est grâce à lui que ce centre existe, et se dire qu'il n'est plus là, c'est trop dur, vous comprenez ?

Lester hocha la tête. Il contourna son bureau, et se mit face à Casey.

_ Et votre père ? Il vous a contactée ?

Casey eut un rire amer, et répondit :

_ Mon père ? Mon père est bien trop égoïste pour se soucier de moi. Il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement de son frère. Non, je ne compte pas sur lui. Comme d'habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

_ L'université m'avait proposé un poste avant le projet anomalies. Je vais voir si leur offre tient toujours. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais me débrouiller.

_ Bon, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, n'hésitez pas.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra. Puis, sur un dernier sourire, elle quitta son bureau, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, pour récupérer ses affaires. En passant devant les vestiges de la maquette de son oncle, Casey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et sa gorge se noua.

* * *

Becker courut jusqu'aux vestiaires, et ne ralentit qu'en y arrivant. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Casey était en train de vider son casier.

_ Alors, c'est vrai, dit-il. Vous partez vraiment.

Sans s'arrêter, Casey répondit :

_ Oui, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter les frais.

_ Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

_ Non, j'ai trop donné, j'abandonne.

Elle mit le dernier objet dans le carton, puis referma le casier. Elle retira l'aimant sur lequel étaient gravées ses initiales de la porte du casier, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle le donna à Becker, en lui disant :

_ Souvenir.

Puis, sur une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule, elle quitta définitivement le CRA.

* * *

**Quartier général de Christine Johnson, quelques jours plus tard.**

Christine Johnson regardait une photo de l'artefact. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve. Un militaire vint se placer à côté d'elle. Sans relever la tête de la photo, elle lui demanda :

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il était au CRA ?

_ On a intercepté plusieurs appels. Le personnel du CRA disait qu'Helen Cutter l'avait.

Christine sortit de la pièce, et marcha dans le couloir. Le militaire la suivit.

_ Alors, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

_ On ne sait pas. Il a pu être détruit par le feu.

_ Ou non. Mon avenir en dépend. S'il est là-bas, je veux le récupérer, compris ?

Le militaire hocha la tête, et entra à sa suite dans une pièce étrangement décorée de cotte de maille aux murs, et équipée d'un miroir sans tain. Ils se placèrent devant ce miroir, et regardèrent ce qui semblait être un laboratoire équipé d'une table d'opération, et lui aussi décoré de cotte de maille aux murs. Le militaire appuya sur in interphone, et demanda à l'équipe de scientifiques masqués :

_ Prêts à commencer ?

L'un d'eux se retourna vers le miroir, et hocha la tête. Ils se dispersèrent autour de la table, dévoilant un prédateur du futur, endormi.

_ Stupéfiant, dit Christine. Une fois qu'on les comprendra, on saura comment les contrôler.

Dans le laboratoire, le prédateur commença à remuer, indiquant qu'il se réveillait. Le militaire donna l'ordre aux scientifiques de sortir. Alors que le prédateur reprenait conscience, les scientifiques s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle. Impassible, Christine le regarda se mettre debout, et venir coller son nez au miroir, semblant la chercher derrière. Il essaya de le briser, mais heureusement pour Christine et le militaire, le miroir était blindé.

_ Sait-il que je suis ici ? demanda Christine.

_ Oui, il détecte les battements de cœur.

_ Il faut qu'on apprenne à exploiter cette faculté, dit Christine, sans quitter le prédateur des yeux, fascinée.

Le prédateur essaya une nouvelle fois de briser le miroir, y laissant un éclat en forme d'étoile.

_ Neutralisez-le, dit Christine au militaire.

_ Ça implique de suspendre le dispositif de brouillage. Le CRA va savoir…

_ Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard.

Le militaire obéit, et composa un code sur un pavé au mur, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Le courant se coupa, puis se répartit dans le sol, électrifiant la créature, qui se tordit de douleur un bon moment, avant de mourir. Christine partit avant la fin, mais le militaire resta.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor était assis dans la partie du labo de Cutter qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Devant lui se trouvait une table de travail où trônait l'artefact que Cutter lui avait confié avant de mourir. Il le regardait fixement, plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les dernières paroles de son professeur d'ami : _« __Tout dépend de toi à présent. Ceci est important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça l'est. Tout dépend de toi à présent. »_ Il ferma les yeux, et les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières coulèrent sur ses joues. Nick, celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor était mort, et Casey ne voulait plus entendre parler des anomalies. Il avait beaucoup perdu en peu de temps. La voix de Sarah le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Connor ?

Il se tourna vers elle, puis sécha ses larmes, avant de la regarder à nouveau.

_ Salut, dit-il.

Sarah s'approcha de lui.

_ Laissez-moi vous aider. Je suis archéologue. Je sais m'occuper de ce genre de chose. Je peux le nettoyer et voir ce qu'il y a sous la poussière.

Connor prit le temps de se reprendre avant de se lever de son tabouret, et lui fit signe de s'y installer. Sarah s'y assit. Connor se pencha vers elle, et dit :

_ Sarah, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'on fait ici.

_ Absolument, acquiesça la jeune femme.

_ Pas avant qu'on sache ce que c'est.

Sarah hocha la tête, puis dit :

_ Allez-y.

Connor sortit de la pièce. Il avait beaucoup à réparer dans la salle des opérations. Le détecteur et le matériel permettant de verrouiller les anomalies avaient été complètement détruits pendant l'explosion.

* * *

Jenny, sur la passerelle surplombant la salle des opérations, regardait les militaires remettre le CRA en état de fonctionner. Lester vint la rejoindre, et lui dit :

_ Vous êtes responsable. (elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés) Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remplaçant permanent.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vouloir que je prenne le relais ?

_ Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne vous le demanderais pas. N'espérez pas une augmentation. Au mieux, je pourrais vous avoir une place de parking. Gardez les choses au calme, sous contrôle, et si possible, légèrement monotones. Et arrangez-vous pour que Casey accepte de reprendre son poste.

Il descendit la passerelle vers la salle des opérations. Jenny soupira. Elle ne voulait pas de cette promotion. Ce serait accepter la mort de Cutter. Mais, avec Casey qui avait quitté le CRA, l'équipe avait besoin de quelqu'un qui les dirige. Et en plus, elle devait faire changer d'avis une tête de mule. Décidément, Lester lui demandait beaucoup. Elle le suivit.

* * *

Abby entra dans la salle des opérations. Elle venait d'arriver au CRA, et quand elle s'était levée, Connor n'était pas chez eux. Elle l'avisa, en train de travailler sur le détecteur. Elle secoua la tête, et s'approcha de lui. Connor lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le détecteur, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

_ Ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non… pas encore. Mais ça va marcher, dit-il en rebranchant un câble récalcitrant.

Puis, il enchaîna avec l'appareil permettant de verrouiller les anomalies.

_ T'as besoin de te reposer, lui dit Abby.

_ Ce que je dois faire, c'est finir ce truc là, dit-il en désignant la machine. Ensuite… ensuite, je dois réparer le détecteur.

Abby baissa la tête, triste. Elle savait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se tue à la tâche. Connor le vit, et décida alors de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas.

_ C'est le Mécanisme de Verrouillage des Anomalies (MVA), dit-il en désignant ce sur quoi il travaillait. Si je réussi à le faire marcher, on pourra fermer les anomalies.

_ Si on ne sait pas où elles sont, ça ne sera pas très utile, pas vrai ? dit Lester, en arrivant avec Jenny.

Les épaules de Connor s'affaissèrent, et il lâcha un « très bien », avant de retourner travailler sur le détecteur. Lester s'éloigna. Jenny le suivit, et lui dit :

_ Vous les poussez trop.

_ En ce moment, le travail est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

* * *

Jenny passa devant le labo de Nick, et s'arrêta en voyant ce qu'il restait de la maquette du professeur. Gagnée par la tristesse, et un sentiment de gâchis, elle regarda le casier et le tuyau renversés sur la maquette, toutes ces tiges, qui gisaient maintenant pêle-mêle. Elle passa le ruban de sécurité, et entra dans la pièce. Elle avança dans la pièce, puis sursauta légèrement en voyant Sarah travailler dans la partie autorisée du labo. Elle prit un air détaché, avant de demander à la jeune femme, qui lui tournait le dos :

_ Ça donne quelque chose ?

Sarah se retourna, et répondit :

_ Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Une fois que ce sera nettoyé, on en saura un peu plus.

Jenny se retourna vers la maquette. Sarah la rejoignit.

_ Y'a-t-il une chance de réparer ça ? demanda Jenny, qui ne voulait pas voir le travail de Cutter partir en fumée.

_ Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, répondit Sarah. Donnez-moi quelques années, j'arriverai peut-être à quelque chose. (Jenny eut un petit sourire triste) Cutter gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

_ M'en parlez pas, murmura Jenny.

Sarah la regarda, et lui dit :

_ Jenny, si… si vous avez besoin de parler… de quoi que ce soit…

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Jenny, tristement.

Elle se força à sourire, regarda une dernière fois la maquette, et partit.

* * *

L'alarme du détecteur se déclencha. Abby et Connor étaient devant la machine. Becker et Jenny entrèrent dans la salle des opérations.

_ C'est un test ? demanda Jenny.

_ Non, c'est du sérieux, répondit Connor.

_ On a une adresse ?

_ J'attends les coordonnées exactes. Ça y est. On peut y aller.

Il donna un détecteur portable à Jenny, qui hésita un instant. Première mission dans les chaussures de Cutter, pour elle. Les autres la regardaient. Elle finit par dire :

_ D'accord, allons-y, dans ce cas.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Becker et Abby à sa suite. Connor commença à leur emboîter le pas, puis son regard tomba sur son MVA.

_ Jenny, dit-il. (elle se retourna) Il est presque prêt.

_ La prochaine fois. On y va.

Connor soupira, puis la suivit.

* * *

**Quartier général de Christine Johnson.**

Christine marchait dans un couloir. Le militaire, qui l'accompagnait au moment de la mort du prédateur, l'appela :

_ Madame. (elle se retourna) Le système de brouillage est de nouveau actif.

_ Le CRA aura capté le signal, dit-elle. Préparez vos hommes.

* * *

Les voitures du CRA quittèrent le centre sans voir que Mick Harper était garé devant, et attendait qu'ils bougent. Quand ils passèrent devant sa voiture, il les suivit. Ils se garèrent devant le bâtiment tout en verre, dans lequel se trouvait l'anomalie, et tous descendirent de voiture. Jenny laissa son SDA dans la voiture. Abby regarda le sien, pour voir où se trouvait exactement l'anomalie, et dit, en indiquant le bâtiment :

_ Là-dedans.

Ils entrèrent, sans remarquer que la voiture grise qui passa devant eux, ralentit, pour finalement s'arrêter. Becker et ses hommes entrèrent en premier, vérifiant bien partout qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Le reste de l'équipe les suivit.

_ C'est désert, ici, fit Connor, étonné.

Ils avancèrent plus avant dans le hall, et Abby dit, en désignant une double porte automatique :

_ Elle est quelque part là-bas.

Becker donna son arme à un de ses hommes, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

_ Il doit y avoir une autre entrée, dit Jenny.

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner, quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, Becker pointa son arme devant lui, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui la franchirait. Jenny voulut la franchir, mais Becker la retint.

_ Attendez, Jenny, lui dit-il.

Lui et un de ses hommes passèrent devant elle. Des militaires arrivèrent en face d'eux, notamment le bras droit de Christine Johnson. En le reconnaissant, Becker baissa son arme, les sourcils froncés, et dit :

_ Capitaine Wilder ?

_ Becker, le salua Wilder.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Jenny.

_ De Sandhurst, dit Becker.

_ L'un de mes meilleurs cadets, renchérit Wilder.

_ Vous vous ferez un câlin plus tard, on a une anomalie, là-dedans, dit Connor.

_ Retournez dans le hall, leur dit Wilder.

En se retournant, ils virent d'autres soldats arriver dans leur dos. Jenny se tourna vers Wilder, et lui dit :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harper éclatait la vitre de la voiture de Jenny avec un démonte-pneu, déclenchant l'alarme de la voiture, et volait son détecteur. Une fois son forfait accompli, il retourna en courant à sa voiture, et partit en trombe. Quelques mètres plus loin, un motard l'observait, impassible.

* * *

L'équipe du CRA patientait dans le hall. La porte automatique s'ouvrit, et Christine Johnson la passa. Connor donna une légère tape sur le bras de Jenny, et celle-ci se retourna, pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante.

_ Vous devez être Jenny Lewis, lui dit celle-ci. Je suis Christine Johnson. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main, que Jenny serra, surprise de voir qu'elle la connaissait.

_ Quel est cet endroit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Jenny, il y a sans aucun doute possible une anomalie à moins de 30 mètres d'ici, lui dit Connor. (il regarda Christine) Je sais que ça ne vous dira rien, mais croyez-moi, c'est pas bon.

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre, répliqua Christine. Il n'y a aucune anomalie ici.

Jenny la regarda, suspicieuse, et lui demanda :

_ Que savez-vous sur les anomalies ?

Christine se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Abby insista :

_ Laissez-nous juste jeter un œil, pour être sûrs.

_ Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, lui répondit Christine.

_ Je veux un accès illimité à cet endroit, et une explication sur votre présence ici, dit Jenny, que tout ça agaçait.

_ Je crains que ce soit impossible.

_ Je n'ai besoin que d'un coup de fil, alors faites-nous gagner du temps, vous voulez bien ? dit Jenny, qui n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

_ James Lester n'a aucune autorité ici, lui répliqua Christine. Je vous suggère de retourner au CRA, et de faire ce que vous faites le mieux.

Jenny la regarda, de plus en plus suspicieuse. Comment connaissait-elle les anomalies, Lester et le CRA ? Abby insista à nouveau :

_ Vous nous avez écoutés ? Vous êtes peut-être en danger. Laissez-nous juste jeter un œil.

_ C'est très gentil, mais ça va aller. (elle regarda Jenny) Transmettez mes amitiés à James.

L'équipe du CRA tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Capitaine Becker, n'est-ce pas ? le rappela Christine. (le jeune homme s'arrêta et la regarda) J'ai cru comprendre que le capitaine Wilder et vous étiez d'anciens collègues.

_ Oui, madame, répondit Becker.

_ Peut-être aurez-vous l'opportunité de retravailler ensemble un jour.

Becker hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna, gardant pour lui le fait qu'il s'en passerait bien. Une fois dehors, ils purent entendre l'alarme de la voiture de Jenny. Celle-ci se précipita, ouvrit la portière à la vitre brisée, et vit que son SDA avait disparu. Elle claqua la portière, en s'exclamant :

_ C'est pas vrai !

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Jenny, Abby et Connor étaient dans le bureau de Lester, et venait de lui faire part de leur rencontre avec Christine Johnson.

_ Elle avait l'air de tout savoir sur nous et sur les anomalies, lui dit Jenny. (elle vit que Lester ne réagissait pas) Je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

_ Vous êtes sûr que le détecteur fonctionnait ? demanda celui-ci, éludant la question.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel. Connor dit :

_ Les détecteurs portables indiquaient la même chose.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de certitude ?

_ Pas à 100%, mais si ce n'était pas une anomalie, c'était quoi ?

_ Saviez-vous que cet endroit existait ? demanda Jenny.

_ Non.

_ D'accord. Alors, on doit découvrir ce qu'ils y font.

_ Oui ! explosa Lester en se levant de son fauteuil. Merci de pointer du doigt une évidence ! (il se calma, sous le regard surpris des trois autres) C'est bon. Laissez-moi. Allez, merci.

Connor et Abby sortirent du bureau. Jenny les suivit rapidement.

* * *

**Appartement de Casey Cutter.**

La sonnerie continue de son interphone finit par agacer Casey. Son visiteur, qui sonnait depuis 10 bonnes minutes s'était visiblement endormi sur la sonnette. Casey se dirigea finalement vers l'interphone, et dit, d'un ton loin d'être aimable :

_ Quoi ? !

_ C'est Jenny. Je peux monter ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il faut que je vous parle.

_ Pourquoi ? répéta Casey.

_ On a eu une nouvelle anomalie.

Casey soupira.

_ J'ai laissé tomber, je vous rappelle. Ça ne me concerne plus, maintenant.

_ Ecoutez, Casey, on a besoin de vous. Vous connaissez tout sur les dinosaures.

_ Vous avez Connor. C'est une véritable encyclopédie vivante. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, et surtout, je ne veux pas revenir.

_ Vous et Cutter, vous êtes pareils, insista Jenny. C'était l'équipe de votre oncle. Il n'est plus là, maintenant. On a besoin de vous. C'est important que l'équipe reste soudée, vous comprenez ? (elle ne reçut pas de réponse) Casey ?

Casey ne lui répondit toujours pas. Jenny soupira, et commença à s'éloigner, en disant :

_ J'aurais essayé.

Elle avait fait quelques pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Casey était appuyée contre le chambranle, et la regardait, sans rien dire. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, à se regarder, sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Finalement, Casey se redressa, et lui dit :

_ Racontez-moi tout.

_ On peut monter ?

Casey soupira, puis dit :

_ Suivez-moi.

Jenny la suivit dans son loft. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle vit que le salon était sans dessus dessous. Casey lui dit :

_ Je suis en train de réaménager la disposition des meubles. Ça me permet de garder l'esprit occupé. Alors, vous vouliez me parler ?

_ Oui. Euh… Lester m'a nommé responsable.

_ Pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'on peut appeler une promotion, mais, félicitations. C'est tout ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas tout. On a eu une nouvelle anomalie, tout à l'heure.

_ Jenny… soupira Casey.

_ Non, laissez-moi finir. Quand on est arrivé, il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place. Christine Johnson, et une équipe de militaires. Elle travaille pour le gouvernement. Elle nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune anomalie, et nous a raccompagné à la sortie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent là-dedans, mais c'est très bizarre.

_ Et vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je veux quitter le CRA ? La voilà votre réponse. Je suis une scientifique. C'est une découverte majeure pour la science. Ça pourrait révolutionner tout ce qu'on sait sur l'évolution des espèces. Mais, vous voyez, il y a des gens pour qui cette découverte est synonyme de pouvoir, et rien d'autre. Ma tante s'est d'abord associée avec Leek pour faire je ne sais quel coup d'état. Elle a tué mon petit-ami, dans la manœuvre, puis elle revient avec des clones, et tue Nick. Et maintenant, vous m'apprenez qu'une autre branche du gouvernement mène des expériences secrètes sur les anomalies, dans je ne sais quel but, mais franchement, vu mon expérience, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ecoutez, Jenny, je ne voudrais pas paraître malpolie, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, alors si vous pouviez…

_ Oh, oui bien sûr, je m'en vais. (elle sortit un SDA miniature de son sac) J'aimerais que vous gardiez ça. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous saurez où nous trouver, si on est pas au CRA.

Casey ne fit pas un mouvement pour le prendre. Jenny le posa donc sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_ Jenny, attendez, lui dit Casey. (elle se retourna) S'il vous plait, dites au reste de l'équipe que ce n'est pas la peine de venir sous des prétextes bidons. Je ne reviendrai pas. Ma décision est prise.

Jenny fronça les sourcils, et dit :

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, tout d'abord, il y a eu Becker, qui se trouvait comme par hasard à courir dans le parc où je fais mon jogging, à 6h du matin, alors qu'il habite à l'autre bout de la ville, ensuite il y a eu Connor, qui passait dans le coin, avec une pizza, puis Abby, qui décide soudain d'aller dans un café dans lequel elle ne met jamais les pieds, tout en sachant que j'ai mes habitudes là-bas. Disons juste que le hasard à bon dos.

Jenny sourit, puis repartit.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor travaillait toujours sur le MVA. Le portable d'Abby sonna. La jeune femme était visiblement partie en l'oubliant. Connor chercha un instant Abby du regard, et ne la voyant pas, décrocha.

_ Portable d'Abby, j'écoute, dit-il.

_ Abby est là ? demanda une voix masculine.

_ Non, pas pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message ?

_ Dites-lui que je vais lui faire passer un grand moment.

Connor se redressa, en entendant ça.

_ Excusez-moi ? fit-il, abasourdi.

_ Je suis revenu, et on sort, ce soir.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Jack.

_ Jack comment ? insista Connor.

_ Je dois y aller, mon pote.

Jack raccrocha. Connor regarda le téléphone, puis le reporta à son oreille, en disant :

_ Allô ?

Il raccrocha aussi, stupéfait. Il sentait une pointe de jalousie, et en même temps de la tristesse. Abby avait visiblement un petit-ami dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, et cette découverte ruinait ainsi tous ses espoirs d'une quelconque relation autre qu'amicale avec Abby.

* * *

**Aéroport.**

Dans un des hangars de l'aéroport, une anomalie s'ouvrit. Elle était bien plus grande que celles que l'équipe avait déjà rencontrées. Tous les chariots de transport des valises se mirent à trembler sous l'attraction magnétique de l'anomalie.

* * *

**Siège du journal Evening News.**

Mick posa le SDA volé à Jenny sur le bureau de Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celle-ci.

_ Une sorte de détecteur.

_ Ça sert à quoi ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Oh, acerbe ! se moqua Katherine.

_ Je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les créatures.

Katherine prit le détecteur, et lui dit :

_ Mick, vous réalisez que vous avez l'air un peu dingue ?

_ Je sais.

_ Je n'emploie pas les dingues.

_ Vous rigolez ? La moitié de vos employés sont fous.

_ Ou, mais ils n'inventent pas des histoires de dinosaures. (le SDA se mit à biper. Elle sursauta) Ça bipe. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Mick récupéra le détecteur qu'elle lui tendait, et dit :

_ Je crois que ça signifie qu'on y va.

Katherine décrocha son téléphone, et dit :

_ Qu'une équipe avec une caméra soit prête dans deux minutes.

Elle raccrocha, et suivit Mick.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

L'alarme du détecteur se déclencha. Jenny se dirigea vers Connor, et lui demanda :

_ C'est au même endroit ?

_ Non. Non, c'est une nouvelle.

_ Ok, allons-y alors.

_ Où est Abby ? demanda Connor, en récupérant les coordonnées de l'anomalie.

_ Elle devait voir quelqu'un.

_ Qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Jack quelque chose. On l'appellera en chemin.

Connor récupéra un SDA miniature, et commença à la suivre. Puis, il l'arrêta, en lui disant :

_ Jenny. (elle se retourna) Donnez-moi deux minutes. Deux minutes pour faire marcher ce truc. (jenny hésita) S'il vous plaît.

_ Deux minutes, répondit Jenny, en partant.

_ Oui ! fit Connor, heureux, en se mettant au travail.

* * *

**Aéroport, site de l'anomalie.**

L'équipe demandée par Katherine arriva dans le hangar où se trouvait l'anomalie. Ils descendirent de voiture, et restèrent un moment à admirer l'immense anomalie, qui se dressait devant eux. Ils avaient amené avec eux un spécialiste des dinosaures et du personnel de sécurité. Ils ne devaient pas être dérangés, pendant leur tournage.

_ C'est quoi ? demanda Katherine, sans quitter l'anomalie des yeux.

_ Aucune idée, lui répondit Harper. Mais je crois qu'on va le savoir.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Pendant ce temps, Connor était encore en train de travailler sur son MVA. Jenny lui demanda :

_ Connor, combien de temps, encore ?

_ Quelques secondes. (il démonta une espèce de boule à picots, et la mit dans une mallette) C'est fait. (à Becker) Vous pouvez le charger.

_ Ça va vraiment marcher ? demanda Jenny.

_ Ça va marcher, lui assura Connor. Je sais que ça marchera. C'est… enfin, j'espère que ça va marcher.

_ C'est bon, je demandais juste. (à Becker, qui démontait le reste de l'appareil) Becker, on se retrouve là-bas.

Elle partit. Connor, après une dernière vérification, la suivit. Becker et ses hommes démontaient l'appareil, et le mettaient dans des mallettes pour le transport.

* * *

**Aéroport, site de l'anomalie.**

Le motard qui suivait Harper s'était garé de façon à pouvoir voir sans être vu. Vu qu'il était à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, il ne voyait pas ce qui s'y passait, mais il était sûr de ne pas rater les journalistes s'ils bougeaient.

A l'intérieur du hangar, le spécialiste des dinosaures demanda à Katherine, alors qu'Harper allait surveiller l'entrée du hangar :

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_ Ça dépendra de ce qui se passera.

_ A qui je m'adresse pour mes frais ?

Katherine allait lui répondre vertement, quand un cri d'animal venant de l'autre côté de l'anomalie attira leur attention.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? demanda le spécialiste des dinosaures, fasciné.

Le caméraman se prépara à filmer. D'autres cris plus proches se firent entendre de l'autre côté de l'anomalie.

* * *

Jenny arrêta la voiture à l'entrée de l'arrière de l'aéroport.

_ Où va-t-on, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Connor.

_ Tout droit, sur à peu près 800 mètres.

Jenny redémarra. Connor lui demanda :

_ Elle a dit autre chose ?

_ Qui ?

_ Abby. Sur ce Jack, et sur qui il est exactement.

_ Non. Je croyais que vous deviez l'appeler.

_ J'ai essayé, mais…

A ce moment là, Harper surgit devant la voiture. Surprise, Jenny écrasa la pédale de frein, mais le heurta quand même. Il tomba en arrière, sous le choc. Jenny et Connor sortirent de la voiture. Jenny lui dit :

_ A quoi jouez-vous ?

_ Ça va ? demanda Connor.

_ S'il vous plaît, venez vite ! répondit Harper en se relevant, l'air paniqué.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jenny.

_ Cette chose. Une grande lumière brillante, dit-il, en dessinant dans les airs un grand cercle. Une créature en est sortie, et a…

_ Restez ici, lui dit Connor, en se dirigeant à l'arrière du pick-up avec Jenny.

Il ouvrit le coffre, et en sortit les armes dont ils auraient besoin.

_ Vous pensez qu'on aura besoin de combien de tranquillisant ? demanda Jenny.

_ Cette chose, elle était grande comment ? demanda Connor à Harper.

_ Grande.

Connor regarda Jenny, et lui dit :

_ A vous de voir.

Jenny prit des recharges de tranquillisant, au cas où, et son fusil sous le bras, referma le coffre, et suivit Harper. Il les conduisit à un hangar, non loin de la voiture.

_ C'est là-dedans ! Vous devriez faire vite, c'est vraiment effrayant.

_ Je vous avez dit de laisser tomber, lui dit Jenny.

_ Je sais. J'aurais dû vous écouter.

Jenny et Connor se plaquèrent contre la paroi du hangar. Connor dit à Harper :

_ Restez-là.

Il vit que la main de Jenny tremblait, tandis qu'elle chargeait son fusil avec les fléchettes tranquillisantes.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Ça va, répondit Jenny.

_ Je passe devant.

_ Non. Moi.

Connor acquiesça, puis comme Jenny ne bougeait pas, lui dit :

_ Et si on y allait ensemble ?

_ Ok, acquiesça Jenny.

_ A trois ? (il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit un peu) Un… deux… trois.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et lui et Jenny se mirent face à l'entrée, l'arme pointée devant eux. Ne voyant rien, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et avancèrent, regardant partout. Ils trouvaient curieux le fait de ne pas voir d'anomalie, ni la créature monstrueuse dont leur avait parlé Harper. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, au cas où elle serait derrière les caisses entreposées dans le hangar. Dans leur dos, Harper siffla. Ils se retournèrent, et le regardèrent. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Au sourire qu'il eut, Jenny et Connor comprirent qu'il leur avait joué un mauvais tour. Ils coururent vers la porte, mais Harper les enferma dans le hangar.

_ Ouvrez la porte ! cria Connor.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Jenny.

_ Merci pour le scoop, Jenny ! leur cria Harper, en s'éloignant.

_ Bordel ! s'exclama Jenny, en s'appuyant contre la porte.

_ Génial, dit Connor.

* * *

Harper revint dans le hangar de l'anomalie. L'équipe y était toujours, et Katherine avait visiblement l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle bailla.

_ Ça a déjà fait autre chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Non, répondit-elle, agacée de perdre son temps. Il vaudrait mieux que soit bon.

_ Que pensez-vous de ça ? demanda-t-il, en lui désignant l'anomalie.

_ Vous m'avez promis une créature préhistorique, donc à moins d'un mammouth, vous êtes viré.

A ce moment là, d'autres cris d'animaux se firent entendre de l'autre côté de l'anomalie.

* * *

Connor revint vers Jenny.

_ Non, lui dit-il. Pas de porte de derrière.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée avoir par ce reptile de journaliste.

_ Il est plutôt bon, pourtant. Pour un reptile de journaliste, il m'a eu.

Jenny sortit son portable.

_ Becker, où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes encore loin ? Je me fous du nombre de barrages que vous devrez franchir, j'ai besoin de vous ici, le plus vite possible.

Pendant qu'elle parlait à Becker, Connor prit son élan, et se jeta contre la porte, les pieds devant. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, mais Connor finit par terre, en ayant mal aux pieds, en prime.

_ Ils sont coincés par des travaux sur la route, dit Claudia.

Elle se retourna, au moment où Connor se relevait, en grimaçant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ La porte est solide. On sortira pas d'ici.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'éloigna. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Connor avait été assez stupide pour se jeter contre une porte. Il avait décidément vu trop de films.

* * *

Un petit dinosaure passa l'anomalie. Les journalistes se mirent à filmer, tandis que le spécialiste des dinosaures s'approchait de lui, en disant :

_ C'est incroyable. Salut, toi. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ? Regardez ça.

_ C'est quoi, demanda Katherine. Dites-nous ce que c'est.

_ C'est un vélociraptor. Un jeune, de la fin du crétacé. Ce petit gars a environ 80 millions d'années. Une fois adultes, ce sont les meilleurs prédateurs. Il est un petit peu nerveux, ajouta-t-il, en voyant le raptor s'éloigner.

Il tendit la main, pour le caresser, en disant, s'adressant à la caméra :

_ Vous savez, si je pouvais caresser un dinosaure… Salut, toi. Viens, petit gars, viens.

Le raptor mordit alors la main qu'il tendait vers lui, puis repartit en courant à travers l'anomalie. Le spécialiste rit, et dit à la caméra :

_ Ouah, c'est incroyable ! Que quelqu'un me pince !

A ce moment là, un rugissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'anomalie, et le dinosaure qui passa la tête à travers, n'avait rien d'un gentil bébé raptor. Il était gigantesque. Un des membres de l'équipe de Katherine, qui était resté dans la voiture, roula hors du hangar, pour se sauver. Les autres coururent vers la voiture restante, pour s'y réfugier. Le spécialiste resta, et se fit gober par le dinosaure.

* * *

Jenny et Connor entendirent les cris, et se préparèrent à une attaque de créature. Jenny récupéra son fusil. Des rugissements leur parvinrent.

* * *

Dans le hangar, Katherine ordonna à son caméraman de continuer de filmer, tandis qu'elle se cachait dans la voiture. Quand le caméraman voulut monter et se mettre à l'abri lui aussi, elle le lui interdit. Le pauvre obéit. Le dinosaure se rua sur la voiture, et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Celle-ci fit un tonneau, et s'immobilisa sur le toit. Un des agents de sécurité dépêchés sur place tira sur le dinosaure, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Il happa le caméraman et l'agent de sécurité.

* * *

Jenny et Connor, qui se rapprochaient doucement de la porte, entendirent de nouveaux cris. Lorsqu'ils virent la porte bouger, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose la secouait, ils reculèrent, prêts à tirer. La porte fut secouée encore un moment, puis finit par s'ouvrir. Jenny et Connor étaient prêts à tirer. Danny apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, un pied de biche à la main.

_ Danny Quinn ! s'exclama Jenny.

_ Oh, vous ne devriez pas faire ça, lui dit-il, en lâchant le pied de biche. Vous avez besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Jenny soupira, autant de soulagement que d'exaspération, et baissa son arme. Danny les mena au véritable emplacement de l'anomalie.

_ C'est par là, dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Jenny, agacée de la façon dont tournait sa première enquête, en tant que responsable.

_ Je vous sauve la peau.

_ Comment vous nous avez trouvés ?

_ J'ai suivi le journaliste. Il a forcé votre voiture.

_ J'avais remarqué. Merci pour votre aide, mais vous devez partir, maintenant.

_ Juste quand ça devient intéressant !

Jenny s'arrêta. Danny était plus têtu qu'une mule.

_ Si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je vous ferai arrêter, lui dit-elle.

_ Les gars, bien que ce soit amusant, on a des problèmes plus urgents, leur dit Connor.

Ils se remirent en route.

_ Donnez-moi le fusil, j'y vais d'abord.

Jenny se retourna, et lui pointa le fusil dessus, en disant :

_ Un pas de plus, et je vous tire dessus.

Danny s'arrêta, et dit :

_ D'accord. Absolument.

Connor et Jenny continuèrent leur chemin. Danny leur donna quelques pas d'avance, puis les suivit. Jenny et Connor finirent par arriver au hangar. La créature ne s'y trouvait plus. Seuls s'y trouvaient la voiture sur le toit, et l'énorme anomalie. Abasourdis, ils la regardèrent ? C'était bien la première fois qu'ils en voyaient une aussi grande.

_ Ouah ! s'exclama Connor. C'est… énorme, pas vrai ?

Derrière eux, Danny siffla. Jenny se retourna, vraiment agacée.

_ Vous ne partez pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle.

Danny allait lui répondre, quand une voix venant de la voiture appela :

_ Au secours ! Faites-moi sortir d'ici ! S'il vous plait ! Au secours !

Danny se précipita, et essaya d'ouvrir une portière.

_ La porte est bloquée. Prenez l'autre côté, dit-il à Connor.

Connor allait faire le tour, mais Jenny l'arrêta :

_ Eh, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici ! (Connor la regarda) Connor, prenez l'autre côté, dit-elle.

Connor courut, et ouvrit l'autre portière.

_ J'ai ouvert la porte, dit-il à Danny. Restez calmes, on va vous sortir de là rapidement, dit-il aux occupants.

_ Sortez-nous de là, s'il vous plait ! dit Katherine.

Jenny se pencha, pour regarder par le pare-brise. Quand elle vit Harper, elle lui fit comprendre du regard, qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Pendant ce temps, Connor et Danny aidaient les occupants à sortir de la voiture sans se blesser.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ce que lui avait dit Jenny à propos du bâtiment plein de militaires, où était apparu une anomalie qu'ils n'avaient pas pu approcher, le tracassait au plus haut point. Christine lui cachait des choses, et il n'aimait pas ça. Finalement, il finit par s'asseoir à son bureau, et se brancher en visioconférence avec Christine Johnson. Sa secrétaire lui dit :

_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Passez-moi Christine Johnson. Je me fiche qu'elle soit en réunion, en vacances ou coincée dans les embouteillages. Passez-la moi tout de suite !

* * *

**Aéroport, site de l'anomalie.**

Becker et ses hommes arrivèrent enfin. Connor leur indiqua par radio où venir, et Becker se gara, en maltraitant les freins. Connor leur dit, quand les soldats commencèrent à décharger la voiture :

_ Faites attention de ne rien casser au déballage.

Puis, il se dirigea vers Harper et Katherine, à qui Jenny avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, et leur demanda:

_ Pouvez-vous me décrire la créature ?

_ Enorme, dit Harper.

_ Gigantesque, renchérit Katherine.

_ Donnez-moi plus de détails, leur dit Connor.

_ Des gens sont morts par votre faute, les sermonna Jenny.

_ Mais, c'est incroyable, dit Katherine. C'est la plus grande histoire de tous les temps, et elle est à moi ! Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement pouvoir cacher ça ?

Becker les rejoignit, et se plaça à côté de Connor. Jenny dit :

_ Il n'y aura pas d'histoire !

_ Les gars, on peut revenir au sujet ? fit Connor. Où est allée la créature ?

_ Elle est repartie, dit Harper, en montrant l'anomalie.

_ Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'alerter le monde sur ça, dit Katherine à Jenny.

_ Regardez bien. (à Becker) Emmenez-les, prenez leurs portables, rien ne doit filtrer.

Son arme appuyée nonchalamment sur l'épaule, Becker siffla, pour donner l'ordre à ses hommes d'arrêter les intrus.

_ C'est incroyable ! se récria Harper.

_ On a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Connor aux autres. Il va revenir. Il sait qu'il y a des proies faciles ici.

_ J'ai une idée sur ce qu'on devrait faire, dit Danny, en prenant une caisse de transport.

_ Il n'y a pas de « nous », s'énerva Jenny. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. C'est une zone sécurisée, et vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour être là. Partez tout de suite !

_ Je dois l'arrêter ? demanda Becker.

_ Dernière chance, dit Jenny à Danny.

_ Alors, où voulez-vous qu'on mette ça ? demanda Danny, en se dirigeant vers les caisses. Par là ?

Jenny n'en revenait toujours pas. Même les deux Cutter réunis étaient moins têtus. Enfin… c'était relatif.

_ Incroyable, dit Connor, alors que Danny continuait de décharger les caisses.

Connor peinait à porter une caisse, alors que les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir tant de mal que ça.

_ C'est la dernière, dit Becker à ses hommes.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester fut mis en communication avec Christine Johnson. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Rien ici ne menace l'intégrité de l'opération menée par le CRA, lui dit-elle ; je vous en donne ma parole, et celle du Ministre.

_ Voyez-vous, je ne peux vous dire à quel point ça me rassure, ironisa Lester. On dirait que vous avez une ligne directe avec le Ministre, pas vrai ? J'ai vu vos suggestions pour remplacer Cutter. Elles ont une chose en commun : les uniformes. Auriez-vous… un petit faible pour eux ?

_ On est tous du même côté, James. On doit se faire confiance.

_ On en serait pas là où nous sommes si on faisait confiance à n'importe qui.

_ Les militaires ont un rôle à jouer dans le combat contre les anomalies, je suis sûre que vous en êtes conscient.

Lester décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les joutes verbales, et d'aller droit au but.

_ Vous n'approcherez pas de l'opération menée par le CRA, dit-il. Vous voulez me faire confiance ? Faites-le pour ça. Christine, dit-il en coupant la visioconférence.

* * *

**Aéroport, site de l'anomalie.**

Jenny regardait l'anomalie, anxieuse à l'idée qu'une créature la traverse, avant que Connor ait eu fini d'installer son appareil.

_ J'ai un peu de temps ?

_ Ouais.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'un moteur, et virent une moto pénétrer dans le hangar. Jenny regarda Becker, et lui dit :

_ Je croyais que vos hommes avaient sécurisé la zone.

Becker haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il ne savait pas qui était ce visiteur impromptu. Le motard arrêta son engin, et descendit de moto. Becker et Jenny foncèrent les sourcils, en remarquant que le motard en question avait un SDA miniature à la main. Ils s'entreregardèrent, chacun lisant la même interrogation dans les yeux de l'autre, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le motard. Il était tout de cuir vêtu, et portait des bottes de moto. Son casque intégral les empêchait de voir son visage. Il l'enleva, et laissa échapper une cascade de cheveux roux sombres, coupés aux épaules, légèrement ondulés. La jeune femme posa son casque sur la moto, et releva la tête, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, pour admirer l'anomalie.

_ Casey ? s'exclama Becker, en la reconnaissant.

La jeune femme le regarda, lui sourit, et s'avança vers eux. Jenny lui demanda :

_ Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler des anomalies ?

_ Que voulez-vous, je dois avoir une case en moins. J'ai quand même pas mal hésité, avant de venir.

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Becker dit, en désignant ses cheveux, autrefois blonds et qui arrivaient au milieu du dos :

_ Ça change, j'aime bien.

_ Merci. Le changement, ça fait pas de mal.

Elle regarda Connor, qui était en train de monter son appareil.

_ C'est ton système de verrouillage des anomalies ? lui demanda-t-elle. (il acquiesça) Bien joué.

Connor lui sourit, ravi de voir qu'une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus avait foi en lui et en son travail. Il s'activa à tout mettre en place, sous l'œil anxieux et impatient de Jenny. Il mit la dernière touche au montage, puis dit :

_ On est prêts.

Il adressa une petite prière à son appareil, puis appuya sur un bouton. Des étincelles jaillirent, et rien d'autre ne se produit. L'anomalie était toujours ouverte. Connor retira précipitamment sa main. Casey allait courir vers lui, quand elle vit qu'il n'avait rien.

_ Vous disiez que ça allait marcher, dit Jenny.

_ Ça marche. Ça va marcher, répondit-il en soufflant sur sa main meurtrie.

_ Combien de temps avant qu'on puisse réessayer ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Quelques secondes.

_ Juste une idée, personne n'a pensé à fermer les portes ? demanda Danny.

_ Ok, ça suffit, arrêtez-le, dit Jenny, agacée.

Casey se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle regarda Jenny, et lui demanda, au moment où Becker posait une main sur l'épaule de Danny :

_ C'est qui, lui ?

Avant que Jenny ait pu lui répondre, un rugissement se fit entendre de l'anomalie, et un dinosaure gigantesque la traversa. Becker chargea son fusil, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. Le dinosaure passa au-dessus de lui et de Danny, et ils durent se baisser, pour éviter d'être balayés par la queue de l'animal. Il se dirigea vers la porte du hangar, et en passant à côté de la moto de Casey, donna un coup de museau dedans. La moto tomba dans un bruit métallique, et glissa sur quelques mètres, dans une gerbe d'étincelles, quand le métal frotta contre le béton. Le dinosaure poursuivit sa route sur les pistes. Casey regarda sa moto, et gémit :

_ C'est pas vrai, je venais juste de finir de la réparer.

Elle courut vers elle, et la releva. Dans ce mouvement, le pot d'échappement tomba. Blasée, Casey la laissa alors retomber, brisant le seul rétroviseur encore intact. Elle soupira.

* * *

Dans le hangar où Jenny les avait enfermés – celui-là même où Harper les avait enfermés, elle et Connor – Harper et Katherine virent le dinosaure se diriger vers les pistes d'atterrissage.

_ Notre scoop se dirige droit sur la piste ! s'exclama Harper.

_ Je dois sortir d'ici, dit Katherine en secouant la porte.

Elle se jeta plusieurs fois contre le battant, pour essayer de le faire céder.

* * *

Becker revint vers Casey, Connor et Jenny, et leur dit :

_ Le motard. Il est parti.

_ Son nom est Danny Quinn, lui répondit Jenny. Je m'inquiète plus de la présence d'un T-Rex sur la piste d'atterrissage.

_ C'est pas un T-Rex, lui dit Casey. C'est un Giganotosaure.

_ Un G-Rex, si vous préférez, dit Connor. Il est plus grand et plus rapide.

_ Il est bien plus dangereux, ajouta Casey.

_ Retournez travailler sur le MVA, et refermez l'anomalie, dit Jenny à Connor.

Casey et elle montèrent en voiture. Becker, avant de se glisser derrière le volant, dit à ses hommes :

_ Restez avec lui. Tuez tout ce qui traverse.

Il démarra la voiture, sortit du hangar, et se lança à la poursuite du G-Rex, pendant que Connor s'énervait sur son MVA.

* * *

Un avion était à l'arrêt sur la piste. Le pilote dit aux ouvriers :

_ Allez. Déchargeons ce truc, il faut que je sois parti dans une heure.

Becker traversa les pistes pour se mettre sur celle où courait le G-Rex. En appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur, il réussit à le rattraper. Casey, le nez collé à sa fenêtre admirait la bête. Celle-ci voulut donner un coup de museau à la voiture, ce qui obligea Becker à donner un coup de volant vers la gauche. Déséquilibrée, Casey partit un peu en arrière, et se cogna le front contre la vitre quand Becker remit la voiture droite. Becker le dépassa, et fonça vers l'avion. Casey se mit à genoux sur la banquette arrière, et se pencha pour pouvoir bien observer le G-Rex.

Les ouvriers travaillant au déchargement de l'avion se précipitèrent à l'ouverture de la soute, quand l'un d'eux appela les autres pour qu'ils viennent voir le spectacle qu'offrait la voiture de Becker poursuivit par un G-Rex. Becker se gara sous l'avion, près des moteurs, et Casey, Jenny et lui en sortirent. Jenny cria aux ouvriers :

_ Demi-tour, retournez dans l'avion ! Vite, rentrez !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et se mirent le plus loin possible de l'ouverture. Becker tira sur le G-Rex, mais il n'eut pas l'air de ressentir autre chose qu'une piqûre de moustique. Il essaya de passer la tête par l'ouverture de la soute, pour y manger ses occupants, mais elle était bien trop grosse. L'avion entier fut secoué, dans la manœuvre. Le pilote et le copilote s'entreregardèrent, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Le pilote regarda alors du côté de son copilote, et dit :

_ Ça, c'est un truc qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours !

Son copilote tourna la tête, et vit l'œil du G-Rex par la vitre du cockpit. Le dinosaure se mit à cogner l'avion, dans l'espoir de le renverser, et les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir du cockpit.

Sous l'avion, un homme cherchait à s'enfuir. Jenny l'arrêta, en disant :

_ Restez sous l'avion !

Becker, toujours contre la voiture, dit à Casey :

_ Je vais voir l'équipage. Il faut les faire descendre.

_ Soyez prudent, lui dit-elle.

Sur un hochement de tête, Becker sortit de sous l'avion, en tirant sur le G-Rex pour l'éloigner et lui permettre de grimper l'échafaudage, pour arriver dans la soute. Jenny fit signe à Casey de monter dans la voiture, et s'installa au volant. Casey fit le tour, et s'assit à côté de Jenny. Becker arriva dans l'avion. Le pilote lui demanda :

_ C'est quoi, cette chose ?

_ Aucune importance, lui répondit le militaire. Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous sortir de là.

Il se plaqua à côté de l'ouverture, et regarda ce que faisait le G-Rex. Il vit qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture que Jenny essayait de démarrer, sans succès. La voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Jenny et Casey.

_ Sortez ! cria-t-il, espérant attirer leur attention avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. (Jenny le regarda) Sortez de la voiture ! Sortez de là ! Sortez !

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent derrière elles, et virent le G-Rex se diriger vers elles. Jenny plongea du côté de Casey. Le G-Rex poussa violemment la voiture. Becker regarda de leur côté, anxieux.

* * *

Danny arrêta sa moto sur une autre piste. Là, se tenait un hélicoptère. Il se dirigea vers lui, monta dedans, et se prépara à décoller. Les pales se mirent à tourner. Danny mit son casque, un sourire aux lèvres, et dit :

_ Si on s'amusait un peu.

* * *

Le moteur de la voiture du CRA se mit à fumer. Il venait juste de rendre l'âme. Becker regardait toujours la voiture. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore donné signe de vie. Il les vit alors sortir de derrière la voiture, choquées, mais saines et sauves. Il soupira de soulagement, en appuyant son front contre la paroi de l'avion. Puis, il dit à l'équipage de l'avion :

_ Changement de plan. Restez ici, cet endroit est plus sûr.

* * *

Dans le hangar où ils avaient été enfermés, Katherine essayait toujours de faire céder la porte, tandis qu'Harper la regardait sans rien faire.

_ Mon épaule me fait mal, dit-elle, en se massant l'épaule. A votre tour.

Mick prit donc le relais. Pendant qu'il s'escrimait sur la porte, Katherine lui dit :

_ Si je n'obtiens pas l'exclusivité, je poursuis le gouvernement pour vol, fausse arrestation, contrefaçon, ou pour tout ce à quoi les avocats penseront. (Mick s'arrêta et la regarda) Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?

_ Je veux 20% des produits dérivés.

_ 10, marchanda Katherine. (Mick rit, et s'éloigna de la porte) D'accord pour 20, mais sortez-nous de là.

Rasséréné, Mick se jeta à nouveau sur la porte.

* * *

Connor, quant à lui, travaillait toujours sur son système de verrouillage. Après avoir réparé l'appareil, il tapa quelques données sur l'ordinateur portable associé au mécanisme, puis se mit devant le bouton de l'appareil, priant pour que cette fois-ci, ça marche. Il appuya sur le bouton, en fermant les yeux, de peur de se prendre une autre décharge, puis comme il n'en prit pas, rouvrit les yeux, et vit que l'anomalie était verrouillée, formant une belle boule compacte. Il laissa alors bruyamment éclater sa joie. Derrière lui, Abby dit :

_ Ça marche. (il se retourna) Je n'ai jamais douté de toi un seul instant.

Il se retourna vers l'anomalie, et fit :

_ Ouah. (il regarda Abby) T'étais passée où ?

Gênée, Abby ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fut sauvée par la voix de Jenny dans la radio :

_ Connor, on a besoin d'aide.

Abby courut à sa voiture. Connor dit aux hommes de Becker, restés avec lui :

_ Restez là, et… ne touchez à rien.

Il rejoignit Abby à sa voiture, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

Becker descendit de l'avion, et rejoignit les filles. Le G-Rex essaya de le croquer, mais il resta sous l'avion, et donc hors d'atteinte. Il se mit devant elles, et pointa son arme sur le G-Rex. Connor leur dit dans la radio de tenir bon, que lui et Abby arrivaient. La jeune femme contourna l'avion, et se gara derrière, pour que Connor descende et monte dans un camion de remorquage, qui tirait les chariots à bagages jusqu'à l'aéroport. Connor s'éloigna donc de l'avion, en espérant que le G-Rex le suive. Ce fut le cas. Abby rejoignit les autres, qui sortirent de sous l'avion, regardant Connor se faire poursuivre par le G-Rex. Jenny demanda :

_ Abby, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

_ Il fait diversion, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Le G-Rex donna un coup de museau dans le premier chariot, qui se détacha du reste, et vola. Connor fut obligé de donner un coup de volant, pour rétablir la trajectoire.

_ Oh, non, non, non, non, non ! dit-il, en voyant, dans son rétroviseur, le G-Rex faire subir le même sort au deuxième chariot.

Puis, ce fut le tour du troisième. Connor avait beaucoup de mal à garder une trajectoire correcte, pour empêcher le camion de se retourner.

_ Je vais pas pouvoir le semer ! (il baissa la tête vers la pédale de frein, et eut une idée) On s'arrête !

Il freina brusquement, et le G-Rex, qui était juste derrière lui, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit la patte dans le toit du camion, trébucha, et s'écroula un peu plus loin. Dans l'impact, la tête de Connor avait violemment heurté l'habitacle. Il sortit du camion, en y laissant son arme, et essaya de se diriger vers ses amis. L'impact l'avait sonné, et il trébucha comme s'il était ivre, avant de s'écrouler. Il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne, et y vit du sang. Il sentit alors le sol trembler, et en s'asseyant, il vit que le G-Rex s'était relevé, et se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'arrêta juste au-dessus de lui. Plus loin, Casey était tendue comme jamais, priant silencieusement, pour qu'elle ne perde pas encore quelqu'un, à cause des anomalies. Becker s'en rendit compte, et lui prit discrètement la main. Elle accepta le soutien, et pressa la main de Becker. Abby murmura dans sa radio :

_ Connor… ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas.

Le G-Rex ouvrait la gueule pour engloutir Connor, quand un hélicoptère passa juste à côté de sa tête, le gênant. Il se laissa distraire, et essaya d'attraper ce qui pour lui était une grosse mouche. Connor en profita pour récupérer son arme dans le camion, et s'éloigner. Danny, dans l'hélicoptère, dit :

_ Allez, viens par là, essaie de m'attraper.

Il partit loin de Connor. Le G-Rex le suivit. De leur côté, Casey lâcha la main de Becker, en soupirant de soulagement, et tous deux suivirent Jenny, qui s'avança pour mieux voir. Abby courut récupérer sa voiture.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Jenny, en parlant du pilote.

Becker lui tendit une radio, et lui dit :

_ Tenez.

_ Identifiez-vous, s'il vous plait, dit-elle dans la radio, au pilote. (pas de réponse) Veuillez vous identifier.

_ Donnez-moi une seconde, je suis un peu occupé, pour le moment, lui répondit Danny.

_ Danny, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ? lui dit-elle, exaspérée de voir qu'il n'était pas parti.

_ Ecoutez, ne vous en faites pas, je suis un pilote expérimenté.

_ Quel genre d'expérience ?

_ Deux leçons. Mais elles se sont incroyablement bien passées.

Casey leva les mains au ciel.

_ C'est qui, ce guignol ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Abby se gara près d'eux. Jenny inspira un grand coup, pour ne pas s'énerver, et demanda à Danny :

_ Très bien. C'est quoi le plan ?

_ En fait… pour être honnête, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Il continuait d'éloigner le dinosaure des pistes. Abby dit à ses amis :

_ Montez.

Ils firent le tour de la voiture, et Jenny et Casey montèrent à l'arrière. Becker s'installa devant. Abby se mit en route, pour aller récupérer Connor, qui, en les voyant arriver, se mit à faire du stop. Quand Abby s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans la voiture. Il hésita. Becker lui dit :

_ Montez !

_ Quoi ?

Il le fit monter d'autorité dans la voiture, et Connor se retrouva assis sur les genoux du militaire, la tête passée par la fenêtre, car il était trop grand pour la Mini d'Abby. Abby repartit en trombe. Les autres regardaient le manège de Danny.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire, à votre avis ? demanda Becker.

_ Je pense qu'il essaie de le ramener jusqu'au hangar, répondit Casey.

_ Connor, vous avez verrouillé l'anomalie ? demanda Jenny.

Connor se courba, pour rentrer sa tête dans la voiture, la regarda, et répondit, fier de lui :

_ Oh, oui. (il réalisa que ça allait poser problème) Oh, non ! dit-il.

Danny se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour faire voler l'hélicoptère vers le hangar, et éviter de se faire descendre par le G-Rex. Connor dit à Abby :

_ Ramène-nous au hangar, le plus vite possible. Tiens, prends par là, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'herbe qui bordait les pistes.

Abby tourna, pour aller sur l'herbe, et couper les pistes. La violente secousse que produisit le changement de sol fit rebondir assez fort Connor sur l'entrejambe du capitaine.

_ Bordel, Connor, ce sont mes… s'exclama Becker.

A l'arrière, Casey ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

* * *

Mick et Katherine essayaient toujours d'ouvrir la porte. Mick commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse et de fatigue.

_ C'est presque ouvert, lui dit Katherine. N'arrêtez pas.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

_ Je marque facilement, vous savez, lui dit-il.

_ Allez… s'impatienta-t-elle.

Mick donna un nouveau coup d'épaule dans la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Katherine se précipita dehors. Mick la suivit.

* * *

Danny jouait toujours avec le G-Rex, pour faire gagner du temps à Jenny et l'équipe. Il prenait un peu plus d'assurance quant au vol.

_ C'est bien, dit-il. C'est bien…

Il se dirigea vers le hangar, et le dinosaure le suivit. Les soldats de Becker entendirent le G-Rex se rapprocher, et s'entreregardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Leur capitaine leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger, et Connor en avait rajouté une couche en partant.

_ Allez, on y va, décida l'un d'eux.

Tous le suivirent sur la piste. Katherine et Mick virent le hangar se vider, et Katherine s'y dirigea. Mick la suivit, mais lui demanda :

_ Où va-t-on ?

_ La caméra, répondit Katherine. Il nous faut des preuves.

_ Partons d'ici, essaya de la raisonner Harper.

_ Non ! Je veux ce scoop !

Elle entra dans le hangar, Harper sur ses talons, repéra vite la caméra posée sur une mallette, et la saisit. Elle la donna d'autorité à Mick, et tandis que la voiture d'Abby entrait dans le hangar, elle et Mick allèrent se positionner devant l'anomalie. Les occupants de la voiture d'Abby en sortirent rapidement, et Connor courut vers son MVA, pour déverrouiller l'anomalie. Becker et ses hommes se positionnèrent devant l'entrée, pour protéger les occupants. Casey tapa sur l'épaule de Jenny, et lui indiqua les journalistes de la tête. Jenny leur dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Jamais entendu parler de la liberté de la presse ? répliqua Katherine.

_ C'est du suicide, murmura Casey.

A ce moment là, l'hélicoptère de Danny entra dans le hangar. Casey et Jenny se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Connor, et lui dirent d'une même voix :

_ Connor, maintenant !

Connor s'activa sur son ordinateur, et appuya sur le bouton qui déverrouilla l'anomalie. Tous se jetèrent au sol, pour éviter les pales de l'hélicoptère, quand il passa au-dessus d'eux, et Danny franchit l'anomalie. Mick se releva, rendit sa caméra à Katherine, en lui disant :

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je démissionne.

Le G-Rex entra dans le hangar. Katherine se releva, épaula la caméra, et se mit à le filmer, sans bouger de devant l'anomalie. Mick était derrière elle.

_ Ça va faire une vidéo absolument géniale ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le G-Rex avança vers eux, et au moment de passer l'anomalie, les dévora tous les deux. Les autres se relevèrent, et s'approchèrent de l'anomalie. Jenny dit dans sa radio :

_ Danny ? Vous m'entendez ?

Mais, seules des interférences lui répondirent.

_ Il faut la reverrouiller, lui dit Becker.

_ Il est peut-être encore en vie, protesta Casey.

_ On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, insista Becker.

_ Il a une minute, dit Jenny.

_ Mais, Jenny… commença le militaire.

_ C'est moi qui commande ! Laissons-lui une chance.

_ Je crois que vous faites une grosse erreur, lui dit Becker, qui désapprouvait.

Ils attendirent, anxieux. Connor n'attendait qu'un mot, pour appuyait sur le bouton. Et il espérait que ce mot allait être prononcé avant que d'autres G-Rex ne passent l'anomalie. Jenny ne quittait pas l'anomalie des yeux, espérant que Danny la franchirait, sain et sauf. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir responsable de sa mort. Rien ne se produisit. Jenny finit par dire, à contrecoeur :

_ Très bien, faites-le.

Connor courut à son appareil. Abby dit, les yeux rivés sur l'anomalie :

_ Quelque chose traverse.

Becker leva son arme vers l'anomalie, et cria à Connor :

_ Verrouillez-la !

Connor pianota sur son ordinateur, et allait appuyer sur le bouton, quand ils virent Danny traverser.

_ Attendez ! cria Jenny.

Connor immobilisa sa main juste au-dessus du bouton. Une seconde plus, et il appuyait. Danny traversa, et s'écroula à terre.

_ Il y en a tout un troupeau, et ils arrivent, dit Danny.

_ Connor ! dit Jenny, en voyant qu'il ne fermait pas l'anomalie.

_ Pas tant qu'il est dans le passage.

Aussitôt, Abby, Jenny, Casey et Becker saisirent Danny, et le traînèrent hors du passage. Connor verrouilla l'anomalie, juste avant que les G-Rex ne la traversent. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Becker se laissa aller sur le dos. Casey, Jenny, Abby et Danny restèrent assis, à regarder l'anomalie. Becker se redressa, en position assise, et Jenny demanda à Danny :

_ Vous avez fait quoi de l'hélicoptère ?

_ Vous voulez vraiment que je retourne le chercher ? lui demanda-t-il.

* * *

Connor démontait son appareil. Il appela Abby.

_ Abby !

_ Oui ? dit-elle en le regardant.

_ Je me demandais si… si tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose. Tu sais, avec… Jack.

_ Connor, dit-elle, ennuyée. (il la regarda, plein d'espoir) Il faut qu'on parle.

Vu l'expression de son visage, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Abby l'interrompit :

_ Plus tard, dit-elle.

_ D'accord.

_ Je dois partir, de toute façon.

_ Oui, et bien, je dois ranger tout ça.

_ Parfait. On se voit plus tard ?

_ Oui, répondit Connor, avec un sourire forcé.

Quand Abby fut partie, il perdit son sourire, et murmura :

_ Pour parler…

* * *

Casey s'approcha de Danny, qui était appuyé contre la voiture renversée des journalistes, le regard dans le vide. Il la regarda quand elle s'arrêta devant lui.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle, en lui tendant la main. On ne se connaît pas. Je suis Casey Cutter, je travaille avec Jenny.

_ Enchanté. Danny Quinn, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Je sais, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire. (elle aperçut Jenny, qui approchait) Merci de votre aide, mais sincèrement… vous ne voulez pas être impliqué dans cette folie. Croyez-moi.

Elle partit, laissant Danny avec Jenny.

_ Merci, dit celle-ci à Danny. Vous avez sauvé des vies, aujourd'hui.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il.

_ Mais, je dois vous arrêter, poursuivit Jenny.

_ On a tous notre façon bien personnelle de montrer notre reconnaissance.

_ Vous ne voulez pas être impliqué dans tout ça, dit-elle, paraphrasant ce qu'elle avait entendu Casey lui dire. Des gens meurent, ajouta-t-elle, faisant surtout référence à Nick.

_ Je sais ça, Jenny. Vous vous rappelez ? dit-il, en parlant de son frère.

_ Retournez à votre vie. Faites comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et… prenez des cours de pilotages, ajouta-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

Becker se mit à côté d'elle, et dit :

_ Désolé de m'en être pris à vous.

_ C'est pas grave. Ça a été plutôt intense pendant un temps.

_ Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

_ Merci.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse de notre pilote kamikaze ?

_ J'allais justement…

En tournant la tête vers Danny, elle vit qu'il avait disparu.

_ Je le crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Venez ! cria-t-elle à Connor, en courant à l'extérieur.

Connor la suivit, tandis que Becker regardait autour de lui, esquissant un sourire. Danny était vraiment très fort. Connor et Jenny arrivèrent dehors juste à temps pour voir la moto de Danny s'éloigner. Connor la rejoignit. Elle se retourna, et lui demanda :

_ Comment va la tête ?

_ J'en sais rien. Ça m'a peut-être mis du plomb dans la cervelle, ironisa-t-il.

_ Vous avez assuré, aujourd'hui, lui dit Jenny. Cutter aurait été fier de vous.

Touché, Connor baissa la tête, puis dit :

_ Ouais… Et de vous. (Jenny acquiesça, retenant ses larmes) Ça va ? (Jenny acquiesça à nouveau) Allez, venez, dit-il, en l'entraînant dans le hangar.

Ils virent Casey examiner sa moto. Becker était à côté d'elle. Il lui dit :

_ Alors, le diagnostique ?

Casey soupira, puis répondit :

_ Ça va demander pas mal de boulot, mais c'est faisable. Je crois.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor entra dans l'appartement. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, la discussion, et tout.

_ Hého ! dit-il, pour signaler sa présence.

_ J'arrive ! lui cria Abby, de sa chambre.

_ Abby, écoute, s'il y a… s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, quelque soit le problème, tu peux. C'est cool, je… je peux encaisser.

_ Tu vas bien ? lui demanda une voix masculine dans son dos.

Surpris, il se retourna, et vit un jeune homme nu, à l'exception d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui. Abby arriva en courant, et lui dit :

_ Tu peux t'habiller, s'il te plait !

_ Relax, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je ne trouvais pas d'après shampooing. (à Connor) Jack, ravi de te rencontrer.

Ainsi donc, c'était lui, ce fameux Jack, qui devait sortir Abby ce soir, et qui se trouvait nu, dans son salon. Connor regarda Abby, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage.

_ Connor, se présenta-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

_ Mon petit frère, lui dit Abby, en parlant de Jack.

Le visage de Connor s'éclaira, en entendant cette nouvelle. Ce n'était donc pas son petit-ami ! Elle le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis revint vers Connor.

_ Désolée, j'allais t'en parler, lui dit-elle.

_ Tu n'as rien a expliquer, lui assura Connor, tout sourire. C'est… ton petit frère.

_ Tu pourrais te trouver un endroit où rester pendant quelques jours ?

_ Hein ? fit Connor, dont le sourire disparu.

_ Abby ! l'appela Jack. Y'a plus d'eau chaude !

_ Jack a besoin d'un endroit où dormir, dit Abby à Connor. Et je suis sa sœur. C'est temporaire, Connor.

_ Bien sûr, lui dit Connor. C'est cool. J'irai… j'irai chez un ami ou autre.

_ T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ A 100%.

_ Merci. Merci, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

A ce moment, les deux Diictodons qu'ils avaient recueillis arrivèrent, pour jouer avec Connor. Il s'accroupit devant eux, et leur dit :

_ Salut, vous deux. On dirait qu'on va prendre des vacances.

_ Ouais ! fit Abby.

_ Ouais, répéta Connor, moins enthousiaste.

_ Génial, soupira Abby, visiblement soulagée.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Jenny était montée faire son rapport à Lester.

_ Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile pour tout le monde, lui dit-il. Donc, je voulais vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

_ Calme, contrôle, et monotonie. Comme vous l'avez demandé. Mis à part le G-Rex, évidemment.

_ Oh, un détail, dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. J'ai parlé à Christine Johnson.

_ Elle a dit quelque chose ?

_ Non… mais, je m'y attendais.

_ Je vois.

_ Elle prépare quelque chose. Et je vais découvrir quoi, soyez-en sûre. Vous trouvez les créatures effrayantes, Jenny ? Attendez de voir la fonction publique.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir, lui dit Jenny, avant de quitter le bureau.

Quand Jenny lui eut fait signe de rentrer, Casey franchit la porte du bureau de Lester. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris.

_ Casey ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une visite de courtoisie ?

_ Pas vraiment, non, répondit la jeune femme. Je sais que je vous ai donné ma lettre de démission, mais…

_ Oh, vous voulez dire celle-là ? demanda Lester, en sortant une enveloppe de son tiroir. Je ne l'ai pas envoyée. Le CRA sans un seul Cutter insupportable n'est pas vraiment le CRA.

Casey sourit. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'elle. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

_ Rentrez donc chez vous, lui dit Lester. Votre boulot vous attendra demain à la première heure. Et… ne soyez pas en retard, ironisa-t-il.

Casey hocha la tête, sincèrement touchée.

_ Merci, monsieur, dit-elle, en sortant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du CRA. En passant devant les vestiaires, elle croisa Becker, qui la regardait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et lui dit :

_ Il paraît que je suis indispensable. Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle, tristement.

Becker se redressa, et lui pressa l'épaule, d'un geste amical et rassurant. Il sortit l'autre main de sa poche, et lui tendit une petite plaque, en disant :

_ Je crois que c'est à vous.

Elle saisit la plaque, et la regarda. C'était celle qu'elle lui avait donnée en quittant le CRA. La plaque avec ses initiales. Becker s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers son casier, et y appliqua la plaque. Ainsi, c'était officiel, elle était de retour. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le casier adjacent au sien. Les initiales de son oncle y étaient encore. Elle effleura la plaque, l'air triste, mais ne la retira pas. Ce casier était toujours celui de son oncle, et quoi qu'il arrive, il le resterait. Luttant contre les larmes, elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers Becker. Celui-ci lui dit :

_ Allez, venez, je vous ramène.

_ Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais vous n'irez pas loin avec une moto en miette.

_ J'avais oublié ce petit détail, murmura-t-elle, en le suivant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking du CRA, chargèrent les restes de la moto de Casey à l'arrière du pick-up, puis partirent.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_RAR: Merci, Little-vampire, ravie que ma fic te plaise._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre parle de champignon géant, alors imaginez-vous une sorte d'énorme champignon qu'on attrape parfois entre les orteils ou sous les ongles, et pas le champignon qui pousse en forêt._

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 5**

Becker passa devant le gymnase. Casey y était. Elle faisait du shintaido, comme la dernière fois, où il avait fini étalé sur le tapis. Elle avait encore les yeux bandés. Il l'observa un instant. Elle portait une brassière de sport, et un pantalon de survêtement. Comme le voulait la tradition des arts martiaux, elle était pieds nus sur le tatami. Il entra dans le gymnase, et referma discrètement la porte. Dans le silence de la pièce, seule la respiration lente et contrôlée de Casey se faisait entendre. Le jeune militaire ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la rejoindre. Il retira doucement ses chaussures, et s'approcha d'elle. Il la vit arrêter ses mouvements, et elle demanda :

_ Qui est là ?

Becker ne répondit pas. Il continua d'avancer. Casey sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit ses mains se poser doucement sur ses épaules, mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Becker appuya le dos de la jeune femme, contre son torse, retenant son souffle, et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, puis sur sa taille. Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse basculer à tout moment par-dessus son épaule, et qu'il aille s'écraser sur le tatami, comme la dernière fois. Il sentait Casey tendue, attendant la suite. Tandis que sa langue allait lécher la veine qui battait dans le cou de Casey, ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, qui se contracta sous la caresse. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, qui se finit en un léger gémissement, quand la bouche de Becker atteignit son lobe d'oreille et le mordilla. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, leurs doigts s'entremêlant. Casey se serra un peu plus contre lui, le souffle court. Becker fit alors remonter lentement ses doigts vers le nœud qui maintenait le bandeau, et le défit, laissant tomber le tissu sur le tatami. Il voulait voir ses yeux, pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. La jeune femme fit lentement volte face, et le regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes. Becker s'empara de ses lèvres, en un doux baiser, laissant ses mains courir fébrilement dans son dos. Casey noua ses bras autour de son cou. Sans s'écarter d'elle, Becker lui ôta sa brassière, et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, et le lui retira rapidement, puis sa bouche partit à la découverte de son torse, arrachant de longs gémissements de plaisir à Becker. Casey se mit à genoux devant lui, son souffle caressant la peau nue de son ventre. Elle détacha lentement sa ceinture, puis son bouton de pantalon, et enfin sa fermeture. Puis, elle fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes tout aussi lentement. Lorsqu'elle le lui eut retiré, elle remonta ses mains le long de ses jambes, vers son boxer, les glissa sous le tissu, pour lui caresser les fesses, puis le lui retira, dévoilant son sexe dur et fièrement dressé. Elle lui caressa un instant, puis sa bouche prit le relais de ses mains. Elle le lécha et le suça assez longtemps pour le mettre complètement au supplice, puis se redressa, et l'embrassa. Les mains de Becker glissèrent dans son dos, et butèrent sur l'élastique de son survêtement. Il s'empressa alors de l'en débarrasser, ainsi que du dernier tissu qui la recouvrait. Il l'allongea doucement sur le tatami, et se mit sur elle, faisant courir sa bouche sur son buste, s'attardant sur la pointe dressée de ses seins. Casey se cambra contre lui, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa route sur son ventre, baisant, léchant et mordillant sa peau, au rythme de ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Quand il arriva à son bas-ventre, il évita la zone tant désirée, et promena sa langue sur ses cuisses. Il sourit à son grognement frustré, puis finit par céder à la tentation. Sa bouche alla se perdre dans son intimité, tandis qu'il la pénétrait d'un doigt, puis de deux. Casey se cambra à nouveau de plaisir, et laissa échapper de longs gémissements. Sa main tâtonna sur le tatami, à la recherche de quelque chose à plaquer sur sa bouche, pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Elle trouva le tee-shirt de Becker. Son autre main se crispa sur le sol, lorsque l'orgasme la submergea. Becker retira ses doigts, puis remonta sa langue sur son ventre palpitant, jusqu'à sa gorge, puis sa bouche, et la pénétra, commençant de lents va-et-vient. Seule leur respiration anarchique, entrecoupée de gémissements, résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Casey avait les mains crispées sur les épaules de Becker, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Ses jambes refermées autour de sa taille l'encourageaient dans ses mouvements. Il la regarda. Elle se mordillait les lèvres pour éviter que ses cris de plaisir soient entendus dans le CRA. Il vit dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait complètement perdu pied, et qu'elle se laissait aller à son plaisir sans aucune retenue. Il s'empara de ses lèvres en un long baiser affamé, lorsque, dans un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent les plus hautes sphères du plaisir, étouffant ainsi leur ultime cri. Tandis qu'ils regagnaient lentement la réalité, Casey fit doucement courir ses doigts le long du dos de Becker. Celui-ci glissa sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, et le lui mordilla légèrement, tout en fermant les yeux, savourant cet instant.

A ce moment-là, une alarme retentit dans le CRA. Becker ouvrit les yeux, et redressa la tête. Tiens, le décor avait changé. Il n'était plus dans le gymnase. Il fronça les sourcils, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil. Il n'était pas au CRA, mais dans sa chambre, et ce n'était pas l'alarme du détecteur d'anomalie qui sonnait, mais son réveil. Il était 6h du matin, et ce n'était pas à Casey qu'il venait de faire l'amour, mais… à son oreiller, qu'il étreignait tendrement. Il grogna et se redressa. Bravo, Becker, bien joué ! Il était bon pour changer les draps en même temps que prendre une douche froide. Quelle idée il avait eu, la veille au soir, de se coucher entièrement nu, après sa douche ! Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en jurant, et prit une douche froide, très froide, limite glaciale.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Becker arriva au CRA, et se rendit aux vestiaires, poser sa veste. Il y croisa Abby, lui grogna un bonjour, et se trouva nez à nez avec Casey, en allant vers son casier. Son cerveau se déconnecta un instant, quand il la regarda. Les images de son rêve déferlèrent comme une vague dans sa mémoire, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais se reprit assez vite. La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, lui dit, ironique :

_ Vous avez l'air bien réveillé, dites-moi ! Dure nuit ?

_ En fait, la nuit était très bien. C'est le réveil qui l'était moins.

Casey lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui dit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles aux lèvres :

_ Ah, elle s'appelle comment ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et sortit avec Abby. Becker la regarda partir, puis murmura, lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue :

_ Si vous saviez…

* * *

**Rues de Londres, au même moment.**

Sir Richard donnait ses ordres en bourse, pendant que son chauffeur conduisait :

_ Sortez vite de Sterling. Et je veux chaque baril de pétrole que vous trouverez. Peu importe le prix. Ça vaudra deux fois plus au déjeuner.

Il raccrocha, puis appela son assistant :

_ Lloyd, j'ai besoin des informations sur le rachat de Price Cooper. Les papiers se trouvent quelque part dans mon appartement. Trouvez-les.

* * *

**Appartement de Sir Richard.**

Lloyd trouva le dossier demandé, et admira la vue imprenable sur la Tamise et Big Ben, qu'avait Sir Richard, de son appartement. Il fit ensuite le tour du salon, en regardant avec attention les différentes pièces d'art contemporain que possédait son patron. Son regard tomba alors sur une anomalie, qui s'était ouverte dans le salon. Il posa le dossier sur le canapé, et s'en approcha, fasciné. Il sortit son portable, et appela son patron.

_ Sir, Richard, j'ai les papiers. Puis-je vous dire à quel point votre nouvelle acquisition est magnifique ?

_ Je n'ai rien acheté depuis des mois.

_ J'adore l'effet scintillant. Je peux la toucher ?

_ Ne jamais toucher les investissements !

_ Navré, monsieur. Vous aurez les papiers dans l'heure.

Il raccrocha, et son portable fut emporté par l'anomalie.

_ Ça, c'est vraiment cool ! dit-il.

Il tendit la main devant lui, et passa l'anomalie. Une fois de l'autre côté, il trébucha, et dévala une légère pente. Il récupéra son portable, tombé à quelques centimètres de lui, et se releva. Il vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement de Sir Richard, mais à l'extérieur, dans un paysage montagneux.

_ C'est dingue, murmura-t-il.

Il vit quelque chose remuer sur un arbre à côté de lui, et s'approcha pour le regarder. Cette chose avait comme une bouche. Elle s'ouvrit, et lui cracha des spores dans la figure. Toussant, ne réussissant pas à reprendre son souffle, il retraversa l'anomalie, et appela son patron à la rescousse.

_ Quoi, encore ? lui demanda celui-ci en décrochant.

Lloyd essaya de parler, mais ne put pas prononcer un mot, vu qu'il luttait toujours pour respirer.

_ Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée, s'impatienta son patron.

Mais, Lloyd toussa, puis finit par recracher comme une poudre, qui s'étala au sol. Il bascula en arrière, et retraversa l'anomalie, qui se referma derrière elle.

_ Lloyd ? fit son patron. Vous êtes viré.

La poudre recrachée par Lloyd se transforma en champignons.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Lester arriva au CRA, et marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, en direction de son bureau. Il salua les soldats qu'il rencontrait. En passant devant la salle de pause, il remarqua quelque chose qui l'interpella. Il s'arrêta, et entra dans la salle. Couché sur un banc, Connor ronflait comme un bienheureux, des vêtements disséminés un peu partout. Lester se racla la gorge, et Connor, réveillé en sursaut, tomba de son banc.

_ Vous amenez toujours autant de choses au boulot ? demanda Lester, en regardant les vêtements de Connor, étalés un peu partout.

Connor enfila rapidement ses chaussures, et répondit :

_ Oui. Je n'aime pas être pris de court.

_ Je sais que certaines créatures peuvent être effrayantes, mais… ces paires de slips les surpassent, pas vrai ?

Lester quitta la pièce. L'alarme de sécurité du CRA se déclencha à ce moment-là. Connor souleva une couverture, qui recouvrait la cage des Diictodons, et vit que les barreaux avaient été rongés, et qu'un Diictodon s'était sauvé.

_ Nancy, où est parti Sid ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

Casey et Jenny rejoignirent Becker et trois de ses hommes dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous quatre armés, leur arme pointée devant eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jenny.

_ On a un intrus, au secteur 7, répondit Becker. Pas encore identifié.

Connor courut derrière eux, et demanda :

_ C'est petit, moche, tout en étant adorable ? (Becker lui jeta un regard interrogatif) Simple supposition.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte close, où l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Casey et Jenny s'entreregardèrent, et Jenny demanda :

_ Helen ?

Casey serra les dents, à l'idée que sa tante s'était peut-être introduite pour la troisième fois dans le CRA. Becker se tourna vers elle, comme s'il sentait son stress. Jenny lui dit :

_ Préparez-vous à tirer à vue.

Becker ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et tous purent voir Danny, qui leva les mains, devant toutes ces armes pointées sur lui. Casey et Jenny soupirèrent. Casey de soulagement, et Jenny d'exaspération.

_ C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama cette dernière.

_ Vous devriez vraiment revoir votre système de sécurité, leur dit Danny.

Becker haussa les sourcils. Il avait quatre armes pointées sur lui, et il continuait à faire le mariolle. Jenny et Connor sourirent. Casey soupira, grogna un « j'ai du boulot », et retourna dans son labo.

* * *

Becker et Jenny avaient conduit Danny dans le bureau de Lester, et avaient mis celui-ci au courant de l'intrusion.

_ Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda-t-il à Danny.

_ J'ai franchi la clôture et un peu secoué la porte de secours. Facile.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

_ J'ai toujours voulu combattre les dinosaures, sauver le monde. (Becker et Lester échangèrent un regard) Ecoutez, je veux juste aider, c'est tout.

_ Je vous ai dit de rester à l'écart, lui dit Jenny.

_ Je pensais que vous me draguiez. Les femmes sont dures à décrypter, ironisa Danny.

_ Pouvez-vous le descendre ? demanda Lester à Becker.

_ Pardon ? dit celui-ci, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_ Juste une idée. Mr Quinn, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

_ C'est… Danny.

_ Mr Quinn, répéta Lester, agacé. L'avenir de la nation et peut-être même du monde repose sur ce que nous faisons ici. Il n'y a pas de place pour les voleurs et les escrocs.

_ Mon frère a été tué par une créature. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, et je veux en être.

* * *

**Appartement de Sir Richard.**

Sir Richard entra dans son salon. Il ne vit son assistant nulle part.

_ Lloyd ? appela-t-il.

Il vit alors la poudre par terre, se pencha, la toucha, et porta sa main à don nez, pour la renifler, et essayer de l'identifier. Il grimaça à cause de l'odeur, puis se redressa en toussant légèrement. Il ramassa le portable de Lloyd juste à côté, le jeta sur le canapé, récupéra le dossier qu'il était venu chercher, et sortit, en disant :

_ Crétin !

Il retourna dans la voiture. Le chauffeur, après avoir refermé la portière arrière, se mit derrière le volant. Sir Richard se mit à tousser.

_ La pollution empire chaque jour, lui dit son chauffeur. C'est la circulation.

_ Trouvez un raccourci, je ne veux pas manquer mon train. Pouvez-vous monter le chauffage, je suis gelé.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor cherchait toujours Sid. Il marchait dans un couloir, vers la salle des opérations, quand il entendit le Diictodon dans son dos. Il se retourna. Le Diictodon, voulant visiblement jouer, partit en courant. Connor lui courut après, en appelant :

_ Sid !

Il dérapa en voulant entrer dans le labo dans lequel travaillait Sarah, puis prit une contenance, et regarda un peu partout, l'air de rien.

_ Connor, l'appela Sarah, alors qu'il allait ressortir. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Oubliant temporairement Sid, il se précipita, et lui dit :

_ Montrez-moi. (il se pencha au dessus de la loupe, et vit quelque chose sous la poussière) On dirait un genre d'alphabet.

Sarah gratta le reste, et dévoila la partie entièrement.

_ Non, c'est une séquence de nombres, dit-elle.

_ Peut-être un code ?

_ Oui, mais de quoi ?

Connor vit alors Sid, devant la porte. Il se jeta au sol, pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Sid fut plus rapide, et se sauva. Connor reprit ses recherches dans le CRA. Il entra dans le labo qu'Abby avait transformé en une espèce de serre. Celle-ci, qui arrosait les plantes, lui dit :

_ Connor, entre et ferme la porte.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Ce nouveau labo est incroyable ! (Connor ferma la porte, et se mit à chercher Sid) La température et l'humidité sont réglées à la perfection. Et les plantes fleurissent… la nuit. (elle vit que Connor ne l'écoutait pas) C'est ta façon de me montrer à quel point je suis intelligente ?

Connor la regarda, et bredouilla :

_ Tu es géniale.

_ Au fait, ça se passe bien, chez ton pote ?

_ Ça va. Le fait est que… tu sais comment c'est, quand de vieux amis se retrouvent. Et toi ? Comment c'est d'habiter avec ton petit frère ? (Abby lui lança un regard triste) Je te manque déjà ?

A ce moment là, un technicien de laboratoire entra, avec un plateau plein de fioles, interrompant leur conversation. Sid, qui était rentré dans le labo d'Abby, en profita pour se sauver.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Abby à Connor.

_ Euh… c'était jour de grand ménage. Effrayant. J'ai dû les amener au boulot, mentit Connor.

_ Ce labo est contrôlé climatiquement, c'est pas un terrain de jeux pour animaux, lui reprocha Abby.

_ Je sais, mais tenter de les surveiller, c'est comme _Prison Break_ avec… des castors, se défendit Connor en refermant la porte.

* * *

Becker traîna Danny avec lui dans la salle des opérations.

_ Vous n'irez nulle part avant qu'on ait décidé quoi faire de vous, lui dit-il. (Danny s'assit confortablement contre une table) Ne prenez pas trop vos aises.

Connor, qui cherchait toujours Sid, était penché vers le sol, pour regarder sous tous les meubles, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Diictodon. Becker le regardait faire, le trouvant de plus en plus bizarre. Connor dit à Danny :

_ Vous croyez au karma ? Il y a quelques temps, c'est moi que vous aviez menotté. Regardez-vous, maintenant.

_ Que je vous ai sauvé ne compte pas ?

_ Non.

Il regarda le détecteur, et demanda :

_ A quoi sert cette machine ?

Connor se redressa d'un coup, et lui dit, en désignant le détecteur :

_ Vous n'êtes même pas censé pouvoir voir cette machine. C'est top secret, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Becker, qui acquiesça. Mais, elle est géniale, dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se vanter. Et en plus, elle est vraiment unique. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez savoir qui l'a inventée.

Bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas, Danny se doutait qu'il allait le lui dire de toute façon. Aussi, il l'encouragea d'un geste de la main.

_ Le Connor Temple !

_ Quoi ? fit Danny, qui n'avait rien compris.

Connor se rembrunit, et dit :

_ Connor Temple. C'est… moi qui l'ai inventée. Alors ?

_ Et pourquoi l'écran de gauche saute-t-il ?

_ Saute ? fit Connor, en se tournant vers le détecteur.

En effet, l'image sur l'écran de gauche sautait, comme un jour de grand vent. Connor se précipita vers le détecteur, et se baissa pour ramasser un câble, coupé en deux par un rongeur.

_ Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Lester, prévenu de l'incident avec le détecteur, descendit dans la salle des opérations, visiblement énervé. Connor, assis devant le détecteur, et travaillant à le remettre en service, dit, avant que Lester puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

_ Lester, avant que vous criiez, je suis vraiment désolé. Je restaure le fonctionnement du disque dur dans quelques secondes.

_ Au risque de caricaturer un personnage de l'Ancien Testament, y'a-t-il une raison censée, qui justifie la présence d'animaux au CRA ? _**(1)**_

Le détecteur enfin remit en route, l'alarme indiquant une nouvelle anomalie retentit.

_ On a dû rater une anomalie pendant qu'on était coupés, dit Connor. Elle s'est refermée il y a une heure. Je vais la localiser.

_ Oui, faites donc ça, ce serait extrêmement utile !

Une des assistantes de Lester attira son attention :

_ Monsieur, Christine Johnson est ici pour vous voir.

_ Ici ?

_ James, j'espère que je n'arrive pas au mauvais moment, dit Christine.

_ Christine, quel plaisir inattendu, dit Lester, d'un ton hypocrite, en lui serrant la main. (à Becker) Vous savez où est Jenny ?

_ Non, monsieur, lui répondit le militaire.

_ Pourriez-vous me la trouver ?

_ Oui, monsieur. (il vit que Lester attendait) Tout de suite ?

_ Oui.

Becker partit à la recherche de Jenny, en laissant Danny hors de sa surveillance. Christine regarda le détecteur, et demanda :

_ Tout va bien, James ?

_ Parfaitement. (à Connor, qui ne quittait pas Christine des yeux) Vous ne deviez pas vous occuper de quelque chose ?

* * *

Jenny se trouvait dans l'ancien labo de Nick. Son regard tomba sur le carton que des assistantes avaient préparé pour que Casey emporte les affaires de son oncle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dedans. Elle sortit des feuilles contenant des schémas, puis elle trouva une photo, qui la laissa sans voix. Sarah, qui passait par là, entra, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle regarda la photo, et vit qu'elle représentait Jenny.

_ Ça a été pris quand ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Jamais. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Claudia Brown. Mon Dieu, Sarah, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Becker dit dans son dos :

_ Jenny. Une alerte anomalie.

_ Je m'en charge, proposa Sarah à Jenny.

_ Non. Non, ça va aller.

_ Je vais prévenir Casey, dit Becker, en s'éloignant.

* * *

Casey enrageait devant son tableau blanc couvert des calculs de Nick, qu'elle avait fait transférer de l'ancien labo de Nick au sien. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le travail de son oncle, et commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait dû être plus attentive à ce qu'il lui disait, quand elle l'assistait. Mais, à la vérité, Casey ne l'avait assisté que pour passer du temps avec lui, et surtout avoir une excuse pour ne pas être chez elle. Nick le savait. Il ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque. Il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle soupira, frappa le tableau du plat de la main, puis se retourna brusquement, et de rage, lança son feutre. Celui-ci vola à travers la pièce, et Becker, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, n'eut que le temps de s'écarter un peu, pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine tête. Le feutre poursuivit sa course dans le couloir, et alla s'écraser dans le mur d'en face. Casey porta vivement ses mains à sa bouche, d'un air catastrophé. Elle se précipita vers Becker, en lui disant :

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Je vais finir par croire que vous m'en voulez, ironisa-t-il.

La jeune femme posa machinalement sa main sur son torse, et porta l'autre à son visage, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

_ Ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas touché ? demanda-t-elle.

Becker déglutit difficilement à ce contact. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. De façon très vivace. Il s'écarta pour rompre le contact, se donna un instant pour reprendre ses esprit, et balbutia, espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son trouble :

_ N-non, tout va bien. (il se racla la gorge) Euh… Lester voulait que je vous prévienne qu'on avait une nouvelle anomalie. Elle s'est ouverte il y a une heure.

_ Une heure ? Et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ?

_ Connor a eu… un problème de rongeurs.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Sir Richard se trouvait toujours dans sa voiture, en direction de St Pancras. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, depuis qu'il était remonté dans son appartement. Sa main le grattait, et malgré le chauffage, il avait toujours froid.

* * *

**Appartement de Sir Richard.**

L'équipe arriva à l'appartement de Sir Richard. Connor alla à la baie vitrée, et regarda la ville.

_ Jolie vue, dit-il. Chouette appartement, si on peut se l'offrir.

Connor examina les différentes œuvres d'art, tandis qu'Abby examinait la poudre par terre. Casey se pencha à côté d'elle, et murmura :

_ On dirait de la moisissure.

En s'approchant d'une des œuvres d'art, Connor la déclencha. Les ventilateurs qui la composaient se mirent en route, faisant voler les rubans qui y étaient accrochés. Il les regarda, perplexe, puis dit :

_ J'en sais beaucoup sur l'art, mais je sais pas vraiment ce que j'aime.

Jenny et Becker revinrent dans le salon, après leur inspection, et Jenny dit :

_ L'appartement appartient à Richard Bentley. C'est le président du groupe ABS Finance.

Abby dit, en désignant la poudre qu'elle et Casey examinaient :

_ D'abord, on doit découvrir ce que c'est.

Connor les rejoignit, et se pencha, en disant :

_ C'est fongique ?

Abby l'empêcha de trop s'approcher, connaissant sa propension aux bourdes involontaire, et lui dit :

_ Peut-être.

Elle prit un coton-tige, et en préleva un échantillon. Connor et Casey grimacèrent. Casey dit, en se bouchant le nez :

_ Ça pue.

Abby remit le coton-tige dans son tube, et le tendit à Connor, en lui disant :

_ Tu dois retourner analyser ça, et rapidement.

_ Merci infiniment, râla-t-il.

_ De rien, lui répondit Abby.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester servait à contrecoeur de guide touristique à Christine, au capitaine Wilder, et à l'autre homme qui les accompagnait. Tout en marchant dans le couloir, et sans s'arrêter, il désigna les différentes parties du CRA, d'une voix monotone et monocorde :

_ L'armurerie à gauche, le gymnase à droite. Les labos de recherche ici. Et la salle des opérations que vous connaissez déjà, dit-il en entrant dedans. Autre chose ?

_ Oui, encore une chose, James. En privé.

_ Dites aux frères siamois de ne toucher à rien, dit Lester à Christine, en parlant des deux hommes, qui regardaient le détecteur avec un peu trop d'attention.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter mon collègue, Mark Baker, et le capitaine Wilder.

_ Ravi, répondit Lester, d'une voix qui était loin de l'être. On y va ? demanda-t-il à Christine, en montant dans son bureau.

Christine fit un signe de tête à Wilder, auquel il répondit, et suivit Lester dans son bureau. Danny n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, et avait bien remarqué le signe de tête. Sarah l'appela :

_ Eh, Mr Problèmes ! N'imaginez pas que vous allez quelque part. rendez-vous utile, venez avec moi.

Danny prit la caisse qu'elle lui indiquait, et la suivit. Wilder fit un signe de tête à Baker, et celui-ci partit inspecter les différents labos. Sa mission était de retrouver l'artefact.

* * *

Christine s'assit face à Lester, et lui dit, en lui tendant une photo :

_ Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'Helen Cutter détient cet objet. J'aimerais découvrir ce que c'est.

Lester prit la photo, regarda l'artefact, et fit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_ Pourquoi est-ce important ?

_ Ça peut très bien ne pas l'être. Nous voulons en être sûrs.

_ Jamais vu, dit Lester en lui rendant la photo. Ça a peut-être été détruit dans l'incendie.

_ Peut-être. Alors, dites-moi, comment vont les recherches pour remplacer Cutter ?

_ Très bien. Nous avons de très bons candidats.

_ Je pense que j'ai l'homme qu'il vous faut. Le capitaine Wilder. C'est un bon soldat et un excellent meneur d'hommes.

_ J'en prends note.

_ Le Ministre a un œil sur lui.

_ Envoyez-moi son CV, je le mettrai sur la pile.

* * *

Connor arrêta la voiture, dans le garage du CRA. Il descendit, et courut vers le labo où travaillait Abby, avant de partir chez Sir Richard. Il mit l'échantillon fourni par Abby sous le microscope, y déposa une goutte de solution saline, et regarda le résultat. Le champignon se multipliait. Il se redressa, en disant :

_ Radical ! (il sortit son portable et appela Jenny) Jenny ? Vous devez sortir tout de suite de là. Placez tout le quartier en quarantaine, tout de suite. (il mit l'échantillon dans une boite stérile. Il continuait de grossir) Ce champignon est toxique, et particulièrement agressif. Il faut retrouver tous ceux qui ont été exposés.

* * *

**Appartement de Sir Richard.**

Jenny raccrocha son téléphone, et dit :

_ On doit retrouver Sir Richard, immédiatement.

Becker acquiesça, et partit donner ses ordres.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Assis dans le labo de Sarah, s'ennuyant pendant qu'elle travaillait, Danny vit Baker passer devant la porte. Suspicieux, il se leva, et alla dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Si j'étais encore flic, je dirais que ce type a un comportement suspect, dit-il à Sarah, qui ne l'écouta pas.

Ce ne fut que quand il essaya de sortir, qu'elle le regarda, et lui demanda :

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Vous avez le choix : vous me faites confiance, ou vous appelez la sécurité.

_ Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

_ Parce que si j'avais dû causer des problèmes, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Et j'ai un visage honnête.

Sarah sourit, et le laissa sortir.

* * *

**Appartement de Sir Richard.**

Casey feuilletait un livre écrit par Sir Richard, tandis que Jenny était au téléphone. Celle-ci raccrocha, et leur dit :

_ C'était son bureau. Il va prendre un train. Il sera à St Pancras dans quelques minutes. (Casey lui montra la couverture du livre, où se trouvait une photo de lui) C'est notre homme.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Dans sa voiture, Sir Richard se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son regard tomba sur sa main, celle qui avait été en contact avec la poudre étrange dans son appartement, et il vit avec effarement, qu'elle se couvrait de plaques ressemblant à des champignons. Et, ces plaques s'étendaient de plus en plus.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Baker fouinait toujours dans le CRA. Il vit Connor sortir d'un labo, et retirer une paire de gants en latex. Intrigué, il entra dans le labo climatisé, et commença à examiner tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il remarqua alors le champignon, qui s'étendait. Curieux, il ouvrit la boite dans laquelle Connor l'avait enfermé, et le toucha. Aussitôt, il s'écroula à terre, pris de convulsions, et n'arrivant plus à respirer. La porte du labo s'ouvrit sur Danny, qui se précipita pour l'aider. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu le toucher, Baker se mit sur le dos, et Danny vit qu'il était couvert de plaques de champignon. Il se recula précipitamment, alla appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme présent dans chaque salle, et sortit du labo, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Station de St Pancras.**

Sir Richard avait l'air de plus en plus malade. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, se demandant s'il était contagieux. Il cachait sa main dans sa veste, mais les plaques s'étaient étendues à son cou.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor avait revêtu la combinaison réglementaire en cas de menace biologique. Danny commença aussi à se préparer. Connor le regarda, et lui dit, sur un ton de reproche :

_ Que faisiez-vous là-dedans ?

_ Je n'ai rien fait. Il est encore en vie. Il faut le sortir de là.

_ Je m'en occupe. Je suis entraîné pour les menaces biologiques.

_ Moi aussi.

Connor réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

_ D'accord.

Sarah les rejoignit. Surprise de les voir dans une telle tenue, elle leur demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Connor allait répondre, quand Lester, qui arrivait avec Christine et Wilder lui demanda :

_ Tout est sous contrôle ?

_ Tout va bien. Il me donne un coup de main, lui répondit Connor, en parlant de Danny.

_ Bien.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes entraient dans le labo, les autres regardèrent par la vitre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers Baker, toujours couché par terre. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, et n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. On aurait dit une couche de champignon géante. Danny regarda Christine et Wilder, et secoua la tête, leur signifiant qu'il était mort. Christine se tourna vers Lester, et lui dit :

_ Vous avez tué un de mes hommes.

_ Peut-être pouvez-vous m'expliquer sa présence dans une zone sécurisée ? On vous enverra un rapport complet après l'autopsie. A présent, pour votre propre sécurité, je vous suggère de partir.

Christine et Wilder obéirent. Un soldat les suivait, pour s'assurer qu'ils partent. Il les suivait à distance. Christine demanda à Wilder :

_ Combien de nos hommes sont infiltrés ?

_ Deux, dans l'équipe d'entretien.

_ Je veux le moindre recoin de ce bâtiment sous surveillance.

_ Vous pensez que Lester ment à propos de l'artefact ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'il ment.

* * *

**Station de St Pancras.**

L'équipe arriva à la gare, et y entra, pour chercher Sir Richard. Ils coururent dans les escaliers, pour atteindre les quais. Abby avait la photo de Sir Richard, et demandait aux passants s'ils l'avaient vu. Casey regardait les panneaux indiquant les quais de départ des trains, et dit :

_ Le train part du quai qui se trouve tout au bout.

Ils coururent dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme, et arrivèrent au train que devait prendre Sir Richard. Ils coururent le long du train, en regardant dans les wagons, pour essayer de le trouver. Au bout d'un moment, Jenny dit :

_ Les gars, il faut réfléchir. Becker, allez vérifier dans le train.

_ D'accord, dit le jeune militaire, en y entrant.

_ On devrait préparer un plan d'évacuation, dit Casey, en regardant tous les gens présent dans la gare, qui risquaient d'être contaminés.

_ Attendons de voir, dit Abby. Avec un peu de chance, il n'a pas été contaminé.

Casey lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en était pas sûre du tout. Abby regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut Sir Richard. Elle appela :

_ Sir Richard ?

Celui-ci la regarda, puis disparut d'un coup. Abby, Casey et Jenny se mirent à courir, mais ne le virent pas.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Danny referma le body-bag dans lequel ils venaient de mettre feu Baker. Connor dit :

_ Ça a dû passer à travers l'anomalie.

_ Passée ou future ? demanda Danny.

_ C'est vraiment important ?

Ils regardèrent le champignon dans la boite en verre. Celui-ci grossissait toujours très vite. Danny demanda :

_ Vous pouvez le détruire ?

_ Je dois faire d'autres tests.

_ A moins qu'on puisse l'arrêter, il va infecter encore plus de monde.

_ Oui, merci, Danny. J'en suis conscient.

Ils ne virent pas le body-bag bouger derrière eux.

* * *

**Station de St Pancras.**

Jenny, Casey et Abby cherchaient toujours Sir Richard du regard. Abby ne comprenait pas. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu. Becker les rejoignit en courant, et leur dit, essoufflé :

_ Il n'est pas dans le train.

_ Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Abby. Je vous assure, je l'ai vu il y a un instant.

Elle le repéra enfin. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il vit qu'il était repéré, et s'éloigna.

_ Là-bas, dit Abby.

Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Sir Richard sortit de la gare. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, et la lumière le gênait. Il entra dans un tunnel.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

_ J'enlève ce truc, dit Danny, en voulant enlever sa combinaison.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! fit Connor, en l'arrêtant. Vous êtes fou ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Quand avez-vous eu l'entraînement en menace biologique, dont vous parliez ?

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, ils ne virent pas le body-bag se relever. De l'autre côté de la vitre, dans la salle des opérations, Sarah le vit, et courut à la vitre, pour les prévenir. Elle tapa à la vitre, et leur cria quelque chose qu'ils n'entendaient pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, demanda Connor à Danny.

Sarah appuya alors sur le bouton de l'interphone, et leur cria :

_ Tournez-vous !

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Baker, à présent devenu un champignon géant, sortir du body-bag. D'un même mouvement, ils poussèrent le plan de travail se trouvant au milieu du labo, et acculèrent le champignon dans un coin. Sarah ouvrit la porte, et leur dit :

_ Allez, les gars ! Venez !

Connor et Danny sortirent du labo, et enfermèrent le champignon dedans. Celui-ci frappa la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Les soldats de Becker se mirent face à la vitre, prêts à tirer. Alerté, Lester regarda le champignon, et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le champignon éclata la boite en verre dans laquelle se trouvait l'échantillon ramené par Connor, répandant celui-ci dans tout le labo.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Sir Richard s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante. Le champignon s'étendait de plus en plus, si bien que, tout comme Baker, Sir Richard devint lui aussi un champignon géant.

* * *

Casey, Abby, Jenny et Becker entrèrent dans les tunnels. Les hommes que Becker avait appelés en renfort arrivèrent, et se garèrent à l'entrée des tunnels. Ils entendirent des cris qui n'avaient rien d'humain, et s'arrêtèrent.

_ Sir Richard ? appela Jenny.

De nouveaux cris lui répondirent. Becker et ses hommes sortirent leurs armes, et tous se mirent en route.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Presque tout le personnel du CRA regardait encore ce qui avait été Baker, dans le labo. Lester dit à Connor :

_ Ça va être amusant à expliquer à se famille. Bonne nouvelle, il n'est pas mort, techniquement. Mauvaise nouvelle, il s'est transformé en champignon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

_ Aucune idée, dit Connor. C'est arrivé en entrant en contact avec la solution saline.

_ Tous les champignons aiment l'humidité, pas vrai ? dit Sarah. Pourquoi ne pas l'assécher ?

_ On va l'emmener en enfer. On verra ce qui se passera, dit Connor.

Il se dirigea vers le boîtier qui contrôlait l'humidité et la climatisation dans le labo.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Eclairés grâce aux lampes torches des hommes de Becker, ils progressaient doucement dans les tunnels, à la recherche de Sir Richard.

_ Ces tunnels doivent s'étendre sur des kilomètres, dit Jenny.

Casey la regarda, et dit :

_ On va avoir besoin de lumière.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor augmenta la température. Les autres regardaient le champignon, qui visiblement, ne ressentait rien. Danny secoua la tête, et dit :

_ Pas de réaction.

_ Bon, allez, quel est le plan B ? demanda Lester. (Danny, Connor et Sarah le regardèrent, lui signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas de plan B) Vous savez, rien qu'une fois… rien qu'une fois, ce serait sympa, dit-il.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Les hommes de Becker revinrent avec les lampes torches que leur capitaine leur avait demandées. Un mouvement capta leur attention, et Becker pointa son arme devant lui, et dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe un peu partout, pour voir s'il avait vraiment vu quelque chose, ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination. Il ne vit rien.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

La température augmentait toujours dans le labo, mais le champignon ne semblait pas en ressentir les effets. Danny, Sarah, Connor et Lester l'observaient toujours. Lester commençait à se lasser. Il se détourna. Danny dit :

_ Regardez. Il se passe quelque chose.

En effet, le champignon se mit à grossir, et explosa, tapissant la vitre et tout le labo de cendres. Tous se baissèrent, par réflexe, puis se relevèrent lentement.

_ Gagné ! s'exclama Connor, en tapant dans la main de Danny.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

L'équipe continuait sa progression dans les tunnels. Les hommes de Becker avaient pris la tête de l'expédition, puisqu'ils étaient armés. Becker dut retenir Casey plusieurs fois. Celle-ci voulait absolument passer devant. Elle craignait surtout que les militaires ne préfèrent tirer avant de parler. Avec de la chance, ils pourraient sauver Sir Richard. Becker lut son impatience dans ses yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de salle, et la balayèrent du regard. Soudain, Jenny murmura, sa lampe pointée vers le haut d'un mur :

_ Abby, Casey.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, et regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait. Elles virent alors que Sir Richard n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été, et qu'il s'était transformé en champignon géant. Il se tenait tout en haut du mur.

_ Faites-le descendre, tout de suite ! cria Becker à ses hommes.

Ils se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Sir Richard descendit du mur, et frappa un des militaires, avant de s'enfuir.

_ Reculez, ne le touchez pas ! cria Casey aux autres militaires.

Elle s'en approcha, et vit qu'il avait été contaminé. Jenny dit dans sa radio :

_ Il nous faut une équipe de décontamination au plus vite.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Danny, Sarah et Connor préparaient l'équipement dont ils auraient besoin pour neutraliser Sir Richard.

_ Si le chauffer a marché, le brûler sera encore mieux, dit Connor. On va l'incinérer.

_ Bonne idée, dit Danny.

Lester entra dans le garage du CRA, et regarda ses scientifiques, armés de lance-flammes, se préparer à monter en voiture, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

_ Euh… vous faites quoi, là ? demanda-t-il.

_ De quoi ça a l'air ? répliqua Danny.

_ Super idée ! fit Lester. Envoyons un criminel dans les rues avec un lance-flamme !

_ Je ne suis pas un criminel, protesta Danny.

_ Vous êtes entré ici par effraction, lui rappela Lester.

_ Je n'ai rien volé, pas vrai ?

_ Vous pinaillez. Le fait est que a) vous devriez être en détention, et b) vous ne faites pas partie de cette équipe.

_ Il a fait du bon travail pour nous, dit Connor. Deux fois.

_ Trois, en fait, corrigea Danny.

_ On a besoin d'aide, ajouta Sarah. On devrait lui faire confiance.

_ Parfait ! Vous êtes là depuis 5 minutes, et j'ai déjà une mutinerie sur les bras, dit Lester. Vous savez vous servir de ça ?

_ Non, mais ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué, dit Danny.

Debout devant la voiture, Connor jouait avec le lance-flamme, en faisant semblant de tirer avec. Lester dit :

_ Bon, il y va, mais vous deux, les génies, vous restez ici.

_ Vous plaisantez ? demanda Connor, déçu. J'avais trop envie de tirer avec ça.

_ Trouvez un moyen d'arrêter ça, avant qu'il y ait d'autres contaminés. Je ne veux pas d'un autre champignon-croquemitaine !

Danny monta en voiture, et démarra le moteur. Lester mit les mains en porte-voix, et dit :

_ La direction décline toute responsabilité en cas de pertes humaines ou de blessures !

_ Bonne chance, dit Connor.

Danny sortit du CRA, pour aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, et leur amener les lance-flammes.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

En attendant l'équipe de décontamination, Casey s'était mise dos contre un pilier. Becker se trouvait à côté d'elle, le bras appuyé sur le même pilier. Abby était debout devant elle.

_ C'est un champignon, dit Casey.

_ Et ça aime les endroits sombres et humides, ajouta Abby.

_ Il y a des chances qu'il soit encore ici, termina Casey.

Jenny les rejoignit, et dit à Becker :

_ Ne laissez personne s'en approcher. Je ne veux pas d'autres contaminations.

_ Comment sommes-nous sensés maîtriser cette chose, alors que nos armes sont totalement inefficaces? demanda Becker.

_ Danny va arriver avec des lance-flammes.

_ Danny ? fit Casey, incrédule.

_ Il s'est porté volontaire, lui répondit Jenny.

_ Vraiment ? dit Becker.

_ Il est efficace, dit Abby.

_ Oui, et c'est l'occasion de le vérifier, dit Jenny.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor rejoignit Sarah, appuyée sur le rebord de la vitre du labo. Il soupira, en regardant le désastre que le champignon avait causé dans le labo d'Abby.

_ Regardez-moi ces plantes, dit-il. Abby va me tuer.

_ Ouais, acquiesça Sarah.

Connor aperçut Sid, dans les conduits d'aération du labo.

_ Sid ? dit-il. Tu étais là. Génial, je dois y retourner. (il remit sa combinaison) Cette journée est de mieux en mieux.

Il entra dans le labo, sans mettre le casque.

* * *

**Tunnels, à côté de St Pancras.**

Danny était arrivé. Après avoir donné les lance-flammes à Becker, ses hommes, Casey et Abby, il alluma le sien.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Jenny, pas convaincue.

_ A 100%, lui répondit-il. Allez, en route.

_ Excusez-moi, le retint Jenny. Désolée, mais qui a dit que vous dirigiez ?

_ Si j'y vais en premier, c'est moi qui prendrai les coups, dit Danny.

_ Ok, suivez-le, mais à distance.

_ Souvenez-vous, on le coince, et on le fait griller, d'accord ? dit Danny.

_ C'est pas un peu cruel ? demanda Abby.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette chose était un homme, avant. Et s'il est toujours là, quelque part ? dit Casey, qui soutenait Abby.

_ D'accord, donc… on lui demandera gentiment, et on le grillera. Ça vous va ?

Casey et Abby s'entreregardèrent, puis Casey dit :

_ Merci.

Danny sourit, amusé, puis tous se mirent en route.

* * *

**Centre de recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor entra dans le labo, pour aller récupérer Sid. Le Diictodon était toujours dans son conduit, et semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu.

_ Sid ! l'appela Connor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de déconner. Descends de là, allez ! C'est pas drôle. Sid, c'est pas un jeu !

Il grimpa sur un meuble pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Sid se renfonça dans la bouche d'aération. Le pied de Connor heurta un pot de solution saline, qui tomba, et s'ouvrit, répandant son liquide sur les cendres du champignon. Celui-ci se réactiva aussitôt.

* * *

**Tunnels, à côté de St Pancras.**

L'équipe descendit lentement des escaliers. Abby dit :

_ Sombre et humide, comme je le disais.

_ Ouais, bravo, dit Danny.

Une fois arrivés en bas, Becker dit :

_ On se sépare. Casey, vous venez avec moi. Jenny et Abby, vous allez avec Danny.

Casey le suivit, ainsi que ses hommes. Abby, Danny et Jenny allèrent de leur côté.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Sarah, à l'extérieur du labo, regardait avec horreur, le champignon reprendre vie. En explosant, celui-ci avait tapissé tout le labo de cendres qui se répandaient à nouveau. Toujours debout sur son meuble, Connor le regardait faire.

_ Sortez tout de suite de là ! lui cria Sarah.

_ C'est pas des cendres, mais des spores, lui dit-il. Ça s'auto-reproduit. Si ça se répand dans le CRA, on est foutus.

_ Donc, le feu ne le tuera pas ?

_ Ecoutez… dites à Danny que s'il essaie de le brûler, ça va se répandre dans Londres.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Les deux équipes progressaient lentement dans les tunnels, crachant des flammes à chaque tournant, pour être sûrs de ne pas êtes surpris par le champignon. Le téléphone de Jenny sonna. Elle décrocha.

_ Sarah ? dit-elle.

_ Jenny ? N'utilisez pas les lance-flammes.

_ Je ne vous entends pas, lui dit Jenny. Quoi ? Je perds le signal, je n'entends pas ce que vous dites.

Danny demanda :

_ Quelque chose ?

_ Rien, lui répondit Abby.

_ Vous nous dites de continuer d'avancer ? demanda Jenny à Sarah.

_ Non ! Non, écoutez…

La ligne se brouilla. Jenny raccrocha, en disant :

_ Ça a coupé.

Danny s'était appuyé contre un mur. Au moment où il allait enflammer l'entrée de la salle à côté de laquelle il se trouvait, le champignon en jaillit. Instinctivement, il se poussa. Le champignon repartit dans la salle.

_ Becker, venez ici, dit-il dans sa radio. On l'a encerclé, il ne peut aller nulle part.

* * *

L'équipe de Becker venait de rejoindre celle de Danny. Ils allaient rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait le champignon. Becker dut retenir Casey, qui voulait passer avant lui. Il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Depuis la mort de Nick, dont il se sentait en partie responsable, il essayait de la protéger, mais elle ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Il se demandait si elle avait toujours été aussi casse-cou, ou si c'était dû à la perte de Stephen puis de Nick. Sur un soupir, Casey lui fit signe de passer, en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette surprotection l'agaçait prodigieusement. Becker avança. Elle le suivit. Armés de leurs lance-flammes, tous se mirent à acculer le champignon dans un coin de la pièce, pour pouvoir le griller.

_ On dirait quelqu'un qui vient d'éternuer, dit Danny.

A ce moment là, le téléphone de Jenny sonna.

_ Sarah ? dit-elle en décrochant, et en s'éloignant pour avoir un meilleur signal.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Becker.

_ N'utilisez pas les lance-flammes ! cria Sarah dans le téléphone.

_ Stop ! cria Jenny à l'équipe.

_ Quoi ? fit Becker, alors qu'ils obéissaient.

_ Le feu ne marche pas. Eloignez-vous !

Le champignon profita de la confusion pour se sauver.

_ Il s'enfuit ! Ne le perdez pas ! cria Becker à ses hommes.

Casey se trouvait sur le chemin du champignon. Becker se jeta sur elle, et la plaqua contre un pilier, se collant à elle, pour la mettre hors de portée du champignon. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Son visage était très près du sien, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. La jeune femme le repoussa, et alla à côté d'Abby. Becker la regarda, déçu. Danny prit son portable, et composa un numéro, tout en disant :

_ Il faut qu'on le fasse remonter, et qu'on le piège. (il plaqua son téléphone sur son oreille) David Lodge ? demanda-t-il, quand il obtint la communication. Vous avez encore ce camion ?

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor, toujours debout sur son meuble regardait le champignon grossir, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Lester arriva devant la vitre, et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Sarah le regarda sans répondre. Dans le labo, Connor réfléchissait à haute voix, en voyant le champignon s'étendre vers lui.

_ La chaleur, ça aime la chaleur. Donc, logiquement… (il prit un tuyau, et ouvrit les réfrigérateurs contenant les fioles à analyser) On peut le congeler, finit-il, en voyant le champignon mourir au contact du froid. Sarah ! On peut le congeler ! Baissez la température au maximum, cria-t-il à la jeune femme.

_ Et vous ? Vous allez mourir de froid, lui dit Sarah.

_ Faites-le. Ça ira.

Il continua d'ouvrir les frigos. Sarah regarda Lester, qui lui fit signe d'écouter Connor. Elle se dirigea alors vers le boîtier de la climatisation, et baissa la température.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Le champignon s'enfuit par les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés pour rejoindre la salle. Becker et un de ses hommes l'avaient suivi. Becker dit dans sa radio :

_ Danny, il monte les escaliers.

Danny le rejoignit, alors que ses hommes montaient. L'ancien flic demanda au capitaine :

_ Le camion est arrivé ?

_ Dans un instant.

_ Et après ? demanda Jenny.

_ Je reviens, lui dit Danny, en montant les marches.

Abby se tourna vers Casey et Jenny, et dit :

_ Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Jenny et Casey sourirent. Elles avaient bien compris que Danny était du genre à improviser au fur et à mesure. Il l'avait prouvé avec le G-Rex. Les trois femmes et Becker suivirent Danny.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

La température avait bien chuté dans le labo où se trouvait Connor, et tout était gelé, y compris le jeune homme, qui grelottait. Il dit à Sarah :

_ Continuez !

Sarah obtempéra, inquiète pour Connor. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol, et se recroquevilla pour essayer de se tenir plus chaud. Il regardait le champignon mourir lentement, en espérant qu'il meure avant lui. Il était de plus en plus engourdi par le froid, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Sarah le regardait, anxieuse, murmurant :

_ Allez, Connor, faites-nous un signe.

_ Ça meurt, dit Lester.

Finalement, Connor leva un pouce tremblant, pour leur indiquer qu'ils avaient réussi. Lester dit aux hommes de Becker :

_ Allez, sortez-le de là.

Deux soldats glissèrent un Connor littéralement gelé sur le sol, et l'assirent contre le mur, dans le couloir.

_ Mettez-lui une couverture, dit Sarah. Dépêchez-vous !

Une jeune femme amena une couverture de survie, qu'elle mit sur Connor, puis une autre en laine.

_ Connor ? fit Lester.

_ Ça va, lui répondit le jeune homme, toujours grelottant.

_ Il faut qu'on envoie un camion frigorifique là-bas, dit Lester à un soldat.

* * *

**Tunnels à côté de St Pancras.**

Le camion qu'avait demandé Danny arriva à l'entrée du tunnel. Deux soldats le dirigèrent pour qu'il se mette comme l'avait demandé Becker. Ils ouvrirent les portes arrières, pour être prêts à y enfermer le champignon.

* * *

L'équipe venait de retrouver le champignon, et lui avait coupé toute retraite. Jenny décrocha son portable qui sonnait.

_ James, dit-elle. On l'a cerné, mais aucune chance de le retenir. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Danny lui prit le portable des mains, et dit à Lester :

_ Ecoutez, plus on attend, plus il y aura de gens contaminés.

_ Contentez-vous de… l'occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée du camion réfrigérant.

_ Et que proposez-vous ? Qu'on lui donne le _Financial Times_ à lire, pour patienter ? On va l'amener au CRA. Soyez prêts à le recevoir, d'accord ?

_ Pas question… Allô ?

Mais, Danny n'avait pas attendu la réponse, et avait raccroché. Il siffla pour attirer l'attention du champignon, et fit de grands gestes. Celui-ci sauta à terre, et se mit à courir, les obligeant à s'écarter pour ne pas se faire toucher. Ils le suivirent, et virent qu'il était arrivé à l'entrée du tunnel, où se trouvait le camion. En le voyant, il s'arrêta. Danny siffla pour le faire avancer. Le champignon monta dans le camion, et les hommes de Becker en refermèrent les portes. L'équipe courut jusqu'à l'avant du camion. Danny monta, et dit, en refermant la porte :

_ On se retrouve là-bas.

_ Il se prendrait pas un peu pour le « mâle alpha » ? demanda Jenny, en le regardant s'éloigner.

Les autres la regardèrent. Casey sourit, puis dit :

_ Finalement, c'était plutôt facile. (ils virent le camion revenir en arrière) J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, dit Jenny.

Danny ouvrit la porte en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux, et dit :

_ J'ai pas de GPS. Vous me montrez la route ?

Jenny sourit, puis dit, en faisant le tour du camion pour monter à côté de Danny :

_ D'accord.

Becker referma la porte de Danny, et partit avec Casey et Abby vers les voitures du CRA. Danny redémarra en trombe, et partit. A l'arrière, le champignon s'agitait.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Tout le monde s'activait pour préparer la salle des opérations. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Danny ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Connor tira un tuyau dans la salle des opérations. Il était sensé relier la salle au système de climatisation du labo d'Abby. Puis, il courut au boîtier de contrôle, pianota dessus, puis cria à Sarah :

_ Sarah, vous êtes connectée !

La jeune femme mit la climatisation en marche, via un ordinateur. Connor courut dans la salle des opérations, se pencha devant le tuyau, et dit en sentant l'air glacé en sortir :

_ Oui ! Ça marche ! Dans quelques minutes, cet endroit sera aussi froid que le Pôle Nord !

Les personnes présentes dans la salle se dépêchèrent d'en sortir. Lester les regardait, en ayant l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Danny conduisait vers le CRA.

_ J'espère que quelqu'un a payé le péage, dit-il.

_ Vous prenez vraiment votre pied, pas vrai ? lui dit Jenny.

_ On ne vit qu'une fois.

_ Pas dans mon cas, apparemment.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Longue histoire.

_ Essayez toujours.

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser, un seul homme peut comprendre, et il n'est plus là.

A l'arrière, le champignon s'agitait de plus en plus. Danny frappa la cloison de séparation, en disant :

_ La ferme !

Il entra dans le CRA, et gara le camion. Son téléphone sonna. Il regarda Jenny, et lui dit, avant de décrocher :

_ Dites-moi que c'est quelqu'un qui a un plan.

Connor lui dit, quand il eut la ligne :

_ Presque tout le monde est évacué. On fait chuter la température de la salle principale. Retenez la créature encore un peu.

_ Sans problème.

_ A mon signal, relâchez la créature. Il faut la diriger vers la salle des opérations où on pourra la congeler.

_ Ouais, ça a l'air tellement simple, ironisa Danny, tandis que le camion était de plus en plus secoué par le champignon.

_ Il nous faut encore un peu de temps. Au moins 5 minutes.

_ Vous les avez. (un fracas se fit entendre à l'arrière du camion) Et si je vous disais 30 secondes ?

_ Hein ? fit Connor.

Danny descendit du camion. Jenny l'imita. L'ancien flic attrapa un démonte pneu, pour s'en servir comme d'une arme, et tous deux firent le tour du camion pour aller vers l'arrière. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent les portières arrachées, et le champignon avait disparu. Danny soupira, porta à nouveau son portable à l'oreille, et dit à Connor :

_ On l'a perdue.

_ Vous l'avez quoi ?

_ Le bon côté, c'est qu'au moins elle est dans le bâtiment, dit Jenny, en s'asseyant à l'arrière du camion.

_ Oui, elle est ici, mais on ne sait pas où précisément, répondit Danny, le portable toujours vissé à l'oreille, tout en jetant le démonte pneu dans le camion.

* * *

Le reste de l'équipe était arrivé au CRA, et avait rejoint Connor dans le couloir principal.

_ Les gars, écoutez, leur dit-il. La créature va se cacher dans un endroit sombre. On doit l'amener dans ce couloir, derrière ces portes.

_ Et comment on va faire ? demandèrent Casey et Abby d'une même voix.

_ Neige carbonique, répondit Connor.

Il baissa les yeux, et vit 3 extincteurs. Danny s'en saisit, en donna un à Becker, et un à Casey, et garda le troisième.

_ Ne la laissez pas vous toucher, dit Connor.

_ Je comptais pas lui serrer la main, répondit Danny.

Lui, Casey, Becker et Sarah partirent d'un côté. Abby dit à Jenny :

_ Il y a deux extincteurs dans la salle des opérations.

Jenny la suivit. Connor partit rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Jenny et Abby entrèrent sans la salle des opérations. Celle-ci était déjà couverte de givre, et les deux femmes grelottèrent en y entrant. Abby souffla, de la vapeur se formant devant sa bouche.

_ La température baisse très vite, dit-elle.

_ Oui, confirma Jenny.

_ Très bien, trouvons ces extincteurs et sortons d'ici.

* * *

Le reste de l'équipe s'était divisé en deux. Casey et Connor étaient allés avec Becker, et Sarah avec Danny. Ces derniers fouillaient la salle où se trouvaient les tuyaux de chauffage du CRA. Il y faisait sombre et humide, l'environnement rêvé pour la créature. Ils entendirent un cri, comme dans les tunnels, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter, et ils se retournèrent. Ils virent le cache d'une bouche d'aération pendre devant l'entrée.

_ Où mène ce conduit ? demanda Danny.

_ Au système de ventilation. Le seul autre point d'accès se trouve dans la salle des opérations.

_ On dirait qu'elle si dirige exactement où on voulait qu'elle aille.

Danny sortit son portable, et appela Jenny.

* * *

Jenny et Abby étaient toujours dans la salle des opérations. Elles venaient juste de récupérer les extincteurs, quand le téléphone de Jenny sonna. Abby la regarda. Jenny lui dit, en posant son extincteur par terre, et en sortant son portable :

_ Partez devant.

Abby sortit. Jenny répondit au téléphone :

_ Danny, salut.

_ Jen, bonne nouvelle, elle se dirige droit vers la salle des opérations.

_ Mais, j'y suis encore.

_ Jen, sortez de là, lui dit Danny, alarmé. Sortez de là tout de suite.

Jenny raccrocha son portable. Un bruit se fit entendre pas loin d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement, et vit avec horreur que la créature se trouvait juste derrière elle. Sans faire de gestes brusques, afin de ne pas énerver la créature, elle se pencha pour saisir son extincteur. Elle voulut courir vers la porte, mais la créature lui bloqua le passage. Elle vit Abby, qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour venir l'aider. Elle lui cria :

_ Abby, restez là ! C'est trop dangereux !

Abby obéit. Jenny retira la sécurité de son extincteur, et commença à en asperger la créature. Les autres arrivèrent, à côté d'Abby, et Connor demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En regardant par la vitre, ils virent Jenny, aux prises avec la créature.

_ Elle cherche la chaleur, dit Connor.

_ Mais, ça gèle, là-dedans ! dit Abby.

_ Elle est attirée par la chaleur du corps de Jen, dit Danny.

Ils virent alors que Jenny était à cours de neige carbonique. La créature n'avait pas été affectée. A présent, elle n'avait plus rien pour la tenir à distance.

_ Bon sang, il faut l'aider, dit Casey.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit, prête à la franchir, mais Becker la saisit par la taille, et la tira en arrière, la serrant contre lui, pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Elle se débattit tellement, hurlant qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser Jenny seule, que Becker fut obligé de la forcer à s'asseoir par terre, sans desserrer son étreinte. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade, et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle devait penser à Nick, et craindre qu'il n'arrive la même chose à Jenny. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de se calmer, qu'il n'arriverait rien à Jenny. La jeune femme cessa de se débattre, et il l'aida à se relever, la lâchant tout doucement, pour le cas où elle aurait décidé de ruser et de se précipiter dans la salle, une fois libre. Il se détendit, en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur la vitre, écarquillés d'horreur. Il regarda à son tour, et vit Jenny, gelée, se laisser tomber contre une console du CRA.

_ Non, non, non, non ! dit Connor. Restez debout, Jenny !

La jeune femme fit glisser son extincteur sur le sol, et essaya de le soulever. Mais, ses bras étaient engourdis par le froid, et elle le laissa retomber au sol. La créature s'approcha d'elle.

_ Ça va la tuer, dit Connor.

_ Coupez la ventilation, dit Lester.

_ La créature n'est pas encore morte, dit Sarah.

_ Jenny va mourir si on ne fait rien, répondit Abby.

La créature était à présent juste devant Jenny. Danny dit :

_ Donnez-moi une minute.

_ Danny, dit Connor, alors que celui-ci entrait dans la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Becker, qui surveillait toujours Casey, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Danny, armé d'un extincteur, siffla pour attirer l'attention de la créature sur lui.

_ Par ici ! cria-t-il, en voyant que la créature avait touché Jenny, inconsciente.

La créature le regarda. Il aspergea deux fois la créature de neige carbonique, tout en s'en approchant. La créature essaya de le frapper, mais Danny esquiva.

_ Viens te battre avec quelqu'un de ta taille ! lui dit-il.

Il la frappa avec l'extincteur, puis recula un peu. La créature le suivit, oubliant Jenny. Danny voulut l'asperger une nouvelle fois de neige carbonique, mais rien ne sortit de l'extincteur. Il regarda la créature se rapprocher de lui. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Elle tendit la main vers lui, puis se figea, avant de tomber en poussière.

_ Ça marche, dit Connor. La créature a gelé, elle meurt !

En voyant ça, tous se mirent à courir dans la salle, et se précipitèrent vers Jenny.

_ Il faut la sortir d'ici ! dit Danny.

Il voulut la toucher, mais Connor l'en empêcha.

_ Non, ne la touchez pas ! Sa seule chance est que le froid tue le champignon ! On attend, ok ?

Casey était restée en retrait, dans la salle des opérations. Voir Jenny gisant par terre réveilla de mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'était figée en voyant son oncle à la place de Jenny. Frustré, Danny attendit. Le champignon continuait encore de s'étendre sur le visage de Jenny. N'y tenant plus, il voulut la toucher, mais Connor le repoussa, en disant :

_ Non, Danny, attendez !

_ Ça va la tuer ! protesta celui-ci.

_ Oui, mais si on la sort maintenant, elle finira comme cette chose, là-bas ! dit Connor, en désignant les restes de feu Sir Richard. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait.

Danny acquiesça. Ils virent bientôt la progression du champignon se stopper, puis s'estomper. Quand le champignon eut disparu, Connor dit :

_ Allez, c'est bon.

Danny la souleva, et la sortit de la salle. Lester, derrière la vitre, soupira de soulagement. Sarah, Connor et Abby suivirent Danny. Becker attrapa la main de Casey, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la salle. Connor poussa la porte, en disant :

_ Amenez-la ici. (il envoya par terre les papiers se trouvant sur un bureau) Prenez sa tête.

Ils la posèrent sur le bureau. Sarah leur dit :

_ Si elle s'est refroidie rapidement, on a une chance de pouvoir la sauver. Continuez de la réchauffer.

Abby installa des électrodes sur la poitrine de Jenny, pour capter son pouls, et lui mit un ballon d'oxygène sur le visage, pour l'aider à respirer, tandis que les autres la couvraient pour la réchauffer.

_ Quelque chose ? demanda Connor, angoissé.

_ Pas de pouls, répondit Abby.

En entendant ça, Casey eut un hoquet, et se mit à pleurer. Connor recula jusqu'à elle, abasourdi. Les larmes se mirent aussi à couler sur ses joues. Casey s'accrocha à son bras, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

_ Pas encore, murmura Connor.

_ Si elle reste comme ça encore quelques minutes, on va la perdre.

_ Non, pas encore, pitié, pas encore, dit Connor.

Finalement, ils entendirent le long bip indiquant que son cœur ne battait pas devenir des bip réguliers. Abby sourit, et dit :

_ J'ai un pouls.

Casey et Connor redressèrent la tête, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Casey sécha ses larmes, et se laissa aller contre le bras de Connor, en soupirant de soulagement. Sa pire crainte ne s'était pas réalisée. Danny saisit la main de Jenny, en la voyant ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci murmura :

_ Nick ?

Abby se pencha vers elle, et lui dit :

_ Il est mort. Vous vous souvenez ?

Jenny acquiesça, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle dit à Danny :

_ Vous pouvez me lâcher la main, à présent.

_ Oh, oui, désolé, désolé, dit-il. Bon retour parmi nous.

_ Vous nous avez fait peur, dit Connor.

Becker s'approcha de Casey, et lui mit une main sur le bras. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui demanda doucement :

_ Ça va ?

Casey lui sourit, et lui répondit dans un souffle :

_ Maintenant, oui.

* * *

Jenny avait trouvé refuge dans l'ancien bureau de Nick. Celui-ci était toujours photographié par les techniciens du CRA. Lester entra, fit signe au technicien de sortir, puis dit à Jenny :

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Je vais bien, répondit-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas la photo de Claudia Brown, qu'elle avait à la main.

_ Soyez sûre que je ne regarderai plus jamais un pied d'athlète de la même manière, lui dit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ James… je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

* * *

Becker trouva Casey dans les vestiaires. Elle était assise sur un banc, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. La fin de journée avait été éprouvante pour elle. Des images, des regrets, la douleur l'avaient assaillie par vagues, quand elle avait cru perdre Jenny. Le jeune militaire entra dans la pièce, et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras, pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme releva lentement la tête.

_ Dure journée, hein ? lui dit-il.

_ Ouais.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Becker l'essuya doucement, son pouce caressant sa joue. Casey le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Vous savez, je sais pourquoi vous essayez à tout prix de me protéger. Vous vous sentez coupable de la mort de Nick. C'est pas votre faute. Helen avait décidé de le tuer ; elle aurait réussi, quoi que vous fassiez.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'accrochant à ses bras. Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans son dos, le caressant gentiment. Elle murmura :

_ Il me manque, vous savez. Et, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu Jenny par terre…

_ Vous avez pensé à votre oncle, termina Becker.

_ Ouais, soupira-t-elle.

Elle redressa la tête, et se releva. Becker en fit de même.

_ Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ?

_ Non, ça va aller. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant de rentrer.

Il la vit prendre son casque au-dessus des casiers, et lui demanda :

_ Vous avez déjà réparé votre moto ?

_ Non, un ami me prête la sienne pendant qu'il est en vacances. La mienne risque de ne pas être réparée avant un bon bout de temps.

Elle l'enlaça doucement, et lui murmura, avant de partir :

_ Merci.

Elle sortit des vestiaires. Becker la regarda partir, puis retourna dans la salle des opérations.

* * *

Christine et le capitaine Wilder entrèrent dans la salle des opérations. Lester vint les accueillir. Christine se planta non loin de Danny, et le regarda dans les yeux. Le reste de l'équipe se réunit autour de lui.

_ Ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer aussi vite, lui dit Lester. Christine, je voulais que vous soyez la première à savoir. Vous aviez raison. J'ai besoin d'un homme comme le capitaine Wilder pour remplacer Cutter.

_ Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes rangé à mon avis, lui répondit-elle.

_ Pas Wilder lui-même, dit Lester. (Christine perdit son sourire satisfait) Non, il est… bien trop important dans votre équipe. Mais, Danny Quinn est tout autant qualifié. Ex-policier, entraîné aux armes à feu, compétences en management. Le choix idéal. J'en ai déjà parlé au Ministre.

Christine resta un instant sans voix, agacée de s'être fait doubler, puis finit par se greffer un sourire sur le visage, et s'avança vers Danny, en lui tendant la main.

_ Félicitations, lui dit-elle. Je suis persuadée qu'on se reverra souvent.

Il lui serra la main. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, Christine ne lui fit pas bonne impression. Il se méfiait d'elle. Christine regarda tour à tour chacun des membres de l'équipe, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Lester se tourna vers Danny, et lui demanda :

_ Ça vous convient ?

_ Si c'est bon pour vous, alors ça l'est pour moi, répondit Danny, ravi.

_ C'est leur idée, lui dit Lester, en parlant de toute l'équipe. Surtout celle de Jenny, ajouta-t-il, en monta la rampe vers son bureau.

Danny se dirigea vers lui, et sauta sur le rebord de la rampe, en demandant :

_ Et le salaire ?

_ Presque rien.

_ Ça me semble correct.

_ Essayez de ne pas transformer cet endroit en champ de foire, d'accord ?

Lester continua sa route vers son bureau. Danny revint vers l'équipe, puis leur demanda :

_ Où est Jenny ? (ils baissèrent la tête sans oser répondre) Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Danny entra dans les vestiaires. Jenny était en train de vider son casier.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas partir, lui dit-il.

_ Il le faut, lui répondit-elle.

_ C'est votre équipe.

_ Non. C'était celle de Cutter. Et maintenant, c'est la vôtre. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Danny, je suis morte aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici tant que je le peux.

_ Je vous connais, et je sais tout sur Claudia Brown. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une explication rationnelle.

Il s'assit sur le banc. Jenny s'assit en face de lui, en disant :

_ Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pensais.

_ Peut-être que nous avons tous vécu d'autres vies, mais ce qui compte, c'est qui nous sommes maintenant.

_ Vous avez parfaitement raison. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je dois partir. Si je reste ici, je regarderai toujours en arrière, en me demandant qui je suis vraiment. Je veux juste essayer d'oublier le CRA, oublier les anomalies et les créatures. Et par-dessus tout, je veux vraiment essayer d'oublier Nick Cutter et Claudia Brown. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on ne vit qu'une fois.

_ Vous pouvez essayer de l'oublier, Jenny, mais vous ne pourrez pas.

Jenny sourit, puis se leva, ramassa son sac, et lui tendit la main. Il la saisit, et la serra.

_ Bonne chance, lui dit-elle.

Elle sortit, puis alla une dernière fois dans la salle des opérations déserte. Elle regarda le détecteur d'anomalies, puis balaya la pièce du regard, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, d'un pas décidé, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dans la salle de pause, Connor souleva la couverture qui recouvrait la cage des Diictodons, et leur dit :

_ Faites de beaux rêves.

Il rabattit la couverture sur la cage, puis se prépara un thé. La voix de Lester résonna dans son dos :

_ Vous dormez ici ?

Connor se retourna, chercha une excuse plausible, puis n'en trouvant pas, finit par admettre :

_ Oui. Mais, c'est juste temporaire.

_ Savez-vous combien de règles sanitaires, et de sécurité, vous enfreignez ?

_ Désolé.

Lester soupira, puis dit, en lui lançant un trousseau de clés :

_ Ecoutez, j'ai… j'ai un petit appartement en ville, que j'utilise pendant la semaine. Vous pouvez… y rester. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez autre chose.

_ Vraiment ? fit Connor, incrédule.

_ Oui. Et, Connor ?

_ Oui ?

_ Enfilez un pantalon.

Connor baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon et chaussettes. Lester entendit les Diictodons sous la couverture, et marmonna, l'air blasé :

_ J'ai l'impression que je vais amèrement le regretter.

* * *

**Cimetière.**

Bien que la nuit était tombée, Casey engagea sa moto dans l'allée menant à la tombe de son oncle. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis son enterrement, ne s'en sentant pas la force, mais elle en avait besoin, à présent. Elle gara son engin non loin de la tombe, retira son casque, qu'elle posa sur le guidon, puis vint s'agenouiller sur la tombe de Nick. Elle commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il les avait quitté, sans omettre un seul détail. Elle lui parla du G-Rex, du champignon géant, et de ce qui était arrivé à Jenny.

_ Elle s'en va, tu sais. Elle quitte le CRA.

_Flash back_

_ Casey entra dans le bureau de Nick, juste quand Lester en sortait. Elle avait entendu la fin de sa conversation avec Jenny, et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, et lui dit :_

__ Vous partez ?_

_ Jenny la regarda. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis lui dit :_

__ Oui, j'arrête._

__ Mais, vous pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! On compte sur vous, nous ! On a besoin de vous._

__ Casey, ce speech, je vous l'ai déjà servi quand je suis venue chez vous._

__ Oui, je sais, et c'était pour me faire revenir, que vous l'aviez fait. Et, ça a marché._

_ Jenny lui tendit la photo qu'elle avait en main, en lui disant :_

__ J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires de votre oncle. C'est Claudia Brown._

_ Casey prit la photo, et la regarda. La ressemblance avec Jenny était frappante, on aurait dit sa jumelle. Elle regarda Jenny, et souffla, en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de la jeune femme :_

__ Mon Dieu, alors, c'était vrai ! Quand je pense que j'avais du mal à le croire, quand il me parlait de Claudia. (elle regarda Jenny) C'est pour ça que vous partez ?_

__ Oui, j'ai besoin de me retrouver._

__ Vous savez, c'est peut-être bête à dire, mais vous étiez le dernier vrai lien que j'avais avec mon oncle, ici. Il vous aimait beaucoup. Et pas uniquement parce que vous ressemblez à cette Claudia. Il m'a dit que même si physiquement, vous étiez sa copie conforme, il avait appris à vous connaître, et s'était rendu compte que vous étiez différente d'elle. Il était tombé amoureux de Jenny Lewis. Et, si Jenny Lewis ressemble à Claudia Brown, elle n'est pas elle, et c'était ça qui lui plaisait chez vous._

_ Elle se leva, et enlaça Jenny._

__ Vous allez nous manquer, lui dit-elle. Prenez soin de vous._

__ Vous aussi, lui répondit Jenny, en lui rendant son étreinte. Soyez prudente._

_ Sur un dernier sourire un peu forcé, Casey quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd. Finalement, elle avait vraiment perdu Jenny, aujourd'hui._

_Fin du flash back._

Elle soupira, puis dit :

_ Rein n'est plus pareil, maintenant. Tu me manques, oncle Nick. Il faut que j'y aille. J'essaierais de revenir te voir très vite. Je t'aime.

Elle se releva, et partit, avant d'être complètement submergée par les larmes qui montaient. Elle se dirigea vers la tombe de Stephen, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de visiter depuis qu'on l'avait mis en terre. En y arrivant, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver un fossile d'Ammonite, posé dessus. Elle le ramassa, et serra les dents. Helen était donc venue ici. Une brindille craquée la fit soudain sursauter. Elle se retourna, et fouilla l'obscurité des yeux, mais ne vit rien. Une autre brindille craquée lui indiqua que la personne qui l'observait était toujours là. Elle s'était sentie suivie depuis qu'elle avait quitté le CRA.

_ Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle décida alors d'avancer dans la direction où elle avait entendu le bruit, pour essayer de voir celui qui la suivait. Elle vit bientôt une silhouette qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Elle se mit à courir, en la voyant se sauver, et cria :

_ Helen !

Mais, sa tante se fondit dans l'obscurité, et elle perdit sa trace. Casey s'arrêta, et parcourut le cimetière des yeux, essayant d'apercevoir sa tante. Mais, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'avait perdue. De rage, elle hurla:

_ Helen, si jamais je te retrouve, je te jure que je te ferai payer leur mort ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, tu m'entends ! Je te laisserai pas !

Puis, le fossile toujours à la main, elle repartit vers sa moto, mit son casque, enfourcha son engin, et démarra en trombe, la rage faisant battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Des buissons où elle avait trouvé refuge, Helen l'observait. Sa nièce avait récupéré le fossile ; son message était passé.

Casey roula jusqu'au CRA. Enervée comme elle l'était, elle ne pourrait pas dormir, donc autant être productive. Elle balança son sac sur son bureau, et en sortit le fossile d'Ammonite, qu'elle examina. Que pouvait-il signifier ? Il était important pour sa tante, puisqu'elle s'en servait comme d'une carte de visite. Il y avait une raison à ça. Helen ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Casey se mit donc à fouiller dans sa base de données, pour récolter tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'Ammonite, et essayer d'y trouver un sens.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**(1)**_ _A nouveau, un jeu de mots super drôle qui tombe à l'eau en français, car encore basé sur la sonorité ARC/Ark (Arche) en VO, ça donne: "At the risk of sounding like someone from the Old Testament, is there any sane reason why you're keeping animals in the ARC?"_

_Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas l'épisode 6, mais un chapitre assez court que je rajoute, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Casey.  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Voici un petit OS inédit, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les personnages._

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 6**

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit, indiquant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir. Casey s'y engouffra. En se retournant pour faire face à l'entrée, elle vit Becker qui courait vers elle. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour retenir les portes, et le jeune militaire entra dans l'ascenseur. Il avait l'air encore moins bien réveillé que la veille. La jeune femme, tout en appuyant sur l'étage de la salle des opérations, lui dit :

_ Ça fait deux jours que vous arrivez en retard, capitaine. Vu votre tête, je pense que vous devriez dire à votre petite amie de vous laisser dormir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Becker rougit. Si elle savait que celle qui l'empêchait de dormir était justement elle, Casey Cutter. Il allait répondre, quand soudain, l'ascenseur fut violemment secoué, avant de s'immobiliser. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, inquiets. Un coup d'œil sur les numéros des étages au-dessus des portes leur apprit qu'ils étaient coincés entre deux étages. Becker appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton sur lequel Casey avait appuyé plus tôt, mais rien ne changea. La jeune femme appuya alors sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, mais la sonnerie, qui était sensée retentir dans la cabine, resta muette. Casey regarda Becker, et soupira. Elle sortit son portable, et regarda l'écran.

_ Génial, soupira-t-elle. Pas de réseau. (elle posa son casque par terre, et s'assit à côté) On a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un se rende compte de notre absence, et commence à nous chercher.

_ Ça risque de durer un certain temps, dit Becker. Contrairement à ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne suis pas en retard. Je ne suis pas attendu au CRA avant cet après-midi.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda, et lui dit, incrédule :

_ Vous plaisantez ? (il secoua la tête) Bon, j'espère que vous avez pris un bon petit déjeuner, et que vous n'avez pas une petite vessie. (il lui jeta un regard interrogateur) Lester m'a donné ma journée, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sensée être ici. (elle soupira) Génial ! La seule fois en plus de deux ans, où j'ai la flemme de prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur tombe en panne.

« Et en plus, il a fallu que ce soit avec Becker », pensa-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard en coin. Son épaule était tout contre la sienne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant troublée en sa présence. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas. Elle respira un grand coup, et se rendit compte à quel point le jeune militaire sentait bon. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent soudain. Tout aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Le silence s'installa, prit ses aises, et fut finalement rompu par Becker, qui demanda soudain :

_ Vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe, au moins ?

Casey laissa échapper un petit rire, qu'elle trouva un peu trop nerveux à son goût, puis répondit :

_ Non, pas du tout. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, vu ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais en fac aux Etats-Unis…

_ Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

_ C'était pendant ma deuxième année de fac. A l'époque, je sortais avec ce gars, Matthew Dane. Il était le quaterback de l'équipe de football de la fac. Il habitait dans un studio, en dehors du campus. Un soir où on était chez lui, ses coéquipiers sont venus. Ils faisaient une fête, et étaient déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancée. Ils voulaient qu'on vienne avec eux sur le campus, mais… disons qu'on avait d'autres projets. Ils ont insisté, et ont commencé à nous traîner dehors. Je ne sais plus trop comment c'est arrivé, mais toujours est-il que Matt et moi nous sommes retrouvés enfermés dans le coffre de leur voiture. Ils sont allés en ville, acheter de l'alcool pour continuer la fête, et… ils nous ont oubliés.

Becker rit, et lui demanda :

_ Vous êtes restés combien de temps, dans ce coffre ?

_ Deux heures. A force de nous époumoner, on a fini par être entendus. Une vieille dame, qui promenait son chien, a ouvert le coffre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient trop bourrés pour penser à verrouiller la voiture. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on était en sous-vêtements. La vieille a appelé les flics, et ce qui devait être une soirée romantique est devenu une nuit en cellule. (ils rirent tous les deux) Fort heureusement, Nick ne l'a jamais su. Il aurait été capable de traverser l'Océan Atlantique pour botter le train aux amis de Matt. Bon sang, on était en plein hiver… Deux heures, en sous-vêtements, dans ce coffre, ça nous a bien refroidis, au sens littéral du terme. On était gelés. On a passé les trois jours suivants, cloués au lit, avec la crève du siècle.

Becker ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Casey le regarda un instant, puis le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Quand il réussit à se calmer, le jeune capitaine lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi être partie aux Etats-Unis ? La fac de Londres ne vous convenait pas ?

Casey ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était une question que Stephen lui avait posée, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lui semblait que c'était il y avait une éternité. Deux ans seulement s'étaient écoulés, mais ils avaient tous tellement changé, à cause des différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, qu'il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie. A cette époque, sa vie était encore normale. Elle regarda Becker, et lui dit :

_ Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. J'avais raté le bus, parce que j'avais traîné avec mes amies. Elle venait me chercher. Un homme ivre a grillé un stop, et a heurté sa voiture. Ma mère est morte sur le coup. Le chauffard n'a rien eu, même pas une égratignure. Je me suis longtemps sentie coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et je crois que mon père aussi. Depuis ce jour, nos rapports n'ont fait que se dégrader. Et puis, quand j'ai eu 17 ans, il m'a mise à la porte parce que je refusais de faire les études qu'il voulait. Il voulait que je fasse des études de management, mais depuis que je suis toute petite, je suis passionnée par les dinosaures. A l'âge où les autres petites filles jouaient à la poupée, moi je m'amusais avec des maquettes de dinosaure. Vous savez, Nick et moi avons seulement 12 ans d'écart. Quand il a commencé ses études de paléontologie, il passait ses week-ends à me parler de dinosaures, et autres créatures préhistoriques. Ça rendait mon père dingue. Il ne voulait pas que Nick m'écarte du chemin qu'il avait tracé pour moi, alors quand je lui ai tenu tête, et que Nick a pris mon parti, il est entré dans une colère noire, et nous a reniés tous les deux. Mais, je crois que c'était surtout un prétexte. Il m'a toujours tenue responsable de la mort de ma mère. Je ne crois pas qu'il me pardonnera un jour.

_ C'est ridicule, dit Becker. Cet accident, c'était pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'un chauffard ivre allait croiser le chemin de votre mère.

_ Je le sais, maintenant. C'est pour ça que je ne me sens plus coupable. Mais, mon père est rancunier. Du coup, j'ai décidé de partir aux Etats-Unis, pour faire mes études. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'Angleterre.

_ Et pourtant, vous êtes revenue.

_ Que voulez-vous, je suis Anglaise jusqu'au bout des ongles. L'Angleterre, c'est ma maison, et après 8 ans d'exil, j'avais hâte de rentrer.

_ Et votre père, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

_ J'en sais rien. Ça fait 10 ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, pendant un moment, gênés, ne sachant quoi se dire. Cette situation était très comique. Ils travaillaient ensemble, se voyaient tous les jours, et n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté à se parler. Mais, là, seuls, dans cet espace réduit, ils avaient l'impression de redevenir des adolescents timides. Finalement, Casey demanda :

_ Capitaine, je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

_ Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on travaille ensemble, et… je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom.

Becker grimaça. Il avait horreur de son premier prénom, et ne se servait que du second. Devait-il lui dire son premier ? Il choisit de ne lui donner que le prénom par lequel il préférait être appelé.

_ Nathaniel, lui dit-il.

Casey hocha la tête.

_ Nathaniel, répéta-t-elle doucement. Nathaniel… Nate… J'aime bien.

Becker sourit. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui faisait de l'effet. Il se mit à l'imaginer lui susurrer à l'oreille, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et se releva avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il frappa les portes du plat de la main, en appelant :

_ Hého ! Y'a quelqu'un ? On est coincé dans l'ascenseur !

Casey resta assise, trop fatiguée pour bouger. Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Lester, et de rester chez elle. Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver coincée dans un ascenseur avec Becker, dont le parfum l'envoûtait littéralement. Finalement, en voyant que personne ne viendrait les délivrer, Becker se rassit à côté de Casey. Celle-ci étouffa un bâillement. Becker la regarda, et lui demanda :

_ Dure nuit ?

_ Quelle nuit ? lui répondit-elle. Je suis revenue travailler, hier soir, jusqu'à ce que Lester me renvoie chez moi, avec pertes et fracas, et j'ai pas dormi. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue, alors que Lester m'avait donné ma journée. Il fallait que je bosse sur quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, je suis bloquée dans un foutu ascenseur.

_ C'était si important que ça, ce boulot ? (Casey lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne répondit pas) Casey, il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Casey soupira, puis lui raconta sa rencontre avec Helen, dans le cimetière, la nuit précédente. Becker n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Quoi ? fit-il. Vous l'avez poursuivie toute seule ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle aurait pu être armée, et vous tuer ?

_ Maintenant que vous le dites…

_ Casey… soupira-t-il, devant tant de désinvolture. Vous avez beaucoup perdu, j'en suis conscient, mais s'il vous plait, ne vous faites pas bêtement tuer.

Casey le regarda, soupira, puis dit :

_ D'accord. Je vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

* * *

Les heures passèrent ainsi, en silence, brisé de temps en temps par l'un ou par l'autre. Puis, à force de rester assis sans rien faire, la fatigue finit par les gagner. Casey posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Becker, et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, sa tête glissa, et elle se réveilla. Becker lui proposa alors de se mettre de façon plus confortable. Elle se mit alors entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse, et sombra dans le sommeil. Becker, quant à lui, somnola légèrement, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, savourant son odeur. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ce fut ainsi que Connor et Lester les trouvèrent, en fin d'après-midi, quand ils forcèrent les portes de l'ascenseur. Le bruit du pied de biche contre les portes réveilla Casey. Elle releva la tête, et vit les portes glisser difficilement, et s'ouvrir. Lester et Connor les regardèrent, et Connor dit :

_ On vous a cherché tout l'après-midi.

_ Vous auriez dû commencer par l'ascenseur, on aurait gagné du temps, répliqua Casey, en se levant.

_ Vos téléphones ne répondaient pas, ajouta Lester.

_ On avait pas de réseau, monsieur, lui répondit Becker.

_ Bon, allez, sortez de là, et Casey, je croyais vous avoir dit de rester chez vous aujourd'hui… dit Lester, l'air réprobateur.

_ J'avais du boulot. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Elle posa son casque aux pieds de Lester, puis se hissa jusqu'à leur étage. Becker en fit ensuite de même, et après un dernier coup d'œil gêné vers Casey, partit. Casey regarda Connor, et vit un sourire ironique et plein de sous-entendus étirer ses lèvres.

_ Ne fais aucun commentaire, Connor, dit-elle.

Elle ramassa son casque, puis partit dans son bureau. Elle était encore troublée de cette journée dans l'ascenseur avec Becker. Elle s'était livrée à lui, alors que très peu de personnes connaissaient la plus grande blessure de sa vie. Tout du moins, la plus grande jusqu'au projet Anomalies. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et sortit l'Ammonite du tiroir de son bureau. Elle le posa à plat sur le meuble, et le fixa, essayant de comprendre le message que voulait faire passer sa tante.

* * *

Becker, quant à lui était tout aussi troublé. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Casey, dans des tenues loin d'être décentes, et l'avoir tenue contre lui pendant tout ce temps, avait été pour lui un véritable supplice. La jeune femme était difficile à cerner, et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, face à elle, à l'avenir, après cette journée. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être intéressants, et difficiles, à la fois.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voici l'épisode 6._

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 7**

**Maison dans les bois.**

Danny, Sarah, Abby et Connor étaient vêtus de costumes et robes de soirée, et Abby et Connor dansaient, au son d'un vieux vinyle. Danny lisait un vieux journal, en les regardant de temps en temps. Il lut :

_ Il semble que le Premier Ministre promettait la paix de nos jours.

Sarah, quant à elle, était penchée sur un autre type de journal.

_ Les gars, écoutez ça, dit-elle. Il ne reste personne. Les autres sont tous morts. Aidez-moi mon Dieu. Ça recommence. Ils sont là.

Abby et Connor arrêtèrent de danser, et eux et Danny s'approchèrent de Sarah.

_ Ça s'arrête là, dit celle-ci.

_ C'est qui, « ils »? demanda Danny, perplexe.

Le disque s'arrêta, suite à un problème du sonophone.

_ Désolé, dit Connor en allant voir quel était le problème.

Il releva la tige, en grimaçant. Le disque avait été abîmé. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

_ Ils nous ont retrouvés, dit Abby.

_ Suivez-moi, dit Danny.

Danny sortit voir qui était là, tandis que les autres sortaient par derrière, et allaient à la voiture. Il se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à bec avec une énorme autruche.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des ****A****nomalies, 8 heures plus tôt.**

Danny se laissa tomber d'un conduit d'aération. Grâce au système de poulies dont il s'était équipé, il s'arrêta avant de toucher les lasers qui quadrillaient le sol, passa un appareil devant le panneau qui les contrôlait, ce qui les désactiva, puis posa les pieds par terre, et détacha son harnais. Il regarda autour de lui, ne vit personne, et se dirigea vers un passage menant au niveau inférieur. Il glissa le long de l'échelle, ouvrit une porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un des hommes de Becker faisait sa ronde. Il attendit que le soldat tourne dans un couloir, et sortit. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans le couloir, que l'alarme du CRA se déclencha. Il se mit à courir, mais à peine après avoir fait quelques mètres, Becker, qui sortait d'une salle, l'interpella. Il s'arrêta, en soupirant. Becker le rejoignit, et lui dit, en regardant le chronomètre de sa montre :

_ 24 secondes ? Félicitations. C'est 3 de plus que la dernière fois. Comment êtes-vous entré ?

_ Parking, puis système d'aération. Je vous conseille…

_ … de vérifier que les systèmes infrarouges fonctionnent, et de sécuriser tous les conduits d'aérations, le coupa Becker, en parlant dans son dictaphone.

_ Parfaitement.

* * *

**Quartier général de Christine Johnson.**

Christine les surveillait, grâce aux caméras qu'elle avait fait installer, lors de sa dernière visite au CRA.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-elle au capitaine qu'elle avait chargé de récupérer l'artefact.

_ Ils vérifient la sécurité, lui répondit-il.

_ Pas très bien, apparemment. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'on les surveille.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Lester gara sa voiture. Connor se trouvait à ses côtés, et semblait curieux des équipements de la voiture haut de gamme de son patron.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, en tendant la main pour toucher un bouton.

_ Ne touchez à rien, vous allez modifier mes réglages, lui dit Lester, agacé.

Connor leva les mains, et dit :

_ Désolé. Vous savez… (Lester le fit soudain se plier en deux, lui coupant le souffle) Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? protesta-t-il.

Lester fit un petit signe de la main au militaire qui passait devant sa voiture, puis dit, tout en maintenant Connor plié :

_ Ne bougez pas. Je suis surveillé par la direction. Vous… peu importe qui vous êtes. (il le relâcha. Connor se redressa, soulagé) C'est bon. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait vus.

Lester tira la manette qui ouvrait le coffre.

_ On est coloc, pourquoi il peut pas nous voir ? dit Connor.

_ On est pas « coloc », répliqua Lester. Et si je retrouve à nouveau vos chaussettes dans la machine à pain… vous êtes viré, ajouta-t-il, en descendant de voiture.

_ C'était pour les garder au chaud, marmonna Connor.

La voix énervée de Lester lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

_ Connor !

Il soupira, et sortit de la voiture. Quand il eut rejoint Lester devant le coffre ouvert, il vit un Diictodon au milieu de papiers de Lester. Il avait grignoté la sacoche de Lester, et en avait sortit les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient, pour en faire des confettis. Il se pencha vers l'animal, en disant :

_ Oh, salut toi !

_ Ces documents sont top-secret ! lui dit Lester.

_ Vous alliez sûrement les détruire… commença Connor.

_ Cet arrangement… ne fonctionne pas, s'énerva Lester en refermant le coffre.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Abby et son frère faisaient un combat d'arts martiaux. Abby esquiva un coup de pied de son frère.

_ Je voulais pas te faire mal, dit celui-ci, pour expliquer le fait qu'elle l'ait si facilement esquivé.

_ Cause toujours, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Sur un coussin, Rex les observaient, comme s'il servait d'arbitre. Il poussa un petit cri, semblant rire de la blague d'Abby. Celle-ci esquiva les coups de son frère, puis lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoya cogner contre le meuble sur lequel se trouvait Rex. Celui-ci s'envola.

_ Attention ! dit Abby.

_ A lui ? Et moi ? protesta son frère.

_ Il a plus de valeur que toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ A quel point ?

_ Inestimable. Je dois y aller. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Je vais traîner, répondit Jack, en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Il composa un numéro, et murmura, quand il eut la ligne :

_ Elle s'en va. Amenez-vous.

* * *

**Quartier Général de Christine Johnson.**

Christine surveillait toujours le CRA, et s'intéressait maintenant à ce qui se passait dans la salle des opérations.

_ Agrandissez, dit-elle au capitaine.

Celui-ci obéit, et quand ils eurent une image assez nette, elle dit :

_ C'est… c'est l'artefact. Ils l'ont nettoyé. Je le savais. Ils l'avaient depuis le début.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Sarah avait les yeux fixés sur l'artefact, à présent complètement propre. Connor lui demanda :

_ Je suppose que l'analyse aux rayons X n'a rien donné ?

_ Ça a confirmé ce qu'on savait déjà, répondit Sarah.

Connor se pencha pour regarder l'artefact, en soupirant :

_ On est pas près de découvrir à quoi ça sert.

_ Non, confirma Sarah.

Connor eut une idée, et alluma la lumière au dessus de l'artefact.

_ La lumière… fit Sarah, pensive. La lumière… La lumière ! Connor, vous avez trouvé ! Vous avez trouvé ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous êtes un… génie ! dit-elle, en lui prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains.

_ Je sais, dit Connor, en souriant. Euh… j'ai trouvé quoi ?

* * *

**Quartier général de Christine Johnson.**

Christine suivait avec intérêt leurs progrès. Quand elle vit qu'ils avaient avancé, elle dit au capitaine :

_ Je vais adorer ça. Appelez-moi le Ministre !

_ Oui, Madame, répondit le militaire, en prenant un téléphone.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey avait rejoint Sarah et Connor dans la salle. Ils l'avaient mise au courant de leur découverte. Connor installa un laser à une extrémité de l'artefact.

_ Donc, vous croyez que le laser pourrait le déverrouiller ? demanda Casey à Sarah.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Connor lui dit :

_ Essayez de diffuser le faisceau.

_ Bonne idée, dit Sarah, en tournant les extrémités du laser. Bien, diffusé.

_ Complètement ? demanda Connor.

_ Oui.

Ils regardèrent, mais rien ne se produisit.

_ Dommage que le mode d'emploi n'était pas livré avec, dit Casey.

_ Essayez un autre angle, dit Sarah à Connor.

_ Un autre angle ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord, dit-il, en tournant l'artefact sur lui-même. Vous voyez quelque chose ?

_ Non.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Toujours rien.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Toujours pas, répondit Casey, qui s'était placée à côté de Sarah. (elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, frustrée) Ça donne rien du tout.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec la lumière, on s'est trompé ! s'énerva Sarah.

_ On peut pas laisser tomber, on doit trouver autre chose… dit Connor, en s'appuyant sur le support qui soutenait l'artefact.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un schéma dans l'air, qui leur sembla très familier. Emerveillés, ils le regardèrent, avant que celui-ci ne se referme.

_ Connor… tu as vu ça ? fit Casey.

_ C'était incroyable, renchérit le jeune homme. C'était une sorte de carte.

_ Les points où les lignes se croisent ressemblent totalement…

_ A la maquette de Nick, compléta Casey, émue.

_ Il savait, dit Connor. Cutter savait. On dirait une sorte de… je ne suis pas sûr… une clé pour prédire les anomalies.

_ Quoi qu'on ait fait, il faut le refaire, dit Casey.

Elle était tellement excitée. Les recherches de son oncle qui s'avéraient exactes, et ils avaient la chance inouïe de pouvoir les poursuivre.

_ D'accord, dit Sarah. Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Connor.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr à 100%.

* * *

**Quartier général de Christine Johnson.**

Christine avait vu, elle aussi, qu'ils avaient trouvé l'utilité de l'artefact.

_ Bien, bien… dit-elle. L'artefact prédit les anomalies.

_ Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda le capitaine.

_ Laissez tomber le Ministre, je l'appellerai en route, dit-elle, en lui rendant le téléphone. On y va.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Becker et Danny faisaient leur rapport à Lester, sur l'exercice de sécurité qu'ils avaient fait.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de brèche sérieuse de sécurité, dit Becker.

_ Parfait, dit Lester. Votre définition de « pas sérieuse » ? Vous l'avez laissé ramper dans le système d'aération !

_ Oui, monsieur, s'excusa Becker.

Danny, derrière lui, s'amusait beaucoup, comme en témoignait son grand sourire. Il dit :

_ Cette caméra de surveillance est une perte de temps, au fait.

_ Laquelle ? lui demanda Becker.

_ Celle qui couvre le couloir.

_ Il n'y a pas de caméra là-bas.

Les deux hommes se mirent à regarder partout dans le bureau.

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ? leur demanda Lester.

Ils se mirent à fouiller la corbeille à dossiers sur le bureau de Lester. Danny se pencha pour tâter sous le bureau, au cas où quelque chose y aurait été fixé, tandis que Becker démontait le téléphone, pour y trouver un quelconque micro.

_ Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow ! protesta Lester, dépassé par les événements.

_ Les conduits ! dit Becker, à Danny.

Ils regardèrent dans les deux bouches d'aération qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

_ Quelque chose ? demanda Danny en démontant la sienne.

_ Rien. Et vous ?

Danny ouvrit la grille, et y trouva une caméra miniature. Il la sortit, et la montra à Becker et Lester, en disant :

_ Souriez, les enfants. On passe à la télé.

* * *

Abby rejoignit Casey, Connor et Sarah, dans la salle des opérations.

_ Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

_ On a ouvert l'artefact, lui répondit Casey, excitée.

A ce moment là, Danny apparu en haut de la rambarde, juste à l'entrée du bureau de Lester.

_ Connor ! appela-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent.

_ Quoi ? fit Connor.

_ Ils l'ont vu.

_ Qui a vu quoi ?

_ Johnson. Elle sait pour l'artefact. On a 5 minutes.

_ Passe-moi mon sac, dit Connor à Abby, en prenant précautionneusement l'artefact de son support.

Pendant ce temps, Becker ordonnait un verrouillage de sécurité. Sarah, Connor, Casey, Abby et Danny se mirent à courir vers la sortie.

_ Quinn ! Stop ! les arrêta Becker. (il les rejoignit) Elle est déjà là. Toutes les sorties sont bloquées.

Ils entendirent un des soldats de Christine dire :

_ Trouvez-moi Quinn, et l'artefact. Allez, bougez-vous, les gars.

Quand ils tournèrent dans le couloir principal, ils ne virent pas une porte se refermer, et passèrent devant.

* * *

L'équipe s'était réfugiée dans une salle, accroupie derrière des tables. Danny regarda Becker, et lui dit :

_ Je connais une sortie qu'elle n'a pas bloquée.

Il faisait référence au passage qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt, quand ils testaient la sécurité. Becker comprit, et lui dit :

_ Lester vous cherche un abri. Quoi que vous fassiez, ne brisez pas votre couverture. On vous retrouvera quand la voie sera libre.

Mais, Casey ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle dit :

_ Pas question que je parte.

_ Casey… commença Becker.

_ Non, le coupa-t-elle. Gardez votre salive, je reste. Ce centre, c'est grâce à mon oncle qu'il existe. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Becker abdiqua, en soupirant, et lui donna une arme de poing.

_ Vous venez, mais si jamais y'a du grabuge, vous vous planquez, compris ? lui dit-il.

Ils sortirent, et se séparèrent. Danny, Abby, Sarah et Connor partirent vers les conduits d'aérations, qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur. Becker et Casey coururent vers la salle des opérations. Une fois arrivés là, Becker cria aux intrus :

_ Stop ! Baissez vos armes !

Un militaire lui répondit :

_ Non, monsieur. Baissez la vôtre. (Casey et Becker furent cernés par les hommes de Christine, leurs armes pointées sur eux) Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer… monsieur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Danny, Abby, Connor et Sarah étaient arrivés au garage du CRA. Danny parla avec un soldat, pour détourner son attention, et lui prendre ses clés de voiture :

_ Donc, avec l'injection de carburant, c'est plutôt comme une osmose, un solvant traverse une membrane semi-perméable, pour former un équilibre. C'est ça ?

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Abby fermait le capot, Connor prenait les clés que Danny lui lançait, et Sarah ouvrait la porte du garage.

* * *

Christine s'avança vers Becker et Casey, et dit :

_ Baissez votre arme, Becker. Et rendez-nous l'artefact.

_ Avec tout mon respect, je ne reçois pas mes ordres de vous, lui répliqua Becker, sans baisser son arme.

Christine lui tendit alors un papier à en-tête du Ministère, et lui dit :

_ Maintenant, si.

* * *

Danny roulait pied au plancher. Ils arrivèrent à un barrage mis en place par les hommes de Christine. Deux soldats lui firent signe de s'arrêter, mais il ne ralentit pas, se contentant de klaxonner. Connor le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Danny… J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Les soldats de Christine furent obligés de se jeter sur les côtés, pour ne pas se faire écraser. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre voiture quittait le CRA, et suivait le même chemin.

* * *

Becker baissa son arme. Un des soldats de Christine la lui prit. Il voulut prendre celle de Casey, mais celle-ci, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il se plia en deux, gémissant sous la douleur, et Becker ne put s'empêcher de compatir, et grimaça de douleur partagée. Casey voulut frapper le soldat le plus près d'elle, mais la vision d'un canon de fusil pointé sur elle l'arrêta instantanément. Becker l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras, et se plaça devant elle, pour la protéger. La jeune femme fusillait les intrus du regard, plus spécifiquement Christine. Becker se demandait d'ailleurs si ses yeux n'étaient pas une arme bien plus dangereuse que celle qu'elle avait encore à la main. Christine fit un signe de tête à un de ses soldats, et celui-ci attrapa Casey par le poignet, et le lui tordit, pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Becker voulut l'aider, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un coup de crosse dans le ventre. Casey l'aida à se redresser, et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien. La voix de Christine dans son dos, lui dit :

_ Je suppose que vous êtes Casey. J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous avez un sacré caractère, apparemment.

_ Ouais, et ? lui répliqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis Christine Johnson. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, la dernière fois que je suis venue. Je suis ravie de vous connaître.

Casey regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait, et croisa obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine, puis lui dit :

_ Tant mieux pour vous. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque. Oh, et au fait, pour vous, ce sera Melle Cutter.

Christine baissa sa main, et répliqua :

_ Vous savez que maintenant que je suis en charge des opérations, je pourrais très bien vous renvoyer ?

_ Ah oui ? Mais faites donc, je vous en prie. J'attends de voir ça. Non, parce que si vous comptez diriger un projet scientifique avec seulement des militaires, vous n'irez pas bien loin. (elle regarda autour d'elle) Vous êtes bien entourée, c'est vrai, mais, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, je ne vois aucun scientifiques, ici. Pour combattre les anomalies, et vous occuper des dinosaures qui les traversent, il va vous falloir des paléontologues. (elle regarda Christine droit dans les yeux) Je crois que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, pour mon poste.

Christine la fusilla du regard. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que Casey avait raison, et qu'elle le lui faisait remarquer devant ses hommes. Elle choisit de lui lancer un regard méprisant, avant de monter dans le bureau de Lester. Elle le trouva au téléphone, passablement énervé.

_ Comment ça, « le Ministre n'est pas là » ? pesta-t-il contre la secrétaire au bout du fil. Vous lui avez dit que c'était moi ?

_ Je crains qu'il ne prenne pas votre appel, James, lui dit Christine. (il la regarda) Vous avez été très vilain !

* * *

Danny s'était engagé sur la voie rapide, et continuait de rouler à très grande vitesse. Connor se retourna, et vit le pick-up noir, qui les suivait depuis le début.

_ Ils nous suivent toujours, Danny, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

A quelques mètres d'eux, des travaux coupaient la bretelle en deux. Un camion commençait à s'engager en sens inverse. Il s'engagea à son tour, en disant :

_ Tenez-vous bien, ça risque de pas mal secouer.

_ Danny ? fit Connor, en voyant que Danny courait à la collision.

Le camion les klaxonna, mais Danny continua de rouler vers lui. Il réussi in extremis à sortir de la bretelle, avant que le camion ne lui bloque le passage, et la voiture qui les suivait se retrouva bloquée par le camion.

* * *

Lester, toujours assis dans son bureau, écoutait les soldats de Christine donner l'ordre au personnel non essentiel de quitter les lieux, sous bonne escorte. Il espérait que Danny avait réussi à mettre l'artefact à l'abri, avant l'arrivée de Christine. Le capitaine chargé de récupérer l'artefact dit à Christine :

_ Désolé, Madame, ils se sont enfuis.

_ Et bien, ne restez pas comme ça ! Retrouvez-les !

Lester ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres, à cette nouvelle. Les plans de Christine étaient mis à mal par Danny, et Dieu sait si lui savait à quel point Danny, ou même le reste de l'équipe étaient agaçants, quand ils s'y mettaient. Christine se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

_ Dites-moi où ils sont allés.

_ Aucune idée. Vous savez quel genre d'équipe c'est, toujours à droite à gauche.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas les protéger éternellement. En fait, vous ne pouvez plus faire grand-chose. (elle fit signe à un soldat) Oh, et vous êtes dans mon fauteuil.

Lester la regarda longuement. Christine soutint son regard sans ciller. Finalement, il se leva, prit sa veste, l'enfila, et s'approcha d'elle :

_ Soyez sûre que nous n'en avons pas fini, Christine.

_ Quand les gens disent ça, James, c'est que ça l'est.

Lester sortit de son bureau, la tête haute, et descendit la rampe menant à la salle des opérations. Christine s'appuya à la rambarde, et s'adressa au personnel du CRA :

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, James Lester a été relevé de ses fonctions. Veuillez continuer votre travail, et la transition se fera sans problèmes.

Casey et le reste du personnel civil du CRA regardèrent Lester passer parmi eux, et se diriger vers la sortie. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été ainsi écarté du projet Anomalies, par une arriviste sans scrupules. Son mépris à l'égard de Christine s'en trouva renforcé. Lester lui fit un signe de tête rassurant, en passant à côté d'elle. Quand il arriva près de la porte, il regarda une jeune femme, qui travaillait au CRA. Celle-ci compris le message, et pianota sur son clavier, pour envoyer un message. Lester sortit de la salle, escorté par deux des hommes de Christine. Casey se tourna vers Becker, et murmura :

_ C'est pas possible, c'est _la 4__ème__ dimension_, ou quoi ? Pitié, faites que je me réveille.

Mais, tout ceci n'avait rien d'un cauchemar.

* * *

**Quelque part sur les routes.**

Dans la voiture, Connor reçut un message sur son portable. Il le lut, et dit :

_ Le CRA.

Il montra le message à Danny, qui y lut des coordonnées.

_ Au moins, on sait où on va, dit-il.

_ Débarrassez-vous de vos téléphone, dit Connor, en jetant le sien par la fenêtre.

Sarah se pencha vers lui, et protesta :

_ Je viens juste de me réengager pour 18 mois.

Connor prit son portable, et le jeta par la fenêtre. Sarah se renfonça dans son siège, blasée.

_ Il peuvent nous localiser, lui expliqua Danny.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Christine ayant demandé à parler à Becker, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle. Casey, non loin de là, les observait, trouvant cet entretien assez louche. Christine dit à Becker :

_ Vous réalisez que ça n'a rien de personnel, capitaine ? Il s'agit simplement d'un problème de sécurité nationale.

_ Oui, Madame.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, énervée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Becker puisse être aussi lèche-botte avec elle.

_ J'ai consulté votre dossier, Becker. Vous êtes un bon soldat. Je suis votre officier supérieur, maintenant. J'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de conflit de loyauté.

_ Absolument aucun, lui répondit Becker.

De son côté, Casey fulminait. Comment pouvait-il laisser tomber tout le monde, tout ceux qui comptaient sur lui pour agir, et reprendre le CRA ?

_ Trouvez-moi l'artefact… et vous obtiendrez une promotion très rapide.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux, lui promit Becker.

Christine sourit, ravie, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Becker, avant de tourner les talons, et de monter dans on nouveau bureau. Casey regarda Becker, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste d'accepter de travailler pour Christine, comme ça, sans ciller. Quand Christine fut partie, Casey s'avança, pour se mettre face au capitaine, et le regarda longuement, sans rien dire, la désapprobation et la colère se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Finalement, elle lui mit une gifle retentissante, qui le blessa plus dans son ego que physiquement.

_ Comment pouvez-vous retourner votre veste comme ça ?

_ Casey… commença-t-il.

_ Non, je ne veux rien entendre, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas entendre vos pathétiques explications.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, écoeurée par son comportement, et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Becker la regarda. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dire qu'ils commençaient tout juste à se rapprocher. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise, et évitait son regard. Elle était énervée, mais surtout profondément blessée.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Jack, profitant de l'absence d'Abby, avait invité ses amis pour une partie de poker, sur fonds de musique.

_ Je relance de 300, dit un des ses amis.

_ Je passe, dit un autre.

_ Tu veux pas jouer avec les grands ? demanda Jack.

_ Sans moi, dit le dernier des joueurs.

Le jeune homme qui avait relancé le jeu, regarda Rex en train de danser en rythme avec la musique, et dit :

_ Cool, le lézard !

_ Quoi ? fit Jack. Ah oui, très rare. Tout comme cette main ! Tapis, dit-il, en mettant tous ses jetons au centre de la table.

_ Je suis, répondit son ami.

Rex les regardait toujours en dansant.

* * *

**Maison dans les bois.**

Danny arrêta la voiture devant une grille fermée. L'endroit avait l'air abandonné depuis très longtemps.

_ Quelque chose me dit que cet abri n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, dit-il. Merci beaucoup, Lester. Cet endroit a l'air génial.

Sur la grille se trouvait une pancarte, où était écrit : « Danger. Ministère de la Défense. Défense d'entrer.» Danny et Connor sortirent de la voiture, et s'en approchèrent. Ils virent qu'une énorme chaîne la maintenait fermée. Connor et lui s'entreregardèrent, avec un sourire.

Après avoir attaché la grille avec le treuil de la voiture, Danny fit une marche arrière rapide, et arracha la grille de ses gonds. Ils détachèrent ensuite la grille du treuil, et continuèrent leur chemin à travers bois, pour arriver à la maison. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent une vieille maison en bois, pas loin de tomber en ruine.

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce serait un 4 étoiles ? fit Danny, en voyant leurs mines déconfites.

Ils s'en approchèrent. Danny regarda à l'intérieur, par les vitres sales, tandis que Sarah essayait sans succès d'ouvrir la porte.

_ C'est fermé ? demanda Connor.

_ Oui, lui répondit Sarah.

Il avisa une grosse pierre, et la ramassa, en disant :

_ Laissez-moi faire.

Il allait lancer la pierre dans la vitre, mais Danny le devança, et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

_ Le seul truc qui m'éclatait quand j'étais flic, dit-il. Venez.

Ils entrèrent, et commencèrent à explorer le lieu qui serait leur abri pour une durée indéterminée. Connor saisit un morceau de pain, sur une assiette. Celui-ci, moisi depuis longtemps, se désagrégea dans sa main, répandant une odeur désagréable.

_ Beurk, fit Connor, en grimaçant.

Danny trouva une bouteille de vin couverte de poussière. Il souffla dessus, et lut l'étiquette.

_ Château Lafitte. Pas mal, comme vin.

_ Pourquoi, ça vaut cher ? demanda Abby.

_ A peu près 1 000 livres la bouteille, lui répondit Danny, en lui lançant la bouteille.

Connor actionna les interrupteurs, mais aucune lumière ne s'alluma.

_ Pas d'électricité, dit-il. Ça me rappelle Noël chez mes grands-parents. Pitié, que personne ne propose de jouer aux devinettes ! Je vais chercher un peu de bois pour faire du feu, ajouta-t-il, en sortant.

* * *

Connor profita du fait qu'il s'était proposé pour le bois, pour inspecter les alentours de la maison. Il vit des sortes de haut-parleurs, sur le sol, et s'en approcha. A côté d'eux, il vit la sortie d'un conduit d'aération, prouvant qu'il marchait sur le toit d'un bâtiment souterrain. Il voulut descendre pour trouver l'entrée, glissa, et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, devant l'entrée d'un bunker. Il se releva péniblement, en disant :

_ Ça fait mal.

Il entra dans le bunker, se retourna pour regarder autour de lui, et quand il continua à avancer, se retrouva pris dans une vieille toile d'araignée, couverte de poussière. Il grommela, et s'en débarrassa.

_ Ça craint, râla-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Danny et Abby posait un système d'alerte rudimentaire, pour ne pas être surpris, au cas où les hommes de Johnson les retrouvaient. Danny tendit un fil entre deux arbres, coupant le chemin d'accès à la maison. Sur ce fil était pendues des boites de conserve vides. Il expliqua à Abby :

_ Ce fil de détente nous servira d'alarme.

_ Vous pensez qu'on devra attendre ici combien de temps ?

_ Le temps qu'il faudra.

_ On a rien à manger.

Danny fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit des bonbons.

_ J'ai trouvé ça dans la voiture, dit-il.

Abby sourit, puis dit :

_ Il vont nous retrouver, pas vrai ?

_ C'est juste une question de temps, acquiesça Danny. Mais on ne va pas se rendre sans combattre, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, dit Abby, rassérénée

_ Allons-y.

* * *

Sarah examinait la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le pain que Connor avait cassé, et le couteau, qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle regarda ensuite le service à thé, sur la desserte à côté de la table, et dit :

_ C'est comme s'ils pensaient revenir quelques instants plus tard.

Elle vit une photo sur laquelle se trouvaient quatre scientifiques en blouse blanche, à côté de feuilles de notes.

* * *

Connor, quant à lui, explorait toujours le bunker qu'il avait découvert. Il trouva un générateur d'électricité.

_ Génial, dit-il. On va voir si tu marches toujours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sarah avait trouvé la réserve de nourriture, et en faisait un inventaire. Danny et Abby la rejoignirent. Sarah se dirigea vers la jeune femme, une boite à la main, et la lui lança, en disant :

_ Sa date de péremption est sûrement dépassée.

_ Génial, du corned-beef, j'adore.

_ Du corned-beef… répéta Danny, que ça n'enchantait guère.

Sarah sortit d'une autre pièce, l'air excité, et montra à Abby des robes de soirée. Il y en avait une rouge et une autre turquoise, au reflet satiné. Sarah dit :

_ Abby ! Elles sont magnifiques !

_ Wahou, fit Abby, émerveillée.

* * *

Connor réussit enfin à mettre le générateur en route. La lumière s'alluma dans le bunker, ainsi qu'un sonophone, qui se mit à jouer de la musique. La musique s'entendait dans tout le domaine, grâce aux haut-parleurs sur le toit du bunker. Connor trouva un vieux système de cibie, et s'amusa avec.

_ Allô, allô, ici Connor Temple. Quelqu'un m'entend ? Allô ?

Le fait d'entendre sa voix dans les haut-parleurs l'amusait au plus haut point. Mais, le générateur s'éteignit, le coupant dans son élan. Déçu, il s'en approcha, et donna des petits coups dessus, dans l'espoir de le faire repartir. Il entendit un bruit d'aile dans le bunker, et sursauta. Il regarda les oiseaux s'envoler, et s'enfuir. Puis, un autre bruit, comme quelque chose qui cogne contre le métal, lui parvint de derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit une porte métallique bouger légèrement. Il s'en approcha, et l'ouvrit. Un squelette lui tomba dessus. Il paniqua, et dit, à Danny, Sarah et Abby, qui venaient d'arriver :

_ Enlevez-le !

Danny le lui enleva, et Abby lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Connor se releva, dégoûté. En voyant que Danny et Abby lui jetait un regard interrogatif, il dit :

_ Quoi ? J'ai juste ouvert, et il m'est tombé dessus.

_ Il a dû être piégé à l'intérieur, dit Danny, en regardant dans la salle d'où venait le squelette. On dirait une salle de projection.

Connor remit le générateur en route. Danny se baissa vers le squelette, et ramassa un cahier, tombé sous le squelette. Sarah se pencha pour le regarder aussi. Danny l'ouvrit, et lui dit :

_ C'est un journal. On dirait qu'il est codé. Vous pouvez le craquer ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Sarah.

_ Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda Abby. Où sont-ils tous allés ?

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Jack jeta ses cartes sur la table, d'un geste rageur. Son ami ramassa ses jetons, et se moqua :

_ T'es lessivé, Jacky !

_ Allez ! Quelqu'un peut m'avancer ?

_ Désolé, mon pote.

Jack regarda alors Rex, qui semblait bien s'amuser à les regarder. Il eut soudain une idée.

_ Je mise le lézard contre tout ce que t'as. Il vaut une fortune, d'après Abby.

Son ami se retourna, regarda Rex, puis dit :

_ D'accord. Le lézard.

* * *

**Maison dans les bois.**

Sarah et Abby avaient revêtu les robes de soirées trouvées par Sarah, et Danny et Connor, des costumes que les jeunes femmes leur avaient trouvé. Connor avait ramené le sonophone dans la maison. Il mit un disque, et tandis que Sarah travaillait sur le code du journal, et que Danny lisait un autre journal, Connor demanda à Abby de danser avec lui. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, pour tuer le temps, une anomalie s'ouvrit dans le bunker.

_ Les gars, écoutez ça, dit Sarah. Il ne reste personne. Les autres sont tous morts. Aidez-moi mon Dieu. Ça recommence. Ils sont là.

Abby et Connor arrêtèrent de danser, et eux et Danny s'approchèrent de Sarah.

_ Ça s'arrête là, dit celle-ci.

_ C'est qui, « ils » ? demanda Danny, perplexe.

Le disque s'arrêta, suite à un problème du sonophone.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

L'alarme du détecteur se déclencha. Casey, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise depuis la trahison de Becker, se leva précipitamment, et voulut se précipiter vers le détecteur. Mais, un soldat la ceintura, pour l'empêcher de s'en approcher. Becker se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle l'arrêta.

_ Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé, lui dit-elle. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Restez loin de moi.

Vexé, Becker la laissa, et se dirigea vers Christine, qui venait d'entrer. Il lui dit :

_ C'est une anomalie.

_ Quinn a-t-il accès à un détecteur ? lui demanda Christine.

_ Non, ils les ont laissés. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir pour l'anomalie.

_ Alors mes hommes peuvent s'en occuper. Vous restez ici.

Becker ne dit rien, même s'il était un peu déçu d'être écarté. Il regarda Casey, qui avait réussi à se défaire du soldat qui la maintenait. Elle croisa son regard, et ses yeux le fusillèrent. Il souffrait du mépris dont elle faisait montre à son égard, depuis que Christine avait pris le contrôle du CRA. Il aurait bien aimé tout lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle était trop en colère pour avoir la patience de l'écouter. Il savait pertinemment que pour elle, il avait trahi son oncle, en écoutant les ordres de Christine. Et ça, elle n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Il lui expliquerait plus tard, quand tout ceci sera terminé, quitte à devoir la forcer à l'écouter.

* * *

**Maison dans les bois.**

_ Ce journal a été écrit par un professeur John Morton, dit Sarah, qui lisait toujours le journal. C'était un scientifique militaire venu ici avec son équipe pour effectuer des tests météorologiques, mais il est arrivé quelque chose. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans les bois, mais Morton ne dit pas quoi.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Connor avait remis le disque au début, sur le sonophone. Ils entendirent alors des cris de gros oiseaux, comme enregistrés sur le disque. Ces cris d'oiseaux furent relayés dans tout le domaine, grâce aux haut-parleurs. Danny retira le diamant qui lisait le disque.

_ Ça ressemble au cri de détresse d'un oiseau, dit Abby.

_ Mais quel type d'oiseau fait se bruit ? demanda Sarah.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit de conserves qui s'entrechoquent.

_ C'est le fil de détente, dit Danny.

_ Ils nous ont retrouvés ? demanda Abby.

_ Faites-les sortir par derrière, dit Danny à Connor, en sortant par la porte de devant.

_ Allons-y, dit Connor aux filles.

_ Je vous rejoins, leur cria Danny.

Une fois dehors, Danny regarda le fil de détente, pour essayer de voir d'où venait l'intrus, puis s'arma d'une fourche.

Les filles arrivèrent au bunker, et virent qu'une anomalie s'était ouverte. Elle s'entreregardèrent, et dirent en même temps :

_ Dans la voiture.

Elle rebroussèrent chemin, et coururent vers la voiture.

* * *

Danny se retourna, en entendant du bruit derrière lui, et vit une énorme autruche se dresser devant lui. Il lui lança la fourche dessus, mais l'autruche l'esquiva. Ce fut alors qu'il vit un projectile atterrir près de l'œil de la créature. En se retournant, il vit que Connor bombardait l'autruche de bouteilles de vin, grâce à un appareil de tir au pigeon.

_ Danny ! cria le jeune homme. Courez !

Danny obéit, et Connor lança une dernière bouteille, avant de prendre la fuite.

_ Ce Lafitte valait 1 000 livres la bouteille ! cria Danny, sans ralentir.

_ Il était bouchonné, depuis le temps ! lui répliqua Connor, en continuant de courir.

_ Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Allez à la voiture !

Ils continuèrent de courir, et finirent par retrouver Sarah et Abby, qui arrivaient à la voiture.

_ Dans la voiture ! leur cria Connor. Dans la voiture, c'est une créature !

Sarah et Abby montèrent à l'arrière. Connor se mit au volant, et mit le moteur en route. Danny arriva derrière la voiture, et cria :

_ Démarrez ! Vite !

Connor démarra. Danny monta dans le coffre du pick-up. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Danny était à l'abri, Connor accéléra. En se retournant, Danny vit que l'autruche les suivait toujours, et de près. Il se pencha pour ramasser une barre métallique, pour se défendre, en cas d'agression, et quand il se redressa, s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu. Il la chercha du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Les occupants de la voiture se demandaient aussi pourquoi la créature avait abandonné la poursuite aussi vite. Ce fut alors que la créature réapparut côté conducteur, et brisa la vitre. Surpris, Connor donna un coup de volant sur la gauche. Il dérapa sur le chemin boueux, puis réussit à redresser le véhicule. La créature avait de nouveau disparu. Danny entendit un bruit derrière la voiture, et se retourna. L'autruche se trouvait juste derrière. Il n'eut que le temps de se baisser, pour éviter de se prendre un coup de bec. Il se releva, et frappa l'autruche. Dans la voiture, Abby et Sarah crièrent à Connor d'accélérer, pour essayer de semer l'autruche, et ainsi, sauver Danny. Connor obéit, mais l'autruche les suivait toujours de près. Alors, Connor freina au frein à main. La créature buta contre la voiture, et Connor en profita pour accélérer, et tourner au carrefour. L'autruche lui barra la route, et il tourna un peu sèchement, pour l'éviter. Danny, déséquilibré, bascula en arrière, et se retrouva suspendu près des roues de la voiture.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai tué Danny ! s'exclama Connor, en le voyant disparaître.

L'autruche se rapprocha de la voiture, et essaya d'attraper Danny, toujours suspendu tant bien que mal au coffre. Il réussit à lui crever un œil avec la barre fer, la lâcha, puis entreprit de remonter dans le coffre. La créature, blessée, s'enfonça dans les bois. Connor, heureux que Danny aille bien, se retourna, en souriant. Un cri de Sarah le força à se concentrer sur la route. Trop tard. La voiture alla s'empaler sur une grosse branche, qui traversa le pare-brise et la voiture de part en part, et Danny se retrouva éjecté, quelques mètres plus loin. Danny, bien que légèrement sonné, se précipita vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte arrière, et vit que les filles n'avaient rien. Abby secoua Connor, pour voir comment il allait, mais le jeune homme était inconscient. Un cri au loin leur parvint.

_ Elle revient, dit Danny. Abby…

Il força la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui.

_ Quoi ? lui dit-elle, trop inquiète pour Connor, pour penser à autre chose.

_ On arrivera jamais à la distancer. Retournez au pavillon, c'est le seul endroit sûr. Je m'occupe de lui, je vous le promets, ajouta-t-il, en désignant Connor. Allez-y, maintenant !

Sarah prit Abby par le bras, et partit vers la maison.

* * *

Le pick-up de l'équipe de Johnson arriva sur les lieux de l'anomalie. Armés d'un SDA miniature, les deux soldats descendirent de voiture. Le capitaine dit, en désignant le bunker :

_ De ce côté. Allez-y, je sécurise le périmètre.

Pendant que le soldat se dirigeait vers le bunker, le capitaine aperçut la maison entre les arbres, et se dirigea vers elle.

* * *

Connor émergea enfin. Il porta sa main à son front, en grimaçant de douleur, puis regarda autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était tout seul dans la voiture. Il sortit de la voiture, et fouilla du regard les bois alentours. Ses amis l'avaient laissé seul. Il s'appuya à la portière pour la fermer, et s'immobilisa, en entendant la voix de Danny :

_ Fermez la portière sans faire de bruit.

_ Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

_ En haut.

Il leva la tête, et vit Danny, perché dans un arbre, le câble de la voiture à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ A votre avis.

_ J'en sais rien. C'est un peu pour ça que je demande. Où est l'oiseau ?

_ Tout près. Donc, baissez la voix.

_ Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On va le piéger.

_ Génial. Comment on fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Danny lui montra le câble. Il était enroulé, pour se resserrer autour de la patte de l'oiseau.

_ Cool. Je fais quoi ?

_ Restez là, et ayez l'air appétissant.

_ Quoi ?

Danny laissa tomber le câble à côté de lui, et lui dit :

_ Vous êtes l'appât.

Connor le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Sarah essayaient de rejoindre la maison. Elles peinaient à cause de leurs robes, qui ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement. Abby s'arrêta pour en déchirer le bas. Sarah fit de même. Abby dit :

_ Super pour danser, pas terrible pour courir dans les bois.

Elles nouèrent le bas de leurs robes autour des hanches, dévoilant les vêtements qu'elles avaient gardés en dessous, et continuèrent leur route.

* * *

Connor sifflait pour attirer l'attention de l'autruche. Mais, elle semblait timide, et ne se montrait pas.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-il à Danny.

_ Comment ça pourrait échouer ?

_ Seulement d'environ 100 façons différentes.

_ Allez, murmura Danny. Où es-tu ?

_ Si ça se trouve, on lui a fait peur. Peut-être que… peut-être qu'on a réussi à le faire fuir.

A ce moment là, un cri démentit ce que Connor venait de dire. Danny se redressa dans son arbre, et dit :

_ Montez dans la voiture. Dans la voiture !

Connor obéit, et se recroquevilla sur le siège arrière. La créature s'approcha de la voiture, regarda un peu à l'intérieur, toqua à la vitre avec son bec, puis s'éloigna. Elle revint, puis brisa la vitre de la voiture, et essaya d'attraper Connor. Il se mit le plus loin d'elle possible, et essaya de rester hors de portée. Danny attendait qu'elle mette le pied dans le piège. Mais, elle semblait l'éviter. Il bougea un peu le piège, et profita de ce qu'elle levait une patte, pour le lui passer autour. Il sauta de l'arbre, puis par-dessus la voiture, en criant à Connor de sortir. Connor jaillit hors de la voiture, et se mit à courir avec Danny. La créature voulut les suivre, mais se retrouva vite en bout de câble. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba.

* * *

Abby et Sarah couraient toujours dans les bois. Elles entendirent des cris d'oiseaux tout autour d'elle.

_ Il y en a plusieurs, dit Sarah.

Elles se mirent à courir, et arrivèrent dans un champ de blé. Elle se mirent à quatre pattes, pour ne plus être visibles des autruches, et continuèrent d'avancer. Arrivée au milieu du champ, elles s'arrêtèrent. Elle n'entendirent plus un son. Abby murmura :

_ Je crois qu'elles sont parties.

Elles se redressèrent, et se retournèrent en entendant un bruit derrière elles. Une troupe d'autruches se tenait non loin d'elles, et ne tarda pas à les repérer. Elles se mirent à courir, le plus vite possible, pour leur échapper.

* * *

Connor et Danny essayaient d'échapper à l'autruche qui les poursuivaient, et qui avait réussi à se débarrasser du lasso improvisé. Danny s'arrêta net en arrivant devant un champ, autrefois délimité par des barbelés, aujourd'hui gisant par terre. Il avisa un panneau sur lequel était marqué : « Danger, champ de mines. Entrée interdite. » La tête de mort figurant sur ce panneau n'avait rien d'engageante. Il arrêta Connor, qui lui demanda, ne comprenant pas la raison de son arrêt :

_ Quoi ?

_ Regardez. (Connor avisa aussi le panneau) Regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

_ Bon conseil… Merci.

Danny prit la tête, et tous deux se mirent à courir dans le champ. Danny désignait à Connor les endroits où se trouvaient les mines, pour ne pas qu'il saute dessus. Alors qu'ils étaient lancés, ils entendirent Sarah les appeler.

_ Stop ! Attention ! leur cria Danny. (les filles s'arrêtèrent) C'est un champ de mines.

L'autruche se rapprochait.

_ Vous étiez douée à la marelle ? demanda Sarah à Abby.

_ Plutôt.

Elles se mirent à slalomer entre les mines jusqu'aux garçons, encouragées par ceux-ci. L'autruche entra à son tour dans le champ. Une fois à hauteur de Connor et Danny, ceux-ci leur prirent la main, et les entraînèrent à leur suite. Danny s'arrêta après avoir mis le pied sur une mine, dit à Connor, Sarah et Abby de retourner dans la maison, et siffla pour détourner l'attention de la créature. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du champ. La créature se dirigea vers Danny, qui se jeta à terre quand l'autruche arriva sur lui. La mine explosa et une gerbe de plumes retomba sur Danny. Celui-ci se releva, ravi de s'être débarrassé de l'autruche, et rejoignit les autres. Quand il arriva, il vit que les soldats de Johnson les avaient trouvés. Le capitaine tenait l'artefact à la main, et l'autre soldat les menaçait de son arme.

_ Restez où vous êtes, leur dit le capitaine. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. C'était quoi, l'explosion ?

_ Une créature, répondit Danny.

_ Sortez nous de là, dit Connor.

_ Il y en a plus ! renchérit Danny.

_ Chaque chose en son temps, lui répondit le capitaine.

_ Croyez-moi, il faut se dépêcher, dit Danny.

_ Fermez-la ! (il remarqua alors qu'ils regardaient quelque chose derrière eux) Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Le soldat qui les tenait en joue se retourna, et se fit déchiqueter par une autruche. Le capitaine lâcha l'artefact, que Connor rattrapa au vol en se jetant à terre, et courut vers sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe, et fonça droit devant lui sans se soucier du fait qu'il manqua écraser Abby et Connor. Il roula sur une mine, qui fit exploser sa voiture. L'autruche s'avança vers Danny et Sarah, mais un des débris de la voiture lui trancha le coup, et elle tomba devant eux. Danny réprima un frisson. Les quatre compagnons coururent vers la maison, où ils se barricadèrent.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Christine Johnson avait été mise au courant de l'incident avec ses hommes. Elle descendait la rambarde avec Becker. Casey les observait. L'envie de frapper le jeune capitaine se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Mais, elle ne bougea pas. Elle était étroitement surveillée. Depuis la prise de contrôle du CRA par Christine, elle avait eu deux gardes assignés, qui la suivaient absolument partout, jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Aussi resta-t-elle immobile, à ronger son frein, en ruminant intérieurement.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Christine à Becker. Où est l'artefact ?

_ Laissez-moi m'en charger. Je sais comment Quinn fonctionne, lui répondit le jeune capitaine.

_ Très bien. Faites-le.

_ Ne devrait-on pas en référer au Ministre ? Lester l'informait toujours des décisions opérationnelles.

_ Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Il saura ce que j'ai envie de lui dire.

_ Sauf votre respect, Madame, si le Ministre découvre qu'il n'a pas eu toutes les informations…

_ Le Ministre est un imbécile. Il arrive à peine à se moucher tout seul. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser un pantin de Whitehall, avec le QI d'un légume, me dire comment faire mon job ? Trouvez Quinn pour moi.

Casey ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Le Ministre serait probablement ravi de savoir comment Christine parlait de lui. Elle trouvait aussi bizarre que Becker insiste autant pour que le Ministre soit mis au courant, sans oublier qu'elle avait bien noté la mention faite à Lester. Elle aurait cru qu'il prendrait ses ordres, sans poser de questions, comme il l'avait fait depuis l'arrivée de Christine. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Becker jeta un œil vers elle, et vit son air étonné et perplexe. Au moins, tout n'était pas perdu, elle ne le fusillait plus du regard quand leurs yeux se croisaient. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise avait peut-être semé le doute dans son esprit, et il réussirait peut-être à lui faire revoir son opinion sur lui. Elle se releva brutalement de sa chaise, ce qui l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin, et se dirigea vers lui, en disant:

_ Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous accompagne.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur ses « gardes du corps », qui l'attrapèrent sans ménagement chacun par un bras, et la tirèrent, avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, en arrière. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais ils la tenaient fermement. Becker décida alors qu'il était temps d'intervenir, au risque de se faire encore méchamment rabrouer par la jeune femme.

_ Lâchez-la, dit-il. Elle vient avec moi.

Mais, Christine intervint :

_ Pas question. Elle reste là. Je veux l'avoir à l'œil à chaque instant.

_ Quoi, vous allez me proposer une collocation, maintenant ? railla Casey.

_ Ne forcez pas votre chance.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par dire :

_ D'accord, je reste là… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pourrez me donner des ordres et attendre de moi que je les exécute.

Becker soupira mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, quand un fracas le fit sursauter. Il se retourna. Casey venait de donner un grand coup de pied dans une corbeille métallique, qui était allée se fracasser contre la rampe menant aux bureaux, et défiait Christine du regard. Les deux femmes étaient immobiles comme des statues, à se fixer dans les yeux. Becker esquissa un sourire amusé, et sortit de la salle des opérations.

* * *

**Maison dans les bois.**

Tandis qu'ils sécurisaient la maison avec les meubles qu'elle contenait, Connor dit :

_ On sait jamais, peut-être que les explosions les ont tous effrayés.

_ Il est plus probable qu'ils vont se rassembler quelque part, comme des hyènes se préparant à tuer, dit Abby.

A ce moment là, la maison fut secouée.

_ La pause thé est terminée, dit Connor.

Après quelques instants calmes, les créatures firent exploser une vitre près d'Abby. Celle-ci fut obligée de se jeter en arrière, pour éviter d'être blessée par les débris.

_ Abby, ça va ? lui demanda Connor.

_ Ouais.

Ils virent une autruche entrer par la porte. Danny cria aux filles :

_ Partez ! Partez ! !

Elles entrèrent dans une pièce, dont elles condamnèrent une des portes. Connor et Danny restèrent un peu dans la pièce. Connor l'aveugla plusieurs fois avec le vieux flash d'un appareil photo, et Danny fit tomber des débris qu'ils avaient réunis au-dessus de la pièce. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvaient Abby et Sarah, et barricadèrent la deuxième porte. Abby et Sarah essayèrent de maintenir le volet, tandis qu'une autruche essayait d'entrer par là. Sarah appela Danny à l'aide. Connor lança aux filles différents objets, dont elles se servirent pour repousser les autruches, qui essayaient de casser les lattes de bois, les séparant de leurs victimes. Danny vint leur prêter main forte. Mais, les lattes cédaient peu à peu sous les assauts des autruches. Le dos plaqué contre la porte qu'ils avaient barricadée, Connor essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher la créature de rentrer.

_ Je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, dit Connor à Danny.

Soudain, d'un seul coup, les attaques contre la maison cessèrent. Les quatre compagnons se demandaient ce qui se passait. Pourquoi ce soudain silence ? Danny regarda entre deux lattes, pour essayer d'apercevoir les créatures, et dit :

_ Connor, parlez-moi.

_ Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés, répondit le jeune homme, qui n'osait pas se décoller de la porte.

Un silence assourdissant avait envahi les environs. Soudain, une autruche cassa les lattes près d'Abby, et essaya de l'attraper. Elle et Sarah coururent dans l'autre pièce. Les autruches avaient désormais ouvert une brèche trop grande pour être contenue. Danny et Connor suivirent les filles, et fermèrent l'ouverture avec une lourde armoire. Ils se mirent dos à elle, pour empêcher les créatures d'entrer. Danny avisa une ouverture donnant sur le toit, et dit :

_ Je dois retourner dans cette pièce.

_ Vous plaisantez ! fit Connor.

_ Non, répondit Danny.

Il retira la planche maintenant la porte fermée, en disant :

_ Le disque. C'est notre seule chance !

Connor appela les filles à l'aide, pour pouvoir tenir l'armoire. Abby et Sarah se précipitèrent pour la retenir, tandis que Connor prêtait main forte à Danny. Celui-ci retourna dans la pièce principale, et Connor se mit contre la porte. Danny revint rapidement, avec le disque.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Sarah.

_ Je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-il, en lui montrant le disque. Je dois aller au bunker.

Il le glissa dans sa chemise, cassa les planches qui fermaient la fenêtre située en haut du mur, et sortit par là. Il se retrouva sur le toit, et chercha du regard un moyen sûr de rejoindre le bunker. Il remarqua le câble électrique, qui courait de la maison au bunker. Il s'y agrippa, et entreprit de rejoindre le bunker grâce au câble. Mais, la plaque qui le reliait à la maison commença à se détacher, sous son poids. Les autruches ne tardèrent pas à la voir progresser sur son câble, en cochon pendu, et se désintéressant de la maison, vinrent se mettre sous lui, et sautèrent pour essayer de l'attraper. La plaque se défaisant de plus en plus, il fut déséquilibré, et faillit lâcher le câble. Il appela Connor à l'aide, quand il vit qu'il allait bientôt tomber. Quand le jeune homme vit dans quelle situation était Danny, il sortit de la maison, et appela les créatures pour détourner leur attention de Danny. Il défit sa veste, et la secoua, en criant :

_ Eh, par ici ! Par ici ! Je suis vraiment plus appétissant que lui ! C'est l'heure du dîner !

Sa ruse fonctionna, car les créature focalisèrent leur attention sur lui, et se précipitèrent vers lui, oubliant Danny. Ses amis l'entendirent hurler, quand les autruches l'entourèrent, et commencèrent à le picorer.

La plaque finit par lâcher, et Danny tomba par terre. Il jeta un œil vers les créatures. Elles s'acharnaient toujours sur Connor. Il se releva et courut vers le bunker. Leur seule chance était le disque, pour les renvoyer par l'anomalie.

Les créatures en ayant fini avec Connor, s'acharnèrent à nouveau sur la maison. Abby grimpa à son tour par la fenêtre par laquelle était sorti Danny, pour aller sur le toit. Sarah voulut la suivre, mais une créature défonça les planches de bois juste devant elle, la faisant retomber en arrière. Trois créatures essayèrent de la dévorer.

* * *

Danny entra dans le bunker. L'anomalie était toujours là. Il sortit le disque de sa chemise, et le mit sur le sonophone, en disant :

_ Il est temps d'attirer votre attention, les gars.

Il tira ensuite la corde pour mettre en route le générateur. Celui-ci crachouilla quelques instants, puis s'éteignit. Danny tira à nouveau, mais la corde cassa, et lui resta dans la main. Danny paniqua un instant, puis avisa ses bretelles.

* * *

Les créatures essayaient toujours de dévorer Sarah. Paniquée, elle vit une trappe au sol se soulever plusieurs fois, gênée par une caisse se trouvant dessus. Elle crut que c'était une créature. Aussi, quand elle finit par s'ouvrir, elle eut la joie de voir que c'était Connor.

_ Connor ? fit-elle, soulagée.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

En voyant les créatures de plus en plus proches d'elle, Sarah se dirigea vers lui, et le repoussa, pour pouvoir descendre à son tour. Connor atterrit rudement sur le sol sous la maison. Sarah le rejoignit, et referma la trappe derrière elle.

_ Où est Abby ? demanda Connor.

_ Sur le toit.

_ Quoi ?

* * *

Abby était maintenant aux prises avec les créatures, qui commencèrent à défoncer le toit, pour l'atteindre.

_ Sarah ! Je glisse ! cria-t-elle.

Mais, Sarah et Connor avaient eux-mêmes leurs problèmes. En effet, les créatures avaient compris la ruse, et défonçaient le sol de la maison avec leur bec, pour essayer de les atteindre. Ils entendirent alors le cri de détresse qu'ils avaient entendu gravé sur le disque. Danny avait réussi à remettre le générateur en route, et diffusait ce son dans les haut-parleurs. Les créatures réagirent alors, et se dirigèrent vers le bunker.

* * *

Danny se trouvait debout devant l'anomalie, et attendait les créatures de pied ferme.

_ Venez, les garçons. C'est l'heure de rentrer, dit-il.

Les créatures se dirigeaient en masse vers le bunker. Elles passèrent l'anomalie une par une.

* * *

Quand Sarah, Connor et Abby entrèrent dans le bunker, ils le trouvèrent aussi dévasté que la maison, après le passage des autruches, et ne trouvèrent pas Danny. L'anomalie était fermée. Sarah trouva les bretelles de Danny accrochées au générateur.

_ Danny ? appela Connor.

La porte de la salle de projection s'ouvrit alors sur Danny, qui leur demanda :

_ Quelqu'un a une ceinture ? Ce pantalon est un cauchemar.

Ils rirent, soulagés de voir que Danny n'avait rien.

_ J'aurais pas dû m'en faire, dit Connor.

_ Utiliser ce disque pour attirer les oiseaux était une bonne idée, dit Abby tandis qu'ils sortaient du bunker.

_ Je suis flatté que vous vous soyez inquiété autant, Connor, dit Danny.

Ils entendirent soudain le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge, et la voix de Becker.

_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, leur dit-il, en les menaçant avec son arme.

Ils le regardèrent, n'en croyant ni leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles.

_ Oh, vous plaisantez ! fit Danny.

Des hommes de Johnson les entourèrent, et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux.

_ J'ai ordre de vous ramener au CRA. J'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser la force, si nécessaire, leur dit Becker.

_ Vous obéissez à Johnson, maintenant ? dit Connor.

_ Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

_ Comme un bon petit soldat, rétorqua Danny.

_ Où est l'artefact ?

Les quatre compagnons s'entreregardèrent, écoeurés.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Becker entra dans la salle des opérations, l'artefact à la main, et suivit de Danny, Connor, Abby et Sarah. En les voyant rentrer, Casey fusilla Becker du regard, mais, réussissant à tromper ses gardiens, se précipita vers ses amis, soulagée qu'ils aillent bien. Elle les suivit dans le bureau de Christine. Quand Becker lui tendit l'artefact, elle lui dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ Excellent travail, capitaine. Je vois que vous avez un réel potentiel.

_ C'es très gentil, madame, lui répondit respectueusement Becker.

_ Je crois que je vais être malade, lâcha Danny.

_ Je serais un peu plus respectueux, si j'étais vous, Quinn, répliqua Christine. Vous êtes sous le coup d'une sérieuse accusation de vol d'un bien du gouvernement.

_ En fait, si mes souvenirs sont corrects, c'est Helen qui l'avait, à la base, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne travaillait pas pour le gouvernement, répliqua Casey. (elle toisa Christine) Remarquez, ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui, de nos jours.

Christine allait vertement répliquer, quand Lester entra dans le bureau. Casey le regarda, et une lueur d'espoir éclaira son regard vert.

_ Bonjour, Christine, dit-il.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être ici, James, lui répondit-elle.

_ Je crois que vous êtes dans mon fauteuil, dit Lester.

_ Capitaine, veuillez escorter ce… fauteur de troubles hors de ce bâtiment.

_ J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, madame.

Casey le regarda, surprise de le voir désobéir à Christine.

_ Quoi ? fit Christine.

Pour toute réponse, Becker sortit un dictaphone de sa poche, le mit en route, et le posa sur le bureau. Tout le monde put entendre la voix de Christine s'élever :

_ Le Ministre est un imbécile. Il arrive à peine à se moucher tout seul. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser un pantin de Whitehall, avec le QI d'un légume, me dire comment faire mon job ?

L'équipe se mit à rire, tandis que Christine se décomposait. Casey comprit alors à quel point elle s'était trompée sur le capitaine. Celui-ci la regarda, et vit l'air coupable qu'elle affichait. Lester dit à Christine :

_ Oui, le capitaine Becker l'a enregistré, et j'en ai envoyé une copie à Whitehall. Oh, ça me fait penser que le Ministre veut vous voir, Christine. En fait, il avait l'air un peu contrarié. Christine, je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas fini.

_ Non, James, je vous assure que ça ne l'est pas.

Christine se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous les rires plus ou moins étouffés de l'équipe. Sarah se précipita vers Becker, et l'embrassa sur la joue, en disant :

_ Vous êtes mon héros.

_ Et le mien, dit Lester. Mais, n'espérez pas que je vous embrasse.

Becker haussa les sourcils, pensant très fort qu'il était plutôt ravi qu'il ne le fasse pas. Lester se mit derrière son bureau, regarda les autres, qui n'avaient pas bougé, et leur dit :

_ Vous n'avez pas de travail ?

Danny regarda Becker, et lui dit :

_ Désolé, mon pote, ce que j'ai dit était déplacé.

_ Aucun problème, lui répondit Becker. Mais, ne m'appelez plus jamais « petit soldat ».

_ Désolé, dit Danny, en riant, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avec les autres.

Casey, Connor et Abby restèrent un peu. Abby dit à Lester :

_ On vous a manqué, pas vrai ?

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule, répliqua Lester, même s'il pensait tout le contraire.

Abby sourit, et sortit. Connor récupéra l'artefact sur le bureau, et la suivit. Casey regarda Lester, et lui dit :

_ Vous n'allez sûrement pas le croire, mais je suis ravie que vous soyez revenu.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, pas vrai ? dit Casey avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de sortir.

Lester hocha la tête. Avec le temps, Casey et lui avaient appris à se respecter, et même à s'apprécier. Casey rejoignit le reste de l'équipe dans la salle des opérations, et regarda Christine sortir, sous le regard triomphant des membres du CRA. Lester vint s'appuyer à la rambarde devant don bureau, et regarda les hommes et les femmes qu'il avait failli perdre. Il fut surpris quand ceux-ci se mirent à l'applaudir et l'acclamer.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Abby rentra chez elle. Son frère était là, et jouait au baby-foot. Elle s'approcha de lui.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas mal, lui répondit Jack. (il remarqua soudain sa robe déchirée, et la poussière sur son visage) Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

_ Oh, juste un autre jour ennuyant au boulot. (elle remarqua les bouteilles de bière vides) T'as fait une fête ?

_ Seulement quelques amis. Je nettoierai après.

_ Ça, oui. (elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour se faire un thé) Où est Rex ?

_ Dans ma chambre.

_ Ok, cool.

Jack fut soulagé de voir qu'elle l'avait cru.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey arriva devant l'armurerie. La porte était ouverte. Becker s'y trouvait. La jeune femme frappa doucement sur le chambranle de la porte, pour signaler sa présence. Becker la regarda. Casey était un peu gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment Becker allait réagir. Elle entra dans la pièce, en essayant de sourire, pour masquer sa gêne. Elle lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'elle avait à la main, et lui dit :

_ Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Le jeune capitaine prit la tasse, sans rien dire. Casey se racla la gorge, puis se lança :

_ Je voulais… euh… je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui.

_ Et pour la gifle, aussi ?

_ Pour la gifle, aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais pas dû vous traiter comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais dû vous faire confiance.

_ Vous protégiez le CRA, et vous avez cru que je vous avais trahie. D'ailleurs, ça faisait partie du plan. Si vous n'aviez pas réagi comme ça, Johnson aurait peut-être eu des soupçons, et on aurait eu plus de mal à reprendre le CRA. (il s'approcha d'elle) Ecoutez, Casey, je sais ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous m'avez vu obéir aux ordres de Johnson.

Casey se rembrunit, et baissa la tête. Becker lui souleva doucement le menton, et lui dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber. Je vous le promets.

_ Ne me faites pas de promesses que vous n'êtes pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Pas vous aussi. Deux personnes m'ont fait ce genre de promesse, et elles sont mortes.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Casey finit par dire :

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser. A demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. La voix de Becker, dans son dos, l'arrêta :

_ Dînez avec moi, ce soir.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers lui. Il lui dit :

_ Un dîner entre amis, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir donné envie de me gifler.

Casey hésita un instant, puis finit par dire :

_ D'accord.

* * *

**Appartement de Casey Cutter, tard dans la soirée.**

Becker gara sa voiture devant chez Casey. La jeune femme le regarda, et lui dit :

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Ç'aurait été dommage de rater ça.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça le capitaine, avec un sourire.

_ Euh… vous voulez monter prendre un café ? proposa-t-elle.

Becker hésita. Il en mourait d'envie. Il mourait d'envie d'aller plus loin avec elle. Mais, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il répondit :

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit très raisonnable. On se lève tôt, demain.

_ Vous avez raison. (elle ouvrit la portière) Bien, bonne nuit, capitaine.

_ Bonne nuit, Casey.

Il la regarda se diriger vers son immeuble, et attendit, pour être sûr qu'elle soit rentrée en sécurité chez elle. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, avec un dernier signe de la main, il remit le contact. Tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir accepté son invitation, il reprit la route, pour rentrer chez lui.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voici l'épisode 7_

**Primeval, saison 3**

**Chapitre 8**

**Angleterre médiévale.**

Les gens avaient trouvé refuge dans une église. Les cris d'une bête terrifiante résonnaient à l'extérieur. Un chevalier, à genoux, priait. Il s'apprêtait à aller affronter la bête, dans l'espoir de la terrasser, et de sauver tous ces gens. Le prêtre s'approcha de lui.

_ Vous seul pouvez nous sauver de la Bête, sir William. Que Dieu vous garde durant votre périple.

Tous deux se signèrent.

_ Mon père, dit le chevalier, en se relevant.

Une jeune femme, appartenant à la noblesse, s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

_ Sir William. (il s'inclina. Elle lui donna un de ses foulards) Accepteriez-vous ceci, pour votre protection ? Cela vous préservera de la peur.

_ Ma Dame, répondit sir William, en s'inclinant à nouveau, en signe de respect.

Il monta sur son cheval, et partit affronter le dragon, qu'il trouva en train de laper une flaque d'eau, dans la forêt.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland, de nos jours.**

Abby monta dans la chambre de son frère, et demanda :

_ Où est-il ? Où est Rex ? (elle secoua son frère, caché sous ses couvertures) Jack, où est Rex ?

_ Il est chez mon pote, Tony. Je l'ai autorisé à l'emprunter. Il adore les lézards.

Abby tira la couverture, d'un coup sec, et dit :

_ Crétin !

_ Il me le ramène ce matin, promis !

_ Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il soit là quand je rentrerai ce soir.

Elle descendit les escaliers, énervée. Jack se leva, et se pencha par la mezzanine.

_ C'est qu'un foutu lézard, dit-il.

Abby lui lança une de ses chaussures, en disant :

_ Fais preuve d'un peu plus de respect, Jack ! Sache que les reptiles aussi ont des sentiments, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son sac, et en sortant de l'appartement.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

Un employé, après avoir désossé plusieurs voitures, prit sa pause, descendit de son engin, son thermos de café à la main, et se dirigea vers la zone réservée au personnel. Il entendit soudain du bruit dans la partie où les voitures en attente de démolition étaient entreposées. Il grimpa sur une voiture, pour voir ce qui faisait ce bruit dans l'autre allée, et vit une portière se refermer.

_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

Il descendit dans l'allée, et vit une anomalie. C'était elle qui faisait s'ouvrir et se fermer les portières des voitures. Il s'en approcha, fasciné.

* * *

**Appartement de Casey Cutter.**

Casey finit d'attacher ses chaussures. Becker ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Depuis que sa moto avait été massacrée par le G-Rex, et que l'ami de Casey qui lui prêtait la sienne était rentré chez lui et avait récupéré sa moto, il venait la chercher pour l'emmener au CRA. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines, qu'ils s'arrangeaient ainsi. Depuis leur dîner ensemble, en fait. Avec tout son travail, Casey n'arrivait pas à trouver le temps nécessaire à la réparation de sa moto. Son interphone sonna. Elle alla répondre. Personne ne lui répondit. Mais, elle entendait des bruits de pas, qui s'éloignaient. Alors, elle descendit les escaliers en courant, ouvrit la porte à la volée, et vit un fossile d'ammonite posé par terre devant sa porte. La signature d'Helen. Serrant les dents, Casey sortit en courant, espérant rattraper sa tante avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un l'attendrait, et la frapperait avec la crosse d'un fusil, en plein sur la mâchoire. Elle s'effondra à terre, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Becker se gara devant chez Casey. Il descendit de voiture, et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que la porte était ouverte. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur, et regarda vers les escaliers menant au loft.

_ Casey ? appela-t-il. Casey, la porte est ouverte, vous êtes là ? (il ne reçut pas de réponse) Casey, je monte, j'espère que vous êtes décente.

Il se mit une claque mentale, tout de suite après avoir pensé qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle ne le soit pas. Il monta l'escalier, et déboucha dans le salon. La veste en cuir et le sac de Casey se trouvaient sur le canapé. Il appela à nouveau la jeune femme. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il redescendit donc les escaliers, et sortit de l'immeuble, puis il sortit son portable, et composa le numéro de Casey. Il entendit sonner non loin de lui. Curieux, il se dirigea vers le bruit, et finit par trouver la jeune femme, inanimée, au coin de son immeuble. Il se précipita vers elle, et essaya de la réveiller, sans succès. Il remarqua l'énorme bleu qui avait commencé à se former sur sa mâchoire. Il vit aussi le fossile qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, et se disant qu'il devait être important pour elle, le mit sur le ventre de la jeune femme, puis passa un bras sous ses jambes, et l'autre dans son dos, et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'à son loft dont il repoussa la porte d'un coup de pied. Il monta les marches, et déposa Casey sur son canapé, qu'il débarrassa de la veste et du sac. Puis, il prit le fossile, et le regarda de plus près. Il trouvait étrange que Casey ait un tel objet chez elle, mais se dit qu'il devait avoir une signification. Il le posa sur la table basse. Il courut ensuite dans la salle de bain, pour y chercher une serviette, la mouilla, et la lui mit sur le front. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux, en grognant. Elle le regarda, puis murmura :

_ Becker ?

_ Oui, il paraît que c'est mon nom, ironisa-t-il. Ça va ? Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

_ Je vous remercie, je m'en étais rendue compte.

_ Une idée sur l'identité de votre agresseur ?

_ Une très bonne, même. C'est le nettoyeur d'Helen.

Elle voulut se redresser, et grimaça. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Becker se pencha pour l'aider. Quand elle fut un peu plus droite, il lui effleura la joue, qui prenait une teinte violacée, et lui dit :

_ Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Casey hocha la tête.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de sur sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle, et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux dans ceux de Casey, guettant une réaction. La jeune femme resta immobile, le souffle court. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas un mouvement pour le repousser, Becker osa alors poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit entrouvrir les lèvres, et glissa alors sa main de sa joue à sa nuque, et appliqua une pression sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit soupirer, et sentit qu'elle posait une main sur son bras. Il eut la joie de sentir la langue de la jeune femme s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, et venir trouver la sienne. Il approfondit alors le baiser, la plaquant contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il la fit se rallonger, et se mit sur elle, emprisonnant ses jambes entre les siennes. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la jeune femme, pour aller s'égarer dans son cou. Elle soupira, alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres dans l'ouverture de son chemisier. Ses doigts se chargèrent de défaire les boutons du vêtement, un par un, et ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau dénudée. Alors qu'il finissait d'ouvrir le chemisier de Casey, et qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur son ventre, il leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, retenant les soupirs qui voulaient sortir. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, puis lui murmura, d'une voix rauque de désir :

_ Laisse-toi aller.

Casey se releva, et l'obligea à en faire de même. Puis, elle prit ses lèvres en un long baiser, tout en retirant le chemisier qu'il avait ouvert. Elle laissa tomber le vêtement à terre, puis fit de même avec son soutien gorge. Elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Becker, et le lui retira, ses doigts courant dans son dos, sur sa peau nue. Elle prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, se plaquant étroitement contre lui, une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser, tout en glissant ses doigts vers le bouton de son pantalon, qu'il détacha. Casey s'écarta de lui, et lui prit les mains, en disant :

_ Viens, suis-moi.

Il la laissa l'entraîner vers la chambre, mais avant qu'ils aient pu l'atteindre, il l'attrapa par la taille, et la plaqua contre la table de la salle à manger. Elle lui tournait le dos. Alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient dans son cou, ses mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine, puis de plus en plus bas, sur le ventre de la jeune femme, qui se contractait, en rythme avec son souffle de plus en plus court, à mesure que ses mains se rapprochaient de leur cible. Il glissa ses doigts dans le slip de la jeune femme, et commença à la caresser. Il trouva rapidement la zone sensible, et commença à jouer avec. Le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, Casey fut obligée de s'appuyer contre lui. Gémissant de plaisir, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle trouva la ceinture de Becker, et la lui dégrafa, puis fit de même avec le bouton de son pantalon. Elle glissa ses doigts dans son boxer, et commença à caresser son sexe dur. Becker déglutit difficilement. Au rythme qu'elle donnait à ses caresses, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les images de son rêve d'affluer dans sa tête, et de le rendre plus impatient encore, de la faire totalement sienne. Il murmura, essayant de garder le contrôle :

_ Casey, doucement.

Mais, la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Il lui attrapa alors les mains, et lui fit faire volte face. Il fit glisser son pantalon et son slip le long des jambes de Casey, et la souleva, pour l'asseoir sur la table, ses mains caressant ses cuisses, puis sa taille, pour remonter vers ses seins. La jeune femme gémit, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Becker vint poser ses lèvres sur son cou, pour y déposer une pluie de baisers. La respiration totalement anarchique de la jeune femme, entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir résonnait à ses oreilles. Il la sentit lui retirer son pantalon puis son caleçon. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il la voulait. Son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il la souleva, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, où il la déposa sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant, la trouvant tellement belle. Ses cheveux roux épars sur l'oreiller, ses yeux verts brillants de désir, son corps offert. Il s'allongea sur elle. Elle le fit basculer sous elle, et partit à la découverte de son corps, déposant de légers baisers sur son torse, puis ses abdominaux. Il gémit, à mesure qu'elle trouvait ses zones érogènes. Quand elle remonta vers ses lèvres, il la fit à nouveau rouler sous lui, puis la pénétra doucement, et commença de lents va et vient. Aucun d'eux n'entendit leurs deux téléphones sonner avec insistance.

* * *

Danny se gara devant chez Casey. Lui et Connor remarquèrent tout de suite la voiture de Becker, garée devant l'appartement. Danny regarda Connor, et lui dit :

_ Montez, et dites-leur qu'ils sont attendus au CRA.

_ Pourquoi moi ? protesta Connor.

_ Parce que. Maintenant, allez-y. Lester était déjà assez en pétard comme ça. Grouillez-vous !

Connor sortit de la voiture en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble, et sonna à l'interphone, dont la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, en même temps que l'ultime cri de plaisir de Casey et Becker. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Connor essaya la poignée. La porte était ouverte. Il entra, et monta les escaliers. Quand il arriva dans le loft, il remarqua le chemisier et le soutien gorge de Casey, ainsi que le tee-shirt de Becker près du canapé, et le reste de leurs vêtements à côté de la table de la salle à manger.

_ Euh… Casey ? T'es là ? lança-t-il, d'une voix pas très assurée.

* * *

Becker roula à côté de Casey, la tenant toujours contre lui. Il la sentait encore tremblante de plaisir. Le jeune militaire la serra contre lui, embrassant son front. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il en avait rêvé. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Becker enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, savourant cet instant. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Connor passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Quand il vit la tenue des deux jeunes gens, il se retourna précipitamment, au son d'un :

_ Connor ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? !

Casey s'empressa de remonter le drap sur eux, et de rouler sur le matelas. Connor bredouilla :

_ Lester m'a envoyé. Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, alors, il nous a demandé d'aller voir ce que vous faisiez.

_ Nous ? fit Casey.

_ Danny est en bas, dans la voiture.

_ Génial, soupira Casey. (voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas) Connor ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux sortir ?

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui, encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Casey regarda Becker. Ils étaient encore serrés l'un contre l'autre. En regardant le jeune militaire, l'image de Stephen s'imposa soudain à elle. Stephen, nu dans son lit, qui lui jetait un regard équivoque. Elle tressaillit, et se leva précipitamment. Son pied s'accrocha dans le drap, et elle trébucha. Elle se rattrapa à la table de nuit. Becker lui demanda :

_ Casey, ça va ?

La jeune femme n'osa pas le regarder, et lui répondit :

_ Oui, ça va. Euh… Stephen, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, pendant que je vais chercher nos affaires.

Réalisant alors qu'elle venait d'appeler Becker Stephen, elle s'immobilisa, et regarda le capitaine, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci bredouilla :

_ Co… comment tu m'as appelé ?

Elle noua son peignoir, incapable de répondre, et sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle dit à Connor :

_ Connor, tu n'as rien vu. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, Ok ? Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te le ferai personnellement regretter, compris ?

Connor acquiesça. De l'autre côté du battant, Becker avait tout entendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Casey voulait absolument garder ça secret. Il pensait pourtant qu'après le moment qu'il venait de partager, ils seraient désormais plus que des collègues de travail, et qu'ils pourraient essayer de construire quelque chose ensemble. Apparemment, il avait tort. Déçu, il entra dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Casey retourna dans la chambre avec leurs affaires, en se demandant quelle bêtise elle avait bien pu faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Becker ? L'excuse du coup sur la tête qui lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi était très peu crédible, et il valait mieux qu'elle en trouve une autre rapidement, et de faire en sorte de ne pas heurter les sentiments de Becker. Bon sang, elle se serait volontiers mis une claque ! Elle entra dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche, et évitant le regard de Becker, lui dit :

_ On ira plus vite comme ça.

* * *

Connor était reparti dans la voiture de Danny. Casey avait donc été obligée de monter avec Becker, et de suivre Connor et Danny jusqu'au CRA. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence. Bien qu'elle était consciente du regard de Becker sur elle, Casey garda obstinément la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Quand ils arrivèrent au CRA, ils suivirent Connor et Danny dans la salle des opérations, toujours en silence. Lester les attendait sur la passerelle, devant son bureau. Quand il les vit, il les appela :

_ Capitaine Becker, Casey, dans mon bureau !

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent, avec l'air de gamins convoqués chez le directeur, sous le regard des scientifiques et militaires présents, qui se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau du patron. Une fois là haut, Lester demanda à Becker :

_ Capitaine, on peut savoir pourquoi il vous a fallu plus de deux heures pour aller chercher Casey, alors qu'elle habite à peine à 1/2h du CRA ? (Becker ouvrit la bouche) Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse du trafic, parce que le fait que vous arriviez avec Danny et Connor me laisse à penser que vous étiez encore chez Casey quand ils sont arrivés.

Becker referma la bouche. Son excuse qu'il pensait pourtant parfaite et imparable, était tombée à l'eau, avant même qu'il ait pu la dire. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lester regarda Casey, en quête d'une réponse, mais la jeune femme regardait le sol, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils. Une telle attitude de la part de la jeune femme était très inhabituelle et curieuse. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux humides, et trouva cela plus qu'étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

_ Rien, répondirent les deux jeunes gens, précipitamment.

Lester avisa soudain le bleu sur la joue de Casey, et s'exclama :

_ Mon Dieu, Casey, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Casey releva la tête, ravie de la diversion. Elle avait une excuse toute trouvée.

_ Un nettoyeur d'Helen est venu me rendre visite. Il m'a laissé un fossile d'ammonite, et m'a offert un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire en prime. Du coup, c'est pour ça que Becker et moi sommes en retard. Quand il est arrivé, il m'a trouvée inconsciente, et il n'a pas voulu qu'on parte avant d'être sûr que je n'avais rien.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration, et sans jeter un regard vers Becker, alors que lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait envie de hurler au monde entier qu'il était avec Casey, et qu'il venait de passer un moment merveilleux, qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, mais la jeune femme était visiblement décidée à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se racla la gorge, et demanda :

_ Euh… je peux y aller ? J'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

_ Allez-y, soupira Lester.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et sortit en vitesse du bureau. Sans même un regard pour Becker, elle descendit la passerelle, et sortit de la salle des opérations, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans courir. Une fois dans son bureau, l'émotion la submergea, alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre le battant, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Le sentiment qu'elle venait de trahir Stephen se faisait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus présent. Une scientifique du CRA l'entendit en passant devant son bureau, et frappa à la porte.

_ Melle Cutter ? demanda-t-elle doucement, à travers le battant. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Casey, en étouffant un sanglot.

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Tout va bien, Ok ? lui répliqua Casey, agacée. Maintenant, tirez-vous !

* * *

Sarah regardait quelque chose sur un ordinateur portable, dans la salle des opérations. Elle vit Connor arriver, et l'interpella.

_ Il y a un truc étrange à vendre sur le net, lui dit-elle.

_ Etrange comment ?

_ Venez voir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et s'exclama, en voyant l'écran :

_ Rex ?

_ Quoi ? fit Sarah.

_ Hein ? Non, c'est juste un dragon barbu, mentit-il.

Rex était en fait à vendre aux enchères. La voix d'Abby derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il se mit devant l'écran, pour qu'elle ne voie rien.

_ Je vais tuer Jack, dit-elle.

_ Vraiment ? dit Connor. Bonne idée. Une raison, en particulier ?

_ Il a prêté Rex à un de ses amis, dit Abby.

_ C'est le nom que vous avez prononcé, dit Sarah, en se retournant à son tour.

_ Moi ? fit Connor, qui cherchait une excuse.

_ Quoi ? fit Abby.

_ Quand ? enchaîna Connor.

_ Quand vous avez regardé l'écran, vous avez dit « Rex », dit Sarah à Connor.

_ « Sexe », j'ai dit « sexe », dit Connor, précipitamment. Souvenez-vous, c'est à propos du lézard, c'est un mâle, ou une femelle ?

_ Peu importe, dit Sarah.

_ Connor, ça va ? demanda Abby, qui le trouvait bizarre.

_ Donc, on ne fait rien ? demanda Sarah.

_ Non, rien, confirma Connor.

_ Ok, bien, dit Sarah, en s'éloignant.

_ Faire quoi ? demanda Abby, qui était complètement perdue.

_ Rien, rien, dit Connor. C'est quoi, toutes ces… questions ? (il empêcha Abby de voir l'écran, malgré ses tentatives) Donc, Jack dit qu'il l'a prêté à… ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Connor ne dit rien.

_ D'accord, souffla Abby, en s'éloignant, intriguée d'autant de bizarrerie venant de Connor.

Connor se retourna vers l'écran, et regarda les enchères grimper. Le prix passa de 500 livres à 750 livres, puis à 1000.

_ Stop… dit-il. (il prit son téléphone) Jack, rends-moi service. Explique-moi pourquoi Rex est à vendre aux enchères sur Internet.

_ Je l'ai parié au poker.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir de Rex pour régler tes dettes de jeu. A quoi servent les prêts étudiants, à ton avis ? Récupère-le.

_ Comment ?

_ Peu importe, débrouille-toi, Ok ?

Il raccrocha, et jeta un œil vers Abby. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache pour Rex. Elle serait en colère et très peinée.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

L'homme continua de s'approcher de l'anomalie. Les grosses chaînes en argent, qu'il portait autour du cou étaient attirées par le magnétisme de l'anomalie. Il entendit soudain un bruit, venant de l'autre côté de l'anomalie, et n'eut que le temps de s'écarter, quand un dragon en surgit. Il se mit à courir vers son engin, poursuivi par le dragon, qui avait une lance plantée dans son flanc gauche.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

L'alarme du détecteur d'anomalie retentit dans le CRA. Casey sortit en trombe de son bureau, et rejoignit Danny, Connor, Abby et Sarah, dans le couloir.

_ Alors, où est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas loin, lui répondit Sarah, en passant la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête, sa veste sur le bras.

_ Où allez-vous ? demanda Danny, à Sarah.

_ J'en ai assez de travailler sur l'artefact. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

_ Non, on a besoin de vous ici, dit Danny.

_ Je viens.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

L'homme était toujours poursuivi par le dragon. Il s'arrêta un instant, et vit la créature trébucher contre une pile de voitures, la faisant ainsi tomber. Il reprit sa course, et monta dans son engin, dont il referma la porte. Il entreprit ensuite d'écraser le dragon avec la pince.

* * *

Les voitures du CRA arrivèrent à la casse. En descendant de voiture, ils virent le dragon acculé dans un endroit où les voitures à désosser ne lui laissaient aucune sortie possible. L'homme essayait d'écraser le dragon avec des voitures.

_ Il va le tuer, dit Abby.

_ Il est cinglé, dit Danny. Venez, vite !

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la zone dangereuse. Danny monta sur le capot d'une voiture. Abby en fit autant, et se plaça à côté de lui. Ils essayèrent d'attirer l'attention de l'homme. Une voiture vint s'écraser juste devant eux. Danny dit alors à Becker :

_ Faites-le sortir de là !

Becker ouvrit la porte de l'engin, et tira sans ménagement l'homme dehors.

_ Quoi ? protesta celui-ci. C'est quoi cette chose ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas savoir, lui répondit Connor.

Casey se rapprocha de Danny et Abby. Abby dit, en regardant la créature :

_ Il est blessé. Il faut qu'on l'aide.

_ J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça, soupira Becker, son fusil pointé sur la créature.

Abby et Casey s'entreregardèrent, et s'approchèrent de la créature. Danny voulut les empêcher d'y aller, mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas. Sarah voulut les aider. Danny la retint.

_ Sarah, dit-il, attendez !

_ Je peux aider, dit la jeune femme.

Abby et Casey s'approchèrent encore de la créature. Elles avançaient doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Danny dit :

_ On va le renvoyer par l'anomalie. S'il meurt, ce sera dans son monde.

_ Il ne va pas mourir, murmura Casey, les yeux fixés sur le dragon.

Abby s'appuya contre une voiture couchée sur le côté, pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Casey vint se placer à côté d'elle. Danny demanda à Connor :

_ Où est l'anomalie ?

_ Pas loin, lui répondit le jeune homme.

_ Les filles, il est grièvement blessé ? demanda Sarah.

_ Il a quelque chose de coincé dans son flanc, répondit Casey.

A ce moment là, le dragon chargea, et poussa violemment la voiture contre laquelle était appuyée Abby. Celle-ci se jeta en arrière, tandis que Casey se jetait sur le côté. Becker, inquiet, regarda du côté de la jeune femme, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Il soupira de soulagement, quand il la vit se relever. Les deux jeunes femmes se reculèrent prudemment. Danny souleva le capot d'une voiture, et le rabattit violemment, pour faire du bruit.

_ Il faut faire du bruit, dit-il.

Il attrapa un tuyau dans le moteur de la voiture, descendit de celle sur laquelle il était perché, et cria :

_ Allez ! Allez !

Tous attrapèrent deux objets métalliques chacun, et tapèrent dessus pour faire du bruit. Le dragon, effrayé, recula. Ils le repoussèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'anomalie. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'il allait la franchir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Danny dit :

_ Un jeu d'enfant.

Mais, ils virent le dragon reculer.

_ Pourquoi il revient ? demanda Connor.

Ils durent se plaquer contre une pile de voitures, pour éviter d'être dans le passage de la créature, et la regardèrent s'enfuir, à l'opposé de l'anomalie. Un hennissement leur parvint de l'anomalie, et ils virent un cavalier en armure la franchir. Il s'arrêta un instant devant eux, et parla en latin :

_ Ego in Abysso sum ! Meam quaesitionem persequor. Ad Gloriam.

Puis, il se lança à la poursuite de la créature.

_ Il y en a encore ? demanda Danny, en regardant l'anomalie. On a un dragon, un chevalier en armure. Une damoiselle en détresse serait bien.

_ Ce n'est pas un dragon, dit Casey.

_ Dracorex, ère Crétacée, herbivore, confirma Connor.

_ Il reste dangereux, dit Abby. Il est blessé.

Abby, Casey, Sarah, Becker et Danny partirent dans la direction qu'avaient prise le Dracorex, et le chevalier. Connor voulut les suivre, mais Danny lui dit :

_ Fermez l'anomalie. On essaiera de revenir vous chercher.

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier, se trouvant toujours dans la casse, regarda les engins au travail, ces machines métalliques, qui ressemblaient à des monstres de fer.

* * *

Abby regarda Sarah, et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, au fait ?

_ « C'est l'Enfer. J'apporte la gloire », lui répondit Danny.

_ Vous parlez latin ? s'étonna Sarah.

_ Un flic ne peut pas être bien éduqué ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit la jeune femme. C'est juste qu'il disait plus, « Je suis en Enfer. Ma quête de gloire continue. »

_ Je paraphrasais, dit Danny.

_ Le dracorex a dû passer à travers une anomalie dans l'Angleterre médiévale, dit Casey.

_ On perd notre temps. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe, dit Danny. Je vais récupérer Connor et chercher le chevalier. Abby, Casey, allez avec Becker, et retrouvez le dragon. Vous aussi, Sarah.

Casey grimaça. Danny avait l'air d'exploiter ce qu'il avait appris le matin, pour la forcer à rester avec Becker. Elle suivit Abby et Becker, à contrecoeur, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Danny. Sarah dit à Danny :

_ Euh… Danny, je crois que je vais rester ici.

_ Vous disiez vouloir vous impliquer.

_ Je sais, mais vous aviez raison, je suis plus du genre à rester derrière.

_ Ecoutez, si vous avez peur, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

_ J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

Il partit retrouver Connor, tandis que Sarah retournait à la voiture. Une fois là-bas, elle sortit son téléphone, et surfa sur le net, à la recherche de gravures du Moyen Age. Elle en trouva une représentant l'habit classique des femmes de cette époque. Elle prit alors la voiture, pour aller en ville.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Le chevalier arpentait les rues, complètement déboussolé, par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les voitures, les routes, les vitrines de magasins, les vêtements des londoniens. Tout ça lui semblait tellement étrange.

Connor et Danny traversèrent le pont que le chevalier avait emprunté un peu avant. Les gens leur indiquèrent la direction qu'il avait prise.

Le chevalier s'arrêta devant un magasin de vidéos. Des caméras braquées sur la rue transmettaient en direct les images prises, sur les télés en vitrine. Se voyant sur les écrans, le chevalier crut avoir été ensorcelé. Il releva son casque, et remua les bras. Il vit que celui qu'il prenait pour son double maléfique faisait de même. Il sortit alors sa dague, et menaça les écrans de télé. Puis, il remit son casque, et partit.

* * *

Le dracorex s'était enfui à travers bois. Becker, Casey et Abby le poursuivirent jusque dans la campagne en bordure de Londres. Casey avait préféré monter à l'arrière, pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard de Becker sur elle. C'était sans compter sur le rétroviseur intérieur. Après avoir remarqué plusieurs fois le regard interrogateur du jeune capitaine sur elle, elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur la recherche du dracorex. Abby, quant à elle, n'avait rien remarqué. Casey finit par voir le dragon.

_ Il est juste là, dit-elle.

Becker pila quand le dragon traversa la route devant la voiture, pour rejoindre un champ. Casey vint s'écraser dans l'appui-tête, en grommelant.

_ Ne le perdez pas ! dit Abby.

Le jeune homme accéléra, les yeux rivés sur la créature.

* * *

Le chevalier tourna dans une ruelle. Un motard s'y trouvait, et avait démarré sa moto. Le cheval, effrayé par ce bruit inconnu, se cabra. Le motard, de surprise, tomba de son engin, tandis que le chevalier descendait de son cheval, qui se sauva. Le motard se releva, et se sauva en courant, abandonnant sa moto, dont le moteur tournait encore. Le chevalier sortit sa masse d'armes, et se mit à frapper la moto avec, en criant :

_ Meurt ! Meurt !

A force d'être ainsi maltraité, le moteur rendit l'âme.

Connor et Danny croisèrent le motard affolé. Danny dit à Connor :

_ Notre chevalier ?

_ Et on fait quoi, quand on l'aura rattrapé ? demanda Connor.

_ On s'assoit et on discute avec lui, comme des êtres humains intelligents.

* * *

Becker finit par garer la voiture aux abords d'une serre. Les employés, affolés, se sauvaient en courant, et en hurlant. Becker, Casey et Abby descendirent de voiture. Abby dit :

_ Je pense qu'on l'a trouvé. (à Becker) Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. On utilise des tranquillisants. C'est compris?

_ Ecoutez, mon boulot, c'est de vous protéger vous. Pas les créatures, répliqua-t-il.

Casey et Abby s'entreregardèrent. C'était les militaires tout craché, ça. Le jeune homme leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, chargea son arme, et rentra dans la serre. Les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sarah était au marché. Elle sélectionna plusieurs déguisements, puis entra dans un magasin de vêtements, et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle salua la vendeuse, puis alla au fond du magasin. Elle essaya tous les déguisements qu'elle avait acheté, finit par en sélectionner un, puis ressortit du magasin, vêtue de ce déguisement. Elle salua la vendeuse, interloquée de la voir ressortir ainsi habillée.

* * *

Le chevalier était arrivé dans une ruelle. Il entendit un bébé crier dans une poubelle. Soulevant précautionneusement le couvercle avec sa dague, il en sortit une poupée. Quand il la prit, il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de là. Connor et Danny entrèrent à leur tour dans la ruelle. Quand il les vit, le chevalier les menaça avec sa dague, en disant :

_ Reculez, démons.

_ On est pas des démons, mais faits de chair et de sang, comme vous, lui répondit Danny.

_ Vous êtes des démons… et je suis en Enfer.

_ Techniquement, c'est Londres, lui répondit Connor. Mais, c'est facile de confondre. On peut vous aider à rentrer chez vous.

_ Mon seul moyen de rentrer est de tuer la Bête, et de compléter ma quête.

_ Tuer le dragon ne vous ramènera pas chez vous, lui dit Danny.

_ Ce n'est pas un dragon, dit Connor. On peut vous aider.

Le chevalier baissa sa dague, et posa le couvercle de la poubelle, dont il se servait comme d'un bouclier. Souriant, ravi de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à le convaincre, Danny et Connor s'approchèrent de lui.

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais… commença Danny.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quand ils furent assez près, le chevalier saisit le couvercle de la poubelle, et les assomma avec.

_ Gueux, dit-il, en s'éloignant.

* * *

Abby, Casey et Becker progressaient lentement, chacun dans une allée de la serre. Becker se trouvait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Becker finit par lever la main, poing fermé, pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter. Il pointa son arme sur le Dracorex, qui broutait l'herbe et les fruits de la serre.

* * *

Connor et Danny, ayant retrouvé leurs esprits, s'étaient mis à courir, à la recherche du chevalier. Danny finit par s'arrêter, en disant :

_ On va jamais le retrouver.

_ Il porte une armure complète, et une épée, lui rappela Connor. Même à Londres, ça va se remarquer. Ne vous en faites pas. Il va sûrement faire tâche dans le…

Il s'interrompit, en arrivant devant le défilé du carnaval, où les gens étaient déguisés de manière très extravagante.

_ … décor, finit-il.

Ils décidèrent de se mêler au défilé, à la recherche d'un homme en armure.

* * *

Sarah revint à la casse, sur le site de l'anomalie, vêtue comme une femme du Moyen Age. Elle dit au soldat, qui la regardait, l'air interrogateur :

_ Ne me demandez pas. Déverrouillez l'anomalie.

_ Mais…

_ Ecoutez, Lester l'a ordonné.

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Absolument. (le soldat déverrouilla l'anomalie) Bon, dès que je suis passée, refermez-la, puis redéverrouillez-la dans précisément une heure. Compris ?

_ Oui.

Sarah enleva son sac, le lui tendit, et dit :

_ Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Puis, elle traversa l'anomalie. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle progressa dans le bois. Elle sursauta en voyant une sorte d'épouvantail censé repousser le Mal, fait d'os d'animaux.

* * *

De leur côté, Casey, Becker et Abby avaient contourné le dracorex, et se tenaient devant des caisses pleines de fraises. Becker pointa son arme sur la créature, prêt à faire feu. Abby pointait, elle aussi, son pistolet tranquillisant sur le dracorex, puis finit par le pointer sur Becker, en disant :

_ Non.

Casey la regarda, surprise, et baissa son arme, se demandant ce que faisait Abby. Becker la regarda aussi, sans baisser son arme.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, dit Abby. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

Casey pointa alors à son tour son pistolet sur Becker. Celui-ci la regarda, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle s'y mettait aussi. Le dracorex, attiré par leur conversation, courut vers eux. Becker jeta un œil vers les filles, et leur dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le dracorex se dirigeant toujours vers eux, Casey et Abby s'écartèrent sur les côtés. Becker n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se jeter dans les caisses de fraises. Il tomba au milieu des fraises, se mit sur le dos, et pointa son arme sur la créature.

_ S'il fait encore un pas, je lui tire dessus, dit-il.

_ Ce n'est pas une solution, répondit Abby.

Le dracorex continua à s'avancer, mais plus lentement, puis tituba, jusqu'à s'écrouler aux pieds de Becker, qui soupira de soulagement. Il croqua dans une fraise, puis dit, sans se relever :

_ Je l'examinerais, à votre place.

Abby s'avança, et s'accroupit à côté de lui, et lui dit :

_ Tout va bien, on ne va pas te faire de mal.

Becker regarda Casey. Celle-ci évitait son regard.

_ Casey… commença-t-il.

_ C'est pas le moment, le coupa-t-elle.

Sans les regarder, Abby demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre vous deux ?

_ Rien, répondit Casey.

Becker comprit le message, et n'insista pas. Il s'assit, et dit, en désignant le dracorex :

_ Il ne tient plus sur ses pattes, on dirait.

_ Oui, dit Abby. On doit le ramener.

_ Comment ? demanda Becker.

_ Et bien… c'est votre rayon.

_ Le transport de dinosaures ? Ouais… pourquoi pas ?

Becker se releva. Il retourna vers la voiture. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Abby dire à Casey :

_ Je sais ce qui s'est passé, ce matin.

_ Quoi ? Comment ? fit Casey.

_ Connor.

_ Connor… évidemment. (elle soupira) Je vais le tuer.

* * *

Quand Becker eut trouvé une remorque pour y transporter le dracorex, ils le mirent dessus. Abby monta à côté de Becker dans la voiture, et Casey sur la remorque avec la créature. Becker roulait doucement, pour ne pas faire souffrir le dinosaure. Ils croisèrent un paysan, qui les salua. Il eut l'air éberlué, en voyant le dracorex dont la queue dépassait de la couverture avec laquelle ils l'avaient recouvert. Casey ne trouva rien de mieux à lui dire que:

_ Mon terre-neuve s'est fait mal.

Le paysan les regarda s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais vu de chiens avec une queue couverte d'écailles.

* * *

Le chevalier, après avoir traversé le défilé du carnaval, tourna dans une ruelle, attiré par une enseigne qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Becker se gara à la casse, devant des hangars. Lui et Abby descendirent de voiture, et Casey sauta de la remorque.

_ Dépêchons-nous, le temps presse, dit Abby à Becker.

_ Voilà votre hôpital de campagne, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il détacha la remorque, et la poussa jusque dans le hangar.

_ Tiens le coup, dragon, murmura Casey.

* * *

Le chevalier s'arrêta, et retira son casque, les yeux fixés sur l'enseigne de l'auberge « The Green Man ».

_ Je connais ce lieu, murmura-t-il.

Enfin ! Enfin, il retrouvait un endroit qui lui était familier, dans toute cette folie.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie, Angleterre médiévale.**

Sarah se trouvait exactement dans la même rue que le cavalier, quelques siècles avant. Elle venait d'entrer dans la ville, et se trouvait juste devant l'auberge qu'avait reconnue le chevalier.

* * *

**Londres, de nos jours.**

Le chevalier entra dans l'auberge, et se retrouva nez à nez avec des gens déguisés. Une femme déguisée en danseuse de french cancan passa à côté de lui, et lui dit :

_ Joli costume.

Il entra dans le bar, en tournant sur lui-même, et en regardant les gens d'un air effaré, notamment une none qui n'avait rien de chaste dans son costume ou son attitude. Le barman le regarda, et lui demanda :

_ Tout va bien, l'ami ? (le chevalier le regarda) Joli costume. C'est du recyclé ?

Le chevalier vit un biker jouer au flipper. Il avait beaucoup de tatouages, dont le nombre 666 dans le cou. Le chevalier le montra du doigt, et dit :

_ Satan.

_ Non, en fait, son nom est Brian, répondit le barman.

Le chevalier s'approcha de Brian, et lui dit :

_ La marque de la Bête !

_ Tu cherches les ennuis, ou quoi ! lui répondit Brian, en le repoussant violemment.

_ Vous deux, sortez tout de suite, leur dit le barman.

Mais, le chevalier, croyant être en présence d'un suppôt de Satan, attrapa Brian, et commença à se battre avec lui, cassant tout dans le bar. Il essaya de le clouer à la table de billard, avec sa dague. Les clients s'enfuirent du bar, affolés. Danny et Connor arrivèrent près du bar, à ce moment là.

_ Sir Lancelot ? dit Connor à Danny.

_ Ouais, dit celui-ci en entrant dans le bar.

La danseuse de french cancan sortit du bar, se heurta à Connor, et hurla, en le voyant, avant de s'enfuir. Connor, interloqué, la regarda un instant. Dans le bar, Brian rampa sous la table de billard, pour essayer de se cacher. Le chevalier lui attrapa une jambe, et tira. Danny lui jeta quelque chose dessus, pour attirer son attention. Le chevalier se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

_ Voyez comment votre maître s'agenouille devant moi !

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit celui que vous croyez qu'il est, répondit Danny.

_ Combien de démons devrais-je massacrer aujourd'hui ?

_ Trouvez quelque chose. Je vais l'occuper, glissa Danny à Connor.

_ Hein ?

_ Allez-y.

Connor s'éloigna, pour contourner le chevalier. Danny lui dit, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui :

_ On pourrait pas en parler ? (le chevalier prit un air menaçant) Apparemment non. C'est quoi ce truc, là-haut ?

Il profita de ce que le chevalier levait la tête, pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, que son armure amortit.

_ Vous n'avez rien senti, pas vrai ? dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, le chevalier lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. A ce moment là, Connor lui cassa une bouteille de bière sur la tête. Mais, il ne sentit rien, grâce à sa cotte de maille. Il se retourna, en soupirant. Connor saisit une fléchette plantée dans une cible, et le menaça avec, en souriant, fier de lui. Il perdit son sourire en voyant le chevalier sortir sa dague.

_ Vous êtes un adversaire trop faible pour mériter d'être tué, lui dit le chevalier. Mais vous ne devriez pas abuser de ma patience une fois de plus.

Il sortit. Le barman s'approcha des bikers, qui s'étaient courageusement cachés sous la table de billard, et leur dit:

_ Vous avez vu l'état de mon pub !

Connor se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, en disant :

_ Vite, on doit pas le perdre !

Danny le suivit. Le barman leur cria :

_ Que je vous revoie plus ici ! (aux bikers) C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant.

* * *

Danny et Connor se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois en plein défilé. Danny repéra un chevalier en armure, au milieu des participants, et se précipita vers lui. Il lui retira son casque, en disant :

_ Je te tiens !

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas leur chevalier. Connor le regarda, et demanda :

_ Et maintenant ?

Ils fouillèrent la foule du regard, en vain.

* * *

Casey et Abby aidèrent Becker à mettre la remorque dans le hangar.

_ Stop, dit Abby.

_ Il nous faut un véto, dit Casey en regardant le dracorex inconscient.

_ J'appelle le CRA, dit Becker.

_ On a plus le temps, dit Abby. (elle découvrit la tête du dinosaure) Je vais devoir le faire.

Elle se dirigea vers l'établi, prit une trousse de premiers secours, et en examina le contenu. Elle trouva du fil de fer à côté, s'en saisit, et leva la tête, se demandant si elle allait arriver à sauver le dracorex. Becker le vit, et lui dit :

_ Vous pouvez le faire, Abby.

Elle prit un antiseptique, un couteau et le fil de fer, et retourna près de la créature. Casey était restée, et examinait la bête, fascinée, d'en voir un en vrai. Abby regarda son amie, vit qu'elle était très occupée, et demanda alors à Becker :

_ Venez. J'ai besoin de vous.

Il la rejoignit, et se plaça à côté d'elle. Casey, sans oser le regarder, fit le tour de la remorque, et grimpa de l'autre côté, pour continuer son examen. Abby, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil réprobateur à Casey, dit à Becker :

_ Bon, mettez vos mains autour de la lance, et tirez. Très régulièrement.

Becker referma ses mains autour de la lance, et tira tout doucement, retirant la lance du flanc de la créature. Abby put examiner la blessure. Le dracorex laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Casey se rapprocha de sa tête, et lui murmura :

_ On ne va pas te laisser mourir, dragon.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie, Angleterre médiévale.**

Sarah arriva à l'église. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur, et vit que l'ensemble de la population y était réuni. Elle continua son chemin, et entra dans une pièce qui semblait servir de remise. Un enfant se mit devant elle, pointant son épée en bois sur elle, et lui dit :

_ Halte ! Etes-vous une sorcière ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Vous étiez dehors, et le dragon ne vous a pas mangée, lui répondit le garçonnet, en baissant son épée.

_ Je me suis cachée. Depuis quand es-tu là… dans l'église ?

_ Depuis l'arrivée du dragon. Mais le chevalier va nous sauver.

_ Vraiment ? dit Sarah, en s'asseyant sur un banc de pierre. Et, qui est ce chevalier ?

_ Sir William de Mornay. D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_ D'un endroit qui est très, très loin d'ici.

_ La Terre Sainte ?

_ Un peu plus loin que ça. Dis-m'en plus sur le village.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Bonne question, répondit Sarah, en sortant une tablette de chocolat de sous sa robe. Tiens. Voilà pourquoi.

Il regarda le chocolat, d'un air dégoûté.

_ On dirait de la boue, lui dit-il.

_ Ça n'en a absolument pas le goût, lui assura-t-elle, en lui coupant un carré de chocolat.

Il le prit, et le regarda, suspicieux.

_ Vas-y, lui dit-elle.

Il croqua dedans, puis eut un grognement appréciateur. Il se dépêcha de finir ce qu'il avait dans la main.

_ Eh, doucement, ce truc peut te ruiner les dents.

Il lui sourit, dévoilant des dents pourries. Elle lui tendit le reste de la tablette, en lui disant :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tiens, prend la tablette.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ?

Sarah commença à lui poser des questions sur le chevalier dont lui avait parlé le jeune garçon.

* * *

**Londres, de nos jours.**

Après avoir longuement marché, Sir William arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Son cheval l'avait devancé. Mais, en arrivant, il eut le désespoir de voir qu'il ne restait que des ruines de l'église où s'était réfugié le peuple qu'il devait sauver. Il posa son armure à terre.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

Le soldat regarda sa montre, vit qu'une heure s'était écoulée, et déverrouilla l'anomalie. Sarah la retraversa, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui dit :

_ Vous ne m'avez pas vue. Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ D'accord, acquiesça le soldat.

Elle récupéra son sac, sortit son téléphone, et alla sur le net, trouver des informations sur Sir William. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle dit :

_ Bingo !

* * *

**Ruines de la vieille église.**

Sir William prit son épée encore dans son fourreau à la main, et se dirigea vers son cheval, où il récupéra le foulard que lui avait donné la gente Dame de son cœur, avant son départ pour ce monde des plus étranges.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Danny et Connor arpentaient toujours les rues de Londres, à la recherche de Sir William. Danny finit par dire :

_ On devrait se séparer.

_ Se séparer ? répéta Connor. Pas question. Vous avez jamais vu de films d'horreur ?

_ Connor, on doit le retrouver, avant qu'il tue quelqu'un.

A ce moment là, un portable sonna. Ils fouillèrent leurs poches, pour savoir lequel.

_ C'est le mien, dit danny. (il décrocha) J'écoute.

_ Le chevalier s'appelle William de Mornay. C'était un mercenaire, qui a combattu dans toute l'Europe, pour quiconque le payait. Il a tué beaucoup d'hommes, Danny, il cherche la rédemption, et il pense y arriver en tuant le dragon.

_ Comment vous savez tout ça ?

_ Mon boulot, c'est la recherche, alors j'ai cherché.

_ Vous êtes très forte.

_ Plus que vous ne le croyez.

_ On doit le trouver. Il est perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas. Peut-être qu'il n'essaie pas de trouver le dragon. Peut-être qu'il veut rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

Sarah, toujours au téléphone, arriva dans le hangar où Abby opérait le dragon. Elle dit à Danny, en réponse au fait que le chevalier voulait peut-être rentrer chez lui :

_ Dans ce cas, il y a les ruines de la vieille église, près de la rivière. Je vous envoie les coordonnées.

Becker lui fit signe de baisser le ton.

_ Ok, prenez Becker, et rejoignez-moi là-bas.

_ Il ne peut pas, pour l'instant. Il aide Abby.

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Elle opère le dracorex.

_ D'accord, attendez Becker, et retrouvez-moi à l'église.

_ Je peux y aller maintenant.

_ Sarah, n'y allez pas sans renforts, c'est un ordre. Compris ?

_ Je ne vous entends pas Danny, mentit Sarah.

_ Sarah, ne raccrochez pas.

_ Ça va couper.

_ Sarah, ne raccrochez pas le…

_ Oh, dommage, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle retira le déguisement qu'elle portait par-dessus ses vêtements, le mit dans son sac, et partit vers l'église.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Connor, qui avait profité du coup de téléphone de Sarah, pour aller acheter deux cafés, ressortit du bar, et demanda à Danny :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Abby va bien ?

_ Oui. Elle essaie de sauver le dracorex.

_ Vraiment ? Je devrais être avec elle. Je peux peut-être aider.

_ Allez-y, alors.

Connor regarda les deux gobelets qu'il avait à la main, montrant qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Danny leva les yeux au ciel, et les lui prit des mains. Connor partit en courant.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

Connor courait, pour retrouver Abby. Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

_ C'est vraiment pas le moment, Jack, dit-il.

_ Les enchères sur Rex atteignent 2 000 livres.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'avoir l'argent, alors.

_ Où tu veux que je trouve 2 000 livres ? Je ne peux rien faire. Abby va me tuer.

_ Ah oui ? Ben, va falloir qu'elle fasse la queue. Laisse-moi faire, je vais trouver quelque chose, d'accord ?

Il raccrocha. Il venait d'arriver au hangar. Becker, en le voyant, sortit retrouver Danny et Sarah, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Casey, qui bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, sentait ses yeux peser sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Connor s'approcha de la remorque, et demanda :

_ Comment il va ?

_ La blessure, ça va, lui répondit Abby. C'est le choc qui le tue. S'il survit encore une heure, il devrait s'en sortir.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

Abby le regarda, lui prit la main, et la posa sur la blessure du dracorex, en disant :

_ On doit faire pression sur la plaie.

_ D'accord. Il va bien ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Abby.

Casey, toujours accroupie sur la remorque, touchait chaque parcelle de peau du dinosaure. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de le faire, alors elle en profitait, pour approfondir ses connaissances. Connor la regarda, et lui dit :

_ Tu sais, Casey, tu devrais parler à Becker. J'ai bien vu que tu faisais tout pour l'éviter.

Agacée, la jeune femme lui répliqua :

_ Et toi, tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, Connor.

_ Il a raison, tu sais, dit Abby. Je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

_ Quoi, tu es psy, maintenant ?

_ C'est à cause de Stephen, pas vrai ? continua Abby. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à le pleurer, tu sais. Un jour, tu vas te réveiller, tu seras vieille… et seule, et tu te diras que tu es passée à côté de beaucoup de choses, mais ce sera trop tard. Ça fait presque un an qu'il est mort. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose.

Casey descendit de la remorque, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le hangar. Puis, elle s'arrêta, les regarda, et leur dit :

_ Dites, les amis, c'est pas censé vous soutenir ?

_ Les amis sont aussi censés pourvoir dire les choses sans détour, lui dit doucement Abby. Je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ta vie, parce que tu seras restée enfermée dans ton passé. J'ai vu l'effet que te faisait Becker. Et, les tasses de thé que vous passez votre temps à vous offrir ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Il te fait rire, et ça se voit que tu te sens bien avec lui. Tu ne veux pas lui laisser une chance ?

Casey soupira, puis dit :

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi ? insista Abby.

_ Je peux pas, c'est tout. Ecoute, Abby, on pourrait pas ne plus en parler, s'il te plait ?

_ D'accord, soupira Abby.

_ Merci, dit Casey.

Abby et Connor s'entreregardèrent. Décidément, Casey était vraiment des plus têtus.

* * *

**Ruines de la vieille église.**

Sous le choc de sa découverte, Sir William déambulait dans les ruines. Il arriva devant une tombe, se pencha, et arracha les herbes hautes qui cachaient l'inscription, qu'il lut. Il regarda ensuite la statue qui reposait, allongée sur la tombe, représentant un chevalier en arme, et dit :

_ Mon tombeau. Je suis mort et en Enfer. (il laissa tomber son épée) Je suis comme les autres, que Dieu m'aide.

Il tomba à genoux, anéanti par ses découvertes successives.

Danny arriva aux ruines. Il aperçut le cheval de Sir William, puis le chevalier, appuyé contre un pan de mur, l'air abattu.

_ Sir William, dit-il. Je sais que tout ça n'a aucun sens, mais je peux vous expliquer. Vous devez me faire confiance.

_ Etes-vous le Champion du Diable ?

_ Non, je ne suis pas le Champion du Diable, et vous n'êtes pas en Enfer, mais je peux vous aider.

Sir William se releva, et sortit son épée du fourreau, en disant :

_ Avec Dieu à mes côtés, je triompherai.

Il commença à essayer de tuer Danny à coup d'épée. Celui-ci esquiva les coups, et dit :

_ Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous.

_ C'est parce que vous êtes un lâche.

_ C'est un peu dur, non ?

_ Ce sera vite fini.

Danny esquiva à nouveau les coups que lui assénait Sir William. Il prit appui sur un pan de mur pour faire un salto arrière, le faisant atterrir derrière le chevalier. Il lui donna un coup de pied, et s'éloigna. Sir William le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un impie diabolique, envoyé pour tourmenter mon âme.

_ On croirait entendre ma mère, dit Danny, avant de courir pour prendre deux tuyaux en métal plantés dans le sol non loin de là.

Il s'en servit pour parer les coups de Sir William.

Sarah était arrivée aux ruines, et examinait la tombe de Sir William. Elle trouva le morceau de pierre cassée, qui manquait pour lire l'inscription en entier. Elle examina ensuite la deuxième tombe à côté de celle de William. Puis, elle cria, alors que William s'apprêtait à tuer Danny, tombé par terre :

_ Non ! Sir William ! Stop ! Sir William… j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Sir William baissa son épée, et Danny soupira de soulagement. Ils rejoignirent Sarah, et elle montra la première tombe au chevalier.

_ Vous savez ce que c'est, Sir William ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est ma tombe. Je suis mort et en Enfer.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore mort. (il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui indiqua l'inscription gravée dans la pierre) Regardez… ce que ça dit. Vous avez beaucoup d'années à vivre.

_ Alors pourquoi suis-je déjà dans l'autre monde ?

_ Regardez de plus près.

Il lut le reste de l'inscription, puis dit :

_ Ma femme gît à mes côtés. (il regarda l'autre tombe) Je ne suis pas marié.

_ Pas encore. Mais vous le serez quand vous rentrerez. A Dame Elizabeth Langley.

_ Comment la connaissez-vous ?

_ Vous allez l'épouser, William. Vous aurez trois enfants ensemble.

_ Je ne suis qu'un chevalier errant, d'un rang bien inférieur au sien, dit-il, en s'éloignant.

Sarah le suivit. Danny la retint par le bras, et lui dit :

_ Ecoutez-moi…

_ Calmez-vous, lui dit-elle.

Elle rejoignit Sir William, en lui disant :

_ Vous avez dû faire quelque chose pour l'impressionner, William. Vous aurez une vie longue et heureuse ensemble. C'est écrit ici… dans la pierre. C'est votre destin. Si vous nous laissez vous ramener.

_ Mon seul moyen de rentrer est de tuer la Bête.

_ Ce n'est pas votre quête, William. Votre quête est de quitter cet endroit et d'épouser Elizabeth. La Bête est blessée et va probablement mourir. (il se tourna vers elle) L'honneur est sauf.

_ Vous savez où elle est ? (il attrapa Sarah par le col de sa veste) Amenez-moi à elle ! (Danny s'avança pour aider Sarah. William le menaça avec son épée) Faites encore un pas, et je la tuerai sans pitié !

_ D'accord, dit Danny, en s'immobilisant.

_ Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, William, dit Sarah, pour rassurer Danny. Ça va à l'encontre des règles de chevalerie.

Il la mit alors en travers de son épaule, et la porta jusqu'à son cheval, où il la monta, avant de partir vers la casse. Danny sortit son téléphone.

_ Becker, dit-il. Changement de plan. Venez me chercher. Maintenant.

* * *

**Casse, Londres.**

Connor regarda Abby, et lui demanda :

_ L'hémorragie s'est arrêtée ?

_ Il va s'en sortir, répondit Abby.

_ Un solide petit dragon, hein ? fit Connor, soulagé.

Casey se rapprocha de la remorque. Elle et Connor tournaient le dos à la porte. En levant la tête, Abby vit Sir William entrer dans le hangar. Il tenait Sarah en otage.

_ Ça finit enfin, dit celui-ci.

Connor et Casey se tournèrent lentement. La jeune femme se plaqua contre la remorque, devant la créature.

_ Hors de mon chemin, dit William à Connor.

_ Non ! répondit celui-ci.

William lui mit donc son épée sur la gorge, et le força à s'écarter, en disant :

_ J'ai dit : hors de mon chemin.

Ensuite, il poussa Sarah contre Connor, puis s'approcha de la remorque. Casey n'avait pas bougé de devant. Connor fit un pas vers lui. Il se retourna, l'épée en avant. Casey en profita pour aider Abby à enjamber le dracorex. William se retourna brusquement vers elle. Abby coinça son épée entre son pied et la remorque, et Casey en profita pour lui décocher un coup de pied retourné.

_ Vous êtes étrangement courageuses, pour des démons, leur dit-il, alors qu'elles lui faisaient à nouveau face, l'air déterminé.

_ Oh, c'est vrai, on est des démons, lui répondit Abby.

Elle lui sauta dessus, l'obligeant à reculer, puis lui donna à son tour, un coup de pied retourné. Casey enchaîna alors avec une rapide série de coups de pied et de poings. Il la repoussa contre Abby, et elles durent se retenir à la remorque, pour ne pas tomber. William tomba à terre. Sarah se précipita vers lui, en criant :

_ William ! William ! Elizabeth vous attend. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur. Le dragon ne viendra plus jamais dans votre village. Votre quête peut finir en triomphe.

_ Je suis las de tuer, admit-il.

_ Je sais.

_ J'ai soif de repos et de paix.

_ Et ils peuvent être à vous.

Il se releva, en disant :

_ Si je tue la Bête !

_ Non ! cria Sarah.

Abby et Casey se mirent entre William et la remorque.

_ On ne vous laissera jamais le tuer ! dit Abby

_ Alors je vous tuerai avec lui !

_ Les filles, dégagez du chemin ! cria Connor, alors que William levait son épée pour les frapper.

A ce moment là, Becker entra dans le hangar, pointa son arme sur lui, et cria :

_ William ! Lâchez votre arme et mettez-vous à genoux !

_ Becker, non ! dit Sarah, en le forçant à baisser son arme.

_ Quoi ? fit Connor.

_ Si vous le tuez, vous changerez l'Histoire. Ses enfants ne naîtrons jamais, et qui sait où ça finira. Il doit rentrer.

_ Non, il va tuer les filles, dit Connor. Becker faites-le !

Becker releva son arme, et en menaça à nouveau William. Celui-ci regarda Abby et Casey, et leur dit, étonné de voir qu'elles ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce :

_ Vous sacrifieriez votre vie… pour cette bête sauvage ?

_ Volontiers, lui répliqua Casey, une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux.

_ Les démons n'agissent pas comme ça, pas vrai, William ? dit Danny.

_ Non, c'est un piège.

_ Non, et dans votre cœur, vous le savez. Nous sommes humains… comme vous.

_ Vous en avez assez fait, William, renchérit Sarah. Votre quête est terminée.

William regarda Casey et Abby, puis Danny. Il finit par se courber en avant, appuyé contre son épée. Il releva soudain son épée, en hurlant. Casey et Abby écarquillèrent les yeux, persuadées qu'il allait les embrocher, mais il la planta dans un bidon d'huile, dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol du hangar. Puis, il se laissa tomber à terre, en sanglotant. Abby s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui prit la main, en un geste réconfortant, qu'il accepta volontiers. Becker s'avança vers Casey, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Mais, la jeune femme l'évita, et contourna la remorque, pour s'assurer que le dracorex survivrait. Le jeune capitaine soupira, déçu de voir que quand il faisait un pas vers elle, elle en faisait deux pour s'éloigner de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce qui s'était passé le matin ne reste pas qu'une simple aventure sans lendemain.

* * *

L'équipe ramena Sir William et son destrier à l'anomalie.

_ Je croyais que c'était l'Enfer, dit William à Danny.

_ Ouais, on avait compris, lui répondit celui-ci.

_ Mais, si ça ne l'est pas… est-ce le Paradis ?

_ Ce n'est pas exactement le Paradis, non.

_ Dieu merci, car c'est un endroit horrible.

Danny sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Sarah.

_ Ouais, quelques fois, dit-il. Mais, c'est chez nous, et… chez vous, c'est…

William regarda l'anomalie, et dit :

_ De l'autre côté.

_ Ouais.

William regarda les autres, un instant, puis s'avança vers l'anomalie, en tenant son cheval par la bride. Il s'arrêta, sortit une pièce de sa bourse, et dit :

_ Sarah ! (elle le rejoignit) Ego vos relinquo in pacis.

Il lui déposa la pièce dans le creux de la main, puis passa l'anomalie. Becker demanda à Sarah :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Il a dit : « Je pars en paix. »

_ C'était plutôt : « Je vous quitte en paix. », dit Danny. (Sarah le regarda) Eh ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné?

Elle ouvrit la main, et lui montra la pièce en or.

_ Ça vient de Jérusalem, dit-elle. C'est vieux de 7 siècles.

_ Ça vaut quelques livres sur e-bay.

_ Vous aurez du mal à expliquer pourquoi il est toujours neuf.

Danny rit, puis lui demanda :

_ Dites-moi une chose : où avez-vous trouvé tous ces trucs sur William ?

_ Vous savez, un peu de chance, d'intuition… quelques déductions logiques.

_ Etonnant… C'est presque comme si vous aviez été là-bas.

_ Je vous avais dit que j'étais très forte, non ?

Elle s'éloigna. Casey la suivit. Danny ne tarda pas à partir aussi. Connor resta avec Abby, et lui demanda :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire du dracorex ?

_ Je vais attendre qu'une anomalie s'ouvre sur la bonne période, et je l'y renverrai.

_ Tu sais que tu peux pas le garder. Je ne pense pas qu'il rentre dans l'appartement.

_ Je n'allais pas le garder. Enfin, pas pour toujours.

A ce moment là, le téléphone de Connor sonna. Il regarda l'écran, et s'éloigna, en disant :

_ Il faut que j'y aille.

_ Où ça ?

_ Des trucs à… faire.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie, Angleterre médiévale.**

Sir William revint à l'église, où l'attendaient les villageois. On lui ouvrit la porte, et il entra, avec son cheval. Il s'avança un peu, regarda les villageois, puis dit, en levant son épée en l'air :

_ La Bête a été… vaincue !

Les villageois laissèrent bruyamment éclater leur joie. William aperçut Dame Elizabeth, et lui tendit la main. Elle s'approcha. William sortit le foulard qu'elle lui avait donné, en lui disant :

_ Je crois que c'est à vous.

Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle accepta.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies, de nos jours.**

Becker s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du labo, dans lequel travaillait Casey. Il la regarda un instant, puis se décida à entrer. Il aperçut alors deux autres scientifiques qui travaillaient avec elle, et dit :

_ Casey, il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune femme, qui lui tournait le dos, grimaça, et se tourna vers lui. Elle eut un sourire forcé, que les deux autres scientifiques trouvèrent louche. La jeune femme les regarda, puis leur dit :

_ Vous n'avez pas envie d'un café ?

_ En fait, non, lui répondit une autre femme, qui ne voulait rien rater de l'échange qui allait suivre.

_ Maintenant si, lui répliqua Casey, d'un ton sans appel.

Ils comprirent alors le message, et sortirent du labo. En passant devant Becker, la femme qui avait répondu à Casey lui jeta un long regard. Celui-ci s'écarta pour la laisser passer, puis lui referma la porte au nez. Il s'avança vers Casey, et lui dit :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Par où je commence ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On a couché ensemble, et depuis, tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et tu passes ton temps à m'éviter.

_ Je ne t'évite pas. C'est juste que j'ai du boulot.

_ Alors, pourquoi avoir dit à Connor de ne dire à personne qu'il nous avait surpris au lit ?

Casey le regarda.

_ Tu as entendu ça ? grimaça-t-elle.

_ J'ai entendu, confirma-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire, ajouta-t-elle en repensant au plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui.

_ Ecoute, Casey. On risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de choix. Il va bien falloir qu'on se parle. Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter indéfiniment. Et tu sais, je pensais que ce qui s'était passé entre nous, chez toi, allait changer nos rapports. J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point. Et, je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ton attitude. En plus, le fait que tu m'aies appelé Stephen, alors qu'on venait de faire l'amour… (il soupira) Ecoute, il est mort, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie ! Et moi, je veux plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air sans rien derrière.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Casey hésita un instant. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air, mais quelque chose la retenait. Depuis ce matin, qu'ils étaient arrivés au CRA, elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ça avait été une erreur, un moment d'égarement. Rien de plus. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et répondit :

_ Ce qui s'est passé entre nous… c'était super, vraiment. Mais… ça ne se reproduira pas, d'accord ? Tu n'auras rien d'autre qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir t'en contenter. Tu vois, on bosse ensemble, et…

_ Stephen et toi bossiez aussi ensemble, et pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêché d'être ensemble.

La jeune femme se rembrunit. Elle baissa les yeux, et ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur la bague de fiançailles trouvée chez Stephen, et qu'elle gardait attachée à une chaîne autour de son cou. Becker le vit, et eut l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Il soupira, puis dit, avant de sortir :

_ J'ai compris.

Casey le regarda sortir, incapable de faire un mouvement. La porte du labo se referma, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Elle avait voulu éviter de heurter les sentiments du jeune militaire, mais visiblement, c'était raté.

_ Et merde ! murmura-t-elle.

Juste après le départ de Becker, la scientifique qui ne voulait pas partir entra dans le labo, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Elle regarda longuement Casey, ses yeux semblant refléter une certaine jalousie. Casey fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, puis lui dit, d'un ton sec :

_ Puisque vous êtes là, remettez-vous au boulot. Vous n'êtes pas payée à rien faire. Et arrêtez de me fixer, ça m'agace, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

Casey essaya elle-même de se remettre au boulot, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle sortit alors précipitamment du labo, et quitta le CRA.

* * *

**Quartier résidentiel de Londres.**

Connor arriva devant une porte. Il frappa. Tony, l'ami de Jack, lui ouvrit.

_ Je viens pour le lézard, lui dit Connor.

_ Ça vous coûtera 3 000 livres.

_ Et si tu me l'amenais ? Ou je rentre le chercher.

_ Ouais ? Vous et quelle armée ?

Connor s'écarta, et Tony put voir Becker et deux de ses hommes debout devant une des voitures du CRA. Ils avaient emmené avec eux les plus gros fusils trouvés dans l'armurerie du CRA. Les deux soldats de Becker pointèrent leur arme sur lui, tandis que Becker, entre eux, posait nonchalamment la sienne sur son épaule. Connor se remit face à Tony, et lui dit :

_ La mienne… en fait.

_ Vous devriez rentrer, lui répondit Tony, plus du tout enclin à jouer les caïds.

_ Merci, dit Connor, en le suivant à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Cimetière, Londres, au même moment.**

Casey gara la voiture empruntée au CRA près de la tombe de son oncle. Elle en descendit, et vint s'agenouiller devant la pierre tombale. Triturant nerveusement la bague autour de son cou, elle commença à expliquer à Nick qu'elle était perdue, et avait besoin de ses conseils. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et expliqua d'une traite, sans respirer, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa dernière visite, en insistant bien sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Becker, ses doutes, ses peurs.

_ Tu vois, on est plus de simples collègues de travail, maintenant, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est, mais, c'est différent. Il attend beaucoup plus, et moi, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis ? (elle soupira) J'ai juste besoin d'un signe.

Elle voulut baisser la main qui jouait avec la bague, mais ses doigts se prirent dans la chaîne, et la brisèrent. Chaîne et bague tombèrent dans l'herbe. Casey les ramassa, et sourit. Elle avait compris. Relevant les yeux vers la pierre tombale, elle dit :

_ Y'a pas à dire, oncle Nick, tu as toujours été du genre très direct.

Elle se releva, et alla sur la tombe de Stephen. Le cœur serré, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau dans l'herbe.

_ Ecoute, mon cœur, j'ai pris une décision, et j'espère que tu comprendras. Sache juste que ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu vois, tu es mort. Ça fait déjà presque un an. Tu me manques affreusement, mais je dois aller de l'avant. Comme le dit Abby, rester coincée dans mon passé ne m'apportera rien de bon. (elle prit un petit bout de bois par terre, et creusa un petit trou, où elle enfouit la bague et la chaîne) Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je t'ai trop aimé pour ça. Adieu.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, toucha la pierre tombale, puis se relava, et retourna au CRA.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey entra dans le CRA, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle des opérations. Elle ouvrit la porte à battant, et repéra celui qu'elle cherchait. Il lui faisait face, mais ne l'avait pas vue entrer. Il parlait avec Danny. Probablement une question de sécurité du complexe. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Becker leva les yeux en entendant ses talons. Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, ce qui interloqua Danny, qui se retourna pour voir ce qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Danny s'écarta lorsque Casey arriva à sa hauteur. Il écarquilla les yeux, quand il la vit attraper Becker par la nuque, et l'embrasser fougueusement. Le jeune militaire referma ses bras autour de sa taille, après un instant de surprise, et lui rendit son baiser.

_ Moi aussi, je veux plus, lui murmura-t-elle, quand ils se séparèrent.

Danny se mit alors à siffler et à les applaudir, ce qui attira Lester hors de son bureau. Il les regarda de la plateforme, et lança :

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que ce complexe n'est pas une agence matrimoniale ?

_ Désolé, monsieur, lui dit Becker. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Lester émit un « mmh » dubitatif, et retourna dans son bureau. Cependant, quand il tourna le dos au personnel du CRA, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Becker entraîna Casey jusque dans le bureau de la jeune femme, et lui dit, après avoir refermé la porte :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Une conversation avec Abby, et ensuite avec Nick. Enfin, façon de parler…

Becker lui sourit, puis lui dit :

_ Une dernière chose : essaie de ne plus refaire ce que tu as fait devant mes hommes. Il en va de ma crédibilité en tant que chef.

_ Bien, mon capitaine, répondit Casey.

Becker lui caressa la joue, soulagé qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Le regard de Casey tomba alors sur le fossile d'ammonite qu'Helen avait déposé devant chez elle. L'angle de la lumière lui permit de voir quelque chose qu'elle avait raté lors des ses précédents examens. Dans le trou où, de son vivant, se trouvait l'animal, se trouvait un papier, qui dépassait légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et examina le trou de plus près. Elle prit une espèce de grande pince à épiler en plastique, et en sortit doucement le papier. Quand ce fut fait, elle posa le fossile sur son bureau, et déroula le papier. L'écriture de sa tante courait sur le bout de feuille.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? dit Becker, en la rejoignant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et put lire : « C'est bientôt fini. » Casey ouvrit violemment un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit le fossile trouvé sur la tombe de Stephen. Elle examina le trou, et y trouva un autre papier, qu'elle sortit. Sur celui-là était écrit : « Tout va changer. » Les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent un instant. Casey prit les fossiles et les papiers, et sortit de son bureau, Becker sur ses talons. Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de Lester, et y entrèrent en trombe, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Lester, qui mettait sa veste, pour quitter le CRA, interrompit son geste, et les regarda étonné. Casey lui tendit les fossiles et les papiers, en lui disant :

_ L'ammonite servait de boite mail à Helen. Elle prépare quelque chose.

Lester lut les papiers, et dit :

_ Oui, mais quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le barbecue de l'amitié. Connaissant Helen, je crains le pire.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
